


Truth or Dare

by dollylux



Series: Truth or Dare [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Truth or Dare, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-21
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 119,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio Ramos, Fernando Torres, Iker Casillas, and Cesc Fábregas play an on-going game of Truth or Dare whenever they meet up for La Seléccion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on my writing journal: melungeoned.livejournal.com :)

"I just don't... have a gag reflex. I never have." Fernando shrugs as if this is perfectly normal, shovelling a mouthful of pasta past his lips, looking back down at his plate to shift his food around. Sergio, Iker, and Cesc just stare at him for a couple of seconds before Iker and Cesc start laughing and shaking their heads. Sergio can only gape at him, fork paused halfway to his mouth. Iker glances at Sergio, a knowing smirk growing on his lips.

"So what exactly have you tested this out on, Fer?"

Sergio shoots Iker the deadliest look he possesses, earning only wide-eyed innocence and a shrug from Iker. Hey, someone has to ask the tough questions.

Fernando smirks at Iker as he swallows down his spaghetti, reaching for his beer and taking a long swig of it. He licks his lips and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Wouldn't you love to know."

Before he can open his big mouth, Sergio kicks Iker under the table. Hard.

 

\--

 

 

"You have such little fingers."

Fernando can't help but smile as he watches Sergio examine his hand. He watches how his lips pout together so naturally, how long his lashes look as he looks over Fernando's hand almost worriedly, running his fingers over his. Fernando stretches out his hand as long as it will go, wiggling said fingers just a little.

"I do not, I have long fingers. See?"

He presses their palms together, their hands mirroring and lining up almost perfectly. He looks past their hands to meet Sergio's eyes, his own twinkling with triumph. Sergio can't help but laugh, lacing his fingers with Fernando's to give him a gentle shove back against the couch.

"I don't mean how _long_ they are, Nando, I mean they're _little_. Skinny. Anorexic."

"I don't have anorexic fingers!"

They both hear distinct snickers through the wall and Fernando blushes, glancing toward where Iker and Cesc are sharing a room and then up at Sergio who is full out grinning at him now. Fernando drops his voice to a childishly loud whisper.

"Well, I _don't._ Just because I don't have cervix-damaging fingers doesn't mean--"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Fer, did you have to go _there_?!" Iker's voice shoots through the wall (thankfully) separating him from them, making them both erupt into immediate giggles. They hear Iker groan and then hear a television get turned up. They sigh contentedly and relax back against the couch, halfway paying attention to the movie that was on, half paying attention to each other. They stay quiet for awhile until Sergio speaks.

"I'm bored."

Fernando swirls his head to look at Sergio, eyebrows raised.

"We just started watching this. How can you already be bored?"

"Don't you wanna do something tonight? It's our day off, and we've already watched _Saw IV_ and _Three Ninjas Kick Back_. And now _Pulp Fiction._ Again."

"You like _Pulp Fiction_!"

"Let's do something! Let's..." Sergio trails off as he looks around the room. His eyes light up when he spots a half-empty bottle of Coca-Cola, ready to scream "Let's play Spin the Bottle, Nando, _make out with me!_ " when an authoritative knock sounds on their door. He growls in his throat and shoots the door a predatory glance. Fernando jumps up and shuffles over to the door, a silly grin covering his face when he finds Iker and a guilty looking Cesc behind him.

"Let us in."

"Maybe we were _doing something_ that doesn't need to involve you, Iker! Ever think of that?!" Sergio glares at Iker past Fernando, his hands on his hips. Iker rolls his eyes and returns the glare but it's half-hearted, overshadowed by the sheer desperation in his eyes.

"Yeah, right, Sergio. Seriously, let us in. We're about to go crazy in our room. Stupid curfew."

"We weren't going crazy, Iker! All I said was that we should play Truth or Dare!"

"Yeah, and I thought 'hey, Sergio and Fer would _love_ to play Truth or Dare.' Wouldn't you, Fer?" Iker weasels his way past Fernando and into their room, armed with a six pack of beer and Cesc scampers in after him, a matching pack clasped in his hand. Cesc smiles and kisses Fernando on the cheek, oblivious to the pain the other two men are going through. Fernando is just as oblivious as he closes the door behind them, snagging a beer from the carton Cesc held.

"Iker, we were _watching a movie._ On the couch. And the movie has a _gay sex scene._ " Sergio hisses this as he opened up a beer of his own, immediately downing a healthy portion of it, his eyes huge and imploring as he looks at Iker. Iker looks at Sergio like he was braindead.

"Sergio. You were watching _Pulp Fiction. Again._ And it's not a gay sex scene, it's a male-on-male rape scene! And you already watched it this morning!"

"...Why don't you get a life and stop memorizing mine, huh!?"

"Sergio, seriously. Cesc wanted to play Truth or Dare. He wanted. To play. Truth. Or Dare." Iker gave him a pointed look. "I... I can't handle that. I'm already going insane just sharing a _room_ with him."

"Just fucking jump him already. What's the big deal?" Sergio shrugs and drinks more of his beer which fit in nicely with the several he's had all day, leaving him warm and swimmy.

"Sergio Ramos García. Don't even go there with me."

"Come oooon, guys, let's get started!" Cesc claps from his new spot on the couch, patting the seat beside him. Sergio glares at Iker one last time before he walks over quickly and takes the seat beside him. Iker glowers at Sergio as he makes his way to his so-called friends, parking himself next to Fernando who is lounging on the floor on top of the comforter from his bed.

"So, who's starting?" Fernando reaches up behind him to turn down the television, not even paying attention to the oh so gay sex scene being played out on the screen. Sergio keeps a tantrum held in tightly. They look around at each other for several beats before Cesc pipes up.

"Me, me, me! Sergio, truth or dare?"

Sergio sighs inwardly and looks away from his sideways (and wistful) staring at Fernando. He weighs his options and figurs the chance that he will be asked to do something to or with Fernando are pretty good.

"Dare."

"Ooohh!" Cesc's eyes light up and he rubs his hands together evilly. He looks between all three boys for a long moment before settling on Sergio, his voice grave, serious.

"I _dare_ you to... dance with your eyes closed." The other three look around at each other in silence while Cesc squirms proudly, a big, stupid (but adorable) grin on his face.

"I... I don't have any music."

" _Sergio._ You _always_ have music." Cesc gets up and scrounges around the room to try and find Sergio's iPhone and speakers which he knows are somewhere nearby. When he reaches for Sergio's bag and starts pulling out an open notebook, Sergio flies to his feet and jerks his bag away from Cesc's hands, his cheeks red.

"It's on the end table, _stay out of my shit!_ "

Cesc shrugs and drops the bag and the notebook on the bed, not paying attention to Sergio's scramble to hide the notebook as he turns on the music on Sergio's iPhone, a flamenco guitar fluttering from the speakers. Sergio returns to stand near the couch in a rather clear spot. He takes a deep breath and notes each of their expressions (Iker: smug, Cesc: gleeful, Fernando: ...radiant) before he starts to move his hips hesitantly, his entire body stiff, nervous.

"Eyes closed!" Cesc can't chirp any more annoyingly.

Sergio sighs loudly but he obeys, closing his eyes and just listening to Paco de Lucía, slowly forgetting about who was watching him and why and just dancing, arms lifting to just above his waist, his shoulders lifting and moving in the opposite direction of his swaying hips, an immediate, secret smile sneaking up on his face. He mouths along with the words, wanting to sing them loudly but he isn't that self-assured, not here in front of Fernando who he has always thought about when he listens to the song. When the clapping in the song starts, Sergio picks it right up, his movements becoming even more animated, more passionate, his wrists flicking with each sharp, perfect clap. The song ends with a flourish of his body and of the guitar and he is absolutely grinning, opening his eyes and unwittingly looking right at Fernando. Fernando jumps to his feet and applauds Sergio, standing still for all of five seconds before he is moving toward Sergio and throwing his arms around his neck, overcome with his adoration of all the things about Sergio that make him unlike any one else on the planet. Sergio laughs gently, his cheeks once again bright red as he hugs him back, sneaking a guilty hand up and down Fernando's back before he pulls away. He meets his eyes again with a smile but ducks his head.

"Okay, somebody else's turn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio Ramos, Fernando Torres, Iker Casillas, and Cesc Fábregas play an on-going game of Truth or Dare whenever they meet up for La Seléccion.

"Iker, truth or dare?"

Iker pales as his eyes return to Sergio. He finishes off his beer and reaches immediately for a fresh one. Cesc returns from his venture into the small kitchen and climbs onto the couch feet first, chewing on a brightly colored gummy worm and offering the rustling bag to anyone who wanted it. Fernando is the only one who takes it.

"Dare."

Iker is giving Sergio a warning look, a look that only Iker Casillas can deliver, a look that announces him vice captain of Real Madrid and the captain of motherfucking _Spain, Sergio Ramos, don't you fuck with me, I have ultimate power over you, you little bastard._ When Cesc looks down at Iker, Iker pulls out his most innocent, smiling face for him.

"I dare you to um, um... _kiss Cesc--_."

Iker opens his mouth.

"--On the lips!"

Iker closes his mouth. Cesc giggles and swallows a blue worm.

Fernando raises his eyebrows and looks around at the lot of them, deciding that he is missing out on something and that he's okay with it as long as he can keep having beer. And so he takes another swig.

"What are we, in the sixth grade?" Iker desperately tries to stop appearing as flustered as he is, trying to get more alcohol in his system so that he isn't as nervous about this and so he can be more prepared for Sergio's evil stupidity.

"Nope. So you have to use tongue."

Iker just stares at Sergio and realizes all too suddenly that this is the culmination of all of his nightmares. Cesc swallows hard and looks over at Fernando for help. Fernando doesn't seem to know what the big deal is and just shrugs at him. pointing his bottle over at Iker in a silent "well, get down there and suck on your captain's face, Cesc, what's the problem?"

Iker sets his jaw and steels himself for this, looking up at Cesc like they are in a penalty shoot-out and he is playing keeper.

"Well, c'mere, Cesc, what are you waiting for?"

Sergio snorts. "Iker, this is your dare. You get up and go to _him_."

Iker blushes just for the mere _thought_ that this is going to happen. He makes a huge, bloody strike on his mental shitlist next to Sergio's name as he shifts up onto his knees, letting out his breath in a noisy sigh. He looks young and scared and in pain. Cesc beams down at him.

"Just like a band-aid, Iker. Just hurry and get through it and it'll be over before you know it." Just for that, Iker reaches up and fists the front of Cesc's shirt, pulling him in close and kissing him full on the mouth, the nerve it took for him to do it painfully obvious in the tension in his shoulders, the determination in his grip. Sergio almost feels bad for him. Except that he is finally kissing Cesc.

Sergio can tell when Iker has worked his tongue into Cesc's mouth because Cesc lets out a tiny squeak of surprise and lets his eyes open really wide. Fernando cackles and covers his face with the (delicate, elegant, pale...) hand holding his beer. Sergio finally decides he can't stand being this far away from Fernando and joins him on the floor, wedging between he and Iker and sharing a grin with Fernando as he travels. Iker and Cesc finally break apart and Iker looks lethal somehow, triumphant but angry. He licks his mouth and wipes it on his shoulder and climbs up to sit next to Cesc on the couch, Cesc who is still blinking and trying to catch his breath and trying to even understand what is happening, whatever happened to dares to knock on doors and steal underpants and burp the alphabet?!

Iker looks straight at Fernando.

"Truth or dare, kid?


	3. Chapter 3

Fernando blinks at the intensity on Iker's face, completely unprepared and unnerved by it. He glances over at Sergio who is looking at Iker in such fear that Fernando actually gulps, a noise that is thankfully hidden well in the song playing from Sergio's speakers.

"Truth."

Iker looks disappointed and Fernando is relieved that he chose the right one. He reaches over for his beer except that it's too far away, and then he smiles rather adoringly at Sergio when the bottle is placed in his hand. They're still giving each other slightly shy smiles from under their lashes when Iker completely kills the moment.

"If you _had_ to fuck one person from the team, who would it be?"

The question immediately brings Fernando's eyes away from Sergio's. Sergio curls up even tighter into himself and downs the rest of his beer, wanting to launch himself at Iker and not in a sexy way. At all.

"What?!" Fernando's laugh was both beautiful and painful in Sergio's ears. Cesc laughs along unknowingly, shaking his head at Iker before resting his cheek on his captain's shoulder. Sergio almost manages a smirk for that. "I'm not _gay_ , Iker. I don't think I even know how to answer that question."

"Of _course_ you're not gay, Fer, that's why I said _had_ to. We _all_ know you're not gay." Sergio almost whimpers for that, for how honestly painful it was to be reminded of such things, to have such a terrible thing reinforced, beaten into his head. "Come on, you picked truth."

Fernando sighs over at Sergio with an exasperated smile and soft roll of his eyes as if Sergio shares in his pain of having to answer _such_ a ridiculous question. Sergio gives Fernando a weak smile and wishes for something much stronger than beer.

"Cesc, you wanna go bribe the boy at the front desk who has a crush on you for some vodka?" Sergio stands up, hands getting stuffed into his back pockets. He freezes when he feels Fernando's arms wrap around one of his lean legs and even moreso when he feels the soft nudge of Fernando's cheek against his thigh.

"Do I bore you that much, Sergio?" Fernando's eyes are ethereally large and blinking up at him, the effect of it so visceral that he sinks back down onto his knees, turned toward Fernando and perfectly attentive, his gaze at Fernando so intense that he almost looks like he's trying to _will_ his own name out of Fernando's mouth as the answer. Cesc plops back down next to Iker and looks at Fernando as well, arms crossed, unimpressed already by Fernando's choice (it wasn't going to be _him,_ so who cares?!)

Fernando seems to shrink under all of their expectant eyes and so he falters, reaching up to fiddle with the long blonde strands of his hair as he frantically ran over his mental list of his team-mates.

"...Guti."

All three of them gasp.

"What?!"

"The prancey guy on Real Madrid!? Really? The one who reminds me of _you_!?"

"...You! Y-You can't pick Guti! He's not on the team anymore!"

Fernando is beet red and stammers in his rush to defend himself. He seems to pale a little under Sergio's observation and turns his eyes to Iker for help.

"You-You didn't say they had to play for us _right now_!"

Sergio just gapes at him, unable to hide the absolute _betrayal_ he felt. He had to go _back through the years_ to find someone he wanted to fuck!? And a _blonde_ on top of that?!

"Nando, you knew what I meant. They _have_ to be on our team. No cheating."

The combination of Iker's expression and his tone makes Fernando feel chastised and so he actually thinks about this, long (anorexic) fingers digging at the seam on one of his pajama pant legs. Sergio watched him in blind fear, too terrified of his answer to even glare at Iker, to shoot Cesc a threatening look for no reason. When Fernando looks back up at them, they all sit up straight.

"Well..."

They lean forward.

"I mean..." He looks around at them, unnerved once again by their stares. "Stop looking at me like that, it's creepy!" He manages a laugh though he's blushing fully, reaching up to smooth down both sides of his hair with one hand. "Well..." He takes a deep breath and looks around at all three of them decidedly.

First Cesc.

Then Sergio.

Then Iker.

"Iker."

"..."

Sergio can't even breathe, can't even close his mouth even though he knows _exactly_ how ridiculous he looks with his mouth open like that. He just _stares_ at Fernando, just stares.

"Him!? But, Nando, he's so grumpy! Why!?" Cesc sounds whiny, protective almost.

" _Me_!? What the fuck, _why me_?"

"...Him?"

They all three look at Sergio for how flat his voice was and find him absolutely crestfallen. Iker feels horrible immediately.

"Well... yeah. I mean..." Fernando shrugs, bottom lip out a little as he does, casual as the day is long because what the fuck did this matter anyway? "He's... attractive. He has a nice body. He's very talented and he's..." Fernando averts his eyes. "He seems like... you know. Like he'd be good in bed. Commanding and... thorough."

Sergio shoves two claw-like hands up into his hair. He can't believe what he's hearing. He curls down, elbows on his knees, and hides his face. He considers his best options for disposing of Iker's body.

"So... so you'd... you'd want him to... _fuck you_?" Cesc looks incredulous, fascinated. He whispers the last words like he would get grounded for saying them.

Iker is just staring at Fernando, the tips of his ears pink, mouth slack, eyes soft with surprise and a bit of pride and a lot of embarrassment. He hadn't expected to hear _that_. He also hadn't expected how much the thought didn't disgust him.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, he'd..." Fernando snaps out of it suddenly, throwing his arms up and shaking his head as if to rid it of whatever mental image was captured there. "I'M NOT GAY. I just answered the question, the end!"

Sergio seems to wake up then, lifted by a huge inhalation of breath, his eyes going to Cesc to plead silently as he spoke.

"Cesc. Vodka. Now."

Cesc looks between Fernando and Iker and shoots them both a knowing little smirk before he stands up, smoothing out his shirt exaggeratedly.

"We'll be right back. We'll give you two _a few minutes alone._ "

Sergio drags himself out of the room after Cesc, and if he had a tail, it would be between his legs.

Fernando and Iker dare to look back over at each other as the door clicks closed. Iker raises his eyebrows. Fernando blinks at him.

"Okay, so who did you _really_ want to say?"

Fernando can't believe he's put himself in this situation, that he was going to have to think about this now everytime he saw Iker Casillas. For the rest of his life.

"I wasn't _lying_ , Iker. That would be going against the rules."

"You really wouldn't pick Sergio." It wasn't a question.

Fernando squints at Iker.

"Why did you think I'd pick Sergio?"

Iker starts to open his mouth and spout of his list of reasons why he and Sergio should be together, should be married, should be at least shopping for paella pans together ( _Because you can't keep your hands off each other? Because of the way you blush when he even looks at you? Because he fucks you with his eyes every second of every day? Because you don't get freaked out that you wake up with your cheek snuggled up against his chest?_ ), but he refrains, forces his face back to neutral, and shrugs.

"So, you wanna try me out?" Iker grins cheekily at Fernando, trying to ease some of the tension, to drag this little game back from the epic saga it was turning into. And plus he's had entirely too much alcohol.  
Fernando smiles almost shyly, noting how cute the little gap behind one of Iker's incisors is.

"Sure."

Iker stares at him dumbly, almost falling forward off the couch as he leaned down to blink closer to his face. Apparently Fernando had had _entirely_ too much alcohol.

"Fernando Torres. Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"I don't mean..! I mean, we could just... kiss or something, I don't know." He was in full blown Fernando-mumbles, looking like a teenage boy at a dance giving it his last shot. Iker smiles when Fernando meets his eyes.

"Alright."

Fernando blinks those eyes at him as he took one breath in and let it back out, forcing himself to be calm as he leans up and captures Iker's mouth, kissing him very tentatively but sweetly, a boy who definitely, of course, knows how to kiss but probably not ever a man. (Probably.)

Iker returns the kiss, trying to remain objective about this, treating it like a sort of science experiment that just... felt pretty good and had a sweet, gummyworm taste. They break apart after quite a long moment and meet eyes immediately, both with raised eyebrows, careful expressions.

"Anything?" Iker licks his lips, his breathing just a little labored.

"...Nope. Nothing." Fernando looks surprised by that, reaching up with his thumb and forefinger to wipe at his mouth.

"Me either."

They both lean back and peer at each other from the distance now between them. They shrug.

Cesc opens the door and holds a rather large bottle of rum up with a triumphant smile. Sergio looks slightly less suicidal than when he left but he keeps shooting both Iker and Fernando hurt bunny looks the entire way back to his seat on the floor.

"Wow! You're both still clothed!"

Fernando tries to growl at him but it just sounds kittenish.

"...That isn't vodka."

"It was what he had!"

Cesc settles in happily, his nails working at the seal on the bottle, a content sigh escaping when he looks up.

"Okay! Whose turn now?"


	4. Chapter 4

"It's my turn, Cesc. Make us some rum and coke." Fernando's eyes look so bright that Cesc readily agrees, flying to his feet and going to the refrigerator. Fernando leans back on his arms and surveys Iker and then Sergio. Sergio is turned to face him indian-style, slightly curled down around himself, digging at one of his perfectly manicured nails. Fernando does a double take and frowns a little when he sees Sergio's face. He reaches over to run the back of a knuckle over Sergio's hand and suddenly those eyes are up and large with hope and staring straight at him. Fernando cannot help the smile that pulls at his mouth.

"Truth or dare, Sese?"

Sergio blinks several times, trying to stay calm now that Fernando was the one asking him because Fernando was sweet to him and wouldn't ever ask him to do anything horrid, wouldn't ever ask him the most mortifying questions of his life. He leans toward him and snuggles up to his shoulder, sighing with happiness when Fernando wraps an arm around him. He just likes him so. much.

"Dare."

Fernando smiles into Sergio's hair, running lazy fingers through the long strands of it. He murmurs his demand against his softly-conditioned hair that smells incredible (unknowing that Sergio used the same shampoo always because once Fernando had remarked that it smelled good.)

"I dare you to call Cristiano Ronaldo and beg him to come to Real Madrid. And he has to think you're crying."

Sergio sits straight up immediately, making a shocked chirp of a noise as he turns accusing eyes on Fernando, his _sweet little Fernando_ who would never in a million years ask him to do something like this.

He slowly turns and fixes Iker with a deadly glare. Iker cannot stop laughing.

"YOU. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SWEET LITTLE FERNANDO!?"

"What?! _Me_?! I didn't do _anything!_ " Iker's face is purple from laughing and Sergio realizes he can no longer see Cesc in the kitchen because he's crouched down at the counter, doubled over in laughter. Bullies, the lot of them.

"BULLIES." Sergio folds his arms over his chest and jerks away from Fernando's hands that are trying to come to rest on him. His bottom lip is stuck out in a classic pout. "And besides! We don't have that twat's phone number!"

"I do, I do!" Cesc comes scampering back into the livingroom, digging his phone out of his backpocket and thumbing through what were apparently phone numbers in front of him. Fernando is staring at him like he's holding a head.

"...Ew, Cesc. Ew."

"He gave it to me! He said if I ever come to Manchester that we should hang out! What was I gonna do? Say _no_?"

"Yes! Your phone has STDs now!"

"Oh, oh! Here it is!" He beams as he presents the phone to Sergio who smiles at him sarcastically, snatching the phone from Cesc.

"You're _so_ helpful, Francesc. Thank God you're here." He looks down at the phone and visibly shudders when he sees "CR7" spelled out in the highlighted box. His stomach churns and he looks up at Fernando helplessly.

Fernando returns the pout and presses a kiss to one of Sergio's cheeks, very proud of himself indeed, before reaching up and accepting the glass Cesc was handing him.

"Sergio, you have to be nice to him, too. You have to be _convincing_."

Iker is giving him a shit-eating grin and nursing his own rum and coke and looking very happy that Cesc is now practically cuddled up against him. Sergio hates them all very much at the moment. He sighs as he pushes OK and presses the phone to his ear, looking up at Fernando with those dark eyes that looked so betrayed. Just wasn't fucking fair. Fernando should have been daring him to see how far Sergio could get his tongue down his throat, should have been daring him drink rum and coke from his mouth, should have been daring him to see just how long he would last while fucking him, should ha--

"¿Olá?"

Sergio cringes.

"Hello? Cristiano?" Sergio prays that he understood Spanish because he sure as hell didn't know English or Portuguese.

"...Yes? Who is this?"

"This..." Sergio sits up and looks around at the boys who were grinning evilly at him, who were squirming in their seats, who were absolutely holding their breath for this. This was a _good_ one. Iker reaches over to ruffle Fernando's hair. Sergio clenches his jaw and licks his lips before trying again.

"This is Sergio Ramos, from Real Madrid?"

"...Oh."

Sergio sits still for a long moment, praying that Cristiano would just hang up because then it wouldn't be his fault at all that he couldn't go through with this dare.

"...How did you get my phone number?"

"I'm friends with Cesc Fábregas. Well..." He glares up at Cesc. Cesc is still beaming and waves excitedly at Sergio. "...Sort of."

"...Okay."

Sergio takes a deep breath to keep from snapping something at the egotistical bastard. God, if this works and he ends up at Real Madrid, he is going to _kill Fernando._

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about... about coming to Real Madrid."

"...Are you drunk?"

"Not yet. Look, we..." He closes his eyes so that he can draw up the nerve to start sniffling, leaning down to hide his face from the three boys who were shifting and rolling around in their respective seats, mouths covered to hide their demonic laughter. "We just _really_ need you, Cristiano. You are the most amazing, talented..." Sergio shudders again. " _Gorgeous_ man on the entire planet. Please. Please, save us. Help us. You are our only hope. You are the _only thing that can save us._

Iker jumps up and runs across the room to burst out onto the balcony and howl freely with laughter. Cesc and Fernando have joined hands and heads as they roll around on the floor now, both of them unable to breathe. Serves them right.

"...You guys aren't really doing all that badly. Right?"

"Well, it's just... that with _you_ , we would be gods. We would be so much better than _any club ever._ We would be _perfect._ Please, Cristiano. God, please don't make me beg anymore. What else do you want me to say? What can I do to convince you??" He affects a sob that is so convincing that Fernando's head shoots up and he looks at Sergio with concern. It takes a lot of willpower to keep from reaching over to pet the top of his head consolingly.

"...Right. Listen, I'm kind of busy right now, and... uh, yeah. So... take it easy, Ramos. And don't worry, maybe something good will happen for you guys. Maybe you can get Torres. He's worth a lot less than me, and I'm sure Calderón would have a _much_ easier time getting him."

Sergio brings his lips together hard. His head swivels in such a gay, catty way that Cesc's eyebrows meet his hairline. Iker stops mid-stride on his way back to the couch. Fernando just blinks in that gorgeously innocent way that he always does.

"Nah, he'd never sell out for money, Ronaldo. He's not just about a bottom line, he actually gives a fuck about his club. So why don't you go put on some more lipgloss and get back to sucking whoever's dick you were on."

Sergio slams his finger on the END button and throws the phone away calmly, his eyes almost serene now. He smiles over at Fernando so sweetly that Fernando abandons his gigglefest with Cesc to move over to him, wrapping him in a hug. Sergio hugs him back fiercely, his eyes shut tight, his arms strong as stone around him.

"What did he say to you?"

Sergio shakes his head in its trap between Fernando's cheek and shoulder, freeing it to press two kisses to his freckled jaw. He lifts back to meet his eyes, to smile at him.

"He was just talking shit about Robinho. He's a dick."

Fernando sighs and shakes his head, giving Sergio a sympathetic little smile that somehow made Sergio grin, his bad mood forgotten because of all of this prolonged attention. Cesc whispers something to Iker and Sergio pulls back from Fernando shyly.

"Iker, truth or dare?"

Iker narrows his eyes at Sergio.

"You chose me as your last turn. Is that allowed?"

"There aren't any weird rules to Truth or Dare, Iker, you just _play_." Iker elbows Cesc for interfering.

"Truth or daaaare?"

"Truth, Sergio." They stare at each other intently as Sergio mulls over the possibilities and as Iker finishes off his rum (and a little coke). A sudden question flies to Sergio's mind and it leaves his mouth before he knows it.

"Have you ever fucked with your captain's armband on?"

"Ooooohh." Cesc has the nerve to look scandalized. He turns to face Iker and is met with a nervous, twitchy expression. Iker practically barks at Sergio.

"What kind of stupid question is that?!"

"A good one, apparently!" Sergio realizes that it's _his_ turn to be evilly giddy now and so he is, squishing his butt down into the carpet as he shifts and rubs his hands diabolically together.

"You're a fiend."

"Answer the queeeestion!"

"...Yeah."

"How many times?"

"You already got to ask your question!"

"Iker, how many times?" It's Cesc asking now and Iker's demeanor changes immediately from murderous to downright puppyish, his eyebrows almost meeting in the middle above his nose as he looks over at him, looking for all the world like the most expert flirt, like he was in just the mood to kiss and be kissed, and surely to God Cesc could tell that.

"You really want to know?" Iker's voice is soft, nothing more than a gruff little rumble. Cesc moves even closer, his knees knocking against Iker's thigh. He nods vigorously.

"...A lot."

" _Who_?"

"A... a few people." Fernando and Sergio note how he didn't say "girls" and also how carefully he was lining them up for a kiss. Sergio is jealous at how easy Iker makes it look. Cesc looks like he's in a trance.

"Who? I won't tell." Cesc is whispering now and so much closer to Iker he can feel his breath. Iker's hands are clasped around the the glass resting on the couch between his parted legs, the side of his head resting against the couch as he looks over at Cesc. Iker runs his tongue over his own bottom lip.

"Mostly David."

" _Villa_!?" Cesc gasps so hard it hurts his throat. Sergio laughs fast and loud, breaking the tension Iker was building between he and Cesc. They both blink over at him.

"He meant Becks, Cesc."

"Ohh." Cesc nods as he processes this and then his eyes are unnaturally huge, even for him. He stares at Iker with his mouth wide open. "Wait, really?! You and _Beckham_!? Really!?"

Iker almost looks sad now but he reaches up to rest a heavy hand on Cesc's cheek, giving him a savory little smirk. "Save your questions for the game, yeah?"

Sergio glances over at Fernando during this and finds him looking away, clearly uncomfortable, clearly wishing there was a girl in the room so he didn't feel quite as gay. Probably.

"Hey, you want a pillow?"

Fernando glances up for that and smiles at Sergio's thoughtfulness, giving a small nod that found Sergio on his feet in a second, crossing the room to gather all the pillows from both of their beds and returning to spread them out carefully around Fernando until he was surrounded by a veritable fortress of fluff and softness. Sergio is rewarded by how adorable Fernando looks as he snuggles down into the pillows, nesting into them and smiling up at Sergio in such an intimate little way that Sergio curls down with him, making himself as small and harmless as he could so they could snuggle against the same pillows, grinning at each other from the very tiny distance between them. Fernando's face was something from another universe in its beauty, the way his nose scrunched when he smiled, the way his smile took over his entire face, the way his hair fell imperfectly across his forehead and his cheek. Sergio feels an ache for him over his whole body as he reaches over and pushes that hair back from Fernando's face. If they were alone, they would fall asleep just like this. But they aren't.

"Aww, look at the two loooovebirds!"

"Hey, girlfriends, we're still here. And playing a high-risk game. Snap out of it!"

Sergio groans before he and Fernando share a secret little smile. Sergio reaches over to trail fingers over Fernando's cheek in what could only ever be called longing before he sits up, sighing to himself as he leans back against the entertainment system behind him. He glances up at Iker and sees understanding there, understanding and envy. He raises his eyebrows, waiting for Iker's inevitable question.

"Nando, truth or dare?"

Fernando has lifted one of his hands to rest in Sergio's lap, silently requesting that Sergio adore and play with his fingers like he did so often. Sergio obeys wordlessly and without hesitation, looking up at Iker curiously in between glances at those little fingers that were now against his own. He strokes the pads of Fernando's fingers, his chewed down little nails and his knuckles and over the back of his hand and his palm, the motions lulling to Fernando, making him close his eyes dreamily. Sergio felt just the same.

"I don't wanna move. Truth."

"Have _you_ ever fucked with your captain's armband on?"

Fernando opens his eyes into slits to peer up at Iker. Sergio looks between them, nervous all over again but he doesn't stop petting Fernando's hands for even a beat. Fernando smirks at Iker before closing his eyes again, shifting to lay on his back now, his free hand resting on his tummy, his other elbow resting on the floor to keep his hand in Sergio's lap.

"Mm-hmm."

"Who?"

"Olalla, of course."

"And?"

Fernando's hand tenses just slightly in Sergio's grasp which makes Sergio look over at him immediately, his heart flipping and sinking at the same time.

"It didn't count as fucking."

They all raise their eyebrows at the exact same time in the exact same way. Sergio's hands pause.

"Who?"

Fernando opens his eyes when they all respond to him with the same word, glancing around at them and finally looking at Sergio because it feels safer. His fingers move to slide between Sergio's, entangling them so that they were now holding hands. Sergio couldn't help but think about how close Fernando's hand was to his dick and how easily he could be rubbing him through his jeans.

"Kun."

"But... wait, wait. I thought you weren't _gay_?"

Fernando shifts his eyes and glares up at Iker with a wry smile.

"I'm _not_ , ass. It was just... in the moment and after a really intense game one day. I scored a couple of goals and almost got into a fight with a guy from the other team and... I don't know. He thought it was hot. So he asked if he could suck me off, and... well. I said yes, I guess."

"...Did he swallow?"

"Cesc!" Sergio squeaks this out before Fernando can, both of their cheeks pink for slightly different reasons.

"What?! Damnit, I'm going to have like... a hundred questions the next time it's _my_ turn." Cesc crosses his arms over his chest and sits back, sighing loudly in defeat.

"Hey, Cesc?"

Cesc lets out a grunt at Fernando's question, looking up at him with a glint of curiosity.

"Truth or dare?"

Cesc grins.

"Dare!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sergio clasps Fernando's hand between both of his own, watching him with more shock than he has ever felt before. Fernando finishes off his rum and coke and looks pink with liquor now, even his mouth has taken on a rosier tint. Sergio hates how much it turns him on. He squeezes Fernando's hand just as Fernando opens his mouth to deliver Cesc his fate. Fernando turns and looks at Sergio in a fair amount of confusion, his head tipping to the side.

"What's wrong, Sese?"

Sergio opens his mouth to reply, to ask him in his most accusing tone _why_ , why he had chosen Kun over him for _anything_ , to ask him why he hadn't thought to ask _him_ for any forbidden urges he had, why he wasn't attracted to him, why he wasn't in love with him, why wasn't he gay for _him_ , but he stops himself just in time and shakes his head with a smile. He brings Fernando's hand up to his mouth, his own still laced with it and curled beneath it, and kisses his knuckles. Fernando searches Sergio's eyes, still not convinced that Sergio was alright. He turns their hands around until Sergio's wrist is exposed and presses a kiss to the vein visible there. Sergio almost whimpers.

"Fuck, I need more alcohol." Iker drags himself up from the couch and snatches Cesc and Fernando's empty glasses as he went. "Serg, you want?"

"Mmm." It's an affirmative answer but Sergio can hardly even breathe let alone speak. He is slowly building up his courage to just kiss Fernando, fuck the game and the circumstances and heterosexuality, he just wants him. Just as he leans in, Fernando turns to Cesc again, dropping Sergio's hand to rub his own together, a plot forming in his mind.

"Cesc Fábregas, I dare you to give Iker Casillas a hickey."

There is the sharp, unmistakable sound of breaking glass in the little kitchen area where Iker is making their drinks. Cesc ducks for some unexplained reason and gives Fernando an incredulous look. Iker flies back into the room and drops down onto his knees in front of Fernando, his voice falling to a rushed, urgent whisper.

"Nando, please don't do this to me, you don't understand, I can't... you can't... _he_ can't..."

"What, Iker, do you have a crush?" Fernando is whispering more softly than Iker and is looking like a total tease at that, curling his fingers up to stroke down the side of Iker's face, his head tipped to the side as he grinned at him. Iker frowns and pulls away from Fernando's scheming hand, standing up and turning to look at Cesc, eyeing him suspiciously and then speaking in a captain-y voice.

"We all have to have three shots of rum before we continue with _anything_."

He finds a set of shotglasses above the minibar and brings them over, pouring each one full and giving them wordlessly to each of his boys. The air has changed between them all, a silent promise made, a wordless acceptance that this was only between the four of them and not leaving the room. Sergio searches Fernando's eyes as their glasses clink together.

"Cheers."

They throw the liquor back into their throats and make various faces as they swallow. Sergio pours the next round, the rum already working its way into his system along with the several beers he'd already had, his face warm. They lift the glasses again, this time with smiles, before downing them. When they do the third round, they're much more loose than they had been only three minutes before. Iker sets down his glass with a clank on the end table and leans back on the couch, his hips out. He licks his lips and grins over at Cesc.

"I'm ready."

"Get in his lap, Cesc. Straddle him." Sergio says this without even thinking about it, leaning back himself (half against Fernando, half against the entertainment system again) to watch. Cesc obeys and Iker doesn't protest. Cesc settles down on Iker's lap, causing Iker to tense slightly and shift to get more comfortable. Fernando watches this like he was going to get in trouble for it, his eyes halfway down, shy suddenly but glancing up every few seconds, savoring what he sees. Iker's hands fumble and finally settle on Cesc's thighs that are on either side of his own. Cesc is plenty nervous and obviously not quite sure how to go about this. Fernando is secretly proud of his choice of dare.

"Iker, um..." Iker raises his eyebrows at Cesc. Cesc mimics leaning his head back, exposing his throat. He licks his lips quickly as he motions down at Iker. "Can you..."

"Make me." It is the only time Fernando has ever heard that said and not found it childish.

Cesc's face and neck flush as he reaches up uncertainly and winds his fingers into Iker's soft hair, tugging on it as gently as he could to get him to tip his head back. Iker resists slightly so that Cesc would have to really pull his hair to get him to move at all. Cesc stares down at him (his captain, Cesc, he's your _captain_ ), at the long line of Iker's throat, the bump of his adam's apple, the shadow of his stubble. He has never done anything remotely like this before.

He leans down, his nose bumping against Iker's jaw as his mouth finds his pulsepoint. He parts his lips and closes his eyes, letting the alcohol set in and take over a little as he starts to suck softly on Iker's skin, his heart jumping wildly when Iker drew in a long, loud breath. He feels his hands tighten their grip on his thighs and he blushes even more. He sucks slowly, deliberately, as if he's kissing someone for the first time and means it. He feels Iker's heart race against his lips and it's all he can do not to make some sort of noise over it.

"Cesc, we're going to be here all day if you give hickeys _that_ slow."

Cesc breaks away from Iker's neck, his mouth deep pink and wet with spit as he turns to look shyly at Sergio. Iker stares up at him lustfully while Cesc is distracted, his hands running up and down his thighs just once but god it was enough.

"How else do you do it?"

" _Hard._ Like you mean it. Like you want to just... fucking _eat_ him, but you'll settle for sucking on his skin until it turns purple." Sergio says this all rather breathlessly, spurred on by Fernando's hand that had come to rest on his knee. Iker closes his eyes as Sergio talks, not catching Cesc's wanton expression as he curls back down and attaches himself to his neck, his mouth all wet and hunger now. Iker gives a sharp little cry, his hips moving up and forward, fingers digging at the back of Cesc's knees to pull him tighter into his lap, their crotches meeting completely. Cesc can feel the outline of Iker's dick against him and it's enough to make him both embarrassed and impossibly turned on. He sucks viciously on Iker's neck until there's no way in hell he wouldn't have a bruise there for the rest of his life and then he pulls back with a wet sound, panting softly but smiling proudly at the deep red mark that was quickly bruising on Iker's neck. Iker keeps his eyes closed, his body very still, absolutely determined not to come right then and there.

"I did it!" Cesc hops off of Iker's lap and returns to sitting on the couch, grinning down at Fernando who was offering him his hand for a high-five.

"You suck like a pro, Cesc."

Cesc covers his face and giggles, definitely almost drunk now if not completely so.

Iker finally stirs, sitting up a little and looking across the room not at Fernando but at Sergio. Their eyes meet and flash and for a moment it's so intense that it almost feels sexual but Sergio realizes that they're both just horny and in a warm room with the objects of their desire and plenty tipsy and with only a dare separating them from any one of their fantasies involving them. An understanding passes between them in a split second and Iker wraps an arm around Cesc once he settles back on the couch. He presses his mouth near Cesc's ear and whispers to him, fingers playing at the small curls wisping at the nape of Cesc's neck.

Sergio looks over at Fernando for the first time in quite a bit of time (for him anyway) and sees how the rum has affected him, sees that he's much less tense now, much more willing to grin, much more ready to laugh. He distracts him from watching Iker and Cesc by pressing a tiny kiss to the apple of Fernando's cheek, grinning at him when Fernando looked over at him with that beaming face. Sergio definitely felt drunk now.

"What do you say we do just one more shot, Nando? Just you and me?"

"But, Sese, I've already had like..." Fernando spreads his hand out and stares down at his palm intently, the idea of counting very near to the front of his brain but it doesn't quite work. He wiggles his fingers and turns to Sergio to grin again. He lifts his hand and presses his fingers to Sergio's mouth, spreading them out there, Sergio's bottom lip soft against them.

"You love my fingers. Don't you?" It is a naughty question and they both know it but it is overflowing with Fernando's special breed of innocence that shoots straight down to Sergio's dick. Fernando grins even wider as Sergio parts his lips just enough to press a kiss to those fingers, a firm hand coming up to catch around Fernando's wrist, stilling his arm and not letting him move. Sergio's eyes are dark with meaning as he searches Fernando's.

"Yes."

The breath Fernando draws in is audible to them both. Iker clears his throat gently, drawing both of them to look at him. His eyesbrows are raised and so are Cesc's, but they both look devious, decided. Cesc's voice almost taunting when he speaks.

"Seeergio, truth or daaare?"

Fernando blinks at him and then back at Sergio, giving him a sultry little smirk before he pulls back from him and settles on his tummy against the pillows. Sergio glances over and sees how Fernando's back is arched in his fitted jeans and paper-thin t-shirt and licks his mouth fully. When he looks back at Cesc it's a hopeful, heavy look.

"Dare."

Cesc glances over at Iker for approval which he gets when Iker nods at him. Iker pours them all another round of rum without a word and lifts his own in salute to Sergio before tipping the glass back against his open mouth. Cesc is trying very hard not to giggle.

"I dare you, Sergio Ramos, to give Nando a hickey. On the back of his thigh." He sits back, proud, his job done. Iker lets his glass fall back down to the end table as he raises his eyebrows at Sergio, the question silent but obvious: _How's that, Sergio?_

The air feels heavy, thick around him suddenly. He looks over at Fernando in what feels like slow motion and finds those big, beautiful eyes already on him, wide and maddeningly virginal somehow. Sergio wants to tear him apart.

Sergio's chest is already heaving slightly as he makes his first move towards Fernando. Fernando moves to sit up, to attempt to stand up and protest or figure out how to do this, _something_ because he feels too vulnerable on his stomach, too exposed. Sergio presses a hand down at the small of Fernando's back, ordering him wordlessly to stay where he was. Sergio is on his knees now, walking on them until he's behind Fernando and facing Iker and Cesc who look like they're holding their breath as they watch them. Fernando blushes too hard to do anything very helpful and so he gathers the pillows Sergio brought him and buries his face in them. He opens his mouth and lets his teeth graze the edge of one of the pillows when he feels Sergio's hands on his hips and questing around under him to get to the button of his jeans. He pushes his stomach up off the floor to give Sergio room to unbutton his jeans, the sound heard throughout the whole room because it was absolutely silent otherwise. The zipper is even louder, the motion making Fernando arch even harder.

Sergio stares down at him intently, his lips slightly parted as he just drinks in the sight of him being so malleable under his hands, so loose-limbed and soft. With one hand he pushes up the back of Fernando's shirt before sliding the hand back down to meet the other, both of them tugging down on Fernando's jeans to try and get them over his hips and his ass and hopefully off. Even Iker lets out a soft exhale of approval as Fernando's ass comes into full view, only the thin, stretchy, tight material of his boxer briefs obscuring it. Sergio gently pulls the jeans off completely and discards them next to him, seeming to move in slow motion still, like he is in a trance, in a dream, like if he does anything wrong, he will wake up. The room is quiet with reverence, with desire.

He eases a hand up to the small of Fernando's back, the heel of it pressing down there experimentally and he isn't disappointed as Fernando arches around his hand, pushing his ass up even higher, showing it off unknowingly. Fernando lifts his head, his face bright from lack of air and from incessant blushing.

"Sergio, do... do I have to take..."

"No." Sergio shakes his head, the movement making him aware once again of how drunk he was, making him slightly dizzy and blissful. He knows Fernando won't want to take his underwear off, he didn't even need to ask.

"Do it right there. Right..." Iker leans forward on the couch, craning to reach Fernando. Fernando can only lay helplessly as the two men stare at his ass and his thighs, feeling very slutty and not all too sure that he hates that. He jerks with surprise when he feels a long finger slide along the crease of his ass where it met the very topmost of his thigh. "There. It's softest. Most sensitive."

Fernando gives a tiny sound of protest then, wanting to argue that it _wasn't_ where he was softest, thank you very much, there were _many_ soft places on his body, softer than Iker could even _dream_ of. But he falls quiet again when he feels Sergio fingering the edge of his underwear around his leg, pushing the black fabric up just slightly to expose the crease beneath his ass.

Sergio glances up at Iker with a loaded expression (a "thank you," a "watch this, watch how I can make him feel," a "Christ, isn't he the most delicious creature you've ever seen?") before he curls down, one hand braced on Fernando's ass (and enjoying every fucking second of it), his thumb hooked under his underwear to bare that skin he needs to get to, his free hand bracing him up, keeping him from tumbling down to lay on top of him and from doing god knows what else. He purses his lips as he latches onto his skin, the suction starting immediately, his tongue flat against Fernando's thigh inside of his mouth so he could taste him as he did this.

Fernando gasps at the foreign feeling of pressure there, at the sensation that is one of the most immediately erotic things he's ever felt. He pushes his head up from the pillows, his whole body arching, his ass pushing up, his neck straining back as his eyes fall closed. Iker and Cesc sit very still, unable to keep themselves from admiring just how Fernando looks, just how fucking hot this really is. They are human, afterall.

The moan Sergio lets escape is muffled by his mouth's grip on Fernando's thigh. His head is swimming now as he sucks on him hard, almost roughly. His hand closes into a grip on his ass, the material Fernando's underwear bunching up under his fingers. Fernando draws his bottom lip into his mouth to abuse it, to lick and chew and suck on it, making tiny sounds as his dick hardened against the unforgiving carpet. Sergio breaks away to stare down at the mark he was making, his eyes black and wild as he licks his lips over and over, tasting Fernando on his mouth and filing the taste away in his mind. Fernando relaxes a little, thinking it was over, trying to come back down from that ridiculous place he had just been, from the dangerous place where he was practically unable to control himself.

Sergio reaches for Fernando's hips, flipping him over suddenly onto his back and forcing one of his legs to bend, to lift. He holds onto Fernando's ankle and shoves his leg back toward his chest, exposing the mark he was working on on the back of his thigh. Fernando blushes when he realizes how obvious it was he was half-hard now, scrambling to reach for one of his pillows when Sergio sinks almost vampiric teeth into the back of his thigh, his grip on Fernando's ankle giving Fernando the leverage to push his body up almost completely off the ground, only his shoulders touching, his hands flat against the ground to balance himself.

" _Fuck_!" He cries out softly over and over as Sergio continues to suck on his thigh mercilessly, feeling so exposed here now with his legs parted and lifted, with his body straining to return to the ground, with Sergio's head practically between his legs and his mouth almost bringing him to orgasm without even taking off his underwear. Sergio releases him suddenly, almost frantically. He turns to kiss the inside of Fernando's ankle that was almost level with his face before he lets that go, too. Sergio stands up and stares down at him, licking his mouth almost obsessively. They are both panting, one inhaling while the other exhales and back and forth. Fernando looks up at Sergio through his lashes, reaching underneath himself to run his fingers over that deep bruise just beneath his ass, the motion so obscene looking that Sergio steps back, shaking his head wildly.

"I'll be right back."

Before anyone can blink again, Sergio is gone, disappeared, the bathroom door shutting hard and its lock turning the only evidence of where he went. Fernando is practically trembling on the floor, turning once again to lay on his stomach to hide himself better, trying to quickly gain control of himself before he lost all reason and flew to his feet and followed Sergio into the bathroom and begged to be fucked senseless. He reminds himself of his girlfriend, of his attraction to girls, anything to stop thinking about his best friend that was now in the bathroom, probably jerking off so hard it hurt.

"Hey, Nando? Um... your pants are right there." Fernando forces his eyes to focus so that he can look up at Cesc and follow where he is pointing. He does and sees his pants and reaches for them, shaky fingers grappling at the thick denim as he tugs them back on.

"Thanks, Cesc."


	6. Chapter 6

Fernando stands up to get his jeans back on completely, smiling down at Iker who reaches up to give Fernando's thigh a gentle, sweet squeeze. Fernando's hands are halfway up to fasten his pants when they all hear the sudden, piercing sound of Sergio's voice that sounds like he's in the most beautiful pain any human being could ever experience. Fernando falters, his head tipping up involuntarily, his body swaying by itself as he hears the jarring that follows, the urgent crashing of a body against a counter.

"Shit! Oh, shit, shit, _fuck_ yeah, _fuck yeah..._ "

Cesc covers his ears with a grin, entirely too embarrassed to just listen to this. Iker watches with fascination as Fernando reaches down and drinks the two shots left on the end table that he had poured for Sergio and him before crossing the room and coming to a stop in front of the bathroom door.

Fernando rests his forehead against the closed bathroom door, his fingers curling around the wood of the doorframe, listening to Sergio intently, so drunk now that he's lucky he can stand up.

Sergio pumps his dick violently, coming in long, relieving spurts all inside of the sink basin, his hips crashing against the edge of the marble counter, making the mirror and the wall shake but he didn't care, he was too far gone, too far inside of Fernando in his mind to care about anything else. He sags against the edge of the counter when he's finally empty, panting harshly, his eyes falling closed as he tries to hurry and recover.

"Sergio?"

Sergio moans very softly, a sound that the tile of the bathroom catches and bounces around and makes audible to Fernando outside. Fernando returns the sound just as clearly. Sergio licks his swollen mouth, staring at his own reflection as he clears his throat.

"Yeah?"

"Leave it."

His hand is paused on the handle of the water faucet, and he looks down at it uncertainly, glancing back up at his own reflection for help but he of course finds none.

"What... what do you mean...?

He is slurring. So is Fernando. It feels too damn good.

"In the sink. Leave it."

Sergio watches himself in the mirror as he gives his dick a final squeeze and tug before tucking it back into his pants. He makes sure his hair doesn't look too disgusting before he opens the bathroom door, his head down shyly as he hovers where he is inside the doorway, standing so, so close to Fernando now who was on the other side of the threshold. Sergio lifts his eyes to meet Fernando's and they smile at each other almost sweetly.

Fernando's hand feels delicate and uncertain as it finds its way beneath Sergio's shirt to rub at his stomach, his fingers bumping along over the muscles there as Sergio's stomach twitched for the attention. Sergio glances down to watch and sees that Fernando hasn't even zipped or buttoned his pants. Fernando steps into the bathroom and past Sergio, not looking up at him again, his eyes down once again and looking now at the mess Sergio has left in the sink. Sergio watches as Fernando licks his lips. He feels like he's going to pass out.

Their eyes meet one last time as Fernando glances up at Sergio in the mirror, offering him a heavy, hungry little smile.

"I'll be right out."

Sergio finds himself nodding, tearing his eyes away from Fernando's only when he closes the door between them. He presses his forehead against the door in the exact place Fernando's had been only seconds before. Torture. This is torture.

He practically staggers back toward Cesc and Iker, meeting Iker's eyes on the way and giving a pouting, longing little whimper as he reaches out for him, feeling drunk and in dire need of affection. Cesc reaches up to grab hold of Sergio's wrist and pulls him down across both his and Iker's laps. Iker pets Sergio's hair in such a maternal way that Sergio actually gives into it instead of fighting it, relaxing down against them and letting his eyes fall closed.

"Fuck, I want him so bad. I just want to... mmm..." Sergio shifts against them until he can push his hips forward into thin air, his hands in front of him to grip his imaginary Fernando's hips. He groans heavily and Cesc laughs, swatting at Sergio's thigh playfully.

"Go get him! God knows what he's doing in there..." Cesc glances back toward the door where Fernando is being noticeably more quiet than Sergio had been.

" _I_ know what he's doing in there." Sergio opens his eyes to look up at Iker, grateful suddenly and not irrationally for his presence, for the fact that Iker was _always_ with him no matter where he was, at least in his professional life. He reaches up and tries to cup Iker's cheek, smiling at him meaningfully. "Iker, I love you."

Iker snorts for that, grinning nonetheless and turning to press a kiss to Sergio's palm that had been resting against his face.

"No, you love _Fernando_. And I kinda think he loves you, too. And I'm not just saying that because I'm drunk or because he's drunk or because you look really fucking cute when you're pining away for someone. It's so... _unlike_ you."

"He's killing me, Iker. He is fucking _killing_ me." Cesc snuggles up to Iker now, sleepy because of the liquor and warm with all the body heat on him. Sergio opens his mouth to continue when the bathroom door opens again and Fernando steps out rather sheepishly. Sergio scrambles to sit up and feels his world spinning around him. Fernando reaches the couch and hovers next to the edge of it, near Cesc where it's safest. Sergio stands up slowly and walks toward him, meeting his eyes and searching them as long as Fernando would look at him. When Fernando runs his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip it sends a shiver straight up Sergio's spine and confirms his thoughts about what exactly Fernando had been doing in the bathroom. He wants to lean forward and capture that mouth with his own and taste himself all inside of it. He wants things that he doesn't even have a name for.

"Nando, truth or dare?"

Fernando blushes even harder than he has the entire night, averting his eyes from Sergio's as a shy smile creeps onto his face. Sergio steps closer to him and his whole body flickers.

"Dare."

Sergio reaches forward and loosely clasps his fingers around Fernando's, leaning in and pressing a feather of a kiss where Fernando's dimple would be winking if he were smiling. His voice is even softer than the kiss.

"Sleep in my bed with me tonight. Let me keep you warm."

Fernando's breath shudders in his chest and out past his lips. He closes his eyes and tips his head forward to rest his forehead against Sergio's, already sleepy just being this near to him. He nods just once.

Sergio hears Cesc and Iker stir behind them, hears them lift up from the couch. He feels Iker kiss his cheek and sees Cesc kiss Fernando's. They leave the room wordlessly, another fleeting glance passing between he and Iker. The door clicks closed behind them and they are bathed in absolute quiet.

They make their way across the room to Sergio's bed and Sergio brings Fernando to a stop next to it. He reaches up and tugs Fernando's shirt off over his head, dropping it down to the floor beside him. He smiles at the beauty mark he sees on Fernando's shoulder, adoring it so much that he presses two of his fingers to his lips, kissing them and bringing them to rest on top of the little mark. Fernando smiles for that, those dimples peeking out but he is leaning against Sergio heavily, brushing their cheeks together and so Sergio doesn't catch the smile. Fernando pushes his own jeans off his hips as Sergio takes off his shirt, not seeing the rather longing look Fernando gives to the sight of his chest.

Fernando sits down on the bed and stares up at Sergio and wonders when in his whole life he has ever been so tempted by something. Sergio pushes a hand into his hair and gives him such a tender smile that Fernando melts against that hand, leaning into it, begging to be petted by him, craving it with Sergio and only with Sergio.

Sergio guides Fernando to lay down on the bed as he paws at the blankets, pulling them up over Fernando until he is buried in them. Sergio's eyes go wide suddenly.

"Oh!"

He disappears back into the small livingroom and gathers up two of the pillows he had used to make Fernando his little cloud bed, turning off the television and all the lights on the way, leaving them in such a perfect darkness that it almost feels sacred, important. Fernando gazes up at Sergio as Sergio leans down over him, lifting Fernando's blonde head and pushing a soft pillow under it. He presses a small kiss to the center of Fernando's forehead before he's gone again, this time to walk around the bed to the empty side of it. Fernando watches his every step.

The bed dips very slightly as Sergio crawls in and Fernando feels his immediate warmth against his own body, feels the soft material of Sergio's pajama pants against his own naked thighs, feels Sergio's chest inching closer and closer to his own as they both turn on their sides to face each other. Sergio reaches up again to smooth a hand over Fernando's cheek, stroking it over and over as if in wonder at him, at how soft he was, at his freckles, at his existence at all. They lean in together in the tiniest increments, pausing when their noses nudge. Sergio's thumb is rubbing a small circle on the pinked apple of Fernando's cheek.

Their mouths meet in the softest way possible, just a ghosting of the most silken of lips, their intent nothing but tenderness. They rub their mouths together for several moments, their lips dragging against each other's, giving them both a flare of warmth in their stomachs. Sergio is the first to make his mouth just the slightest bit firmer, turning it into a simple but perfect kiss. They kiss just like this for what feels like hours, tiny, fluttering kisses that are all swollen, adoring lips and small, supple, persistent noises.

Fernando's mouth is bitter with beer and salty with something that Sergio can't even bring himself to think about. He is cupping Fernando's face now, stroking his hair back in a slow, hypnotic way that draws sighs from Fernando that spill across his lips. Sergio keeps up the kisses, their mouths settling into a rhythm now that they are both following instinctively, speaking very softly into them.

"Goodnight."

Fernando wraps his arms around Sergio's neck under the blankets, his elbows coming to rest against his shoulders, his hands moving up to lose themselves in Sergio's hair. They kiss and kiss and kiss. Fernando can't even feel his mouth anymore but he can't stop kissing him. His eyes flutter closed and his last thought before he falls asleep is how he can't remember ever feeling safer than he does right now.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait, Aragonés, but..." Iker glances at Xabi who looks confused and rather hurt that Iker is protesting so much about having to room with him. Iker swallows his pride and continues. He will explain to Xabi later or at least make up a believable excuse. "I really think I should room with Fábregas again. I think I helped him stay calm and focused before the game. Do you remember how well he did when you brought him on for that game? We had some nice talks that night, I think... I think I really helped him, sir."

Iker looks so earnest that Aragonés simply shrugs, scratching at the paper on his clipboard with his pen. "Alright, captain, whatever you think is best. Fábregas!"

Cesc's dark head pops up from the back of the gaggle of boys gathered in the lobby of the hotel. He scampers up and glances over at Iker with a badly-concealed grin. "Yeah, sir?"

"You'll be rooming with Casillas, now. Seems you two make a good match." It is a passing comment, an explanation for the switch but Cesc's eyes grow huge, blinking up at the coach and then over at Iker, his voice dropping to a secretive hiss.

"Why did he say that?! What did you tell him?!"

"That I keep you in line. And that we have some nice talks." Iker throws an arm around Cesc's shoulders comfortably, not a care in the world as they start toward the elevator, vaguely hearing the rest of the rooming assignments going on behind them.

"--Xabi, you'll be with... Villa now. And--"

"Wait, wait! Please, Luis, why can't I be with Villa again?"

They snicker at David Silva's pleas as the elevator door closes.

 

\--

Sergio is hanging up his clothes carefully, making sure everything was in its place and that his toiletries were unpacked and ready to be used. He hated nothing more than to be in the shower or at the sink and need something from the other room that is buried at the bottom of his bag. He isn't quite sure who he's rooming with but he trusts Iker to sort it out for him.

"Hey, Sese!" Sergio spins around when he hears Fernando's voice, tossing aside the sweater he had been hanging to meet those shining eyes that he hadn't seen in a couple of months but it had literally felt like years. They beam at each other as they cross the room quickly, throwing their arms around each other and squeezing as tight as they can, noses buried in soft hair to breathe in the familiar smell of each other. Fernando pats Sergio on the back to remind them of what they were and what they weren't to each other and Sergio pulls himself reluctantly from the hug, pressing a kiss to each of Fernando's cheeks. They can't stop staring at each other, can't stop _grinning._ They had four days together, four inseparable days.

"How's England?" They sit down on Sergio's bed, knees touching, ignorant of the bustling sounds of loud, happy boys outside their door, dividing themselves up into assigned rooms and getting situated to live with each other, at least for a few days. Fernando looks older, slightly thicker than before but still delicate somehow. Sergio stares at him as he responds and decides that it's his profile that keeps him looking exactly the same.

Fernando grins boyishly, shrugs. "Fine, it's good. Cold."

"And how's Olalla?"

"She's taken up knitting and so the dogs have sweaters now. She wants to make me one, too, but..." He gives a breath of laughter as Sergio grins and they lean closer together. "How's..?"

Sergio shakes his head, his mouth closing firmly, making his lips look almost thin. "We broke up."

"I'm sorry, Sergio."

Sergio shakes his head again, more dismissive this time. He reaches forward and clasps Fernando's fingers in his own, giving them a slow squeeze.

"I'm glad you're here."

Fernando nods almost shyly, looking down at their fingers to distract himself from the wistfulness in Sergio's eyes. He had expected the time and distance to pull them farther apart, slowly but surely. It's amazing to him how quickly they sew themselves back together.

"How's Spain?"

"Less."

Fernando squints at that, smiling as he shook his head, not understanding.

"Less than what?"

"It used to be."

They search each other's eyes now, Sergio's grip on Fernando's fingers a little more urgent. Sergio's mouth is suddenly the most goddamn beautiful thing Fernando has ever imagined and he acutely remembers how it tastes.

"...We should go find Iker and Cesc. What do you say?"

Sergio drags himself out of the spell he had fallen under and blinks slow eyes at Fernando. He wants to protest, to tell him that they should just kick the clothes off the bed and off their bodies and lay back on his bed and kiss and rub and grind and thrust until they were completely empty of everything that was their own and nothing that wasn't the other's. He wants to tell him that he'd tried getting over him the moment he arrived back in Madrid, that he had the bruises and aching muscles to prove it, but it simply hadn't worked, had made it worse, if anything. He wants to tell him that every orgasm he had experienced in the past two months were child's play next to the last fumbling, shy kiss he had gotten from Fernando before they'd last parted. He wants to tell him a lot of things. But he doesn't.

"Sure."

 

\--

 

Iker answers the door looking annoyed that anyone on the other side of it exists. His mouth is drawn into a pretty scowl but it lessens slightly when he sees Sergio, Fernando not far behind him. He draws a deep breath and licks his lips and tries to smile. "Hey, boys."

"Can we come in?"

It feels awkward, for some reason, this desperation these four grown men have to continue a child's game. Only Sergio and Iker knew of the others' want to continue the game because they had talked about it at quite some length, only half the times during which they were sober. Sergio's eyes light up when he sees Cesc past Iker. He knew Iker would figure out the rooms.

Fernando steps forward after Sergio hurries into the room to hug Cesc and he smiles fully at Iker. Iker beams at Fernando, cupping his face and kissing his mouth very lightly and just once. He steps back from him to look him over, parental and admiring all at the same time. When his eyes return to Fernando's face they're bright and proud. "All grown up, Fernando."

Fernando shakes his head then, emotional for reasons he doesn't even understand. He hides the turmoil in his face by reaching for Iker, begging for a hug that he gets completely.

"I'm still the same." His voice is soft, shaky. Iker hugs him even tighter. He presses a few kisses to the thick blonde hair covering Fernando's ear before pulling away. He wraps an arm around his shoulders and looks over at Cesc and Sergio who are standing near them, waiting for their leader to speak. All boys need leaders.

"Let's have dinner first, shall we?"

 

\--

 

Dinner consists of large quantities of pasta with alfredo sauce and piles of shrimp and chicken on top, along with huge slabs of buttery garlic bread and glass after glass of good Spanish wine. By the end they are all full except for Fernando who can not stop eating the strawberries sent up in a dish along with the wine. Sergio watches as he places the tip of the strawberry into his glass of wine, letting it soak up as much as it could before biting just the tip, re-dunking the strawberry and repeating until it was all gone. Fernando glances up to see Sergio watching him and he smiles, licks his lips. Sergio licks his just the same way.

"Your mouth and fingers are so red."

Fernando grins now, slipping his sticky fingers into his mouth and licking them off one by one. Sergio gives a grunt and a tortured smirk and sips at his own wine. Fernando clears his throat gently, cheeks flushed. "So, it's my turn."

"Mm." Iker stirs from his place on the floor in front of the coffee table of food, rousing himself from the lull that Cesc is sending him into with his nails against Iker's scalp. Cesc gives Iker's hair a tug with a little smile before he stops. Iker whimpers playfully and lays himself across Cesc's lap, begging him to continue.

"You know this always makes you sleepy, Iker. We have a whole night ahead of us! Pace yourself." Cesc grins down at Iker, fingers in his hair anyway, forgetting everything for a moment while they admire each other and flirt in such an easy way that Sergio is immediately jealous.

"You're so cock-whipped." Sergio sounds so sure of himself that it takes everyone a minute to react. Iker smirks as he sits up.

"Yeah, well, you're the expert."

Sergio shoots Iker a look that brings him down a couple of notches. Iker clears his throat and smiles warmly at Fernando. "Go ahead, Fer."

" _Cesc_ , truth or dare?" Fernando finishes his glass of strawberry-flavored wine and then reaches down to take off his shoes. Sergio can't stop secretly adoring his socked feet or thinking about how Fernando, at this exact moment, tastes like strawberries. Iker decides that he likes Cesc's hair this long and that he's the warmest person he has ever been around.

"Daaare! Oooh, I'm so excited, I've missed this so much!" He wiggles a little on his seat on the floor and claps his hands together, his sleeves slipping down over his hands. Iker cannot stop grinning and can't remember being this blindly happy in a long, long time.

Fernando grins slowly and leans over to nestle his mouth against Sergio's. "Hand me that covered dish, my gypsy."

"You didn't say please..." Sergio whispers this right back and eases his ear closer to Fernando's mouth, trying to convey how much he completely wouldn't mind feeling Fernando's tongue flicking inside of it. Fernando instead presses a kiss there, making his voice as sweet as he knew how which was pretty damn sweet.

" _Please_ , my gypsy."

"My gypsy." Sergio grins to himself as he reaches for the dish, lifting it up from in front of Iker and handing it to Fernando, expecting further reward. Instead, Fernando simply takes the dish, entirely too excited about this next dare to think about much else. He places the dish in front of Cesc and raises his eyebrows at him.

"Francesc, I dare you to eat at least three of what is in that dish."

Iker and Sergio look at Fernando first and at Cesc and then at the dish. Cesc snorts and shakes his head, unimpressed. "Oh, please. This is a silly first dare, Nando. Everyone knows that I'll eat _anything._ "

Cesc already has his fork lifted, his mouth twisted up in a smug smile. And then he uncovers the dish. And then he shrieks.

"No, I won't! I won't I won't I won't _I won't do it get them away from me I won't do it!_ " Cesc flies to his feet and flies across the room to get to the door. Fernando is faster than him because he's Fernando Torres and so he's right behind him and then in front of him, slipping between Cesc and the door and refusing to let him out. His grin is beautiful and pure evil.

"Cesc, a dare is a dare! You _have_ to!"

"No, I don't have to do anything I don't have to do anything you say you're not my parents you're not God _you can't tell me what to do Fernando Torres! I won't do it get them away from me!"_

"Cesc, _they're just mushrooms!_ " Fernando can barely speak anymore, he's laughing so hard. Cesc shrieks again.

"Don't even _say it, ohmygod_!"

Fernando doubles over in laughter and ends up crouching in front of the door. Cesc tries to knock him out of the way to get past him but Fernando's rather sizable ass is in the way and so he can't move him. Iker and Sergio can only stare with their mouths open. Fernando must have been thinking about this one for _a long time._ Fernando sits up after a moment and watches Cesc have his fits on the floor. He smirks and folds his arms over his chest. It is his perfect revenge to Cesc's relentless teasing on the pitch during the last Arsenal-Liverpool game. ("Hey, Fer, where's your bodyguard? Not here to build you a cloud fortress now, is he?" "So what _did_ you do that night? Does it still hurt to sit down?" "So, are you two married yet?") He feels no remorse.

He drags Cesc back over to the table and plants him down beside Iker. He kneels behind him and reaches around him to stab at a mushroom that is cooked and smelling of garlic and looking rather slippery and slimy. He holds it up to Cesc's mouth. Sergio thinks it looks delicious. Cesc wails.

"Nando, you don't understand, I have _a real fear_ of mushrooms, a _real fear_! I can't... I can't even...!"

" _One..._ " Fernando presses the mushroom to Cesc's mouth. Cesc gags. Iker hopes he only does that with mushrooms.

Cesc closes his eyes and reaches out with his mouth and bites the mushroom off the fork quickly. He sniffles and gags as he swallows it down, coughing and hacking and shuddering.

"Good boy! _Twooo..._ " Fernando holds another mushroom up. Cesc is very pale now.

"Can't... can't I just eat the last two at the same time?" He looks so pathetic that Fernando almost feels bad for him. Iker speaks up before Fernando does.

"Yes, you can. Here." Iker takes the fork from Fernando and plucks up the two smallest mushrooms on the plate. He lets his nose ghost over Cesc's cheekbone before he held the fork up to his mouth. His voice is low when he speaks to comfort him.

"Pretend it's donuts."

Cesc actually laughs for that, his grip on his linen in his lap loosening just a little. He leans forward again, eyes closed, and takes the last two mushrooms from the fork, coughing again but managing to swallow them down. He reaches for his wine and downs it to rid his mouth of the taste. Iker holds up the last strawberry to Cesc's mouth, giving him a sympathetic little smile, his fingers loosely stroking the soft, black strands of his hair. Fernando makes a noise of protest. "Wait, that's the last str--"

Cesc bites into the strawberry, eating half of it immediately and then eating the rest in the next bite. He smiles as he chews and swallows and, instead of licking his lips, presses a juicy kiss to Iker's cheek. Iker turns and catches Cesc's mouth in a kiss that makes Cesc squeak with delight and surprise. They both pull away and blush and grin.

"Oh, get a room." Sergio scowls at them half in jest and half-serious.

"Um, _you're in it._ "

"...Oh. Right. Okay, Cesc, c'mon, your turn!"

"Fernando, truth or dare?" Fernando raises an eyebrow at that. He only got called Fernando in interviews or in practice or when he was in trouble. It isn't hard to figure out which situation this is. But he's a stubborn bitch.

" _Dare_ , Cesc." He smirks cheekily, eyebrow still raised. Cesc is all innocence and can't come up with something that horrid if he tries and Fernando knows it. He also knows he has no tact and so even thinking about Cesc asking him a truth question scares him a bit. So dare it is.

Cesc leans into Iker and lets himself be comforted as he mulls over his options. He glances around the room and at Sergio and then back around the room, eyes surveying every object. Finally he gasps, his eyes lighting up as they find Fernando once again. He leans forward, his voice level, merciless.

"I dare you to sit in Sergio's lap--"

Sergio's eyes widen.

"And deepthroat a banana."

Fernando just stares at him. Where the fuck did _that_ come from!? Sergio buries his hands in his hair and curls down to hide his face. He had convinced himself before he got here that he wouldn't let this get out of hand like it had last time because it had gotten too out of control. He had risked his friendship with Fernando and he would be damned if he let it happen again, no matter wh--

Cesc hands Fernando the biggest banana from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter. The glory of luxury hotels.

"Cesc, why..." Fernando clasps his hand around the banana and looks down at it with a frown. Sergio already feels his dick twitch to life.

"Because the last time we ate together, you told us you didn't have a gag reflex. And so you're going to prove it. Torturing Sergio is just a bonus." Cesc beams at Sergio and blows him a kiss. Sergio scowls at him. "Come on, Serg, sit down in the chair so me and Iker can have a good seat for this."

Sergio continues to glare at him even as he gets up and walks over to the plush chair, sinking down in it and taking a huge breath. He lifts his eyes to Fernando who is walking toward him, not breaking eye contact even as Fernando lifted one leg to bury his knee in between the cushion and the side of the chair next to Sergio's thigh. He whispers down at Sergio as he does the same with the other leg and settles heavy and warm in his lap. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to do this."

Sergio pushes his head back as Fernando seems to instinctively find the best way to sit in his lap to give him perfect friction against his dick, his breath hissing out between his teeth. His eyes flutter but he refuses to let them close. "...It's okay."

Sergio keeps his hands planted on the arms of the chair and stares at Fernando's lean chest covered in a worn t-shirt as Fernando lifts up the banana and peels it. Cesc clicks his tongue disapprovingly.

"Sergio, put your hands on him. Do you find him _that_ unattractive? At least _pretend._ " Fernando had no idea Cesc could be this vicious. Neither did Iker. But he sure as hell loves it.

Fernando looks down at Sergio, his eyes wide with apology. Sergio takes another deep breath as he reluctantly lifts his hands and places them at the small of Fernando's back, pulling him into a deeper curl, licking his lips when Fernando's body moved with him naturally. Fernando licks his own lips as he looks down at the banana uncertainly, not sure how to start doing this because he has never put anything quite so... phallic all the way down his throat before, let alone in _front_ of an audience, let alone in the lap of Sergio Ramos. He presses the tip of the banana to his lips, letting it dig at his bottom lip and drag them both apart to fit just slightly between them. Sergio lets out a tiny whimper, his hands growing a little more desperate on Fernando, spreading out to grip his hips, his thumbs digging into Fernando's hipbones. Fernando's heart races for Sergio's reaction, for his _own_ reaction to the banana between his lips, amazed at how much he wanted to suck and lick at it, to give Sergio a show instead of just shoving it down his throat and being done with it.

"Don't look away from him, Nando. Don't break eye contact. Watch him watch you."

Fernando doesn't even react to that, just blindly follows his orders, lifting his eyes and looking down at Sergio as he parts his mouth and lets the first inch of the banana disappear inside of it. Sergio can only stare intensely at him, can only memorize how full his mouth looks, how pink, how made for sucking dick. He pulls Fernando tighter in his lap, gasping a little for how readily he moved, for how the distance between their bodies diminished almost completely, for how fucking pliant he was in his hands. He wants to test what Fernando's limits are, every fucking one of them.

The banana slips out of his mouth with a soft, wet sound and his tongue is immediately present, flicking over the tip and all along the length of it. Sergio starts to rub at Fernando now, his hands pushing up to get under the back of his shirt and force him to arch harder against him and then they are disappearing down into the back of Fernando's jeans just barely, the tips of his fingers meeting the thick, elastic band of his underwear. Fernando closes his mouth around the side of it and sucks up and down the length of it, wetting as much of it as he could without actually having it inside of his mouth at all. Their eyes bore into each other's as they start to rock slightly against each other, more Fernando than Sergio, giving Sergio all the delicious friction he needs. He pants softly as he watches Fernando, knowing that this mental image is never, ever going to leave his mind.

"Take it, Nando, take it all." Sergio gasps this out, his nails digging into the tender skin at the top of Fernando's ass, wanting to reach down into his underwear and slam as many fingers inside of him as he can fit. Fernando searches Sergio's eyes hungrily as he opens his mouth up, shoving the length of the banana into it, letting it curl down over his tongue and deep down into his throat. Sergio cries out for that, for the absolute shock of seeing it so immediately and obscenely in front of him, for the bulge in Fernando's throat and how wide his mouth is around the banana that had all but disappeared inside of his mouth. Sergio rubs at Fernando's back obsessively with one hand while the other one steals up to trace over the delicate bones of Fernando's wrist, pausing for that one second before he's closing his hand over Fernando's, giving it one good shove to make sure the banana is buried as far inside of him as it could possibly go without breaking or losing their grip on it. Fernando coughs as best as he can, choking slightly but only for the sudden movement. He feels unattractive with his mouth so open, with his throat as thick as it feels, with his face so red from lack of breath but he has no idea that Sergio is about to come just looking at him.

Sergio slips his forefinger into the belt loop at the back of Fernando's jeans, tugging up hard on it to urge his hips into a tight movement, to urge him to just _fucking stay right here, goddamn, you feel so fucking good._ He runs his other hand down over Fernando's spread mouth, over the bulge in his throat, raking his nails wantonly over Fernando's back as he lets out a frantic moan. Fernando lifts himself up just enough to bring his full weight against Sergio's lap, once, twice, three times, having to pull the banana from his mouth as Sergio tightens his hand around his throat as he comes, their eyes finally breaking contact as Sergio throws his head back, neck arched over the back of the chair. He chokes out Fernando's name, his hand shaking as he lets go of his grip on his neck, sliding up over his mouth and his face and back down over his throat, using his grip on Fernando's belt loop to keep that body tight against his own, rubbing out the remainder of his climax under the warmth of his body.

Fernando tosses the banana away and concentrates on drawing out the sensations Sergio is feeling, feeding on how overly sensitized he is by running his hands over Sergio's throat, over his parted mouth, up the sweaty nape of his neck and down into the back of his tight white button-up shirt. Sergio just keeps moaning and moaning, the end of each one sharpening as Fernando digs his body against Sergio's every time. Both of Sergio's hands are back at the small of Fernando's back, pulling him into the tightest curl that Fernando can manage, his ass pushed out, his lower body curled almost unnaturally. He waits until Sergio is recovered enough to open his eyes again before he slips out of his lap, sinking down onto his knees in front of him and resting his hands on his tight thighs. He nestles himself there as he leans forward and buries his face into Sergio's crotch, the moan emerging from Sergio's mouth guttural, painful. His hands rush down to tangle into Fernando's hair, to grip him and keep him right there right there right _there._

Fernando almost feels shy about how much seeing the damp spot on Sergio's light jeans turns him on, about how much he is craving the taste of Sergio's come. His mouth lands on his crotch tongue first and then he's licking at that heavy denim, sucking on the material when he can get enough of it in his mouth, doing everything he can to get as much of his taste against his tongue as he can. The damp spot is twice as big now with Fernando's spit and Sergio cannot stop shuddering, cannot completely come down because he can't get over the sight of him, the feel of him, even the _idea_ of him. That Fernando could be a cockslut and like the taste of his come that much was too much to even contemplate.

He has the nerve to look sheepish when he pulls back finally from Sergio's body, giving his thigh a squeeze and then he's moving back to his spot beside Iker and in front of the wine which he helps himself to immediately. Iker and Cesc can only stare at Fernando in absolute fascination, both of them clearly turned on and uncomfortable about it. Iker licks his lips, glancing up at the still-recovering, limp Sergio in the chair and then down at Fernando, his cheeks pink.

"Hey, me next, Fer."

Fernando smiles at him wryly, taking a dainty sip of his wine and sitting back.

"Sorry, it's my turn now."

He looks over at Sergio and has an overwhelming urge to climb into his lap and ride him for the rest of the night.

"Sergio, truth or dare?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Mm." Sergio's eyes are closed and he's somewhere far beyond bliss, beyond shame about what he had just done in front of Cesc and Iker, beyond caring about the stain on his jeans, about any of it because Fernando Torres had just given him an orgasm for the first time (well, in real life) and he hadn't had to bribe him at all. He shifts in the chair, half asleep now and not wanting to get up and face real life again at all, not wanting this absolute contentment to go anywhere. Fernando smiles at the sight of him and lifts himself back up slowly, pausing on his way to look back at Iker and Cesc.

"Just a minute, sorry."

He saunters over to Sergio and slips back into his lap, fitting them together even more tightly and slipping his hands up into his hair. Sergio almost has his eyes open when Fernando kisses him, their lips crushing together wetly and immediately hungry. He gives a small grunt into his mouth, so drugged on him already, lifting his hands to cup Fernando's jaw, the tip of his tongue pushing against Fernando's lips for the first time, begging entrance. Fernando parts his lips as if he's been waiting for Sergio's tongue the whole night and moans when it fills his mouth. He laps and suckles on it, his fingers lost in his hair and tugging on it insistently. Fernando breaks the kiss to bite lightly at Sergio's bottom lip, running the tip of his tongue across it, worshipping at his mouth shamelessly, obsessed with how soft it is, how full, how enveloping, how incredible of a kisser Sergio is.

Sergio watches him through heavy, half-closed lashes, his tongue slipping out to lick at Fernando's mouth each time it kissed him, his heart thudding hard in his chest.

"God, you taste so fucking good."

Fernando gives a soft whimper for that, so submissive against him that it makes Sergio feel violently lustful, makes him realize exactly how amazing they would be if they ever fucked. Fernando kisses Sergio a few more times, drawing away from him a little more each time until he is standing again in front of him, staring down at him with that sinfully bruised mouth. Sergio reaches up to rub across the back of Fernando's thigh, running his fingers possessively up closer to the inside of Fernando's legs, his kneading grip on his inner thigh making Fernando tremble.

"You wanna go back to our room?"

Fernando closes his eyes for that, letting himself imagine for just a moment how perfect it would be, how controlling and forceful and loving and passionate Sergio would be, how Sergio would push and push inside of him, demanding that Fernando make room for him, that he carve out room in his body just for him. He licks his lips and takes a deep breath, reaching down for Sergio's hand around his thigh to clasp it in his own as he opens his eyes. He presses a kiss to the back of Sergio's hand, facing him now, his dick hard and straining so teasingly against his jeans that Sergio growls softly.

"I... I can't, Sergio. God, I want to, I just... it would be so complicated. You kn--"

"Shh, it's okay." Sergio takes a deep breath and pulls Fernando's hand toward him, kissing at his knuckles sweetly. "You don't have to say anymore. It's okay. I understand."

Fernando stares down at Sergio for a long moment, lost in the sensation of them rubbing their fingers together rather flirtatiously before he pulls away from him one last time, returning once again to sit next to Iker, glancing over at him sheepishly though he is smiling. Sergio shifts his hips and tries not to think about how badly he wants Fernando back in their room and in his bed.

"I'm spent, kid. Truth."

Iker yawns loudly, reminding them both of his and Cesc's presence but using the opportunity to wrap his arm around Cesc's shoulders á la every date movie ever. Cesc grins over at him and doesn't have to pretend when he looks shy.

"Is that the first time you've come because of me?"

Sergio shifts his dark eyes over to Fernando and raises his eyebrows at him. Fernando draws his own bottom lip into his mouth and sucks on it innocently. Sergio knows better.

"No."

"No?"

Sergio manages to smirk at him. "Don't even pretend to look surprised, Fer. The better question would be 'have you ever _not_ come thinking about me?'"

Fernando lets that sink in, leaning back against the couch as he and Sergio gaze at each other from across the room. His voice is intimate despite the distance.

"Was that the best one?"

"God, yes."

They stare at each other until Iker clears his throat, trying to draw them out of their trance and force them to rejoin the world outside of each other. Iker shakes his head in absolute disbelief. He was sure that they would be gone by now, that he would be able to hear them through the walls and down the hall and all over the damn hotel as they finally decided to have sex, finally, finally. Everyone was waiting for it, everyone knew they were completely in love with each other, everyone except Fernando. How could two people be so fucking obvious and one of them not _know_? He stirs when he feels Cesc move beside him, when he snuzzles up farther under his arm. His heart swells of its own accord and against Iker's protests. He doesn't really understand how he has gotten so attached to Cesc Fábregas, he really doesn't. They are precise opposites. Cesc is everything that usually drives him insane about people: blind optimism, being chipper even at early practices, playing for a damn English team, being younger than him and acting it. But when he was alone at home now, he found himself more often than not thinking about Cesc, and not just when he was in desperate need of getting off. More like when he was in desperate need to hold something (or to be held) while he slept. It drove him insane.

"Iker, truth or dare?" Sergio can't stop glancing over at Fernando. He wants to get closer but knows that staying in the chair is much safer for both of them.

"Oh, me?! Aw, Sese, you shouldn't have." Iker is doing a bang-up job of being patronizing but continues to speak quickly when he gets yet another death glare from Sergio.

"Dare. Keep me awake, please. Cesc is entirely too warm." Iker grins as Cesc squishes in closer to him, leaning into him and taking every single ounce of attention Cesc wanted to give him. Maybe tonight would be the night he gathered up his courage and asked Cesc to curl up in his bed with him instead of being so far away across the room.

Sergio watches them now with interest, a dangerous eyebrow cocked, a smile not too far behind. Iker pales.

"Iker, I dare you to give Cesc a handjob."

Iker stares at Sergio like he just said that he wanted to be Mrs. Cristiano Ronaldo.

" _What?_ No. Sergio that's just... crossing the line." Sergio snorts for that, throwing his large eyes up into a sophomoric roll.

"Yeah, and getting Fer to _deepthroat a banana_ isn't."

"Yeah, but you enjoyed it."

Sergio smirks even more.

"And you'll enjoy this. Go on, Cesc. Climb in daddy's lap." Never before has the word "papi" sounded so _dirty_ to Iker.

Sergio sits back and watches them carefully, paying attention to Fernando's expression and Cesc's expression. He already knew what Iker looked like in these kinds of situations. Cesc looks over at Iker with an unreadable expression, waiting for his approval before moving. Iker reaches up to rub his face hard, giving a heavy groan into it. Cesc takes that as a (reluctant) acceptance and stands up, hovering over Iker uncertainly. He's so nervous he wants to throw up but he's well-versed in hiding such things. He looks down at Iker as he reaches up to unbutton his jeans hesitantly, his fingers fumbling, nervous.

"Iker, help him."

Sergio's voice is soft but demanding. Iker licks his lips and glances up at Cesc, infinitely more nervous than him somehow and he is sure that everyone can tell. His own fingers look even more inexperienced as he flicks his thumb over the button of Cesc's pants, as he nudges his zipper down. Cesc reaches up to run a hand through his own hair, averting his eyes as his body shifts closer to Iker with Iker's rough movements.

"Cesc, take off your shirt."

They both look over at Sergio for that, Iker glaring and Cesc in some sort of innocent wonder. He does as he's told, much to Sergio's delight (and Iker's to an even larger degree). Sergio narrows his eyes and watches them intently, Fernando not far from either of them and looking painfully turned on, the tenting in his pants visible even to Sergio.

Iker looks up the line of Cesc's chest, admiring it outwardly. His hands become a bit more sure now, finding their way just beneath the waistband of Cesc's pants and tugging until they slid off his narrow hips. He is greeted by Cesc's maddeningly tight white briefs and closes his eyes for a moment, trying to brace himself. Of _course_ they're white, Iker, of _course_ he manages to look deliciously young even when he's mostly naked. When his eyes reopen they look hungry, almost ready for this. Cesc takes a step to one side and then to the other, both he and Iker laughing nervously as they try to figure out to best angle for this. Cesc once again fiddles with his hair.

"Um... how um...?"

For some reason, they both glance back at Sergio who stands almost immediately, making his way across the room and standing between Fernando and Cesc and Iker, almost blocking Fernando's view of them. Fernando reaches up to run a light hand up Sergio's calf as Sergio places his hands on Cesc's shoulders and turns Cesc around until he's facing him. Sergio searches Cesc's eyes and finds the fear and want there. The combination is perfect. He smiles gently at him as he puts pressure on Cesc's shoulders to force him to sit on Iker's lap, facing out. He winks down at them then, his job done. He looks down at Fernando for a fleeting moment, offering him his most adoring smile before he slips from Fernando's gentle grasp and returns back to the safety of his chair.

Iker rests his forehead against the nape of Cesc's neck, his eyes falling closed as he once again accepts Cesc's full weight against his neglected crotch. He runs his hands lightly up Cesc's arms and feels Cesc relax slightly back against him. The reality of the situation sets into Iker's gut and he nearly feels sick.

"God, I can't do this. I can't..." He's mostly whispering to himself but even then he can't finish the sentence. _You can't what, Iker? Defile him? Ravage him? Make him mew and whimper and sigh and come? It's what you dream about. Don't fuck this up._

He parts his lips against Cesc's sinfully soft skin and presses a kiss to top of his spine, the sound very small and unheard by everyone but the two of them. Cesc does indeed sigh and sinks back even farther against Iker, his hips pushing out, his hipbones more visible because of the stretch. Fernando has to look away.

 _Oh, god, I can't do this I can't do this..._ Iker runs his hands over the gentle slopes of Cesc's shoulders, adoring how small they felt, how boyish. He presses his palms flat and warm all the way down his chest and over his nipples, over the taut curve of his stomach, pausing just there beneath his bellybutton, one hand on his hip and the other splayed across his lower stomach, just where his underwear hid skin. Iker is breathing so hot and loud now that it's all any of them can hear, the sound splashing off of Cesc's warm skin and spilling over the entire room. He wants this too much, he wants _him_ too much. It was all so very dangerous.

He pushes his hand down over Cesc through his underwear, gasping softly when he felt him stir against his palm, already half-hard. Iker closes his eyes as Cesc whimpers and his hips strain out to meet Iker's hand, his bottom lip lip caught on Cesc's skin. Oh, fuck, _yes_ he could do this.

Iker slips his hand back up to fumble with the waist of Cesc's underwear, pushing it down with hurried fingers to get past it and inside of the fabric, a moan ripping from his mouth that matches the noise Cesc makes as Iker wraps his hand around his dick. Cesc's hips fly up to meet Iker's hand, his body pressing Iker's further down into the soft cushions of the couch. Iker's grip on him is loose but perfect as he run his hand down the length of Cesc's dick, spreading the liquid that seeped out of it the second Iker touched him. Cesc is fighting with his underwear, trying to squirm on top of Iker to get them off, his hands too shaky to even attempt it.

"Nando, help him."

Sergio speaks just above a murmur, asking someone to help Cesc for the second time that night, and this time it's his little Fernando who is pressing the heel of his hand hard against his dick through his pants and looking over at Sergio rather guiltily about it. He processes Sergio's words and looks over at the two so near him, hesitating for only a moment before he digs his fingers into the fabric bunched up around Cesc's upper thighs, tugging on it until it comes down Cesc's legs and lands in a pile on the floor beside him.

Cesc spreads his legs, the tips of his toes digging into the carpet, trapping Iker's legs between his own, his hands in a lethal grip on the sides of Iker's thighs. Every single heart in the room is racing but none faster and more fervently than Iker's. He has latched his mouth onto the sensitive skin behind Cesc's ear, sucking and tonguing it with ardent mouth as he starts to really jerk Cesc off now, his hand tightening and twisting with each tug and push, squeezing when Cesc's muscles tightened against him, quickening when he feels his dick twitch against his burning palm. Cesc can't stop the bursts of cries that leave him, his hips frozen because Iker is doing everything exactly right, because he doesn't want it any faster or any slower or any more tightly than Iker is giving it to him, it is exactly fucking right.

Iker catches Cesc's earlobe between his teeth, nibbling his way up over his ear and across the point of his jaw, kissing at his neck hungrily, growling approvingly when Cesc tips his head back and twists against him to give Iker more room. His free hand is roaming Cesc's body possessively, worshipping at him, rubbing his stomach and his thighs and the sharp points of his nipples and the dips of his collarbones, driven mad with the thought that anyone else would ever get to do this to Cesc, would ever get to draw such sounds from him. Cesc tries frantically to turn enough to kiss Iker but can only manage to catch the side of his mouth, sighing as Iker continues to kiss there anyway, as if he _wants_ to do it, as if he _likes_ kissing Cesc and he's not just caught up in the moment and the dare and acute sexual frustration.

Cesc opens his mouth several times to try and warn Iker that he's so close, that he's about to come harder than he ever has in his entire life, that it feels so fucking good it _hurts_ and he doesn't ever want it to stop but he can't even whimper. Iker works just the head of his dick now, his free arm wrapped around Cesc's stomach, hugging him back against himself and keeping him braced against him as Cesc's throat finally opens up, allowing him to give a sobbing cry as he comes. Iker cries out in the safety of Cesc's back, the sweat from Cesc's hair slipping down his spine and into Iker's parted mouth as he feels Cesc come, as he feels the pulse of his dick in his hand like it is his fucking heart, as he feels him gasping and panting in huge heaving breaths. Iker savors how he feels, savors the rise and fall of his chest against his cheek, savors the raw, earthy smell of him as soon as he orgasms, savors the grip that Cesc's hands have on his forearms, savors the exact feel of Cesc going limp in his hand.

They sit like that for a long, shaky moment, Iker's hand still squeezing and moving against Cesc's dick to make sure he's empty, satiated. Cesc smiles blissfully to himself, running his hands up and down Iker's arms, his body curling out to meet Iker's hand as it trails once again over his body, secretly loving how much Iker is adoring him. He turns slowly in Iker's grip, pressing his face close to his as he did, his nose digging into Iker's cheek as they fumble to get their mouths together, smiling lips ghosting before they finally kiss, simply, sweetly. Cesc shivers as Iker runs his hands down his thighs, his fingers disappearing to rub at the insides of them before he just hugs him again.

"I think we need to call it a night, boys."

Iker says this softly but they all hear him, all reacting to it. Cesc smiles almost shyly and reaches down for his underwear, giving Iker a lovely view of his curling spine which he wastes no time in kissing from bottom to top as Cesc sits back up again, arching outward almost ticklishly. He pulls his underwear back on carefully, aware of the mess he made (but unaware of the small bit of it that got on Fernando) and trying now to be discreet about it. He stands up and lifts his eyes toward the bathroom, blushing as he makes his way toward it.

"Mm." Iker sits back with a satisfied smile on his face, his dick very obviously straining against his pants but looking quite happy with himself. Sergio grins over at him when Iker's eyes find his own, shaking his head wryly as he stands up and walks across the room, standing beside the couch to look down at him.

"Told you you'd enjoy it."

"Enjoy is such a small word, Sergio." Iker grins at Sergio then, writhing a little on the couch as Fernando stands up and walks over to him, sitting down on the edge of the coffee table next to Iker. Iker smiles over at Fernando, drowsy now and feeling more drunk than he had since the last time they had all gotten together. He raises a lazy eyebrow at Fernando, the question clear: _what_?

Fernando reaches up and runs his fingers slowly, softly over Iker's lips, their eyes trained on each other (Fernando's almost seductively solemn, Iker's confused and sated). When he's smeared every drop onto Iker's mouth, Fernando stops and drops his hand, wiping any excess of Cesc's come on his pants. Iker's heart races as he slowly realizes what is coating his lips, what it is he's tasting with the tip of his tongue that's dragging over them. He closes his eyes and guiltily savors the taste, a soft moan rumbling in his chest as he does. Fernando winks at Iker when his eyes finally reopen, still unsatisfied and sure that no one is going to fix it but himself. He isn't too sure Iker is going to have the same problem.

"Goodnight."

Iker tugs on Fernando's hand and presses a light kiss to his lips when he leans down to receive it. He gives Sergio a loaded smile as he heads toward the door, both he and Fernando pausing there as Cesc comes out of the bathroom, clean now but still in his underwear. Sergio smiles at him knowingly, lifting his fingers in a little wave on his way out.

"Have fun."

Sergio's last view of them is Cesc gazing down at Iker who is looking right back at him like a starved animal.

He clears his mind of the image and tries to do the same with everything he's seen tonight. He knows he's going to need to if he's going to get through this night alone in his bed next to Fernando's.


	9. Chapter 9

Sergio finally opens his eyes to the pale brightness of the early morning sun through the curtains. He groans weakly and lifts an arm to cover his eyes. He hates mornings. Especially ones where he wakes up feeling slightly hung over. After dozing off for another few moments, he stirs when he hears the softest of snores very near his own bed. His eyes open immediately, much more awake this time, and look across the room, slightly disoriented and curious as to where he is. He sees the top of a blonde head and a body curled and buried beneath layers and layers of thick blankets and he relaxes immediately, knowing exactly who it is and exactly _where_ he is now. He watches Fernando for a long moment before sitting up, staying as quiet as he knows how as he climbs from bed and pads barefoot across the chilly room. He loves and hates friendlies in cold countries in the middle of autumn.

Fernando has his long fingers wrapped around and round the blankets hiding him, keeping them up as high as he can stand them without feeling like he can't breathe. He's in a dreamy sort of sleep now, the sort you're in when you're just about to wake up and in which you have those frustrating dreams that never get to end because an alarm clock finds you first. His eyebrows crinkle when he feels cold suddenly, a rush of crisp, chilly air finding its way beneath his nest of blankets. He whimpers a little and tries to pull the blankets even tighter around himself but is surprised by something much warmer and more solid than the blankets. He smiles just barely in his sleep, lifting his arms to welcome the body in against his own, sighing against sleepwarm skin when he feels arms encircle around his waist and pull him close. He thinks for a moment that it's Olalla because it's the only thing that makes sense, his natural conclusion. When his chest impacts their chest he knows immediately that it's not her, that it's a boy, a firm, strong boy who is holding him like Fernando belongs to him and then he knows who it is. The only boy that was true of was Sergio.

He smiles even more and feels his eyelashes flutter when Sergio pushes him gently onto his back and presses down even more gently on top of him. Fernando opens his eyes finally and smiles up at him, dazzled by how arresting Sergio looks, how tousled and smooth and supple. He lifts his hands and runs them over Sergio's arms, his fingers bumping over his biceps and up over his shoulders. Only their chests are touching at the moment, Sergio's body pressing against the mattress from the stomach down. Fernando's eyes fall closed once again as Sergio strokes his hair back, his nails gliding hypnotically over his scalp. Fernando feels like he could fall asleep again.

"Good morning."

Sergio's voice is a honeyed husk that soothes over Fernando's face. Fernando makes a soft noise of pleasure, trying to encourage Sergio's lovely fingers to keep up their petting.

"Yeah. It is."

Fernando's eyes open once more when he hears the soft, wet noise of Sergio licking his lips. He stares up into his eyes for as long as his own can focus as Sergio closes in on him, the tip of his tongue running along the fullest part of Fernando's bottom lip. The sounds of their mouths fill the otherwise silent air as they start to kiss, Sergio tendering Fernando's bottom lip and Fernando kissing at Sergio's swollen mouth as often as he could. He has never kissed anyone like he kisses Sergio, he has never felt quite so adored, quite so appreciated as he does when Sergio is kissing him, touching him, even just looking at him. It thrilled him and scared him in equal, overwhelming amounts.

"God, Fernando... my god, my god, my god..." Sergio's voice travels across his lips and down the line of his jaw to his neck as Sergio kisses a trail there. Fernando tips his head back, swallowing gently so as not to disturb Sergio's mouth, taking a softly ragged breath as Sergio sucks on his heartbeat under his skin. "I want to drown in you."

"Sergio..." Fernando whimpers for that, enthralled beyond all reason and feeling like he's drowning himself here beneath him, as much under Sergio's spell as Sergio seems to be under his own. He runs his hands up over Sergio's high cheekbones and into his tangled, wild hair, losing himself there only for a minute before continuing back, back and back until he feels the liquid roll of Sergio's shoulderblades against the pads of his fingers. His heart is battering against the bones of his ribcage and he knows without a single fucking doubt that he loves Sergio, that he loves him unabashedly and helplessly. He closes his eyes to try and calm himself, Olalla's familiar, beautiful face racing through his mind as fast as his heartbeat and making him feel sick with guilt. He has never even thought about hurting her, has never lied to her about anything important, has never hurt her intentionally. "God, why does this have to be so fucking hard?"

"It doesn't have to be. It can be so easy..." Sergio lifts his face again to look down at Fernando's, smiling when he sees the tense conflict he was feeling sharpen his otherwise soft features. "All you have to do is..."

He kisses the tip of Fernando's nose and is rewarded with those bright eyes opening and a smile on his face. Fernando laughs shyly when Sergio reaches down and slips his strong hands beneath Fernando's knees, bending them and tugging on his legs until they are parted. His heart skips when Sergio lifts himself up to nestle in between his legs and presses down fully against his body, his hands running flat up the sides of Fernando's thighs up to his hips, kept apart from his skin only by the soft fabric of Fernando's pajama pants. "Open your legs..."

Fernando outright giggles as Sergio nips at the apples of his cheeks, at his nose, his mouth. His cheeks are hotly flushed and Sergio's grinning mouth is pressed right against his own. Fernando's hands slide down to feel the ripple of Sergio's back muscles as he grips Fernando's thighs, squeezing them approvingly and kissing his mouth just once. "And let me in... right..."

Suddenly Sergio's hips are alive against him and he can feel the hard outline of his dick through his thin pants. He feels Sergio's back arch against his spread palms as he lines his hips up and then drags them up until his dick is nestled perfectly against Fernando so that, if they were both ridden suddenly of their pajama pants, Sergio would be digging up inside of Fernando with the rigid length of his dick. They both moan high and long. Fernando tosses his head and presses it back into the pillows.

"...There."

Fernando's legs are spread as far as he can stretch them, making how wanton and indecent he is humiliatingly apparent. He can only gasp as Sergio starts to move against him, the bed moving with the power of his hips, his own body completely under Sergio's control. Sergio's hands find Fernando's wrists and press them back against the mattress on either side of Fernando's head. Fernando stares up at him lustfully, obsessed with the pornographic curl of Sergio's top lip, with the slope of his nose, with the smolder of his eyes, the untamed fall of his hair. His dick is caught against Sergio's jutting hipbone and it feels better than anything he's ever known.

"And just let me push and push and push..." Sergio does just that, his breath burning across Fernando's skin, branding him. He has never felt more beautiful than he does right here, under Sergio's body and his warmth and his words. He twists and writhes and urges Sergio on and on. "And force you open and feel you so fucking tight and hot..."

Fernando knows this isn't part of the game, that they are alone and unprovoked in his bed and that this isn't a matter of pride, of bragging rights, of the ridiculous need to win at all costs. He knows that he has tortured Sergio, has led him on, has upset him and saddened him and frustrated him but he honestly couldn't help it. He's an honest man, a good man, a good boyfriend and someone who feels every ounce of guilt placed on his shoulders. He isn't oblivious, he is just torn.

Sergio is growing more urgent against him and he can hear him moaning, can hear his own pathetic, yielding whimpers and feel his own hips lifting up to meet Sergio's in the mindless, animal rhythm they have created together. Fernando feels like maybe he deserves this, like this wasn't _exactly_ cheating, like this was a sort of vacation from his real life and that maybe he just cares that much about Sergio, maybe he feels that much for him and so this can be excused, allowed. Given.

"Sergio, come for me."

He lets his voice curl out over Sergio's ear in a breathless tendril as he finally, finally comes, breathing in gasping, suffocating sobs as he splinters beneath Sergio, feeling like he is going to rip in two in his bliss, for this absolute trespass. Sergio's body is pounding against his own as he comes and Fernando suddenly can't hold him tight enough, can't get him close enough, can't convey how he feels for him fast enough. He fights against him to urge Sergio to lift his head from his neck and then he's kissing him fully, feeding on his tongue and letting himself be devoured just the same. When Sergio breaks away from him and stares down at him in breathtaking wonder, Fernando knows that nothing so perfect could ever be anything but a sin.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hi!" Cesc beams out at Fernando and Sergio who are at his door and fresh from (hesitantly separate) showers and both raising their eyebrows at how perky Cesc is, even for _Cesc_. Sergio is the first to smirk as he shoulders past Cesc, reaching back to smack Cesc's ass rather hard and smirks even more when Cesc hisses in pain.

"Surprised you can still walk, Fábregas."

Cesc looks appropriately flustered.

"Fuck you!"

Sergio absolutely grins at him now as he settles back into his chair, looking smug.

"Iker would kill me."

Fernando walks by Sergio and slaps the top of his hand playfully, letting his fingers linger there. Sergio reaches up to slap Fernando's ass and is overly-satisfied with how it fills his palm. Instead of letting go, he squeezes the flesh and denim he has in his grip. Fernando swats at him and grins even more, his nose scrunching up happily as he swats at Sergio's hand. "Play nice."

Sergio pretends to bite at Fernando even as he's walking away from him and sitting down beside Cesc. Sergio's eyes don't leave him. "I don't know how to play nice."

Cesc is pouting next to Fernando. Fernando's eyelashes lower at Sergio into what can only be an intimate gaze, such a secretive smile, such bedroom eyes. "I know."

"Fuck, are you two already wound up? Fernando, just climb on and fuck his brains out and get it over with. You two are ridiculous."

Everyone's eyes grow huge as Iker announces his presence, fresh from the shower himself and smelling of some delicious, spicy cologne. Cesc sniffs at the air and squirms in his seat, dying for Iker to take his place beside him so that he can bury his face in his neck and his wet, clean hair.

Fernando leers at Iker but doesn't look in the least bit guilty. "Hello, Iker _darling_. I trust you slept well last night."

Iker only gives Fernando a blank stare, a shrug. "Yeah, I did. So did you, it seems." He walks by Fernando and reaches down to run his fingers over a rather telling purple bruise on Fernando's throat. He shoots Sergio a proud glance before stepping over Fernando and Cesc's legs to sit down beside Cesc. Fernando looks flustered now.

"...I think we need some alcohol." He drags himself up and makes his way over to the mini-bar, his hips swaying because he knows that Sergio is watching him, his ass in particular. Iker motions wildly at Sergio the moment Fernando's back is turned to them and finally draws Sergio's attention away from the little show he's getting.

 _Did you fuck him?_ Iker mouths this to Sergio, his eyes as big as plates. He's looking Sergio over for any change in him, for any outward shift that would surely be evident if such a thing actually _had_ happened. Surely he would be literally glowing, right? Sergio gives a silent breath of laughter but shakes his head ruefully, the twinkle in his eyes letting Iker know that a flat "no" is misleading. Before Iker can try and drag anything else out of him, Sergio is looking back over at Fernando, his gaze heavy, hungry. Fernando turns to Sergio with those wide, innocent eyes that immediately lower shyly when he sees the look Sergio is giving him. He smiles down at his bent legs.

"Do you want anything, Sese?"

"Yes."

Fernando would squirm if he wasn't in a crouch. He smiles even harder, digging at the hole in his jeans on his upper thigh. "To _drink_ , I mean."

" _Yes."_

Fernando blushes. Iker groans and covers his face. Cesc nuzzles at Iker's hair experimentally with his nose, as oblivious to Sergio and Fernando as they were to him. Fernando gathers as many bottles as he can fit in the lifted bottom of his t-shirt and walks over to Sergio to hand him three of them. Sergio ignores the offered bottles and instead reaches up to rub the exposed curve of Fernando's stomach. Fernando's eyes flutter. He's unsuccessful at stifling a moan.

"Be good."

"I am. Trust me."

Fernando drops the bottles down into Sergio's lap and reaches up to run a hand over his cheek. He's grinning too much to be sober. "Drink."

Iker can only watch with raised eyebrows as Fernando makes his way back over to the couch with his makeshift shirt-basket of drinks. Well. _This_ was a change from last night. Fernando collapses down on the couch and lifts the bottom of his shirt to offer Cesc and Iker the drinks stashed there. Cesc takes the Bailey's and Rumple Mintz peppermint schnapps. Iker takes the Absolut vodka and the Beefeater's gin. Fernando is left with the tequila and the rum. He doesn't mind any of it. He just wants the affects, and fast.

They all silently lift their respective bottles one at a time in a toast before downing them, Cesc and Fernando making scrunchy faces and licking their lips in a bit of distaste. Sergio, being the only one with three drinks, is left with a lone bottle after everyone else. He looks down at the little bottle of Everclear and up at Fernando before opening it, turning the bottle upside down to pour the potent liquor into his mouth. He stands without swallowing and makes his way to Fernando, all eyes on him as he leans down and kisses him deeply, forcing Fernando's mouth open and emptying half of the Everclear past his lips and down his throat. The strength of the alcohol makes their lips immediately numb so they kiss even harder than usual, finally drawing away breathlessly. Sergio meets Fernando's eyes as he swallows his own mouthful before turning and going back to his seat. Fernando shivers and closes his eyes for a second to recover. _A game, Fernando, it's only a part of the game._

"My dare should be for you to see how long you can keep your mouth and hands off of Sergio, huh?"

Fernando looks over at Iker for that, the alcohol flying through his veins and making him a little bolder than he was even a moment ago. He quirks an eyebrow at Iker.

"How do you know I'm going to say 'dare?'"

"Fernando Torres, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Iker looks over at Cesc and they grin at each other triumphantly. Fernando suddenly feels drunk and nervous. He giggles.

"Hey, it's not fair that you guys conspira... torize together. Me and Sergio didn't make evil plans against _you_ two."

"That's because you were too busy humping."

Fernando gasps dramatically, his eyes huge. "How did you _know_?"

They all burst out laughing. Cesc sneaks a hand out to grab his phone from the coffee table. Iker stops laughing long enough to draw a breath and speak.

"I dare you to call Steven Gerrard and confess your love to him."

"What?!" Sergio and Fernando's voices sound so hilarious squeaking together that Cesc drops his phone as he falls forward laughing.

"Iker, this is going to be _so much fun_!"

"Wait, what!? No! I can't do that! He's my _captain!_ "

Iker scoffs for that, reaching down to pick up the phone from the floor and tossing it over Cesc to land it in Fernando's lap. "So am _I_. You have _no problem_ doing _tons_ of humiliating shit in front of _me_."

"But it's different with him! He's _Stevie_! I can't just--"

" _Stevie!_ " Cesc and Iker are howling.

"Nando, do you have a _crush_ on _Stevie_!?"

Fernando stares at Iker in horror, glancing over at Sergio every few seconds to give him his most harmless look and a quick shake of his head.

"No, I don't have a crush on Stevie! I just don't want to call him at midnight and tell him that I'm in love with him! It's rude!"

"Babe, it's _never_ rude when it comes to _true love_." Iker tries to keep a straight face even though his voice is as sleazy as he can get it. It lasts for all of two seconds before he's erupting in laughter again, so damn proud of himself. Fernando can feel Sergio's pout from across the room. He gives a long-suffering sigh and reaches for the phone in his lap, pulling his most petulant face as he dials Steven's number. Iker snorts.

"Of _course_ you know his number by heart."

Fernando has pressed "talk" and has the phone pressed to his ear. He gapes at Iker and hisses at him.

"Iker, he's my _captain_! I bet you know Ra--hello? Stevie?"

"Eh? Fernando, 'sat you?"

Fernando closes his eyes and digs his nails into his scalp. Fuck fuck fuck.

"Yeah, Stevie, it's me. Listen, I need to talk to you. Are you alone?"

"What's he saying, Cesc, what's he saying?!" Sergio is immediately near them and sitting in front of them on the coffee table, dizzy from his dash over, his voice emphatic and a bit slurry. Cesc waves Sergio away as he listens intently. Iker is smiling smugly, leaning forward to watch Fernando. He knows enough English from fucking David Beckham for four years. Sergio is clearly upset and trying to listen for the only English words he knows (hello, house, water, table, cat, money, and sex).

"Yeh, David's gone off with the boys for a drink. Are ya alright, Fer?"

"I'm fine, it's just that..." Fernando sits back and stares at the ceiling, taking a deep breath and trying not to burst out laughing or hang up the phone. "Stevie, I'm so in love with you. I can't hide it anymore."

Cesc bounces and claps his hands silently, grinning over at Iker who is pressing his closed hands to his mouth to keep from snickering outloud. Sergio whines so pitifully that Cesc leans forward and whispers to him. "He's just told him that he's in love with him and he can't hide it anymore."

Steven is quiet for so long that Fernando almost loses his nerve. When he speaks, it's slowly, as if maybe Fernando is a child, or retarded. Or both. "Are ya drinkin', lad? I told Pepe and Xabi to keep an eye out fer ya, damn 'em."

"No. No, I'm not drunk. I'm... I'm seeing everything so _clearly_ for the first time. I've tried to resist you and keep my urges from you because you're my captain and all but... I can't do it anymore. I can't go another second without letting you know how I feel. God, Stevie, please tell me that you feel the same way. Tell me you love me."

Cesc and Iker almost choke on their laughs, tears tumbling down Cesc's face. Sergio's eyes are bright with some sort of understanding.

"Did he say cat?!"

"...Say, Fernando, why dontcha call me back in the mornin', eh? Sleep it off, mate. Call a cab and get back to yer room safe. Isn't that Sergio fella with you? Make sure he stays with ya 'til ya get back to yer room. Tell 'em captain's orders."

"Stevie!" Fernando's chirping wail startles everyone, including Steven, who blinks from his miles away in England. "I need you. I need you so bad. Make love to me when I get back. Please." Fernando is definitely drunk now. " _I need you inside of me._ "

His face is red with held-in laughter. Yeah, he was going to catch hell for this, but the fact that Iker and Cesc can't breathe from laughter make it worth it, at least in his current inebriated state. Steven stammers. Fernando hears a door open in the receiver and then close. And then a voice that fades as quickly as it comes. Fernando can tell that Steven is alone again, either on a balcony or in a bathroom or in the hallway.

"Well, fuck, Nando, I never knew ya felt this way. I mean, yer... yer definitely a good-lookin' kid, and... I wouldn't mind givin' ya a roll in the sack if I was still single, but... ya know I'm attached, Fer. I'm sorry, but I can't be like that. Ya gotta understand."

Fernando sniffles dejectedly. Cesc whispers the translated play-by-play in Sergio's ear between hiccuping giggles. Sergio looks appropriately petrified. Fernando manages to whisper to Steven in a hushed, broken voice.

"I understand, Stevie. I understand. Listen, uh... I'll... I'll see you when I get home. Please just... consider what I said. And remember... _I love you._ " Before Steven can reply, Fernando hangs up the phone and immediately bursts into hysterical laughter. After he gets it out of his system, he groans into his hands, shaking his head.

"God, poor Stevie. He's going to _kill me_ when I tell him I was dared to fuckin' do that."

"Ohmygod, Nando, he's never going to let you live this down. _Ever._ " Cesc's face is beet red and his giggles are getting maniacal. It's taking everything in Iker not to pull him down on top of him. Fernando groans again and leans forward to rest his head in Sergio's lap, giving an injured sniff.

"Sese, they're so _mean to me._ " Sergio continues to pout, wanting to be comforted instead of comforting Fernando but he can't ever deny him a damn thing and so he strokes his hair and revels in the fact that Fernando's mouth is inches from his dick. He curls down to kiss Fernando's jaw, mimicking Fernando's sniffles with his own, the movement of Sergio's face tickling Fernando and making him laugh. He grabs ahold of Fernando and snuffles loudly all the way down his neck until he's behind his ears where he's extra ticklish. Fernando shrieks and squirms and absolutely grins against Sergio's warm thighs. Sergio grins himself but can't stop thinking about the one word he did actually understand that Fernando said: _home._

Fernando pulls himself up from Sergio and smiles up at him as the blood slowly works its way out of his head and into the rest of his body. He sighs happily and settles back against the cushions, his smile softening as Sergio tugs his feet up into his lap and rubs them gently through his socks. _So this is what it would be like to date Sergio._

Sergio wants to tell Fernando that he loves his little feet, that he wants to protect them because of how talented they are, how special, but he knows how strange it sounds even in his own head and so he refrains. One glance up at Iker tells him that Iker is onto him. He looks away innocently.

"Ceeeesc, truth or dare?" Iker glances warningly at Fernando before reaching over to thread his fingers through Cesc's hair, scratching slowly at his scalp. If this dare involved his dick in any way, he is going to kill Fernando Torres.

"Truth. I'm feeling very honest." Iker grins and leans over to bite playfully at Cesc's earlobe.

"Is that so? Well, I have a couple of questions myself, then."

"Oh, _god_ , I don't want to hear those." Sergio reaches up to plug his ears, slamming his eyes closed. Cesc shivers and pulls teasingly away from Iker's mouth. He tries to keep a straight face as he looks at Fernando.

"Um..." Fernando tries to think question because he had a dare already lined up. He'd almost forgotten that truths were involved sometimes. "What's the best anonymous sex you've ever had?"

A murmur of approval sounds from Iker and Sergio. Sergio's hands take up their massage on Fernando's aching feet. Cesc looks sheepish but it is obvious that he answer knew his answer.

"Well?"

"Well... um... okay. So, I was... sixteen? Seventeen. No, I think sixteen. Anyway, it was my first year at Arsenal. And we had travelled to..." His eyes widen at Fernando. " _Liverpool_... ha! I never even thought about it. They lost to us. I didn't get to play, but I remember being so starstruck when I saw Steve Gerrard."

"Anyway!" Sergio is scowling.

"Anyway, so..." Cesc looks sheepish again. Iker is grinning and rubbing the back of Cesc's neck now. He and Sergio don't seem to realize what whipped boyfriends they look like. "So, we get this really nice hotel room, and all the other guys are out drinking because... well, that's what you do in England, I guess. And I can't because I'm sixteen and I already tried my fake ID, they didn't take it. So I'm in the hotel room, watching some weird old Scouser show about two women, I don't even know--"

" _The Liver Birds._ " Fernando looks unfazed. Cesc blinks.

"...Right. I'm watching this crappy show, and someone knocks on the door. It's the cleaning lady. She's like... really hot. Like _really_ hot. Like Adriana Lima hot. Only blonde. And American. And... and she's looking at me like she could just... just..."

"Suck your dick 'til even your soul's gone?" Cesc blinks again, but this time it's at Sergio. Fernando raises an eyebrow at him.

"...Close. So, I... I let her in, and she's vacuuming, and she's cleaning, and she's fluffing pillows, and all of a sudden she wants to make the bed I'm laying on. And so I tell her that it's okay because I'm just going to go to sleep soon and she says 'Why don't you put it to better use and just fuck me?', and so I... well. I did."

They gawk at him.

"You were _sixteen_?!"

"She was _American_?!"

"...Was she good?"

Cesc sinks down further into the couch and grins at them sheepishly. "Yeah. Plus, you know, I was a virgin, so it was _really_ good."

They all _gasp_.

" _Cesc,_ you _whore_!"

"No, no! No, I don't normally do stuff like that! It was just... too good of a offer, and I was bored and..."

"And you wanted your cherry popped by an American Barbie doll?" Sergio grins at him and gives a nod of understanding. Cesc curls down and hides his face and looks for all the world like he is sixteen again. He shrugs nervously and grins down at his hands.

"She even--"

They all jump when they hear a sharp knock on the door. They turn to look at each other in fear and then Sergio jumps up, running around the room to gather all the small, empty bottles and throw them in the trash in the bathroom. He returns to stand in front of Fernando, subconsciously defending him from whatever (well... whoever) is outside the door. Iker stands and smoothes out his shirt and walks calmly to the door. The younger boys look up at him helplessly. He clears his throat and puts on his best captain voice.

"Who is it?"

"It's Xabi, Iker, open up." Iker deflates a little and reaches down to undo the bolt on the door. He opens the door and offers Xabi his best nonchalant face.

"Hey, what's up?"

Xabi frowns at Iker, his arms folded over his chest, his phone clutched in one fist. He peers around to see behind Iker and into the room but Iker is holding the door too close.

"Is Nando in there?"

"Uh..." Iker glances behind him stupidly, spying Fernando's blonde little head peeking out from behind the Sergio wall. He turns to look back at Xabi. "...Why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"He's uh... he's..."

"Iker, you're horrible at lying." Xabi nudges his way past Iker and into the hotel room, stopping short when he finds Cesc sprawled out on the couch and Sergio standing like he is going into Mordor and a suspicious mop of blonde behind him. Xabi stalks toward the mop.

"Fernando José Torres Sanz, what are you doing calling Stevie this time of night and saying such ridiculous things to him!? And they had better be ridiculous things and not true things or I am going to kill you. I know people. They know where to hide bodies." Sergio shuffles and shuffles and shuffles to keep hiding Fernando from Xabi for as long as he can before Fernando stands up and then he's pressing back against him, figuring he'll take a punch from Xabi if he has to. Xabi is a bit of a weakling at best.

"Wait, Xabi, I can explain! Look, this..." He laughs lightly, reaching past Sergio to place a hand on Xabi's shoulder to calm him because he looks like he's about to explode in the classiest way he can. "It's so silly. We're playing truth or dare, see, and Iker here dared me to call Stevie and confess my love to him. So I did. I was going to explain it all to him when I got home. It was a _joke_ , Xabi, I promise."

Xabi eyes him skeptically. Sergio finally sighs and moves from between them to join Cesc on the couch. Iker hovers nearby and tries to figure out a way to get Xabi out of here so that Cesc can deliver his dare (preferably straight into Iker's pants). After a long moment, Xabi finally raises his eyebrows.

"Wait, you guys are playing truth or dare? Seriously? Like with daring to knock on doors and do embarrassing dances and talking about your first crush and--"

"Yes! Yes, that was my original idea!" Cesc is nodding in exasperation, his eyes wide. "And now it's turned into this... this... this big, naked, dirty, amazing..." He glances over at Iker and blushes. " _Amazing_ game that--"

"Ooookay, I'm leaving. I'll let you get back to your little... twisted... foursome here." Xabi's eyes are huge and he is scandalized and flustered and sorry he even came in but is grateful that they were all at least clothed. He almost makes it all the way to the door before he's stopped by Sergio. He blinks at him.

"...What?"

"Oh, no, no. You can't just _leave_."

A few more blinks.

"Watch me."

Sergio smacks his hand away from the doorknob.

"No, Xabi, you can't leave yet. You know what we're doing now and we can't just have you _roaming around_ loaded with that kind of information. We need collateral."

Xabi glances back at Fernando for help and then at Iker when he found none from his supposed friend. Iker has his arms folded over his chest and is nodding sagely along with Sergio.

"What is this, the Russian mob or something?! What do you want from me!?"

"We need you to do something embarrassing, something horribly, horribly embarrassing that will guarantee that you won't go blabbing on _us_. Because then we'll be even."

He just stares at Sergio.

"That is... the most fucked-up logic I have ever heard."

"Are you in?"

He looks around at the other three again and sighs heavily, his shoulders drooping, his voice flat. "What do I have to do?"

Sergio lights up.

"Fernando will be your bartender. The rest of us will talk and decide."

Xabi groans as Fernando scampers to the mini-bar.

"God, this is going to be a long night."


	11. Chapter 11

"There isn't much in here, Xab. There are a couple of little bottles of Jack, but that's about it."

"I need more than that if I'm going to do anything _those_ idiots come up with." Xabi looks almost relieved now, his arms falling from their tight fold over his chest. He wasn't going to have to do this afterall. Fernando grins at him.

"No problem! I'll call down to room service and get a whole bottle." Fernando picks up the phone and dials room service, gnawing on his fingernail as he waits for someone to answer. Sergio lifts his head from its conspiratorial gather with Iker and Cesc's and raises his eyebrows at Fernando.

"Are you getting liquor?"

Fernando continues to bite at his fingernail as he nods at Sergio. He looks down at the phone when someone answers. "Yes, h-hello, please send up a bottle of Jack Daniels, please."

Sergio bounds across the room and cups a hand around Fernando's ear, pressing his mouth there. "Get Bacardi 151. And a bowl of cherries."

Fernando glances over at Sergio out of the corner of his eyes, an eyebrow raised, a smile tugging at his mouth. "Why cherries?"

Sergio buries his smile against Fernando's ear and tugs on the lobe of it between his teeth, giving a small growl there. "I wanna watch you eat them."

Fernando blushes. "Yes, and um... Bacardi 151, and..." He glances over at Sergio and takes a deep breath. "A bowl of cherries. Please. Fast, please."

He hangs up the phone and smiles even more when Sergio kisses at his jaw.

"Get your ass back over here, Ramos! We've almost got it figured out."

Xabi watches as Sergio pries himself away from Fernando before look over at his friend, his eyebrows raised unnaturally high. He whispers to him in English. " _Whoa, whoa, what the hell is happening, Fernando?_ " Fernando smiles to himself and shrugs, lifting his eyes to look across the room at the back of Sergio's head.

"We're... close."

"Like, biblically?"

"No!" Fernando's weak protest is vastly over-shadowed by Iker's emphatic declaration using the same word. Iker jumps back from the group and shakes his head at them wildly. Sergio reaches out and snatches him back in, whispering to him in a fast, hissing voice. Cesc looks scared.

Xabi glances over at them and then looks back at Fernando. "Oh, god, what am I going to have to do? Fernando, you won't let them do anything bad to me, right?" Fernando can only try and hide his smile as Cesc, Iker, and Sergio break apart one final time, Sergio with a confident, cocksure grin, Iker with a scowling grimace, Cesc with a pout and a lot of blinks. The decision had been made.

Sergio shoves his hands into his backpockets and grins victoriously at Xabi. "I'll be right back and then we will give you your dare."

"But I didn't even say truth or dare! That's not fair!"

" _We_ decide whether it's truth or dare or not. You're an _outsider._ " Sergio's tone is so simple and childlike that, before Xabi can protest, he's gone, the door closing behind him. Xabi looks at his last hope: Iker.

"Iker, let me leave. I promise I won't tell anyone. I promise I'll like...kick Cristiano Ronaldo during our next ManU game. I'll talk about how amazing you are in every press conference for the whole next season. Anything. _I don't like Sergio's smile, it's scaring me!_ "

"Thank you!" Sergio's voice is heard from outside and then a knock sounds. Cesc runs to the door to open it for Sergio and finds him with two bottles of alcohol and a bowl of cherries balanced carefully in his palm on top of a mysterious, colorful little bundle. Cesc raises his eyebrows.

"Is that...?"

"Shh!" Sergio frowns at Cesc, his voice a low warning. "Yes. C'mon, let me in. Puyol is lurking out there, and I'm afraid he's going to start getting suspicious." Cesc backs up and lets Sergio in, hurriedly closing the door before Xabi can get out of it.

"Okay, Xabier. I demand that you take two shots of Jack and one shot of 151 before we start this." Sergio goes into the half kitchen and retrieves all four of the smallest glasses in the cabinet. Xabi is just _staring_ after him in shock.

"You want me to get _drunk_ , Sergio!? Aragonés will _kill_ me if he finds out! And besides, you can't just _order_ someone to do something like that!"

"Oh, jesus, stop being such a pussy and drink." Sergio knows just how to make people feel uncool and old and it doesn't fail him with Xabi. Xabi glares at him and snatches the half-filled glass of Jack Daniels from him.

"I hate you, Ramos."

"Cheers, then!"

Sergio raises his glass and clinks it annoyingly loud with Xabi's, almost grinning too hard to down the shot. He purses his mouth as he swallows it down and immediately fills the glass again. Xabi is sputtering and coughing and acting like a five year old being forced to take his medicine. "Sergio, couldn't we have started with some martinis or something?"

Sergio gives him a blank stare. "Xabi, you're entirely too stuffy sometimes, do you know that? How are you fucking a _Scouser_ when you can't even take a shot of Jack?" Xabi looks ruffled as he thrusts his glass back toward Sergio, sulking as it's refilled.

"Xabi, are you _really_ sleeping with Steven Gerrard?" Xabi pauses with his drink halfway to his lips to look at Cesc, his expression revealing nothing.

"We're more than sleeping together, Cesc. We're _involved_." Fernando snorts for that.

"You can say _that_ again."

Xabi drinks his next shot of whiskey unceremoniously and rather primly wipes his mouth. His cheeks are already growing pink from the alcohol. Sergio hurries to take his shot and swallows it as clean as water before reaching for the Bacardi and unscrewing the cap from it. He reaches for a handful of cherries and plunks them down into the glass before filling it with the rum, watching the cherry juice turn the liquid slightly pink.

"So, you're both married. What's that like?"

Iker elbows Cesc gently in the ribs for asking such a question. Xabi grabs the bottle of rum himself and fills his glass with it. He frowns down into it. "It's hard. Really hard."

"Do either of them know?"

"Cesc." Iker leans over to press his nose and his mouth against Cesc's cheek, giving a sweet but exasperated sigh there, a smile playing on his lips. "Don't ask things like that. It's upsetting."

Xabi looks between them, absolutely bewildered. He hurries to get the 151 down his throat. "Don't tell me you two are--"

"I won't." Iker gives him a sarcastic smile as he takes Xabi's glass and pours it full of whiskey and passes it to Cesc. Cesc sniffs at it tentatively. Xabi gives a loose laugh, taking the bottle from Iker after he filled a new glass for himself and drinking straight out of it. Iker watches him in amazement and is reminded of the quiet girl in teen movies that drinks too much and ends up dancing on tables.

Fernando is well on his way to being overly tipsy and is giving Sergio his most flirtatious grin. "Who is that for?" He nods down to the cherry-filled rum.

Sergio lifts one of the cherries from the glass and presents it to Fernando, lifting it up so that Fernando has to tip his head back to look up at it. Sergio watches intently as Fernando parts his lips and slips his tongue out of his mouth, letting the tip of it flick lightly over the cherry dangling in front of him, catching the flavored drops of rum and feeling them run down into his throat. Sergio lifts the cherry higher up just to watch Fernando lift up to catch it between his lips and pluck it from the stem. They meet each other's eyes and smile knowingly as Fernando chews and swallows the cherry, He washes it down with a couple of full mouthfuls of rum. Iker sighs and sits back to watch them, nodding toward them to get Xabi to watch them, speaking in a low murmur.

"This is what they do, man, just watch. It's like this constant state of fuckin' arousal and foreplay, and they get off on it so hard." They watch as Sergio holds a cherry between his teeth and Fernando leans forward to delicately nibble at it, their cherry-flavored lips ghosting. They both eat half of it before leaning forward and kissing slowly, long fingers lost in soft hair. Xabi licks his lips and shakes his head quickly, having to look away from them.

"I don't know how you two watch them and don't go crazy. This is killing me. Fernando, please. Stevie's too far away for me to watch this." He reaches over and tugs on Fernando's sleeve, relieved when he draws his mouth away from Sergio's. Fernando looks over at Xabi, his eyes widening.

"Iker, how much have you let him drink?"

"Uh... I don't know, like..." Iker looks down at the already half-empty bottle of rum but it's no real help. "A lot?"

"He's a _light-weight._ He has two beers and he's yelling at me and calling me a penis wrinkle. He can't handle a lot!"

"Hey, shut up, Nando! I can handle anything I want. I can do anything I want." Fernando blinks at Xabi before giving Iker a pointed look.

Sergio rubs his hands together with a grin. "Dare time!"

"Oh, god." Iker rubs his face with his hands roughly, groaning against his palms. Cesc reaches over to wrap his arms around one of Iker's arms, resting his cheek on Iker's shoulder and smiling at him.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Everybody's going to be too drunk to remember what's about to happen anyway, right?"

Iker considers this and nods a little, glancing covertly at the rest of the group before nuzzling his way down to Cesc's mouth and kissing him softly. Cesc relaxes against him and blushes when Iker's tongue slips so easily into his mouth. They end the kiss after just a few seconds and Iker looks embarrassed when he realizes that everyone is watching them. Sergio's coy smile is maddening.

"Hey, Cesc, if you want to just climb on, we won't mind. I'm sure it would be fun to watch." Iker glares at Sergio.

"You've seen enough, Sergio." This promptly shuts Sergio up and makes Fernando look at him curiously. Sergio takes a long drink of whiskey and stands up, his voice grandiose and drunk.

"Gentlemen and... Cesc! ...And Nando, you hot little fuck." He purrs at Fernando and gets distracted by Fernando's kittenish smile.

"Sergio. Put your dick back in your pants and hurry it up." Even Iker got mouthier when he was drunk. Sergio waggles his eyebrows at him.

"Okay, the following dare is for Xabier Alonso Olano. He must do all of the following." Sergio clears his throat dramatically. Fernando and Cesc giggle. Xabi glares at them. _Schoolgirls._ "He must strip all of his clothes off--"

"What!?"

"--And put on _these_!" Sergio pulls a pair of purple leopard print bikini underwear out of his back pocket and dangles them in the air on one long finger.

"Where did you get _those!?_ "

Xabi gapes at him. Fernando looks down at Sergio's crotch and imagines him in them and gives an approving little noise.

"And pose for a picture as _proof of the dare_ \--"

"I most certainly will _not_."

"And then he will get on his knees--"

Xabi gasps and scoffs. "I get on my knees for _no one_ , thank you very much."

Fernando absolutely cackles for that. "Oh, _please_!"

"--And undo Iker's pants. With his teeth."

Iker sighs defeatedly and nurses the giant bottle of whiskey. Cesc presses a few feathering kisses to Iker's jaw in comfort. He was panicked enough about this dare, he didn't want Iker to be pissy, too. Xabi can hardly even _breathe_.

"You... you... y-you want me to _what_? I can't..." He looks over at Fernando who is just as surprised as Xabi. Fernando shrugs at him, an infuriatingly pretty smile taking over his lips.

"Oh, Xabi, you can handle this. I was expecting something _much_ worse."

Xabi opens his mouth to reply but the bikini gets thrown at him and catches on his face which sends him into a stammering fit, reaching up to pull them away immediately. "Iker, how did you agree to this!? You're the captain, you're supposed to set an example! You can't just let _Sergio Ramos_ do whatever he wants! Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I don't do whatever I want." Sergio is staring rather lewdly at Fernando, his voice a bit slurred and husky. He drags his eyes away from him and meets Xabi's as he leans back in his chair. "Come on, Xabi, take it off. It's not like we haven't seen it before."

Cesc has snagged at least two more shots of something (he didn't quite remember which bottle) and is well on his way to fully enjoying himself. He whistles up at Xabi and claps his hands in some ridiculous beat that was too erratic for even Sergio to join in on. "Take it oooooooooooooooooff, Xabi!"

"Ohmygod." Xabi hides his face with both hands and tries to resist as a strong hand wraps around his wrist and pulls him up. Sergio is tugging at the bottom of his shirt, making Xabi gasped, alarmed at how quickly this was happening and at how quickly he was forgetting to hate it. He fists the underwear in his hand and shuffles toward the bathroom. "If I have to wear these, I'm putting them on _in private!_ "

"Hurry up!" After the bathroom door shuts, they all snicker manically. Iker is the only one who still looks half-serious.

"Okay, wait, but seriously. Do I really have to be involved? Because I really am pretty opposed to this. I don't like being objectified." They all blink at him and then erupt with laughter. Iker wipes tears from his eyes and tries to catch his breath, his face beet red with drunken giggles.

The bathroom door opens suddenly and they fall dead silent, four pairs of pretty dark eyes flying to Xabi standing in the bathroom doorway, looking very lithe and long and rather pale and... hilariously gorgeous in the purple leopard print underwear that barely contain him. Cesc yelps with joy and Iker and Fernando and Sergio all have the audacity to look _shy_. Xabi puts his hands on his hips.

"Okay, who has the damn camera? Let's get this over with."

Cesc jumps to life and runs over to his luggage beside his bed that looks decidedly made while Iker's looks even more decidedly messy. Fernando and Sergio hover almost nervously, all of them too drunk to take this seriously or not seriously enough. Iker stands and rubs his sweaty hands on the thighs of his jeans. Sergio lifts his head in a motion to get Iker to join them. He takes the camera from Cesc when he returns and lifts a hand to point Cesc toward where Iker and Xabi were standing, ever the director.

"Iker, stand behind Xabi." Iker sighs loudly and does as he's told, slamming his eyes closed after he gets behind Xabi and gets an eyeful of Xabi's ass (which was small but full, obviously firm). He shoots daggers over at Sergio who is turned on and Iker knows it, can tell by precisely _where_ Sergio's cheeks are red. He keeps his observation to himself. "Spread your hands over his stomach."

Fernando has inched closer to Sergio and is now ghosting against his side, an arm outstretched to wrap low around Sergio's hips, thin fingers playing with the waist of his jeans, nudging up the hem of Sergio's shirt to rub incessantly over bare skin, over a hipbone. Sergio licks his lips as he watches Iker's pale hands slide over Xabi's waist and down across his stomach. Xabi's eyes are wide and he's frozen in place, visibly torn between being aroused and paralyzed with fear. Stevie was going to _kill him_.

"Okay, now, Cesc--"

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Iker moves away from Xabi and toward Sergio, a hand lifted to wag a finger at him. He meets Sergio's eyes and speaks in a hushed whisper. "We never agreed to get Cesc involved. He's off limits."

A dimple peeks out on Sergio's cheek. He leans forward and presses his mouth to Iker's ear, a bit breathless against it as Fernando's fingers grow insistent on his skin, possessive. "No one will touch him but you, Iker, I promise."

"I know your promises, Sergio." Iker says this with a good amount of bitterness, his mouth drawn into a frown as he walks back over to Xabi, resuming his position, dragging goosebumps up Xabi's body once again as his hands return to his stomach. Sergio clears his throat gently.

"Cesc, on your knees in front of Xabi."

Iker watches Sergio as Cesc does what he's told, only looking over Xabi's shoulder and down at Cesc when he's all the way down in his crouch. They search each other's eyes as Sergio delivers his next order.

"Iker, hold Cesc by his hair."

"Sergio, christ..." Iker almost flinches as he imagines this picture, quickly realizing that this was blackmail on _all of them_ (the mysterious exceptions being Fernando and Sergio, of course), his eyes falling closed again as he threads his fingers into Cesc's thick hair, his mind flying back to the shower before Sergio and Fernando had arrived. Xabi's eyes widen as he feels Iker's dick stir against him. He presses back against him teasingly, too drunk now to care much about consequences which is just what Sergio is counting on.

"Okay, now, Xabi, I need you to _pose_."

"How like? I can be sexy, if you want. I'm good at being sexy." Fernando is already snickering. Xabi arches his back with a hard snap of his hips and shoves his hands onto said hips. He tosses his head back and pouts at Sergio. Sergio curls over in immediate laughter. Cesc looks mortified and stares up at Iker past Xabi. Iker looks uncomfortable but can't keep a straight face. He tightens his fingers in Cesc's hair and Cesc wishes naughtily that Xabi wasn't between them.

Sergio's finger presses down on the shutter button on the camera, snapping picture after picture of this while Fernando took pictures on his phone, both of them wearing matching smirks and imagining a certain Steven Gerrard's reaction to these pictures.

"Alright, Mr. Sexy, shake your ass. Like you're in a rap video." Sergio doesn't actually believe that Xabi will do it but he is nothing if not persistent.

Iker gives a ridiculous, uncharacteristic squeak as he feels Xabi's ass against his crotch, moving in such an obscene way that he has to pull his hips back to escape the movement. He runs his hands hard up and down against Cesc's scalp. Cesc is giggling so hard he can't breathe.

Xabi pushes back against Iker's dick and grins when he feels him, his voice too loud and carefree to be sober. "I feel you, Iker!"

Sergio and Fernando gasp collectively. And immediately start cackling. Sergio holds his finger down on the shutter to take successive pictures, capturing the horror on Iker's face perfectly. Iker removes his hands from Cesc's hair ruefully and shoves Xabi away, stepping back himself.

"Okay, I'm done! You got your pictures, Ramos."

"Alright! Xabi, on your knees, bitch." Iker and Xabi both raise their eyebrows at Sergio, but Xabi slides down onto his knees, steadying himself with a grip on Iker's hips. Iker licks his lips quickly and looks down at Cesc who is sitting on the floor nearby, leaning back on his hands and watching with wide, rather jealous eyes. Iker hates how much it turns him on.

"What am I doing again?"

"You're undoing Iker's pants with your teeth."

"Sergio, no pictures of this, you hear me? I hate you and that damn camera." Sergio winks at Iker but doesn't elaborate with a reply.

"Is that all I have to do, unbutton and unzip his pants?" Xabi looks up at Iker and notes how goddamn handsome he is. Iker all but scowls down at Xabi, his cheeks pink. Sergio shrugs.

"Go with the flow, Xab." He sits on the edge of the desk beside the other three, smiling as Fernando sits down in the chair in front of the desk and rests his cheek against Sergio's knee. Sergio takes advantage of the fact that no one is paying attention to them by running soft fingers through Fernando's hair and down over his cheek and jaw and neck in slow circles. Fernando gives a quiet sigh of approval and pushes a hand up Sergio's pant leg to rub at his calf.

Xabi stares up at Iker with an easy grin, spreading his hands wide over Iker's hips, keeping them where they were. He nudges Iker's shirt up so that he can reach the button of his jeans, making Iker suck in a quick breath when he feels Xabi's nose nudge his belly button. He licks his mouth again and focuses his eyes on Cesc, his breath coming and going faster just for the sight of him. Xabi catches the edge of Iker's fly with his teeth and tugs until the button slips from the hole. He closes his eyes now as his tongue pushes out to catch the zipper, pushing it up until he can catch it with his teeth. The sound of the first few teeth of the zipper being undone is loud in the quiet room and makes Sergio shift on the desk, his legs parting a little wider as Fernando's hand pushes up even higher inside of his pantleg and runs over the the back of his knee. He looks down at Fernando and sees his long eyelashes moving slowly as he watches Xabi and Iker. Sergio runs his fingers up over Fernando's cheek again and lets them catch on Fernando's bottom lip. He bites down on his own lip when Fernando's tongue slips out to catch on his fingernail.

Iker's eyes fall closed as his jeans are unzipped even more, a helpless hand moving up to rest on top of Xabi's head. He can feel Cesc's eyes on them. Xabi looks up at Iker for a long moment before catching his shirt with his thumbs and pushing it up to expose the pale length of his stomach. He looks back down at the skin in front of him as he brings his mouth into a kiss just below Iker's bellybutton. Iker gasps for that, his eyes flying open to once again look at Cesc, searching his eyes rather desperately. Cesc lifts himself up from the floor and practically crawls the few feet between he and (his) Iker and Xabi, almost shyly pushing himself between them, nestling his cheek against Iker's hip, meeting Xabi's eyes, his voice low, steady.

"That's it, Xabi."

Fernando and Sergio's eyes grow wide then, their fawning over each other pausing as their eyes meet, impressed. Xabi simply grins at Cesc and falls back onto his butt, looking absolutely ridiculous in that damn bikini.

"So is it my turn to pick a dare?! Is it my turn!?"

Sergio snorts (such an unladylike sound), stretching out his leg a little more as Fernando continues his rubbing, uncaring if his pantleg was getting stretched out. They watch quietly as Cesc moves up onto his knees and zips Iker's pants back up, leaving tiny kisses on the skin he was covering. Iker watches Cesc in something close to wonder, reaching down to tug him up to his feet, searching his eyes for a beat and then he's kissing him with a shocking amount of tenderness, his mouth soft and meaningful. Xabi opens his mouth to say something but Fernando shoves his foot out to kick at him, giving him a warning look to be quiet. Cesc slides his hands down Iker's chest and hooks his forefingers into his belt loops, smiling into the kiss as Iker slips his tongue into his mouth. Iker leans heavily into Cesc, licking ticklishly at the roof of his mouth as Cesc sinks back against the wall and lands flat back against it with a jar of framed pictures. Iker parts Cesc's legs immediately with one of his own, pulling on his body until Cesc settles down onto his thigh. They are murmuring nothings against each other's mouths, little kissing nips of words ( _I just couldn't let anyone else..., I don't want them, I don't want them..._ ). Xabi can only stare at them in shock and longing, curled down over his folded legs to hide the beginnings of an erection. Sergio leans down and nestles his mouth against Fernando's ear, his eyes still on Cesc and Iker, his voice as low and breathy as he could go.

"But hurry! so united, entwined, mouth broken by love and soul bitten, time will find us destroyed." Fernando's eyes flutter as he leans heavily back against Sergio, his hand free of Sergio's pants but still on his leg, kneading at his upper thigh now, his fingers slipping in closer and closer to Sergio's crotch with each rub. He licks his lips wetly, his eyes trained on the two boys grinding against the wall. He presses his hand in between Sergio's legs now, drawing a heady sigh from the mouth quoting Lorca against his ear. Fernando whimpers softly, the soft wet noises of his tongue over his lips filling their ears.

"More."

He feels dizzy and on the verge of some sort of climax and his hand is hungry against Sergio's dick through such a thick layer of denim. Sergio shudders out a moan against Fernando's ear and presses a hand hard between his leg on top of his, keeping it there and urging it on.

"I want to cry my pain, and I tell you  
so you will love me and will cry for me  
in a dusk of nightingales  
with a dagger, with kisses and with you.

I want to kill the only witness  
to the assassination of my flowers  
and turn my cry and my sweat  
into an eternal heap of hard wheat.

Let the skein never end  
of I love you you love me, ever burnt  
with decrepit sun and old moon;

For whatever you don't give me and I don't ask of you  
will be for death, which does not leave  
even a shadow on the trembling flesh."

A sharp moan from Cesc makes the air feel frenzied suddenly, speeds Iker's hips up against him and makes their kisses more passionate. Xabi leans back against Fernando's leg, now torn between watching both pairs of boys around him but his hands are suddenly on Fernando, rubbing at his thighs and kissing at his shin, his knee through fabric. Fernando's eyes roll back in his head as Sergio breathes those words against his ear. He starts to unzip Sergio's jeans with such sweetly trembling fingers when the tinny sound of a song chimes through the air from Xabi's phone behind Sergio.

_Steve Gerrard Gerrard!_  
He'll pass the ball 40 yards!  
He's big and he's fuckin' hard!  
Steve Gerrard Gerrard! 


	12. Chapter 12

"H-Hello?"

"Xabi?"

"Yeah." Xabi takes a deep breath and runs a hand up through his hair, grimacing as he reaches behind himself to pick at the underwear that was riding up. These _had_ to be Sergio's. Iker and Cesc continue on, oblivious to the the phone call and to the other boys in the room and to... well, everything, really. Iker reaches down to lift up one of Cesc's legs, dragging it behind his own body so that Cesc could hook it around his hip, his hands sliding up and over Cesc's chest, his fingers digging in against his stomach, his nipples. Cesc cries out so loudly that Xabi flinches.

"What are ya-- what was _that_?"

Sergio and Fernando are sitting next to each other timidly now, their hands linked loosely, fingers laced and petting. Sergio looks down at Fernando, studying him for a moment before curling down and pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. Fernando closes his eyes, his wrist aching with emotion, and smiles.

"It's just, um... um... well, I came to find Fernando, you remember, to find out what was going on, and... and well it turns out that he's playing truth or dare with a few of the guys and--"

" _Truth or dare_?" Steven sounds dubious for all of three seconds before he's howling with laughter, the laughing-tears evident in his voice. "What, is he back in middle school again!? What is wrong with that boy!? Who plays truth or dare anymore!?"

Xabi blushes hotly, reaching down to scratch at his hip covered in that damn itchy nylon material. He glares up at Sergio for his underwear choices. The sudden slam of bodies against the wall brought all their eyes up to Cesc and Iker who are panting now as they grind against each other, Cesc's hands having found their way down the back of Iker's pants to grip his ass. Sergio watches unabashedly. Fernando hides his face against Sergio's leg with a grin, his phone hidden in his lap as he presses in a few buttons.

"Hey, truth or dare isn't _that_ bad. I mean, it can be fun, if... if..."

"Xabi."

"Eh?"

"...Are _you_ playing truth or dare?"

"...No."

"You _are!_ "

"Not at the moment! Iker and Cesc are up against a wall and basically dry--"

"Iker?! Isn't he the captain!?"

There's a sudden flurry of noises on Steven's end of the phone, hushed, English voices talking back and forth and making Xabi frown. He was too drunk for this, damnit.

"Stevie, who are you talking to?"

Steven was quiet for a moment.

"...I forgot."

"About _what_?"

"Fuck." Iker growls against Cesc's mouth, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth and sighing as he finally pulls back, leveling Xabi with a frustrated look. "Xabi, you're completely killing the mood."

"Sorry." Xabi sounds sheepish and Steven doesn't like it because no one was allowed to talk to him like that except his cap--oh.

"Put me on speaker, love."

"Oh, I don't know if that's such a good idea--"

"Just do it, I ain't gonna say nothin' bad."

Xabi pauses and looks around at the boys around him, Fernando who is looking suspiciously innocent and enjoying Sergio's fingers in his hair, Sergio who is looking plenty drunk and plenty like he wants to fuck the life out of Fernando but is trying to be good, Cesc who is plenty turned on and has sank down against the wall and is trying to recover and finally at Iker who is licking his bruised mouth, his eyes rather wild and he is staring straight back at Xabi. Xabi blinks at him as he lifts the phone from his ear and presses the speaker button.

"Stevie, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can hear ya, love. Who we got here?" Steven's voice sounds small and as far away as he is. Xabi wants to kiss the phone.

"Um... well, Fernando's here--"

"Hi, Stevie!" Fernando beams down toward the phone and actually waves. Steven chuckles.

"I'm gonna get ya, kid. Don't go messin' with my emotions, ya hear? Gonna give me an ego one day." Sergio is unimpressed by the charming Scouse accent and the familiarity its owner has with his Nando. He rubs Fernando's back now and pouts silently. Fernando grins and gives a delighted squirm against his chair.

"I miss you, Stevie!"

"Fernando, are you drunk?"

"Oh, yes."

Steven snorts in laughter, the sound echoed by another similar laugh that was a deeper. Iker looks down at the phone, his expression completely changed.

"Steve, who is with?" Iker's English is broken by time and laziness. Steven stops laughing and sighs.

"Who am I talking to now?"

"This is Iker Casillas. Who are... you with?"

"Eh..." There is more shuffling on the line, more muffled voices and then suddenly the quiet seems louder in the receiver as Steven turns his own speakerphone on. Suddenly there's a new voice, one that makes Iker sit down immediately, slipping down onto his knees beside Fernando, his chest tightening painfully.

"Iker?"

Iker closes his eyes and rests his forehead against the side of Fernando's leg. Fernando leans down immediately to kiss the top of Iker's head, pushing a hand up into his hair to pet him. Cesc looks miserable in his small curl on the floor.

"David."

Sergio closes his eyes as well, his heart absolutely aching for Iker, so much so that he actually removes himself from Fernando's warmth to join Iker on the floor, sitting beside him (and admittedly leaning back against Fernando's legs) and laying his cheek on Iker's shoulder. (They are all too drunk not to be acting like girls, really.)

"Happy coincidence, isn't this?" David is speaking Spanish to Iker, his voice thick with emotion and the several beers he had with his team-mates not long ago. Iker's face crumples against Fernando's leg, his chin trembling as he nods his response, the only sound coming from him a muffled sniffle against denim.

"Hi, David." Sergio wraps his arms around Iker's shoulders, pressing soothing kisses to his cheek, talking to David to try and give Iker time to collect himself. Cesc watches them silently, his own tears unnoticed by everyone but Fernando who motions for Cesc to come over. Cesc shakes his head with a small smile, tugging his sleeves down over his hands and wiping his cheeks. Xabi is confused about all of it and just wishes that he could speak to Steven, drunkenly fancying that he could hear him breathing near the speaker.

"Is that my little gypsy?" David's laugh is delightful and surprised, the smile in his voice raising Iker and Sergio's hearts, nostalgia falling over all three of them, settling in dense over the room. Fernando suddenly regrets calling Steven at all.

"Yeah. How are you? I... we miss you so much." Sergio means what he says and he's almost crying himself because apparently it is contagious. He reaches up to wipe Iker's face free of tears as he lifts his head, giving him his best brave smile and nodding toward the phone, urging him to speak to David.

"I'm great, fantastic. America is great and the kids are doing well. They all miss you guys." David pauses, obviously contemplating what he should and shouldn't say. "...Iker, Romeo misses you so much. He won't stop talking about you. He makes me watch that bloody _Real: The Movie_ every fuckin' day."

Iker and David both laugh then, Iker's laugh only evoking more tears but he's at least smiling. Sergio is watching him worriedly, running his fingers over and over Iker's cheeks, catching every tear just as it fell. Fernando can't remember when he's ever loved Sergio more.

"Give them all a hug for me. I keep seeing you everywhere on the news and in the papers. I..." Iker laughs nervously, shaking his head a little. "I read your blog. On your website? Just to keep up with how you're doing. It's a good idea."

"Oh, that. Yeah, they thought it'd be a good idea. It's..." He pauses, letting out his breath in a small rush. "God, it's so good to hear your voice."

"You, too." Iker sounds relieved because he _is_ , because it feels so good to say, to admit, just to fucking _talk_ to him. "You should call more. Everytime I call, I get your voicemail. Or I get Victoria spouting your schedule off to me. You need to take a vacation, superstar."

David laughs again, long and free, sighing as the laughter faded. "I haven't heard you call me that in months. God, you sound so... so good, Iker. Where are you guys?"

"Helsinki. Drunk and locked in a hotel room and playing truth or dare. Where are you?"

"Fucking _Vienna_. It's snowing, Iker, fuckin' snowing. I'm wearing three shirts but my hands are still ice. Feel, Stevie." There's a pause and then Steven's voice bursts into the phone.

"Christfuck, Beckham, get those things offa me! Damnit all, now I'm going to be cold all fuckin' night!" Xabi can't see Steven, but he knows he's scowling.

"I wish I was there." Xabi sounds almost shy as he moves closer to the phone, making his voice sound intimately close to Steven who gives a small noise of contentment.

"You should come 'ere and keep me warm. I'm going crazy without you here and you know it."

"...Wait, Iker, did you say you're playing truth or dare?"

Iker laughs for David's question, looking up finally and seeing Cesc so far away and feeling a huge wave of guilt that almost knocks him over. He motions for Cesc to come over to him, his face so desperate that he won't take no for an answer. Cesc grudgingly pushes himself up and makes his way toward Iker. Sergio is sitting back against Fernando's legs and getting his shoulders rubbed, uncaring anymore if this was just eternal foreplay and that he was never actually going to get to fuck Fernando. He is enjoying every damn second of it.

"Yeah, we're playing truth or dare. It was Cesc's idea during our last meet-up and... it just kind of stuck."

"Cesc... oh, Fábregas, yeah? The Arsenal kid! Fuck, he's like Superman in London, did you know that?"

Cesc puffs up proudly in spite of himself, a satisfied little smile taking over his face. He leans forward to speak close to the phone, speaking carefully just in case David couldn't understand him. "Hello."

"Hello, there, lad! I'm gonna be comin' to Arsenal to train in January, have they told you yet?" Cesc's eyes grow _massive._

" _No._ Really!? Wow, I..." Cesc stops himself from fangirling, reminding himself that this was his _competition_ , that this was what was keeping him from Iker, at least at the moment. He leans into Iker and relishes the arms that wrap around him, the mouth that finds his jaw. "We'll have a good time. Hey, I'll show you around London."

They both laugh and Iker's heart feels lighter.

"You should let me and Steven in on a round, what do you say?"

Steven groans.

"Oh, David, you should bloody well know better by now than to play games with Spaniards. You never win."

Fernando grins as he hears David muttering to Steven. Sergio elbows him gently and raises his eyebrows in question when Fernando looks over at him. Fernando directs his eyes down at his own phone and Sergio's eyes light up.

"...don't know how to check it, Steve, it just keeps beepin' that you got somethin' in your inbox. Here, have a look at it..."

There's some shuffling and Xabi looks confused and glances to Fernando (as always for help). He sees the evil look on Fernando's face and gasps, reaching for the phone to yell into it.

"Stevie, don't...! Ignore it! Don't check that it doesn't matter don't you want to talk to _me_ more than you want to check a st--"

"'oly _shite_!"

" _Whoa._ " David pauses and Steven is obviously speechless. "So that's your Xabi, huh?"

Xabi buries his face in his hands and rocks himself. "Oh, god... oh, god..."

"Xab, what're you wearing, love? Where in bugger all did you get _those_?" Steven sounds rather breathy and he's obviously not too displeased with the picture.

" _Sergio!_ They're _Sergio's_ and he probably wears them at the strip club he works at on his days off!" Xabi _glares_ at Sergio and then, in realization, at Fernando. It takes all of five seconds of thought before he's launching himself up from the floor, Fernando half a step ahead of him because he's in a chair, and tearing after El Niño who is making a rather adorable squeaking sound as he runs from Xabi. The remaining three are blood red from laughing without breathing for too long, and even Steven is laughing.

"'s he goin' after Fer now?"

"...Yes." A blur runs by them and the another one, the first blur calling back as it runs to the bathroom.

"SERGIO HELP ME HE'S GOING TO KILL ME."

"Oh, you're too pretty to kill."

"Who the fuck talked him into _this_? There's no way Xabi would do something like that sober."

"Oh, he's not sober, Steve." Cesc is adament and shaking his head down at the phone like Steven can hear him.

"...You don't look all that sober yourself in this picture, Cesc." Cesc's eyes grow large as he remembers exactly what picture they are looking at.

"Nothing happened, Steven! Nothing happened, I promise. It was all Sergio's fault, blame Sergio!"

"What are you guys saying?! _Stop speaking in English! It's not fair!_ "

Fernando bursts from the bathroom, looking this way and that and then he's bolting out at full speed, stopped abruptly when Xabi jumps up from behind Iker's bed with the obligatory "Ha-HA!", sending Fernando into a terrified jumping _fit_ , the entire room filling with such a piercing scream that Cesc covers his ears. Fernando reaches out to slap at Xabi girlishly, only getting a few slaps in before he's running again, more frightened this time (thanks to adrenaline and alcohol). Xabi lopes along after him and Fernando turns back to look at him and gives a scoffing laugh.

"Xabi, seriously, you're never going to catch _me_ running like that. I could _walk_ and you'd never catch me! _Tortoise!_ "

Xabi stops and looks dreadfully offended, his hands going to his purple leopard print hips. "HEY. I could run faster if I _wanted to_. AND WHO ARE YOU TO BE CALLING _ME_ A TURTLE?"

It's Fernando's turn to look offended, pink mouth parting, eyebrows lifting toward a blonde hairline. "What's _that_ supposed to mean? I am _fast_."

Xabi rolls his eyes and decides not to even elaborate. "And besides, I don't even know _how_ you run like that with _that_ ass."

"HEY." Sergio is immediately alert and sitting up, looking like an exotic meerkat. He lifts a hand and points at Xabi. "You leave that ass out of this. It is _nothing_ to joke about."

Fernando blushes adorably and smiles at Sergio, stupidly charmed. Sergio winks at him and is about to open his mouth to offer that ass a seat on his lap but David interrupts them.

"Okay, Steve 'n' I've got our dare ready. You lot ready?"

Xabi and Fernando glare at each other but smile through it somehow, giving each other playful shoves as Fernando takes his seat in the chair and Xabi returns to sit beside the other lovebirds. Cesc is plenty happy now and curled between Iker's parted legs like a big Catalan cat, petting and all. Xabi wants rather badly to be in Austria at the moment.

"Alright, we're ready, David." Iker is smiling too much now, too content in this, with all these boys around him (and not all that close but still somehow near), somewhere in his drunken mind considering how he would approach Cesc and David with a threesome idea as Steven starts to speak.

"Well, seein' as how this all seems to be Sergio's fault--"

"I heard my name! Translate the Scouser, David!"

"Did the gypsy just say Scouser?"

"Hey, did he just say gypsy?!"

"Okay, so! Since this seems to be Sergio's fault and don't deny it, love, I know you too well."

Sergio smiles grudgingly and gives a shrug and a nod. He misses David, too. "Yeah, well..."

"Alright, so we have a dare for you, gypsy. You ready?"

Sergio sits up and fluffs at his hair, feigning preparation though for what was anyone's guess. "Ready!"

"You have to give the kid a lap dance. And you've gotta strip while you do it."

"The kid?! Which kid?!"

" _The_ kid, you know which one."

"El Niño!"

Sergio glares at the phone (and therefore Steven) and mutters to himself. "Of _course_ that's the one thing he knows in Spanish."

Xabi smirks mysteriously, making moony eyes at the phone. "Trust me, it's not the only thing he knows in Spanish."

Sergio pretends to be nauseous and then the comprehension of what the dare is hit him full force. He looks down at Fernando who is already staring up at him with those eyes but his expression is unreadable. When he speaks again it's soft and almost afraid.

"...What do I have to strip down to?"

He can practically hear David's cheshire cat grin. "Whatever you want."

"...What do I strip _to_?"

"You pick, love. Just don't make it flamenco. Flamenco isn't really very sexy."

Sergio gasps. "David Robert Joseph Beckham, that is a _blatant lie_. You take that back!"

"I have the perfect song!" Cesc uncurls from Iker's grasp and crawls expertly (as expert as a baby) toward his luggage which is already everywhere, digging for his laptop.

Sergio's heart is thudding in his chest and suddenly feels very shy, very thirteen with braces being told that his spun bottle had landed on Catalina Mendez, the prettiest girl in school. "I... I can't do this."

"Oh, sure you can, Serg. You did it for me and Iker once, don't you remember?" Iker's eyes flash with the memory and then he's grinning devilishly to himself, settling back against the wall wistfully.

"Oh, yeah. After the Barça game, his second season." Fernando looks appalled at the mere idea that he wouldn't be Sergio's _first_ lapdance, unknowing as the rest of them that he wouldn't even be Sergio's fifth lapdance.

"Did I ever tell you that you've got quite the body, Sergio?" Sergio is full-body red now and even more flustered than he was a moment before, He reaches down to fidget with the rolled sleeves of his shirt.

"Yes, David, you have, actually. Several times. Don't you remember?" Sergio raises his eyebrows at the phone, his words promptly shutting David up.

Cesc plops back down with his laptop, opening it up and clicking on his iTunes icon, his face bright with his idea. Iker lifts his head to talk closer to the phone.

"David, do you have your computer with you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Get online. So you can watch this, too."

Steven and David let out a long, excited "Oooooooooh!" and then there is more rustling. Sergio reaches over and tries to slap Iker. Cesc opens up Skype and reaches up to fix his hair as he prepared to be seen on the webcam. Iker leans over and whispers in Cesc's ear.

"You look amazing, stop it."

Cesc grins up at him and wants so badly to kiss him but he hears David talking to him first.

"Say, Fábregas, what's your name on Skype?"

"CesconSkype."

Everyone erupts in snickers. Cesc looks defensive.

"Hey, I couldn't think of anything! I was going to be RoboCesc, but it was taken!"

The small "buuu-ring!" of a fake phone chirps from Cesc's speakers and he e-answers it, suddenly face-to-face with a scruffy Steven Gerrard and an even scruffier David Beckham. It flashes through his mind that this little group of people and this situation were a fangirl's wet dream.

Xabi weasels his way closer to Cesc and sticks his head in front of him to be able to see Steven and he beams when he does. Steven's face lights up and he waves, reaching around David to grab the computer screen, trying to find the right place to kiss it. "Hey, don't you be kissin' my computer! You'll leave marks!"

"Xabi, are ya still wearin' them skivvies or are ya naked?" Xabi blushes but lifts his hips up rather attractively to give Steven a proper view of the underwear. Steven licks his lips and squirms. "Fuckin' 'ell, you look gorgeous. How do you make those look good?"

"Skill." Sergio sounds confident in that at least as he stands up in front of Fernando, tugging down on the front of his shirt and reaching up to fix his hair. Everyone is looking at Sergio in anticipation and so Iker takes the opportunity to give David a happy wave, his dimples shining for him. David presses his fingers to his mouth, kissing them gently and tipping them toward Iker who feels like his heart is going to tear in two.

"Ramos, are you ready?" Sergio's eyes flash down at Steven on the computer screen, only understanding his own name, and offering him a pretty glower. Fernando looks entirely unprepared for this and is looking up at Sergio in such a demure way that Sergio can't wait for this to happen no matter how much he was afraid of fucking up. ( _What if Fernando laughed at him? What if the song was ridiculous? What if he fell? What if he really wasn't all that hot and Fernando realized it after this was all said and done?_ )

Sergio takes a deep breath and looks down at Fernando who he would swear on his life has never looked more fucking beautiful. Fernando reaches up to rub the side of Sergio's thigh, his fingers warm and deft and entirely too promising. Sergio makes a small grunt deep in his throat and reaches up to finger the top button on his shirt, absently toeing off his shoes and then his socks. "I should go change into something better to take off."

Fernando's cheeks are flushed with want and his fingers grip at Sergio's thigh. "Nothing you could change into could possibly improve what's under it."

One side of Sergio's mouth tugs up into a shy smile and he meets Fernando's eyes through his lashes. "I could change into better underwear. Make this worth your while."

"God, Sergio, I don't even care what you're wearing. I don't care." He pulls at Sergio with that hand, making him sway slightly. Everyone is quiet now and watching intently. Sergio's voice is gruff when he finds it.

"Start it up, Cesc."

Cesc fumbles down to reach the program and to push play, making sure the computer was directed at Sergio and Fernando so that the Brits could see. A fuzzy, pulsing beat fills the air, some kind of industrial music, the beat savage and blatantly sexual. Sergio recognizes it vaguely from his hours in dark, sweaty clubs. He forgets everyone else in the room and focuses only on Fernando who has dropped his hand and is keeping both of them at his sides, his short fingernails digging into the material of it. Sergio pushes at the top button of his shirt and tugs the material open a bit more once it's undone. His hips find the beat effortlessly, and he can't look away from Fernando, he can't get over the lust in his eyes, can't get over how _aroused_ he looks. ( _In just three minutes you were mine. Don't think that it was the last._ ) Fernando lifts a hand to drag it up the front of Sergio's jeans, reveling in the strength of his thigh, in how strained the denim is over his dick because of how turned on he is.

 

"No, no, Nando, no touching during lapdances! It's against the rules!" Cesc seems proud to be able to report such knowledge.

Sergio stares down at Fernando sitting below him, his fingers unbuttoning the tight shirt that is stretched across his broad chest, very slowly from top to bottom, one button at a time. He licks his mouth as he searches Fernando's eyes.

"Fuck the rules, Cesc. He can touch whatever he wants."

( _Please... don't take it easier on me. Just make it, make it harder to breathe._ )

Sergio pushes a knee in between Fernando's legs, nestling it up between them and straddling one of his thighs, half sitting in his lap. He pushes his shirt open to reveal his chest and almost hears the sounds made by the other boys over the breathy, growling voice singing from the speakers. ( _So I'll climb on top, and I'll never stop 'til I make you forget who you are._ ) His mouth is parted in what he knows to be his most seductive expression, his shirt falling off of one shoulder, making him look so wanton that Fernando reaches up to run his hands over Sergio's chest, something that he's never gotten to do quite so freely. Sergio continues to dance against him, writhing and slamming his hips gorgeously with each violent beat, not understanding the words being sung but everyone else does. He pushes his hands up into Fernando's hair, pulling that gorgeous mouth closer to his chest and pouting down at him alluringly. Fernando's eyes are on him through the dark curtain of his lashes as he dips his tongue out to lap at Sergio's nipple as the song drags to a break. Sergio drags in a deep breath, pushing his chest toward Fernando before he's pulling away just as quickly, jerking his shirt roughly from his body and flinging it to the floor.

( _Do you remember your last look? Well, you were smiling and drowning and I knew exactly what it took to make you beg and pray..._ )

Sergio runs his hands with flat palms down his chest, curling out toward them and ending with his hips pushed dramatically toward Fernando. Fernando reaches out for them, dragging them forward and pressing open-mouthed, licking kisses against the sharp dips that disappeared inside of Sergio's jeans. They're both breathing heavily now, Fernando's breath washing over Sergio's soft, solid stomach. He runs his tongue over the inked wings that were mostly obscured by denim, his fingers digging at Sergio, trying to grasp him anywhere, his hands shaking with the foreign want to be violent, to tear into something, to own completely. Sergio once again withdraws from Fernando, having to step back a safe distance for both of them so he could continue. He pulls his belt loose, the heavy metal of the buckle clinking enough to make every single one of the onlookers squirm, make their dicks hard and their throats tight. No one is looking at anything but Sergio Ramos' writhing body.

He tugs his belt free and catches both end in his palm, bringing it hard across his own thigh with a loud _slap_ , the sound singing across the room and into the speakers and over the music and making at least half of the crowd moan, secret hands running over aching crotches as he discards the belt on the floor, harmless and forgotten now. Fernando's desperation isn't hidden from anyone, least of all Sergio. His eyes bore into Sergio's as he hears him unzip his pants and then he has to look away, he has to watch the progress being made in front of him, has to rub at his protruding hipbones, has to watch Sergio hook his fingers into his pockets and teasingly tug at his jeans. Sergio turns to face away from Fernando now, his ass dragging to the music in front of his face. Fernando can see the black band of Sergio's underwear, the white words of the brand spanning the width of Sergio's waist.

Sergio twists his hips in the most provocative way any of them had ever seen, male or female, moving them so that his gentle downward tug on his jeans slowly helped him pull them down, revealing the word "España" stretched across the curve of his ass in bright yellow lettering. Aroused curses fly from the others' lips and Iker is flat out rubbing at himself now, his lovely bottom lip stuck out as he watches this, unashamed by how much Sergio turns him on, uncaring because he just needs to _get off_. Fernando groans appreciatively for how gorgeous his ass is, how tight and fit and _right fucking there_ and then everyone is grateful when Sergio's jeans finally fall to the floor, leaving him in just his underwear. Their eyes widen when they see the front of the underwear, not for how hard Sergio is but for what is _on_ the underwear, everyone except Fernando who is still staring at Sergio's ass like he could eat it, his hands moving up to cup it, to squeeze indulgently, sitting back when Sergio suddenly shoves it up into his face and then slides slowly down his body to sit in his lap, putting heavy, divine pressure on his dick.

"Oh, fuck." Fernando's head falls back against the chair as Sergio grinds against him, his hands flying up to Sergio's body and sliding around to his crotch, running a fumbling, desperate hand over Sergio's dick, the movement making Sergio's hips jerk off-beat, making him gasp, his long hair falling back against Fernando's face as he tips his head back. Sergio maneuvers himself so that he is facing Fernando, pushing himself up onto his haunches in the chair, his knees digging into the cushion to get his crotch up to Fernando's face, looking down to catch his expression first at the Spanish flag on the fabric of his underwear on one thigh and then at the lovely number "9" sewn onto the other. Fernando's pupils are dilated almost completely now, making his eyes look immense and black as he just stares at that number in front of his face and then as he tips his head up to look at Sergio who is towering over him, who is panting and lazily thrashing to the song that is ending. His hands are braced on Sergio's naked thighs, the skin burning under one palm where the belt had licked at it, the entire room silent and resonating with the ghost of music. Sergio reaches down to pull on one of Fernando's hands, dragging it up across his hip and pressing it firmly against his dick, giving a small moan as he twitched against it. Fernando rubs at him experimentally, turned on by the sounds he could make Sergio give, by the tiny jerks of his body, by the throb of his dick through that soft fabric. He moves his hands up to Sergio's hips, pulling him into a curl as he brought Sergio's crotch to his face. He flicks his eyes down to stare at it, his lips ghosting over the bulge in front of him.

"Spain's number nine, hm?"

Sergio shudders for that, wanting to throw his head back and scream in the pleasure of this but he can't take his eyes off of Fernando, off the promise of his mouth. He manages a nod as his hips jerk forward and his dick makes contact with his mouth completely. He drags in a breath through his teeth, his lips pulling back to bare his teeth.

"So this is mine for the taking?" Fernando kisses lightly at him through his underwear, aware of the breathless moans echoing around the room, aware of what is happening around him but not caring about any of it because none of it was Sergio. He can taste the pre-come through that fabric and he wants to tear it off with his teeth to get to it. Sergio grips his hair roughly and pulls on it. Fernando purrs.

"Fuck, yes, it's yours. Put it wherever the fuck you want." Sergio is practically snarling now, fully restraining himself from reaching down and ripping Fernando out of that chair and taking him brutally. He falters as Fernando parts his lips and wraps his mouth around his dick still encased in the fabric, the tip of his tongue pressing against the head of it. He almost screams for that, his voice tearing from his body painfully. He jerks Fernando forward by that grip on his hair and pushes himself into Fernando's mouth as much as he can. Fernando is breathing quickly now, too quickly, his head light with too much oxygen. He sucks on Sergio's dick through his underwear, not satisfied with how it feels. He wants skin.

"God, please just..." Sergio reaches down with his free hand, his fingers shaking hard as he pushes his underwear down and reaches down to grip his dick in his fist, too frenzied not to give himself a couple of quick strokes. He presses the tip of his dick against Fernando's bright pink bottom lip and almost passes out with the shock of pleasure that rips up his spine. Fernando blinks up at him almost helplessly, too turned on to be thinking rationally and too new at this to know exactly how to go about it. He rubs his mouth against Sergio's dick, his long lashes pulling his eyes closed as he tastes him completely for the very first time, pressing tiny, sweet flutters of kisses over the velvet head of him, shocked by how soft it felt against his lips, by the clean salty taste leaking over his tongue.

"I don't... Sese, I don't know what..." He looks unspeakably apologetic as he reopens his eyes and gazes up at Sergio who looks on the verge of orgasm already, who is gripping the base of his dick in a makeshift cock ring to keep from coming, who wants to jerk off so badly onto that pretty face that he's near tears.

"Just lick it. Just... please, oh, god, please, Nando, please..." Sergio's hand is heavy and flat on top of Fernando's head now and he's petting him erratically, tucking his hair behind his ears and trying to pet him all at the same time. He sucks in a harsh breath as Fernando does just that, spreading his wet tongue hungrily over the first few inches of Sergio's dick, lost in his task now and savoring each lick, each vein he felt against his tongue. Sergio is staring at him like this is a dream and he's going to wake up soon, like this is the only thing he's ever wanted, his hand finally loosening on his dick to start pumping it viciously, his fingers trembling against Fernando's hair. His stomach clenches up as he feels himself starting to climax, deep, sucking moans tumbling from his mouth. He presses the head of his dick between Fernando's lips, keeping it there and staring down into his eyes. "You want it? Do you want it?"

Fernando can only nod frantically, his lips tightening around his dick to keep it there despite all the movement, his tongue still working inside of his mouth and over Sergio's slit as he feels the first wash spill into his mouth, the sound of their moans exploding into the room, Fernando's a muffled, quiet thing compared to Sergio's cries that sound long-held and fervent and agonizing. The taste of Sergio isn't new to him anymore but the warmth is, the feel of him so alive and pulsing and emptying for _him_ wholly new and perfect. Sergio's cries seem unending and he curls down over Fernando once he's finally empty, once he can stop the aftershocks that are racking his body, pressing grateful, breathless kisses to the top of his head. Fernando finally lets him slip from his mouth wet and heavy and he reaches up to fondle him almost shyly, just running his hands over his dick which is overly-sensitized to the point of pain and so Sergio gasps out a laugh as he takes it from him and tucks it back into the underwear. He slides to sit down completely in Fernando's lap now and meets his eyes with an elated grin. Fernando smiles and looks away from him timidly.

"I'm sorry."

"No, god, no, Nando..." Sergio kisses his mouth deeply, kissing him over and over and over, sighing past his lips and letting his eyes slip closed as he whispers into his mouth. "That was perfect. God, you're perfect."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

[They so exist.](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v298/tantricmindfuck/ShowImageaspx.jpg)


	13. Chapter 13

"Do you..." Sergio slides a hand down Fernando's chest, hungry, heavy fingers questing and pressing between Fernando's legs. Fernando bucks beneath him and tips his head back as Sergio's mouth finds his neck. He closes his eyes and gasps softly, moving a hand down to cover Sergio's, trying weakly to slow it down.

"No... no, I can't... oh, fuck, Sergio." Sergio's hand feels so fucking good on him, feels like it's made just to wrap around his dick even through his clothes but he can't help the sharp feeling of panic that rises each time his heart speeds up. This is different; touching is one thing, being touched is another. "You can't."

Sergio falters a little for that, kissing his way down to the slope of Fernando's shoulder and nestling in there to sigh. He hesitantly loosens his hand on him, slipping it up beneath Fernando's shirt to rub at his burning stomach. His heart hurts. "But I want to."

"I can't let you. You know that. We've... we've talked about this. God, why do you keep tempting me?" Fernando sounds near tears and it's enough to fill Sergio's eyes with them as well. He lifts his head to search Fernando's eyes shamefully, fighting the tremble of his mouth as he speaks.

"I'm sorry. I can't ever help it, I just..." Sergio stops, lowering his eyes to look between their bodies as he shakes his head, his eyelashes wet with tears that he's too stubborn to let go of. He sets his jaw and takes his punishment, looking back up into Fernando's eyes, his mouth in as thin of a line as a mouth like his can get. "I won't do it again."

Fernando sniffles then, the weight of this in combination with the liquor enough to make him break down. He pushes feebly at Sergio to get him off of him and misses his warmth the second he does. Sergio glances around at the other boys and then down at the two on the computer screen, his eyes filling with tears when he sees the absolute sorrow in David's face. He reaches for his clothes, embarrassed for once about his state of undress. He fumbles when he reaches for his shirt, dropping his pants and hastily picking them back up again. He sucks in a huge breath and turns his eyes to Iker.

"I'm... I'm going to call it a night, o-okay? I'll see you guys in the morning." Iker starts to get up but Sergio lifts a hand for him to stay. He turns again to the computer and presses a kiss to his fingers, directing it at David. " Bye. I love you, superstar."

David can only shake his head then, lifting his own hand to wave back at Sergio. He would call him later and say what he can't in front of everyone. Sergio ghosts a hand through Fernando's hair and then he's gone, the click of the door loud in the dead silence left in the room.

Fernando lowers his head and drags his hands through his hair, mean fingers breaking off strands and inflicting as much pain as they can. A sob bursts from him so loud that Cesc jumps, immediately spurring him into action and toward Fernando. He wraps his arms around his friend and welcomes the crush of Fernando's arms around him in return. He buries his face into blonde hair and lets him cry, both of them shaking with the rack of sobs. Cesc glances up at the computer and sees how stricken Steven looks for Fernando. Cesc holds him tighter.

Xabi gives Steven a look that neither of them have to explain and Steven nods, reaching for the computer and almost closing it. Iker catches Xabi's hand and looks straight at David, looking at him almost frantically. David goes against his own rules and leans forward to press a kiss against his screen, keeping his mouth there until he can see Iker doing the same from beneath his lowered lashes. David lifts a hand to stroke the screen and in turn almost Iker's face, giving a sigh as he finally leans back. He mouths to him silently as Steven closes the computer.

_Goodbye, amor._

Iker closes his eyes, sadness drawing his shoulders inwards. When he hears another sob from Fernando he looks up, forcing himself to play captain once again. Xabi is already across the room and tending to Fernando, both he and Cesc wrapped around him, petting and soothing him with soft words. Iker stands up and walks across the room, leaning down on his way out of it to stroke the top of Cesc's head, leaving a few kisses there and then he's gone, the door closed behind him and his feet eating up the carpet of the hallway between his and Sergio's rooms. The large hotel feels utterly still, the walls too insulated to give hints of what was going on behind them.

He knocks on Sergio and Fernando's door, clearing his throat gently to offer up his voice when he got no reply.

"It's me, Serg. Open up, please, darling." The word "cariño" sounds so soft on his lips, a word he didn't use with just everyone, hardly used with anyone, really, but Sergio really is his darling in so many respects, Sergio who is younger than him and more tender-hearted than him, whose secrets he holds and whose heart he has calmed so many times. And he isn't going to fail him tonight.

It takes several moments before Iker hears the sound of Sergio's feet as he makes his way to the door and then suddenly there he is, inconceivably large eyes puffy and defeated, cheeks stained from crying and streaked with tears, his hair tangled, torn. He's still just wearing those endearing boxer briefs. Iker reaches in for him and closes the door behind him with his foot. He presses a soft, sweet kiss to Sergio's mouth and wraps his arms around him, leading him back to the bed. Sergio's mouth is working against his neck, not exactly kissing but whispering, muttering every single thing he needs to say, every single thing that feels stupid even in his own head but this is Iker and Iker understands, Iker already knows anyway, Iker doesn't mind. Iker lifts Sergio up onto his body, Sergio's legs hooked behind his back as Iker kneels onto the bed, lowering Sergio down and moving them up toward the pillows. He's on the verge of tears but he's trying to distract himself by pulling the covers up over them, by keeping Sergio tight against him, by petting his hair and stroking his back. Sergio finally sobs against his neck and it almost kills him.

"I just love him, Iker. I just love him and I didn't mean to and I've tried to stop but I just love him. I didn't mean to." Iker closes his eyes and nods, nods in understanding and agreement. His chin shakes as he starts to cry, too. Finally. He holds Sergio so tight that neither of them can breathe.

"I know."

They would fall asleep just like this, just as entwined, just as unresolved, just as heartbroken.


	14. Chapter 14

Sergio arrives late because he and Iker missed the first plane out of Madrid. They had lounged around the airport until another plane was available, and they arrived in Málaga in the late afternoon. Sergio is tired and annoyed by the time he checks in and just wants good food and a soft bed. He almost smiles as he slips his keycard into the slot by the door of his assigned room. _Old man._

He opens the door and is rudely greeted by the loud, moody sounds of a grunge song. He stops in the doorway and blinks rather delicately, his headache returning with a vengeance. He steps into the room and closes the door behind him, pushing his bag from his shoulder and glaring in preparation of coming face-to-face with whoever his room-mate is. He spots the two beds side by side and sees a long body occupying the one farthest from him, an immediately recognizable body doing such familiar, endearing things that Sergio brings a hand up to his tired face, rubbing over it with a sigh. Fernando is laying on his stomach on the bed, feet lazing on the wood of the headboard, one arm bent at the elbow to rest his hand in his palm as he read _Trazo de Tiza_ (his favorite comic) for probably the thousandth time, absently eating what appeared to be a peanut butter and jelly sandwich (since when did Nando eat _those_?) leaving sprinkes of crumbs all over his bed, and he doesn't seem to be at all alarmed at how eardrum-shattering the music is.

Sergio stands only feet away from him and aches.

He finally takes a brave step forward and tosses his handbag onto his bed, smiling slightly to himself as Fernando jumps, startled, his eyes huge when he sees Sergio.

"Who is this?"

Fernando blinks at Sergio and then over at the stereo in the small livingroom. "Um... Soundgarden, I think. You remember "Black Hole Sun," right?"

Sergio gives a breath of laughter and shakes his head, more in amazement than in an answer. Sometimes he thinks he really is from a different world than Fernando and everyone else he knows.

"No."

Fernando shrugs good-naturedly, turning over to lay back against the bed with a happy sigh. The song ends and a fast, badly recorded punk song starts up. Fernando grins up at Sergio, lifting his hands to wiggle his fingers at him. "Come here and say hello to me. I haven't seen you in three months."

Sergio sighs a little to himself, his heart thudding dully in his chest as he makes his way between their beds to stand over Fernando and slightly between his legs hanging off the side of the bed. He reaches up and catches Fernando's thin fingers in his own, clasping then gently and letting them swing as their eyes meet. Fernando's smile softens and his fingers tighten. Sergio feels the overwhelming urge to cry and to punch him and to kiss him. "Did you have a good holiday?"

Fernando just nods a reply, tugging on Sergio's hand, trying to tug him down onto his body, his little outburst and breakdown only months before seeming to be forgotten. Sergio hasn't forgotten. The craze of the music makes him feel overwhelmed, intimidated. He hates English.

"Aren't you going to kiss me hello?"

Sergio chews on the inside of his bottom lip until he tastes blood.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

Fernando blinks at him, his eyes leveling, innocent.

"Of course, Sergio."

Sergio eyes him distrustfully, steeling himself as he leans down and presses a chaste, close-mouthed kiss to Fernando's lips. Before he can stand up completely again, Fernando pulls on him with his grip on Sergio's hand, smiling as Sergio loses his footing and lands on top of him, welcoming his weight. Fernando lifts their joined hands and presses his own against the mattress next to his own head, making it feel like Sergio was holding him against the bed. He searches Sergio's eyes and he can't remember the last time he was this happy. "You've got to do better than that."

"Just..." Sergio lets out a breath in a rush over Fernando's face and licks his lips quickly. "Don't tease me, Fer. You just... you don't understand what you've been putting me through."

Fernando's face falls for that, light drawn out of the sun. He untangles his hand from Sergio's to cup his face, pushing the impossible strands of dark hair from his cheeks and tucking them behind his ears. "I don't mean to. God, I've just missed you so much. You haven't called me back at all and you haven't answered my e-mails. It's the longest I've ever gone without talking to you since I met you and I haven't felt the same all winter. I'm just not myself when I can't at least _talk_ to you."

Sergio nods whole-heartedly, their noses rubbing as they search each other's eyes, both too emotional to speak for a moment. Fernando's hands have found their way under Sergio's shirt and are spreading full and wide over the expanse of his smooth back. Sergio sucks in a ragged breath, his voice a broken murmur. "You missed me?"

Fernando nods as well, his eyes falling closed as they continue to nuzzle, his long fingers rubbing the small of Sergio's back, warming the skin under his own. "So much. I missed you so much."

"What've you missed, Nando?"

"I've..." Fernando clears his throat gently, tears audible in his voice but he keeps them away from his eyes. "I've missed how you hold me. No one else does that, no one else makes me feel like... I'm safe." He turns them over and burrows down against Sergio, his chest tightening with gratitude when Sergio's strong arms enveloped him completely. "Like I'm... small. That probably doesn't make sense. I don't know how else..."

"You are small. You're precious to me. God, Nando, you mean so much to me." Sergio presses his face into Fernando's hair and closes his eyes to breathe in the scent of rain that has taken over the smell of the sun on him. He never speaks to anyone like he speaks to Fernando. But he would lick poems all over his skin if it was what he wanted, if he even hinted at it.

"I've missed your voice. And your mouth. And your smile, mostly your smile. More than anything else." Sergio smiles on cue against Fernando's hair and he feels it. He tips his head up and opens his eyes to meet Sergio's eyes. "I remember every single thing about you, Sergio. And there isn't a damn thing I don't miss."

Sergio tightens his arms around Fernando's body and tugs him up so that their mouths can meet, their lips soft, parted, sentimental. Sergio lets his tongue slip out slightly and Fernando pulls back just enough to look down at Sergio's mouth, his own tongue slipping out to meet Sergio's between their mouths, almost smiling as they flick and slide against each other, as they taste each other (peanut butter and jelly and soda, lemon fish and wine). They kiss again after a moment of their tongues flirting, eyes closing as they relax against the bed, as they melt mouths together and hold on to each other like someone was going to try and pry them apart.

Sergio grins against Fernando's mouth several minutes later, the backs of his fingers sliding over Fernando's cheek to stroke them. "What are we listening to now, beautiful?"

Fernando smiles, shy and humble against Sergio, both of them heartbreakingly insecure with each other. He tips his head over to look at the stereo again and Sergio takes advantage of of the angle to kiss at the side of his neck, pressing his tongue against Fernando's pulse and dreaming. Fernando gives a grunt of a moan and pushes his fingers into Sergio's hair, letting Sergio practically feed from him there, willing to beg for it if he has to. "Mm. Cock Sparrer, I think."

"And what kind of music is this?"

"Punk. 1970s. London."

"You and your punk music." He feels Sergio grin against his skin and it makes his heart soar. He's smiling so hard his face hurts.

"I actually got you to admit you like The Clash that one time. You remember?"

" _One_ song."

"That's a huge victory, Sese! And you know it."

"What do you even do when you listen to this music? I mean, you can't sing along. You can't understand what he's saying. You can't have sex to it. What good is it?"

"Hey, you can have sex to punk!"

Sergio raises his eyebrows at him. "Oh, yeah?"

Fernando is flustered immediately. "Well... well... I mean, yeah, if you _wanted_ to. You could have sex to anything. You could have sex to polka music if you _wanted._ "

"...Have _you_ had sex to punk music?"

Fernando snorts and rolls his eyes. "Olalla would rather die."

"No one else?"

Fernando just blinks at him. "Sergio, I've... I've never slept with anyone but her."

Sergio _stares_.

"...Are you serious?"

Fernando, usually proud of that fact, clams up and averts his eyes. Sergio cranes his head up to be able to meet his eyes completely.

"Well... yeah. I've only ever been with her."

"Ever." It wasn't really a question. "No boys?"

Fernando looks back up at him, scandalized. " _No._ "

Sergio opens his mouth to reply but Fernando interrupts him.

"Who would I have _slept_ with?!"

"Uhh... _anyone_? The entire fucking _planet_ has a boner for you and would bend you over and fuck you senseless if they were given half the chance?"

Fernando's cheeks are a couple of shades beyond red now. "I don't _do_ that kind of thing, Sergio. You know I'm not like that."

Sergio grins. "You mean a slut like me?"

"No! No, I didn't..." Fernando sighs, his shoulders sagging. "I didn't mean it like that. I don't think that about you."

"So... so, you're a virgin?"

" _No_! I've been having sex like... dail-- _weekly_ with Olalla for... for..."

"I mean anal."

"Oh." Fernando swallows. "Well, a couple of times we've--"

Sergio shakes his head fiercely to make him stop talking. "I mean _you_ getting fucked, Nando."

Fernando looks almost appalled.

"Well, then... yeah. Yeah, I'm an... anal..."

"Virgin."

"Sure."

"Say it."

"Why?!"

Sergio growls with a smile and tightens his arms around Fernando, his tongue trilling against Fernando's neck. "Because I want to hear you say it."

Fernando smiles to himself and fits down tighter into Sergio's arms. His voice is young, uncertain, innocent enough to drive Sergio fucking crazy.

"I'm an anal virgin."

"Oh, _God_."

Fernando arches suddenly as Sergio's hands find his ass and grip it, his fingers and palms not long enough to span it but they were two very nice handfuls. They both moan, Fernando's light and pleasantly surprised, Sergio's gruff and possessive. Sergio nuzzles Fernando until their faces are even once again. He nips at his mouth, kissing and sucking lightly on his bottom lip.

"No one has ever had this? Ever?"

Fernando's eyes flutter closed again as he busies himself with returning Sergio's kisses, heat flaring hot in his stomach, his heart pounding hard against his ribcage for how Sergio is holding him. He would remember this exact grip for months. "Ever."

Sergio kneads the flesh filling his hands, spreading him apart and lifting him slightly with his hold on him. Fernando moans in spite of himself.

"Promise me something, Fernando."

Fernando lifts his eyes to meet Sergio's, kissing him again the second he sees him and is reminded of how fucking beautiful he is. "Mm."

"If you ever want it, you come find me. Call me. I don't care when it is or where it is. I will give you the best fuck of your life. I swear to you."

Fernando nods demurely, nervous and mortified to even be talking about this, to be speaking so explicitly about _his_ sex life without the aid of alcohol. Sergio kisses him deeply then, driven by the thought of Fernando's chastity and how close it was to him, how close he was so many times to making it _his_.

"Promise me, Nando."

"I promise, Sese. I promise."

Sergio lets go of him then, drawing in a deep breath and letting it out with a groan. "We have to get up or I'm going to do very bad things to you and you might enjoy them too much."

Fernando grins for that and swings himself into sitting up, pushing at his hair that is now tousled and tugging his shirt down from where it had ridden up on his stomach. Sergio steals secret fingers down and touches that skin before it disappears completely from sight. He looks up and catches Fernando's grin and gives a breath of laughter.

"What?"

"You."

"What about me? What, you think I'm kidding?" He looks up at Fernando who is standing over him now. He wishes that he were just a little shorter for once so that he would be eye level with his dick. Their eyes are shining when they meet each other.

"No, it's just..." Fernando looks down at Sergio's thighs wrapped up in brand new jeans. He suddenly misses Sergio's apartment jeans, the ones he only wore around his apartment so that no one could see all the holes and the denim faded by time and wear and wash, the ones that Fernando was lucky enough to have seen many times over their years as friends in Madrid. He nudges Sergio's foot with his own. New shoes. Always new. "It's just weird, I guess."

"That I want you?"

Fernando blushes and his smile becomes shyer, more concentrated on Sergio's knees. He shrugs a little. He looks all of thirteen. "Yeah, kind of."

Sergio leans back on his hands and stares up at him, looking utterly inviting and meaning to. "Why?"

"Because. You're _Sergio Ramos_. You could literally have anyone you want."

Sergio grins without meaning to. "Oh, please."

" _Sergio!_ Ohmygod, that's the truth and you fucking know it." Fernando grins at him so hard it hurts his cheeks. He kicks his foot again but a little bit harder this time. Sergio laughs and kicks back, much more gently. "It's just weird that of all the people in the world, that you're... I mean..."

Sergio just blinks at him expectantly. His eyes are mahogany and almonds and bedrooms. His hair has gotten so long.

"Why me?"

Sergio stops blinking and just stares at him. He shakes his head just once. "Why _you_? Are you being serious? Have you ever..?" He finally stops his stammering and closes his mouth decidedly. He wasn't good at these sorts of things and he didn't think it was going to start now. "This is silly."

"No, I really wanna know." Fernando's voice is soft now and he sits down on the floor in front of Sergio, legs folded indian-style, slouched perfectly, shoulders round, feet soft with socks. Sergio tightens his grip on the blankets as he sits up to see him better. He sighs and reaches up to nervously smooth his hair.

"Just... fuck, Nando, I don't know. Because you have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. It's so beautiful that I don't even care how cheesy that sounds." He laughs very quietly and looks away from him, almost unnerved by what he was saying to Fernando and keenly aware of the two things missing that they usually had when they were being so revealing to each other: night and alcohol. Fernando's heart is beating quickly in his chest and he isn't smiling so carelessly anymore and he's memorizing every bit of this moment.

"And... because you actually miss me when I'm gone. Or when _you're_ gone. And because you wanted to know me even though I'm on the team you hate and even though I fouled you every time we played each other. Because you look past all the stupid shit I do and make up excuses for it and because you don't hate me for that stuff either. Because your voice is too deep for you. Because you always smile when you talk and it makes your cheeks really tight and you look so fucking cute." He looks up at him again, his face pink, his lips pursed in a smile.

Fernando pushes himself up onto his knees and sits in a crouch at Sergio's feet. He rests his elbows on Sergio's legs, his arms folded so that he can drop his chin down on them. He looks up at him from under his lashes, his eyes heavy with contentment. "Keep going."

Sergio grins, a brilliant flash of white teeth that he earned through years of braces and a few secret trips to the dentist. He reaches down to slide his fingers through the long strands of Fernando's hair, the longest that he's ever seen it. His smile softens as he remembers Fernando's hair superstitions; he must be having the best season of his life. "I love that you're superstitious. I love that you're the biggest badass on the pitch but you're a kitten off it. I love that you wear the same shirt for a month. I loved your captain's armband even though I hated that you had to wear it sometimes. I love your insane taste in music and that you get crumbs in your bed and that you read comic books before you go to sleep and that when you're sick you just want your mother. I love..." He realizes he's rambling now but, Fernando's expression is anything but bored and so he continues on.

"I love the way you run on the pitch. I love it. I miss it. I love your face when you score a goal because... god. It's the best thing ever. It's my favorite thing in the world." He feels his chest tighten in that familiar way it did whenever he thought of Fernando and he acutely realized how much he loved him. He tries to take a deep breath again but he can't seem to do it. He's running his thumb over Fernando's eyebrow beneath his hair and staring down into those eyes that were more familiar than any others. " _You're_ my favorite thing in the world."

Fernando's eyes are stinging with held-in tears. He stares up at Sergio in absolute wonder, not sure at all what to say in return because everything he said was more than he ever expected. He turns his head to the side and up to kiss at the heel of Sergio's hand that was on his face. He kisses and kisses and kisses, his lips running over the vein in his wrist and he can feel his heartbeat there against his mouth. He hears Sergio inhale and it's a deep, warm sound, so decidedly masculine and he remembers exactly how that drag of breath feels against his ear. He looks up at Sergio again and meets his eyes and it's more serious this time, it's heavy with decision and with Sergio's echoing words. Fernando holds his gaze as he reaches up rather timidly and pushes Sergio's hoodie up just enough to catch a flash of skin that looks like melted caramel. His lashes flutter as he leans forward and kisses at it, surprised that it doesn't taste of caramel but beyond pleased that it just tastes of _Sergio_ , Sergio Sergio Sergio.

Sergio curls his head down, his chin digging into his chest, his eyes mostly closed but he could see flashes of blonde hair through his eyelashes, a tiny, uncharacteristic whimper leaving his throat. His hand is spread over Fernando's cheek, the heat from it thrumming against his palm and he's trying not to breathe in case Fernando awakens from this and realizes what's happening and stops. Sergio doesn't think he would survive it. The sound of Fernando's silken mouth on his stomach is louder than the newest punk song blasting from the speakers. He pushes one hand behind him again to brace himself up as he leans back further, giving Fernando as much room as he needs, his body rolling up toward Fernando's mouth as those slender fingers work at his belt buckle. When Fernando flips the button of his jeans open he can't help the moan that escapes him, arching back so hard to get his hips closer, closer. Fernando returns that moan with his own, his mouth soft so that he can drag his lips over every inch of skin in front of him, kissing and worshipping at Sergio's tight stomach, delving his tongue into the shadows his muscles made there. He flicks his tongue into Sergio's belly button, making him jerk up immediately, his hand slipping on the bed so that he falls flat back against it. Fernando brings both hands up to tug on his jeans to pry the zipper open, pressing kiss after kiss just above the waist of his underwear, just where he can feel Sergio's muscles tighten. Sergio lifts his hips with a throaty moan for each kiss ( _kiss, lift, kiss, lift, kiss_ ), the rhythm of it making Fernando smile and and his kisses even wetter, more sucking with each one.

Sergio's brain is swimming and he can't make his mind wrap around this fast enough, he can't make himself realize what is happening as quickly as it is, and he's torn between trying to remember and trying to just _savor_. He runs his hands down Fernando's back, pushing under the collar of his shirt and rubbing his newly pale, always freckled skin, his only distraction being if he could last longer than a minute in such a warm mouth. (He still hasn't gotten over the last time.) Fernando hooks his fingers into Sergio's jeans and pulls on them, his thumbs grazing the bulge in his underwear just as a loud, disruptive knock sounds on the door. Over. And over. And over and over.

Fernando groans between Sergio's legs, the rumble of it reverberating against Sergio's dick and making him quake. Sergio writhes on the bed and lets out a gravelly moan as he feels Fernando's teeth against his still-clothed dick, biting at him teasingly before he's on his feet.

" _Cesc! I'm going to kill you!_ " Sergio can hear Fernando from across the room now as he unlocks the door. He covers his face with both hands and whines against them. Of course. Of course.

Fernando licks his mouth as he opens the door, greeted with the eerily familiar sight of Cesc in front of an apologetic-looking Iker. Cesc beams at Fernando and reaches in to throw his arms around him.

"I've missed you so much!"

"Cesc!" Fernando struggles in Cesc's embrace and finally breaks free, holding him at arm's length and staring at him. " _We took the same plane in!"_

"...Oh. Well." He blinks at Fernando for a split second before bursting in past him, hightailing it across the room to throw himself down on Sergio who is still recovering on the bed, drawing a pained squeak from him.

"Oh, god, Cesc, I think you broke my dick!"

Fernando spins around for that, his eyes gigantic with concern. He leans in to call out to Cesc in his most dangerous voice. "Francesc Fábregas, this will be your last day on earth, I swear to God!" He turns around to face Iker still standing in the hallway with a dimpled grin on his face, one so genuine that Fernando couldn't help but return it.

Iker reaches out and wraps his arms around Fernando's waist, pulling him in for a long hug. He gives him a squeeze before loosening his arms around him, dropping two kisses to each cheek and then two to his mouth. Fernando beams at him now and reaches up to cup Iker's cheek. "Hi, Iker."

"Hey, kid. You look even paler than you did last time. What are they doing to you up there?" Iker licks his lips and grins fully at him. "You've been kissing Sergio, haven't you?"

Fernando tries on an innocent face that just increases his obvious guilt.

"...How did you know that?"

It's Iker's turn to play innocent as he licks his lips again, giving a little shrug as he steps into the room finally, pushing the door closed behind him. "I can tell."

"How?"

Iker shoves his hands in his pockets as he walks through the main room to get to the bedrooms, stepping in and finding Cesc dancing in a rather experimental way in front of the stereo. He frowns as best as he can but his eyes are smiling.

"Cesc, stop it. You look like a Sims."

"I am no longer gaining pleasure from this object." Fernando says this in his best telephone voice and Iker cracks up immediately. Sergio is still laying (mostly) lifelessly on the bed, staring up at the ceiling in what can only be called despair. Iker looks between Sergio and Fernando for a moment before leaning in to whisper in Fernando's ear.

"What did you do to him?"

Fernando smirks sheepishly, folding his arms over his chest, his feet shuffling boyishly. "Well... nothing yet. We kind of got interrupted."

"Oh, shit." Iker turns to look at Fernando, his eyes bright and serious, shaking his head in apology. "We'll leave right now. I didn't... shit. I should have known, I'm sorry."

"No! No, it's okay, you don't have to leave. It wasn't mean to happen, I guess." They both glance back over at Sergio and Iker makes a noise in his throat, his voice dropping even lower at Fernando's cheek.

"How can you leave him over there like that? He wants you so bad, Fer, you have no idea. All you have to do is blink those eyes at him and he'll come, I swear to God."

"Iker!" Fernando smacks at Iker's chest, a flattered little smile on his mouth as he makes his way over to Cesc, already moving in what could be described as dancing. "No, Cesc, this isn't swing music, you can't dance like that! It's like this..."

Iker shakes his head and crosses the room to Sergio, curling down over him to reach for his zipper, the touch making Sergio gasp immediately, his eyes flying open wide as he tries to sit up. He sees that it's Iker zipping up his pants and collapses back down on the bed with a heavy sigh. Iker doesn't bother with the button and instead flops down on the bed beside Sergio, making tiny happy, grunting sounds as he snuggles up against him, forcing himself under one of Sergio's arms, his eyes falling closed as he rests his cheek against his chest. Sergio sighs again, still half-hard and tormented. He sniffs at Iker's hair in front of his face and frowns, trying to crane down and see Iker's face.

"You just had sex."

Iker grins to himself and snuggles closer to Sergio, making a few more petulant sounds as he wraps his arms around him, already half-asleep again. "What makes you say that?"

"You reek of it. And... you're exhausted. One plus one is..."

"Mmmmmm. A good fuck."

Sergio whines again and sticks his bottom lip out, his eyes focusing a few feet away where Fernando is flat-out pogo dancing now, jumping straight up and down and thrashing from side to side, blonde hair flying all over the place, a silly, happy grin on the blur that was his face. Sergio grins in spite of himself. "Lucky."

"I heard you were about to get your dick sucked."

"Oh, fuck, don't even say it. I swear, Iker, my dick is going to fall off in sorrow one day. Just fall right off."

"And then where would half the population of Madrid be? What would they _do_?"

Sergio lands a flat smack on Iker's stomach that knocks the wind out of him with a satisfying cry of pain. "Hey, you're not doing anything at the moment. I'm still extremely unsatisfied."

"I'm too tired to suck your dick. And besides, no one dared me to." Iker is smiling smugly to himself, pretending to snore as he squeezes Sergio's waist. Sergio is glaring at him as best as he can.

"I hate you, Casillas."

"Just watch Nando dancing over there and jerk off. I won't mind. I'm about to fall asleep anyway."

"We kissed."

Iker snorts. "I don't doubt it."

"No, I mean..." Sergio pauses as he watches Fernando, those long arms and legs flailing, his whole body lean and loose as he dances. Sergio swallows hard past a lump in his throat. "I didn't think he ever wanted to have anything to do with me again. And... and we just felt so close just now. It didn't feel like I was _forcing_ him to do anything, you know? It's almost like... like..."

"Just be careful, Serg."

Sergio sighs.

"I don't even care anymore. I'm willing to take the risk. Even if it means all I'm going to get is the look he gave me earlier, it's all been worth it."

Iker makes a muffled, disgusted noise against Sergio's chest. "God, you sound like such a fucking _girl_."

"Hey! Leave me alone Mister 'His-Eyes-Look-Like-Chocolate'!"

" _Dude._ " Iker sits up now to blink down at Sergio, his stare lethal. " _Shut the fuck up, he's going to hear you!_ "

"Going to hear what!?" Cesc is suddenly near them and taking a flying leap onto the bed. Sergio reacts quickly enough to curl up on the edge of it to avoid Cesc's body dropping down on him but Iker doesn't (and he also doesn't quite seem to mind). Cesc lands with a grin against Iker's mouth and immediately starts kissing him, making long, savoring noises the deeper Iker kisses him. Iker pulls away slightly after a moment, dropping a final kiss to his lips with a tired grin.

"I'm exhausted, weasel. How are you not tired?"

"Mm, I'm never tired when you're around." Cesc grins so happily, dropping more kisses onto Iker's mouth, nestling down into Iker's arms when they wrap around him.

"You mean I didn't wear you out?" Iker's voice is a low murmur against Cesc's lips, his smile teasing and seductive and drawing out a dimple in his cheek, one spread hand running down Cesc's back to squeeze his ass possessively. Cesc blushes and shakes his head, not replying so that he can keep kissing him.

Sergio lays on his side and watches them and wishes he wasn't. He sighs as loudly as he has the heart to and closes his eyes, determined to fall asleep and hopefully wake up without the regret that is churning in his stomach right now. The music suddenly stops and the room is utterly quiet except for the sounds of Iker and Cesc kissing and moving in a slow cadence next to him. Before he can register it, his arms are suddenly filled with Fernando, a soft, warm body against his own with the perfect mouth that is kissing his eyelids to beg them to stay closed. When Fernando is satisfied with that he's kissing Sergio's lips, his arms wrapping around his neck, his leg nestling in between Sergio's (and Sergio's, in turn, pushing between his own) as he fits in tight against him. He takes Sergio's tongue into his mouth and suckles on it until they're both languid from it. The sounds of Iker and Cesc beside them are strangely comforting. Fernando smiles into Sergio's kisses before he's running his mouth down his jaw and his neck to kiss at his collarbones which are just slightly bare beneath his thin pullover hoodie. He kisses him until his lips are tired and then he's back at his mouth again, sighing there contentedly.

"This is the happiest I've ever been, Sergio."

Sergio is holding him protectively, one hand cradling the back of his head to keep him as close as he can. All he can do is return the breath of a sigh to Fernando's mouth, the serenity of the sound more than enough of a response.

"We'll play later," Iker mumbles gruffly after a quiet moment. No one has to answer him but it's agreed. They all four push farther into the mattress and close their eyes, too cozy and blissful to do much else but sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

"So I should get two turns in one."

Sergio directs this at Iker as he takes a long drink from his bottle of beer. He and Iker are the only ones drinking beer; Cesc and Fernando have declared that they hate the taste of beer and have gone instead for the tequila. Iker sticks an eyebrow up at him as he leans back on the couch, not watching but noting that Cesc is changing into his football shirt. "Why's that?"

"Because of the _horrible repercussions_ of my last dare."

"Hey, that was David and Steve, not me!"

Sergio gives him one of his best puppydog faces, tipping his head to the side and blinking at Iker. Fernando's lip wobbles in sympathy.

"Please, Iker? Don't I deserve it?"

Iker sighs and takes his time finishing off his beer. Fernando is pressing comforting little kisses to Sergio's cheek and Sergio is trying not to grin through all of it.

"Alright, Sese, alright. But _that's it!_ And don't you get me to do anything horrible either. You have to go back home with me, little boy."

"Iker, you so love me."

"Pft. I _so_ don't."

"You love me so much."

"Just _go_ , Sergio!" Iker looks exasperated but he grins into his new bottle of beer before he takes a drink. His favorite kind of drunk is beer-drunk.

"Hmm..." Sergio looks around at the other three boys, stopping on Cesc when he sees that he is indeed wearing his national team jersey. He blinks at him obviously. "Cesc."

Cesc perks up and beams at Sergio. "Yeeeeeees?"

"...Why did you put on your jersey?"

"I dunno, I'm excited about the game tomorrow. I've just missed the team so much! You know?"

"But... you can experience the team _without_ the jersey." Sergio sounds terribly reasonable for three beers.

"I'm preparing for tomorrow! In case I have to go in! What if someone gets hurt!? I have to be ready!"

"And your shirt is the way to do that." Not a question.

"Exactly!"

"Okay." Sergio blinks again and shakes his head, his hair tossing this way and that. The scent of his shampoo hits Fernando and Iker at the same time and they smile. "So... Fer."

Fernando lays his head back against the cushion of the couch and gives him a slow smile. Two shots of tequila. He is loose limbs and heavy eyelashes and perfect. "Hm?"

"Truth or dare?" Sergio leans over and grins against his mouth for a breath of a second before he kisses him, just an easy, familiar press of lips. Fernando smiles even more.

"Truth. We should pace ourselves, gypsy." Cesc pours Fernando and himself another shot of tequila. They say "cheers!" in the British way and Iker and Sergio frown disapprovingly at each other. They lift their bottles and clink them together, both of their voices rough mumbles.

" _Salud!_ "

Fernando wipes his lips delicately and turns his attention back to Sergio, fully aware of the little flare of jealousy he'd witnessed. His smile is sweet and soggy. "Well?"

Sergio gives Fernando a wry smile and sits back against the sectional couch, angled toward Fernando who is sitting in one of the angles of the couch, sunken down into the squishy cushions.

"What's the last thing you stuck up your ass for sexual pleasure?"

Cesc gasps so hard he chokes on his newest shot of tequila. Fernando expected _any_ question but that one. His entire body is flushed.

" _Sergio!_ You'd better think of an actual question!"

"I think it's a damn good one." Iker wags his eyebrows at Fernando and runs his tongue over the rim of his beer. Cesc leans over flirtatiously and pushes his tongue into Iker's bottle and is rewarded with a playful snarl and Iker nipping at his tongue.

"Well, I don't! I think that's a... a... highly personal question." Fernando is desperate now and trying to use all of his charms on Sergio which only makes Sergio grin even harder.

"We are highly personal people, Nando. I probably have more of your saliva in my body than my own."

"Ewwwwwww!" Cesc is in his loud and tipsy phase and he has no problem letting them all know it.

Fernando pouts and folds his arms over his chest, trying to resist reacting at all but it only lasts for all of a minute. He sighs and drops his arms and looks over at an impatient (but grinning, the jerk) Sergio.

"Nothing."

They all blink at him, thoroughly unconvinced.

"Okay, no, seriously."

"Seriously! I've never done anything like that. You _know_ that, Sergio." His petulance is beyond adorable.

"That's not what we talked about earlier, lovely."

"Well, I've never done it to myself either."

Iker leans forward in disbelief. "Not even a dildo?"

Fernando almost looks offended. " _NO!_ "

"I have!"

They all turn to look at Cesc. Iker grins and points at Cesc's glass.

"Have another shot, weasel."

He does.

"Not even... not even a butt plug?"

Fernando flies to his feet, mortified to new levels, his face so red that his hair looks white in comparison. He tugs fitfully at his shirt and then at his hair. He whirls around to face them and then lastly at Iker who is asking the questions.

"Not that it's any of your _business_ , but _no!_ Nothing! Ever!"

Sergio's head is spinning and he is absolutely certain it's not because of the ever-growing number of beers he's ingested.

"Not even your fingers?"

Fernando whimpers in defeat and sits back down next to Sergio. He lifts his eyes to look at him and shakes his head, sulking completely.

"No."

Sergio closes his eyes and immediately starts daydreaming. He squirms on the couch and sinks down farther into it, dragging his bottom lip through his teeth. "Pure. Virgin."

"Stop picking on me, Sese. It's embarrassing enough that you even _know_ this stuff." He nestles in against Sergio and rests his cheek on his shoulder, still pouting.

"Nando, that's the hottest fucking thing ever and I'm trying to stay still so that I don't spontaneously orgasm."

"Shut up. You think I'm weird." Fernando is smiling and nudging Sergio's ear with the tip of his nose. He isn't blushing quite as much now.

"I'm telling you, Nando, if you don't call _me_ the second you get any kind of craving to be deflowered, I will kill whoever you get to do it instead. That's a promise."

"You want me to call you even though you're sitting right next to me?" Fernando is whispering now but he's also a little drunk and so it's not quite as quiet as he would have wanted. Sergio reaches over to drag Fernando closer to him, one hand planted firmly on his ass. He exhales loudly against his hair, one of his hands teasing at the back of Fernando's pants, his fingers pressing in hard. His voice is almost menacing in his desire.

"Don't. Tempt. Me."

"What's your favorite position, Sergio?" Cesc is peeling the label from one of Iker's empty beer bottles, seemingly unaware of the mass amounts of sexual tension going on only feet away from him. Sergio unwillingly lifts his head from Fernando's hair, his fingers still digging, hungry. He stares at Cesc blankly.

"It's not your turn, Cesc."

"Oh, I was just wondering." Cesc's smile is cheery and carefree and Sergio envies him. He takes a deep breath and lets it out in a sigh. Iker is gazing at Sergio, his expression unreadable.

"Depends. Like, if I'm giving or receiving?"

Fernando looks up at him in wonder, never honestly having thought about Sergio being _fucked_. He couldn't imagine who Sergio would _let_ fuck him.

"Um... both."

"Hmm..." Sergio sits back slightly from Fernando, his hands loosening on him, simply petting now instead of seeking an invasion. He tips his head back and blinks up at the ceiling thoughtfully. Even Cesc stays quiet.

"Well, for giving I like doggy-style, honestly. Because... well. I don't always care about _who's_ under me, so I don't necessarily want to be looking at them. And plus I have a big ass fetish, so the view is hot as hell." Various faces of surprise appear across the room. Sergio glances around and shrugs a little, looking down at Fernando, studying his eyelashes. "Well... you guys wanted me to be honest."

"No, it's... you're doing good, keep going." Iker gives Sergio a smile and passes him a fresh beer. Sergio twists the cap off with one hand and takes a healthy drink.

"Receiving... well, if it's in a hurry, then anywhere. I really like it against a wall because it feels very secret and forbidden and I really get off on that kind of stuff. But if it's like... actual, planned sex, then... I like riding them. I just love..." He finally looks self-conscious. He shrugs again just barely and runs a light fingernail over a line of freckles on Fernando's arm. "The whole being admired thing and like... being touched. And plus I'm really good at riding." He looks up and avoids meeting any eyes. He exhales noisily and nods just once. "So there it is."

Everyone is quiet in almost reverence until Iker speaks up, lifting his bottle to Sergio.

"Fuck, I'll drink to that."

Sergio laughs and clinks his bottle against Iker's, making a small noise in his throat as he swallows. For some reason, the sounds send a shiver up Fernando's spine.

"Okay, so, I get one more!"

Iker looks nervous immediately.

"And?"

"Aaaand... truth or dare, Iker?"

They search each other's eyes for a long moment, having a silent conversation in which Iker is probably threatening Sergio with bodily harm. It ends and they both sit back, calculating.

"Dare."

A grin spreads slow across Sergio's mouth.

"Iker, I dare you to suck Cesc's nipples until he comes."

Fernando gives a chirp of laughter that is nothing but amazement. He reaches up to cover his mouth when he feels Iker's glare on him. Iker opens and closes his mouth a couple of times and then stops. And then:

"But... what if he doesn't?"

Sergio smirks.

"Then keep trying."

Iker looks over at Cesc and finds his eyes already on him. He pushes Cesc over until he's laying on the couch and then throws a leg over him, straddling his hips. He sits down firmly on his dick and smiles down at him. Cesc reaches down for his own shirt and tugs it up a little, more than willing to have anything on his body sucked by Iker any minute of the day. Iker takes the shirt from Cesc's hands and pushes it up himself, revealing the rather thin, pale line of Cesc's body. Iker licks his lips and feels his dick immediately stir in his pants. He reaches down and runs a hand over his chest down to his stomach, taking his time going in firm circles around his nipples. Cesc drags in a deep breath and chews on his bottom lip. He watches Iker's face and smiles to himself for the unhidden desire there. He reaches up to cup Iker's cheek, his free hand still holding up his shirt.

"Suck me."

Iker gives a predatory little purr for that, his eyes narrowing as he leans down and captures Cesc's mouth, both of his hands pressed hard into the couch on either side of Cesc's head, bracing himself up on all fours over him. He kisses him until neither of them can breathe and then he breaks away, sucking kisses all the way down his chest and hovering over his left nipple, washing hot breath over it as they stare at each other. He slips his tongue out to melt it against the already hard point of Cesc's nipple, hardening the tip of his tongue into a point and flicking expertly against it when Cesc reacts, when he lifts and curls and cries out. Iker finally relaxes down against Cesc, fitting himself half on top of Cesc and half beside him, his back against the couch. He closes his mouth around his nipple and sucks on it contentedly, the action of it both lulling and intensely sexual to him. Cesc kneads Iker's hair in his hands, squirming beneath him as he cries out, his hips lifting to try and find the solid warmth of Iker's body to grind against. Iker digs his teeth into the bruised skin in his mouth and tugs on it, drawing a hard gasp from Cesc, his entire body lifting up and taking Iker with him before he collapses again, panting harshly, his heart pulsing against Iker's cheek. Cesc reaches down between his own legs and runs a hand over his dick, a firm, punishing hand that is desperate to help him get off.

Sergio leans forward to say something, to remind Cesc oh-so cheerfully that he wasn't supposed to be touching himself, that it was going strictly against the rules. Fernando wraps an arm around Sergio's shoulders and pushes a hand in under Sergio's shirt to tease over his nipples, pressing his ear to his mouth and not taking his eyes off of Iker and Cesc. "Shhh... god, you know that feels good, right? You can't interrupt them."

Fernando's mouth finds Sergio's neck just beneath his ear and suddenly Sergio doesn't give a damn about any kind of rules ever.

"Iker... Iker, ohmygod." Cesc is practically sobbing now, his face twisted up in delicious pain, his nipple achingly raw and tender in Iker's unforgiving mouth. His hand is digging at his dick, his eyes open so he could stare down at Iker and memorize just how that mouth looks on his skin. Iker lifts his eyes to Cesc as he trails his tongue across his chest to his other nipple, one of his hands slipping up to pinch and twist the sore one. Cesc hisses, his hand faltering between his legs. Iker grins devilishly, directing his attention back down to the fresh skin in front of him.

"Mmm, Cesc, fuck you taste so good." He makes his mouth softer as he suckles on him now, in direct opposition with his other hand that is tweaking, torturing. He speaks with his mouth full of flesh. "Am I going to make you come?"

Cesc writhes and moans for that, pushing his hips up into his hand as he nods desperately. Iker glances down and sees Cesc hand gripping his own dick through his pants, hears his harsh breathing above him, feels him thrashing beneath him. He makes a thick, animalistic sound in his throat as he reaches down and roughly shoves Cesc's hand away, latching onto his untouched nipple as he rips the button of Cesc's pants, the back of his hand scraping against the zipper he's prying apart to shove his hand down into his pants and wrap around Cesc's dick. Cesc absolutely screams for that, the pleasure he's getting in so many places leaving him absolutely paralyzed, his body rigid with it. Iker yanks Cesc's dick out of the trap of his pants and starts jerking him off urgently, his mouth making wet, sopping sounds as he feeds from Cesc's nipple. Cesc shoves his head back into the cushions, his mouth open so that he can let out a cry that makes his throat raw as he comes, his hands both buried in Iker's hair to keep him firmly against his skin. Iker squeezes and works Cesc's dick until he is thoroughly drained, until his wrist is aching from the frenzy of his movements. He sucks Cesc's nipple slowly now, his breath tearing up his throat in in burning, sharp pants. Cesc finally collapses back on the couch, his eyebrows drawn up in residual bliss. He grunts when he feels Iker's swollen mouth on his own, kissing him back in drunken, utter contentment.

"....Well. Um... that was hot." Sergio clears his throat a little, trying to laugh but he wasn't really so much amused as aroused. Fernando smiles at Cesc when he finally sits up and pushes his shirt down, not looking embarrassed at all. Fernando reminds himself to ask Cesc for pointers on how to do that later. He removes his hand from inside of Sergio's shirt and stands up to wander into the kitchen.

"Iker, do you want a napkin?"

Iker looks down at his hand and then up at Fernando in the kitchen, giving him a rather sheepish nod. Fernando returns with a bag of potato chips and a handful of napkins. Iker takes them gratefully and cleans off his hand as best as he can with Cesc snuggling in against him once again. Fernando plops down next to Sergio and opens the noisy bag and chomps on a couple of crisps. Alcohol and grease. Aragonés would kill him if he knew. "Okay, so it's _my_ turn next, and--"

Iker scoffs for that and reaches over Sergio to kidnap a couple of chips, speaking around them. "Fell naw, iths mah sturn."

Fernando raises his eyebrows haughtily and hides the chip bag from Iker's grabby hands. He crunches and swallows primly. "He did my truth first. So it's _my_ turn first."

Iker rolls his eyes and gives an undignified snort, reaching for the chips once again just to make a point. Fernando slaps his hands away. Sergio is rather enjoying being in the middle and is grinning between them both. "Mine was a _dare_. I _earned_ going next."

"Hah! Like you hated your dare _so much_!"

"You're just jealous that someone didn't dare you to do it to Sergio first!"

"H-- _Completely untrue!_ If I wanted to do that to Sergio, I wouldn't wait for someone to dare me to do it!"

Sergio looks over at him for that, rather crestfallen. "So... you _don't_ want to do that to me?"

"I didn't say that either!"

"Yes, you did, you just said it!" Iker looks very proud of himself indeed. He snatches the entire bag from Fernando and before Sergio knows what exactly is happening, Fernando is across his lap and making a wild grab for Iker.

"Hey, hey, hey! STOP IT!" Sergio grabs the chips himself and jumps up from between them to keep the bag safe. He looks down at them with a stern frown. They both blink up at him in the same feigned innocence. He knows absolutely better on both accounts. " _I_ have a solution."

They both roll their eyes this time, but they're both also smiling wryly.

"Of course you do."

"Just listen. Okay, so you both want to go first, right?"

"Right." Iker and Fernando glare at each other for speaking at the same time. Fernando has the audacity to stick his tongue out at Iker.

"So, you guys need to have a tiebreaker."

They look back up at Sergio, unimpressed. Iker folds his arms over his chest.

"What."

Sergio grins cheekily, reaching for his beer and finishing it off before gesturing theatrically.

"You two need to make out. And whoever makes the other one moan first, wins."

Cesc makes a chittering sound from his squished-up spot on the couch. He doesn't look entirely upset though.

The other two are staring at Sergio in astonishment. Fernando looks betrayed.

" _Sergio._ You want me to make out with _Iker_!? Really? _Me_?"

" _Me!?_ "

Sergio didn't know that Iker could sound that squeaky when he wasn't being tickled. He looks between them for a minute and then sits down blindly on the coffee table so that he's eye level with them. He licks his lips, clearly relishing the idea.

"Oh, fuck, yes."

Iker and Fernando look back at each other once again, actually considering it. Iker is the first to shrug. Fernando looks back at Sergio as if to make sure that this is _really_ okay and not just some sort of test he has to pass. When he turns to Iker one last time, he finds Iker sitting closer to him, and he actually gasps. Iker grabs Fernando with a firm hand on the nape of his neck and pulls him in and shoves their mouths together, kissing him fully. Fernando almost cries out in surprise but he stops himself just in time in case the sound is mistaken for a moan. He forces himself to calm down and to loosen his mouth and Iker does the same, both of them sinking into the kiss and just letting it happen. Sergio moves closer to them until he can reach out and touch them if he wants to. Fernando lifts a hand and lets his fingers run over Iker's jaw, pushing them over it and dragging his nails softly against the stubble growing there. Iker leans into him for that, licking his way into Fernando's mouth with a fast little sigh. He runs his hand up from the back of Fernando's neck and into his hair, sliding his fingers almost to the crown of his head before he's wrapping his fingers into those long blonde strands, giving it a strong tug. Fernando's breath washes hot across Iker's face.

Sergio leans forward to watch this more closely, watching the wet flash of Iker's tongue as it works inside of Fernando's mouth, watching Fernando's eyelashes flutter and his freckled cheeks slowly grow rosy, watching as Iker gets more and more into it, kissing Fernando more fervently, with much more abandon than is required for a simple dare. He reaches up to touch them both, one hand on each of them, the backs of his fingers running over their cheeks as they kiss. Neither of them moan but they both give soft, restrained noises in their throats. Sergio can't help but notice how they both lean into his touch. They break apart to just give each other small kisses now, leisurely, velvet ones that experiment with angle, with lip texture, rhythm. Sergio pushes eager fingers between their mouths so that they're both kissing them for the briefest of moments, smiling when he feels their smiles on his skin. He sits back and just watches now, admiring their profiles and how utterly supple Fernando looks. It's only then that he notices Cesc's hand up the back of Iker's shirt, rubbing at his back and watching them just as intently. Sergio is secretly proud of himself that he's managed to get in _three_ turns.

Fernando suddenly comes to life against Iker, kissing him with a new fire, lifting himself up to move closer to him, to trap Iker between his legs, to cup his face and feed from his mouth. Iker's breathing is ragged now, entirely too turned on to last much longer without making a sound. He pushes a hand up to cup Fernando's hip, gripping him there, ravenous fingers pushing at his shirt to squeeze naked hipbone. Fernando pulls back the slightest bit to pant against Iker's mouth, opening his eyes to stare down at him breathlessly, his lashes fluttering as he kisses at Iker's top lip so softly, his fingernails running over the sides of Iker's neck. Iker moans hungrily then, his other hand coming up to grab Fernando completely around the waist, pulling him down harder into his lap and devouring his mouth. Fernando, knowing he's won, grins into the kiss and lets himself be pulled, suckling on Iker's tongue and turning into a ragdoll in his arms.

"Okay, okay!" Sergio reaches up to tug on Iker's sleeve, grinning victoriously (he would have won either way: he got to witness it, afterall) as he tries to pull Fernando off of him. Fernando breaks away from Iker's mouth, out of breath and with a happily bruised mouth, laughing almost shyly. Iker tightens his arms around Fernando and makes a stubborn little sound of refusal, kissing at his neck and jaw to try and get him back down and against his mouth. He grins after a moment when he's had time to realize how he's acting, sheepishly nipping at Fernando's skin, purring near his ear.

"Get back down here, I'm not done with you."

Fernando laughs outright then, bracing his arms on Iker's biceps and trying weakly to pull himself away from those kisses. He beams over at Sergio and Sergio's heart swells.

"Lay off, he's mine!" Sergio stands up and grabs ahold of Fernando, lifting him up too easily from Iker's lap and arms and tugging him to stand with him across the room. Fernando playfully hides behind Sergio as Iker pouts. They're all laughing, and Iker is the only one still panting. He meets Sergio's eyes and instead of looking remorseful he looks reverent, jealous, more _Jesus fucking Christ, he's the hottest thing I've ever seen and I'm too drunk to pretend he's not, how do you not explode everytime he touches you, he's amazing_ than _sorry I enjoyed kissing your Nando as much as I did_. Sergio raises his eyebrows at him in precise understanding. He wraps his arms around Fernando's waist and kisses at his neck, staring still into Iker's eyes as Fernando softens back against him and kisses at Sergio's chin.

Cesc tugs hard on Iker's shirt and pulls him around to stop looking at Fernando and to look at him. Iker tears his eyes away from Sergio and Fernando and looks at Cesc, trying to give him one of his dimpled smiles so that Cesc wouldn't be quite so mad at him. Cesc smirks at him and holds onto both sides of Iker's face, making sure his eyes stay on him.

"You're too horny for your own good."

Iker blushes and laughs almost uncomfortably. He tries to shake his head but Cesc holds onto him tighter, still grinning as he leans in to kiss him gently. He smacks Iker's cheeks playfully.

"You'll pay later."

"Have a couple of shots with me." Iker is staring up into Cesc's eyes intimately, amazed at how close he feels to him, at how much is conveyed between them with just flicks of eye movements, with the rise and fall of eyelashes. Cesc tilts toward him again and presses a feathery kiss to his mouth. He sits back and nods at him, letting his hands fall at last. Iker just gazes at him for a long moment, shaking himself out of it at last and turning to pour them two fresh shots of tequila. Fernando and Sergio return to their seats, kissing a mouthful of beer back and forth between them. They end it and swallow with shared grins as Iker and Cesc take their shots. They all lean back a little drunker than they had been before, looking around at each other with loose smiles.

"Okay, my turn." Fernando says this delight. Iker acquiesces with a small bow and winks at Fernando. He won't tell Sergio about his dreams the next morning.

"Cesc." Fernando's eyes brighten as he turns to him, barely able to contain his smile.

Cesc sits up as straight as he can and looks at Fernando with _wiiide_ eyes. He bursts out laughing at the thought of his own face.

"Yes?!"

" _Cesc_." Fernando leans forward, his expression urgent, important. Cesc's eyes get even wider. He leans forward, too.

" _Yes?_ "

"I dare you to..." He pauses dramatically. Cesc tips forward and almost falls onto the coffee table. He recovers quickly and returns to the edge of his seat.

" _What?!_ "

"I dare you to sneak into David Villa's room and take something _very important_ to him. Without him knowing."

"Oooh!" Iker and Sergio share an approving nod.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHH." Cesc jumps to his feet and almost falls over, clapping excitedly anyway. "What is it!? What is it!?"

"I don't know! You have to find something and take it! And if he wakes up, _you fail_."

Cesc gasps exaggeratedly. " _I will not fail you, Fernando!_ " He salutes him.

Fernando reaches into his back pocket and lifts out a keycard with two fingers, holding it up for Cesc to take. His eyebrows are raised enigmatically.

They all gape at him.

"Where did you get this!?"

"I'm good."

"Hell, yes, you are." Iker leers at him.

Cesc snatches the card and shoves it into his back pocket. He puffs out his chest and stares at the front door determinedly. "I'm going."

"Good luck." Fernando nods at him solemnly.

Cesc scampers to the door and flings it open and then flings _himself_ out of it.

He tugs it closed and doesn't hear the laughter erupting in the room he just left.

He makes his way down the hallway, trying very hard to remember which room is the right one. Halfway down the hall, he gets the brilliant idea to look at the key card and finds the number there. "Ha! Haha!"

He turns back around and runs to the right door. He turns the keycard over in his hands about twenty times before he decides which way is the right one. He shoves it in and beams when the red light turns green and the door clicks. He opens the door _ever. So. Slowly_. He peers into the room and finds nothing but absolute blackness. He slips in and closes the door _slowly_.

Cesc stands stark still for about two minutes until his drunken eyes adjust to the dark and he can see the outlines around him. He sees a smallish lump in one bed and an even more smallish lump in another bed. He moves toward the bigger of the two and almost shrieks when he rams his foot right into Villa's luggage. He bites down on his bottom lip and holds in a whimper as he reaches down to grab his tormented foot, glaring in the general direction of his luggage. He sniffs pitifully as he starts to poke around at Villa's shit, finding boring shirts and boring pants and boring underwear. Boring, boring, boring. He stands up from his fruitless search and tries to look around the room, his hands on his hips. He then glances over at the other bed and his eyes narrow on the tiny figure in sudden brilliancy.

_Silva._

He prowls over to the other bed and looms over Silva's small, sleeping form. He looks over at Villa again and sees him deep in sleep but facing them. It was risky, but he was drunk. And besides, it was _perfect_. He reaches down to try and pick Silva up but he can't quite figure out the best way to do it. He turns this way and that, contorting his arms in about ten different angles and then finally just pushes the blankets off of Silva, grabbing him around the waist and hauling him up onto his shoulder. He almost falls under his slight weight. Silva is awake immediately and is absolutely terrified.

"What..!? What is going on!?" He sounds like he's going to cry and he's pulling at Cesc's hair, at his jersey.

"SHHHH. SHHHHHHH. _Stop it I'm not going to rape you!_ "

"Help!"

Villa is awake at that, his eyes flying open as he sits up in bed. Cesc looks up at him in absolute _terror_ , gasping when he sees Villa's murderous glare and when he feels Silva scratching his arms. He screams at the top of his lungs, dropping Silva back down into the bed and tearing out of the room.

"I DIDN'T DO IT. I DIDN'T DO IT!!"

Silva squirms on the bed and turns to look at the escaping figure and Villa is already watching, seeing _very clearly_ a large, yellow name printed on the back of the retreating, red jersey: CESC.

He looks back at Silva who still looks horrified.

"What the fuck was _that!?_ "


	16. Chapter 16

"FERNANDO, I HAVE FAILED YOU. I HAVE FAILED YOU. ABORT. ABORT!"

Cesc tears past Fernando who has opened the door, who was at first grinning in sheer amusement but is now staring at Cesc who speeds past everyone and locks himself in the bathroom. Fernando glances back at Iker and Sergio, both of whom are staring right back at him, both of whom shrug. Iker stands up on wavery legs, sliding by Fernando and running a savoring hand over his ass (and give it a not-so-secret squeeze) and coming to a stop in front of the bathroom door. He tries to open it but finds it, of course, locked. He lifts his hand to knock on it but is interrupted by a more urgent knock at the front door.

Cesc screams.

Fernando looks scared now.

Sergio settles back against the couch and reaches for his beer, swirling it around lazily in the bottle.

"He tried to cut off Villa's dick. I just know it."

"Cesc Fábregas, open this fucking door right now. Do you hear me?"

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Cesc doesn't seem to quite understand that Villa can't hear _him_ all the way in the bathroom (and in the shower) from outside the hotel room. Fernando looks helplessly at Iker.

Iker sighs.

"Do I have to fix _everything_?"

"Not _everything_. Just... everything your little weasel fucks up."

Iker glares at him and stands up a little straighter, trying to gather some dignity.

"Fernando, you're lucky you're so goddamned hot."

Fernando bats his eyelashes at Iker and returns to sit beside Sergio who wraps a possessive arm around him. Iker watches until Fernando sits down completely and then he trudges to the door, a heavy sigh leaving his lips as he opens it.

Bitchface.

It's the only word that comes to Iker's mind to describe David Villa's expression. Silva is practically hidden behind him but Iker can see his fingers clutching at Villa's bare arm. Iker raises his eyebrows in his best attempt at looking clueless.

"...Yes?"

Villa is not amused. He clenches his jaw and raises his eyebrows right back at Iker.

"Where the fuck is he?"

"Where is who? Are you sleep-walking, Villa?" He peers at Silva behind him. "Looks like you've got a stowaway."

"Cesc tried to abduct Silva!"

Iker just blinks at him.

Behind him Fernando and Sergio explode with drunken cackles.

"He... he _what_?"

"He tried to take Silva! He was carrying him and he said something like... like--"

"He said he wasn't going to rape me! But I don't believe him!" Silva looks positively terrified and more than likely still half-asleep. He has sneaked both of his arms around Villa's bicep and is now hugging his arm. He looks all of nine.

"Wait, how do you even know it was Cesc? It's the middle of the night. I'm sure it was pitch black in your room."

Villa looks unamused and completely exasperated. He glares fully at Iker.

"He had on his damn jersey! _It said CESC on the back of it!_ "

Iker swallows hard.

"...Oh."

"This is fucking ridiculous. We have a _game_ in the morning and I'm having to play detective to see what the fuck Cesc's problem is, and _Iker Casillas_ is trying to save his ass. Of all the fucking people." He shoulders his way past Iker and into the room, coming to a sudden stop at the sight of Fernando and Sergio on the couch, dropping light, smiling kisses onto each other's mouths as they talk in low murmurs. Silva gasps.

" _Are_ we sleep-walking?!"

"What are you running here, Iker, a fuckin' harem?"

Iker looks over at Sergio and Fernando and sighs tiredly. He lifts an arm to motion toward them before flopping down on the couch.

"I wish. They just sit there and do that for hours. I think it's how they get their nourishment now."

"Are they _fucking_?" Villa's eyes are huge. He turns to the lovebirds when Iker refuses to answer. He snaps his fingers in front of their attached faces. They break away and blink up at him. "Are you two _fucking_?"

Fernando goes full-blown innocent in under a second even as Sergio takes up kissing at his jaw and down the sensitive line of his neck. He moans softly and dares to meet Villa's eyes. He licks his lips and shakes his head.

"No, Villa. Are you okay? You look distressed."

"I feel like I've stepped into the Twilight Zone or something!" He turns to Silva to make sure he isn't alone, to make sure there is still someone who is as confused as he is. Silva snuggles in against Villa's chest and Villa looks even more confused. He grabs ahold of Silva's arms and pushes him back until they aren't quite touching anymore. He gives him a small shake.

"Is everyone _gay_ suddenly or what?"

Sergio snorts.

"Suddenly."

Villa lets go of Silva and shoots Sergio a look. He glances around the room and then heads for the bathroom where he can see a light coming from underneath the door. He knocks on the door like a cop. Cesc shrieks again.

"Iker, don't let him kill me! _I'm so young and inexperienced!_ "

Iker stares at the door.

"...What?"

"Cesc, get your ass out here! You've got some explaining to do!"

"Lucy, you've got some splainin' to do!" Fernando grins to himself. Sergio quirks an eyebrow at him.

"Do you promise you won't hurt me?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On your reasons."

"For what?"

Villa growls.

"Get out here!"

Cesc whimpers and then they can hear the shower curtain getting pushed back and the shuffle of feet nearing the door. Suddenly there's Cesc, looking terrified for his life. He sticks his bottom lip out at Villa and sniffles at him.

"Nando made me do it."

Fernando looks up from where he is cuddling the almost-asleep Silva, his face screwed up into a defensive scowl.

"I didn't make you try to steal little Silva! I told you to take something very important from Villa!"

"I TRIED."

" _Ooohh._ " Fernando's face lights up with sudden understanding. He and Sergio glance at each other and flash drunk smiles.

"AWWWWW."

Villa looks like he could kill everyone.

"What!?"

"AWWW, SILVA IS IMPORTANT TO YOOOOU." Fernando squishes Silva in his arms and makes him squeak and stir. Silva wipes at the sleep in his eye with the back of his hand and looks up at Villa. Villa scowls at him and folds his arms over his chest. He looks away from them all.

"That is the most ridiculous thing _ever_. Fer, why the fuck would you tell Cesc to do that? Did he lose a bet or something?"

"Oh, no, Villa, no, no. We're playing truth or dare."

Silva wakes up completely then, squirming from Fernando's hug and looking up at Villa with a bright smile.

"Can we play, can we play?!"

"You can do whatever you want, kid, I'm going the fuck back to bed." Villa heads for the door now, his shoulders drawn in complete exhaustion.

"David." Silva sounds absolutely heartbreaking.

Villa gives a tiny whine and turns to face Silva. He slumps even more in preparation for the inevitable giving in he was about to do.

"Whaat? Silva, let's just go back to sleep. You can even sleep in my bed if you want, if you're worried about nightmares."

"Please?"

Villa grumbles.

"You seriously want to stay in here with these... people and play a game? Seriously."

Silva nods, a tiny, hopeful smile on his face. He knows he's won.

Villa falls down into a nearby chair and rubs his eyes. He mutters from behind them.

"Ramos, get me a beer."

A cheer goes up from around the room and Sergio jumps up to run into the kitchen. Cesc breathes a sigh of relief and slumps against Iker's back, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his chin on his shoulder. Iker reaches back to run a hand up Cesc's side. He presses his mouth to his ear.

"We've gotta think up a good one for Villa, London."

Cesc grins and closes his eyes and nods.

Sergio returns with the beer and edges Silva off of the couch, taking his rightful place next to Fernando and draping a long leg over his warm lap. Silva stands over them and pouts. Sergio nods over toward Villa and holds up two uncapped beers for Silva.

"Go sit with Daddy, baby."

"Fuck off, Ramos. Not all of us have hard-ons for other guys, okay?"

Sergio just grins at Villa.

"Drink, Villa."

Villa looks up at Silva who is holding out a beer for him. He sighs and moves himself over to one side in his chair as best as he can, just accepting the fact that Silva is basically going to be sitting in his lap as he takes his first drink of beer. Silva leans back on him and looks plenty satisfied as he sips at his beer.

"Villa, truth or dare?" Iker sits on the arm of the couch and looks over at him, appreciating but not commenting on Cesc who is sitting on the couch next to him and rubbing his thigh. Iker keeps his fingers crossed for Villa to answer correctly.

"Dare."

Iker uncrosses his fingers and grins.

"I dare you to spank Silva. Until he cries or comes, whichever happens first."

Villa immediately chokes on his beer and starts coughing.

"Oh, _shit_." Sergio looks over at Iker with the most impressed expression, leaning over Fernando and Cesc both to offer Iker his fist. Iker bumps his own fist against it and grins proudly to himself. He turns to face Cesc with his legs parted, ready to be rewarded for his brilliant idea with some good, hard rubs between his legs.

"Iker, have you lost your fucking mind? You couldn't _pay_ me to do that."

"I'm not paying you, David. I'm daring you."

Villa sets his jaw defiantly, obviously thinking it over and planning his argument as he finishes off his beer. Sergio leans over immediately and offers him another one. Villa takes it without a word and nurses it, finishing half of it as well before he speaks.

"Come on, Silva. Let's get this over with."

Silva looks, in a word, horrified. He is staring at Iker like he shot his puppy.

"Iker, why do you want me to be in pain? _Why_?"

Iker almost wavers for that face. He had practically gotten used to Fernando's hurt bunny face, but Silva's was a whole new animal (maybe a chinchilla? or a lamb).

"Trust me, Silva, it hurts me more than it will hurt you."

Silva stands up uncertainly, his back to Villa. Villa glances up at his slight body and presses a hand to the small of his back, torn between being intrigued by this and being protective of Silva. He sighs loudly over at Iker.

"Can he leave his pants on?"

Iker, Sergio, Fernando, and Cesc all shake their heads.

"We don't do things with pants on in this room."

Villa glowers over at Cesc.

"Well, at least he can leave his underwear on."

Silva blushes.

"Um..."

Villa looks up at him fearfully and then realizes. He curls down and covers his face with his hands.

"Oh, god."

"Off with 'em, Silva. Let's see that tight little ass." Sergio whistles at Silva and the others join in with catcalls. Silva looks aghast.

"I didn't... I didn't really think it would be _that_ kind of game, Sergio. I just thought maybe..."

Sergio reaches over and grabs ahold of Silva's wrist, tugging him over toward him and pushes up Silva's shirt so he can pull down his pants. Silva gasps and grapples with his pants, trying his best to keep them up but he is, of course, losing. He can only blush helplessly as his pants are pulled off and he's standing in front of his friends naked. He tries for modesty by covering his dick with his hands. Villa is frozen in shock.

"This oughta be fun." Sergio reaches up and gives Silva's ass a couple of trial slaps, grinning for how he clenches his muscles and shies away from his hand. Villa reaches up and snatches Silva away from Sergio's grasp, tugging the smaller David down into his lap to protect him. He is glaring daggers at Sergio now.

"Never do that again. Got me?"

"Finish your beer, Villa. There is a shot of tequila waiting for you."

Fernando is smirking over at Sergio, sliding a hand up between his legs to molest him. He buries his mouth against Sergio's ear and practically purrs there. "You never do that to me."

Sergio watches Villa finish his beer and holds the shotglass up for him, licking his lips for every single thing Fernando is doing. He's smiling to himself. "Just give me the word, kitten."

Villa wrinkles his nose at them even as he runs an absent hand down Silva's delicate, bare back, making him arch and sigh. Villa doesn't notice. He throws the tequila down his throat and refills the glass immediately, offering it to Silva.

"You two are so disgustingly in love. When did this happen? Are you just doing this to fuck with me?"

"Villa, the whole world doesn't revolve around you, first of all. Second, stop trying to delay the inevitable."

"...Which is?"

"Smack that ass! You know you've waited long enough." Sergio waggles his eyebrows at Villa and chooses to ignore half of his questions. Iker slides down discreetly to sit behind Cesc and to tug him back between his legs, wrapping his whole body around him so he can press up against his back. Cesc leans back on Iker and pulls his arms around him and tries to keep his heart from beating too quickly in his chest.

Silva stands up again and looks down at VIlla. He seems entirely too eager for this, or so Fernando observes into Sergio's ear.

"How do you want me?"

VIlla looks flustered.

"Um... um, I don't.... I don't know I haven't really... I guess just..."

"Lay across his lap."

"Sergio, stay out of this." Villa tries to glare at Sergio but he's too distracted by Silva's nudity in front of him. He clears his throat. "But, uh... yeah. You can lay like..." He motions vaguely across his lap.

Silva lays down on him immediately, embarrassed by the entire thing but he wants it (any of it) too badly to really consider that it wouldn't be worth it. He feels his dick in the trap between Villa's thighs and he feels Villa's heavy, warm hands hovering over his back. He whimpers and rests his cheek against the arm of the chair. He meets Fernando's eyes and smiles for the wink he gets.

Villa takes a huge breath as he looks down at the body laying down in what looked so much like an offering in his lap. He wonders wildly how the fuck this came about because under half an hour ago, he had been sleeping innocently in his bed. Now he is sitting in a hotel room with what appeared to be four very gay men with a boy laying across his lap (David Silva, no less), naked and waiting to be spanked into orgasm. The heat in his face and the looseness in his limbs and mind from the alcohol is more than welcome.

He runs his hand over Silva's ass very lightly, surprised by how utterly _soft_ it is, by how it gives under the pressure of his fingers. The curl of Silva's body in reaction to his touch is something completely unexpected and somehow pleasing. He lifts his hand to bring it down on Silva's ass, not nearly a full slap yet but enough of one to make him jump beneath him, to drag an arch out of Silva's back that pushes his ass up closer. Sergio draws in a long breath and holds it, trying not to be too turned on by this, trying not to think about how the sound of hands (or any body part, really) against asses drives him into a sexual frenzy. He reaches behind Fernando and rubs at his back, letting his fingers press deeper and deeper in against his tailbone with each rub. Silva's little yelp makes everyone writhe.

"H-harder."

They all look down at Silva in surprise but his eyes are closed to the world and he has his arms folded on the chair, his face buried in against them. He pushes his ass up plaintively and waits.

Villa runs his tongue over his bottom lip, a little out of breath for whatever reason (for reasons he won't even admit to himself) as he smacks his ass again, putting much more force behind it this time. Silva cries out this time, full and loud, pushing his face even farther into his arms. His ass is red now and raw and VIlla can't help but clasp his burning palms over it and moan for how they cover the entire expanse and squeeze and squeeze until Silva makes another noise, this one more hungry, more inviting, more involved with the hard dick trapped between Villa's legs.

He runs a hand up Silva's back to clasp in his hair, pulling on it hard and turning his head so that he can see it. He holds him just there until Silva's eyes meet his own.

"Stop hiding. I want to watch you."

Silva manages a smile before a soft moan escapes him, nodding in Villa's grasp. He gets released and so he curls down to rest his cheek on his arm, keeping his face visible to Villa, willing to do pretty much anything he asked him to. The next slap is followed by another and another, each one harder, more stinging than the one before. Silva is almost crying now, his knees digging into Villa's thigh to offer himself up even more, a violent shiver running up his body as Villa's hand secretly slipped between his cheeks, rubbing there just as firmly as he did everywhere else, teasing against him but not pushing into him. He watches Silva's face raptly as he spanks him again, catching every tiny change in his face as he suddenly comes, his entire body jerking and writhing on his lap and Villa can do nothing but stare in amazement that he has just brought this on, that Silva can look so goddamned hot orgasming on his lap, not even aware that he is rubbing Silva's ass again, kneading tender skin and giving David Silva the orgasm of his life.

They stay just like that for a long, quiet moment, no one in the room saying a word or moving until Silva finally sat up, sitting gingerly in Villa's lap and looking down at him with a shy smile. Villa just stares at him in awe, reaching up with a heavy hand on the back of Silva's neck to pull him down, to studying the streaks of tears on his face and the dark flush of his cheeks and then finally to kiss him as tenderly as he can, not finding it very different from kissing anyone else he's kissed before, at least physically, but Silva's pliancy is unexpected. He honestly can't help when he kisses him again.

They separate finally (at least at the mouth), and Silva relaxes once again against Villa, far too happy to even care at the moment that he's still naked. Villa cares though and he reaches down to at least drape Silva's pajama pants over his naked body. He finally looks up at Iker who is wrapped completely around Cesc now, who is aroused and very obviously so, who is kissing Cesc's neck and rubbing his lean chest and adoring him as thoroughly as he can here in a roomful of people who haven't dared him to do a damn thing. Villa raises his eyebrows at Iker.

"Are you happy now?"

Iker smiles at him.

" _You_ are."


	17. Chapter 17

"Villa, are you drunk yet?"

"Not nearly enough."

Sergio nods in understanding even though he is sloshed, personally. He grins at the way Villa's hand keeps trailing up and down over Silva's thigh and glances over to meet Iker's eyes, Iker who just knows Sergio that well and is already looking at him, already smirking right back. Sergio relaxes back into the couch and runs a ticklish fingernail over Fernando's tailbone, obsessed with it and with how warm it is inside of his pants, drawing a tight shiver from Fernando which made Fernando push in closer to Sergio and grin.

"Your turn, Villa."

"How about this..." He looks down at Silva and nudges him gently, his voice dropping a bit softer so that only he can hear him. "Put your pants on, little bit. You're going to freeze to death."

He watches every movement of Silva's body as he leans down and pulls his pajama pants back on. He makes a small sound of approval in his throat before flicking his eyes back on Fernando.

"How about this. Let's all do a round of truths first. I have to recover from dares for a little bit. You guys don't fuck around, do you?"

"Only in the really, really good ways." Cesc grins at Villa almost evilly, plenty happy with Iker's hands up his shirt and with Iker playing his human pillow. Villa rolls his eyes at him.

"Don't tell me you two are together. Iker, seriously? Didn't you just break up with Beckham like... like..."

"We didn't break up, David. He moved away."

Tension slides into the room heavily.

Iker tightens his arms around Cesc and hides his face against the warmth of his neck. He sighs there and drops a kiss of apology on his skin.

"I like the idea, Villa. So, why don't you start?" Fernando actually smiles at Villa encouragingly, glancing over at Cesc to make sure he didn't look too saddened by a mention of David Beckham again. He has been through several marathon phone calls from London over Christmas while Beckham had been training with Arsenal. He knows quite well how Cesc feels about David Beckham. Villa actually smiles back at Fernando and glances around the room, trying to decide who his victim is going to be. He finds himself looking right back at Fernando.

"Okay, Fer. I have a two-part question for you. You'll let me have that, won't you?"

Fernando feels his stomach do a few flips. Sergio's hand leaves his pants for the first time in fifteen minutes and then suddenly there is his warm arm around him. He nods at Villa, trying to remain as expressionless as possible.

"So, what's up with you and Sergio, honestly?"

Fernando lifts his head to look at Sergio for help but finds Sergio looking right back down at him, waiting for the answer more expectantly than Villa is. Fernando pushes his bottom lip out at Sergio just enough for it to be a pout. Sergio smiles and leans down to kiss at his lip, lifting a hand to pet the back of Fernando's hair. Fernando sighs contentedly and rests his cheek on Sergio's shoulder, staying quiet for a long moment in thought. Sergio waits patiently, not looking up at anyone of the boys watching them because this feels important, highly personal, and he feels nervous.

"We care a lot about each other."

Villa leans forward, eyebrows raised, waiting for a better response.

"And?"

"And..." Fernando sighs, moving in closer to Sergio, trying to hide there between him and the arm of the couch. "And it's really hard. Because I only see him during meet-ups with Spain. He doesn't live five minutes away anymore, and... and he's my best friend. I still haven't really... dealt with the fact that I can't just run over to his house and hide under blankets and watch Mystery Science Theater with him anymore. I can't... fall asleep in his bed and wake up to hear him on the phone with some girl who wants to come over, telling her that he's busy and she can't come over. For _me_. He passed up so much sex for _me_."

He looks up at Sergio in amazement, searching his eyes with a small smile. "I still can't believe you did that for me. Did you have feelings for me then?"

Sergio blushes and leans down to slide the sides of their noses together (bunny nose against aquiline nose), his eyes falling closed. "How could I not have?"

Fernando sighs for that, a rueful, somehow wistful sigh, pushing their faces even closer, cheek against cheek now. "God, why didn't you ever tell me? It could have changed... so much."

"Nando, you still haven't answered my question, babe."

Fernando pulls slightly away from Sergio and looks back over at Villa, shrugging at him and tugging on the ends of his sleeves, picking at loose threads, at soft fabric. "We aren't... we aren't _together_ obviously. It would be impossible. But... he's... perfect and amazing and... and..."

He looks one more time back up at Sergio and his chest absolutely aches. When he sighs it comes out more like a whimper and Sergio reaches for him, cupping his cheeks and kissing him more meaningfully than he can ever remember kissing anyone else. Sergio draws back to take a breath and to end the kiss, a tiny smile on his face but Fernando pulls him back, his fingers tucking into the front pocket of Sergio's hoodie, his voice shaky with emotion.

"Don't stop kissing me. Please."

"God, Nando, I just..." He aches to tell him he loves him, even the joints of his fingers aching with it, with the need to clutch at him and plead with him to come back to Spain and to his apartment and to his room and to his bed and just stay there, god, please just stay forever. He captures his mouth again and Fernando sucks in a loud breath, finding it impossible to cry and to kiss and so he chooses to kiss, his cheeks tender with how tense the muscles of his face are and Sergio just seems to know, petting him just there as they kiss, once again blocking out the entire world in a desperate attempt to keep the moment alive for as long as possible. When they finally stop kissing Fernando hides his face immediately, burying it hard against Sergio's neck and tucking in so tightly against him, trying to cry as quietly as he can, trying to stop it before it starts. Sergio grips Fernando in his arms, still avoiding anyone's gaze, unaware of the tears in Cesc's eyes that are there out of pure sympathy, unaware of the pain Iker is feeling, of the amazement of Villa and how moved Silva is.

Iker clears his throat softly, drawing Fernando away from the safety of Sergio's skin and back up to face the rest of the room. He offers them a feeble smile and wipes at his eyes with the tips of his fingers.

"You guys should never let me drink." He smiles self-depricatingly, leaning into Sergio's petting fingers and sighing. "Okay, Villa, does that answer your question enough?"

"Y-Yes. Yeah, that's..." He just stops himself from stuttering too much and nods, smiling back at Fernando weakly. "So, it's your turn, kid."

"Oh, right. Um..." Fernando looks around the room, his eyelashes heavy for the kisses Sergio is dropping on his temple, comforted beyond words by them. "Cesc, who is your favorite all-time captain, Thierry or Iker?"

A round of gasps and rabbles circle the room. Iker laughs and gives Cesc a small nudge to get him to turn around and face him. Cesc laughs with the rest of them, entirely too drunk to think about tact or any kind of verbal filter. He moves slightly out of Iker's arms and sits beside him, grinning up at him as Iker pushes a hand into the back of his hair.

"Titi!"

Everyone gasps so loudly Cesc jumps.

"What?!"

"Cesc! _You're fucking Iker_!"

Cesc scoffs for that, lifting his face in the air defiantly.

"NOT TRUE. He's fucking _me_. Completely different. And _so good_." He turns to Iker and expects a small, naughty kiss but is instead faced with a prideful Iker with large eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Henry? Are you _serious_?"

"Well, yeah. I mean... he was so important to me when he was at--"

"No, you don't have to explain. It's fine. It's cool." Iker affects for nonchalance, looking over at Villa and then Sergio and shrugging coolly. He keeps his pout to himself as he fixes his own hair.

"But fucking doesn't have anything to do with captain skills, Iker!"

Sergio laughs.

"Butt-fucking."

Iker glares at him.

"No, really, Cesc, it's okay. I'm happy for you. And your _captain_."

"Does... does this mean you're not going to wear your captain's armband for me tonight?"

"Maybe I can call _Titi._ He's in this hotel. We had a drink at the bar earlier. He'd be happy to wear it for you."

"Iker! It doesn't mean..! It doesn't...!"

"Cesc?"

Cesc looks over at Fernando, his eyes imploring, expecting help.

"Have you fucked Henry or something?"

Cesc sits back on the couch completely, looking like a deer in headlights.

"...What?"

"...Ohmy _god_."

"What?!"

"You have!"

"I have what?!"

"You've fucked Henry!"

"NO I HAVEN'T!"

Sergio absolutely grins for that, spotting the loophole a mile away.

"But he's fucked you."

Cesc turns ghost white.

"That is..! That's..! _That was a long time ago!"_

"OHMYGOD!" Villa and Sergio burst out laughing at the same time, more for the look on Iker's face than anything. Fernando and Silva are just staring at Cesc, obviously seeing him in a whole new light.

"But... _Cesc_. He's _Thierry Henry._ He's a _legend_."

"Not to me! He was..! He was my Titi." Cesc pouts to himself, looking down at his clasped hands. "He was leaving, and... and he just... he needed to know. He needed to remember me. It wasn't like we were in a _relationship_ or anything."

"But... you told me you were a virgin."

Cesc glances up at Iker with what used to look like innocent eyes. It turns Iker on terribly.

"I didn't want you to know."

Sergio glances down at Fernando for the virgin comment. He presses his mouth to Fernando's ear.

"You're actually a virgin. Right?"

Fernando smirks and squeezes Sergio's hand warningly.

"Okay, it's my turn!" Cesc takes a deep breath that he lets out in a rush, turning to Iker quickly and pressing several tiny kisses of apology to his mouth. Iker sits frozen, dumbfounded. "Um... um... Sergio!"

Sergio whines as he pulls away from nipping at Fernando's neck, a pouting scowl on his face. "Whaat?"

"What's the kinkiest thing you've ever done?"

"Oh, Jesus." Sergio actually extracts himself from Fernando, rubbing at his face with a heavy, slightly numbed hand. He throws himself back against the couch and shifts his hips until he's leaning back as far as he can. His face is fully red by the time he's done with this. Everyone is absolutely silent because they know this is going to be good. Sergio closes his eyes.

"Well?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, _please_ , yes you do. You keep a mental list of these things, I know you do."

Iker smirks.

"I know what it is."

Sergio's eyes snap open and he stares straight at Iker. He raises both eyebrows in question.

"In August. The night you went out with Gago."

Heads swivel back to Sergio.

Sergio winces.

"No, damnit, guys! I didn't fuck Gago!" He looks tiredly back at Iker, a slow, knowing grin creeping over his mouth. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip. Fernando bites back a purr. "You're right."

"Sergio Ramos, you'd better start fuckin' talking. I hate only knowing half of stories." Villa kicks at Sergio's leg, shifting the ever-adoring Silva on his lap and interrupting his Villa petting.

"Well... there was this girl--"

Villa grins.

"How all good stories start."

Sergio rolls his eyes but his grin widens.

"And she was... _plenty_ drunk. Plenty. But fucking hot as hell. And she didn't speak any Spanish. Well... not anything helpful."

"Which was even better for you." Iker loves to interject in such stories.

"So without so many words, I get across that I want her back at my place. So, we go. And..." He shifts again, glancing over at Fernando out of the corners of his eyes. Fernando is grinning from ear-to-ear, more eager to hear the rest of this story than probably anyone.

"And I get her back to my room, and we're on my bed, and... she's... she's all over me, like a total, total freak and she won't let go of my dick for a second, but... I had to get up before I started fucking her because I really had to piss."

He takes a deep breath, his cheeks even darker red. He's looking away from them all now. Iker can barely contain himself.

"So I get up and... it's really difficult to piss when you're hard. I'm sure you guys know that."

They all nod sympathetically.

"So I'm taking a minute, and then all of a sudden, there she is beside me. And she grabs my hand and drags me back to the bedroom. And I'm trying to tell her, 'Look, honey, I've really gotta piss, so you've got a decision to make,' but she of course can't understand me and then she's... she's on her knees in front of me, and she's jerking me off and sucking my dick and... and I just know what she wants. I can tell. So... I do it."

They blink at him expectantly. He blinks around at them, expecting them to just get it. When they don't, his eyes widen even more.

"I piss on her."

The sounds that fill the room are barely human. Cesc starts choking from sucking in spit when he gasps.

"You _WHAT_?"

Sergio looks at Villa defensively.

"It was what she wanted! She was going fucking _crazy_ and then... and then she put my dick in her mouth and..." He trails off and licks his lips and nods the rest of the sentence out, hurrying on with the story when they gasp even more. "And then before I can finish... pissing, she... she throws me on the bed and climbs on and starts fucking me, and... and..."

They blink at him.

"You didn't."

" _She wanted me to!_ "

" _She wanted you to piss in her!? Who wants that?! Who wants someone else to do that to them!?"_ Villa has jumped up, Silva discarded on the floor, and he's pacing the room, covering his ears, trying not to listen, trying to forget everything he's heard, trying to hear the rest of the story. Iker smiles evilly.

"He's Sergio fuckin' Ramos. He can drive people to absolute insanity. Watersports aren't that outside the realm of possibility."

They all look back at Sergio. Fernando is blushing like he never thought he could.

"So... so did she get off?"

"Ohmy _god_. She... we broke my bed. And my lamp. Odi wouldn't come in my room for a week. It was one of the most, like... intense orgasms I've ever had."

They stare at him, stunned. He still hasn't looked up from his hands. He's ready to squirm off the couch.

"Hey, you guys asked."

"Nando, are you _sure_ you want to get involved with him? I mean... if he's willing to piss inside of some random girl, fuck knows what he wants to do to _you_."

Sergio scowls at Villa but glances over at Fernando anyway. Fernando's smile is naughty and mostly hidden.

"What he wants to do to me is none of your business."

Sergio moves back over to Fernando for that, shoving their mouths together before Fernando can say anything to him. He presses down over him, kissing him hungrily until he has to break away to breathe, tugging on Fernando's bottom lip and letting it go as he sits back down beside him. He's breathless when he looks around at everyone again, hoping to god he never pissed anyone in this room off because they had tons of blackmail on him now.

"Iker, why Cesc?"

Iker is gazing at Sergio, more drunkenly than in any actual thought, his fingers curled around his own jaw, elbow against the arm of the couch. He raises his eyebrows at him.

"Hm?"

"Why Cesc? I mean... he's super young. Like... younger than _me_ even. He's loud in the mornings which you hate, he talks with his mouth full, he listens to pop music, he loves England which you hate, too, he tells knock-knock jokes, he thinks break-dancing is the best kind of dancing, he wants to be on _American Idol_ just so he can meet Paula Abdul, he... he eats candy for breakfast, and he still colors. With crayons."

"Hey!" Cesc glares at Sergio. "THEY SMELL GOOD."

"Why Cesc, huh?" Iker looks unfazed. He's searching Sergio's eyes knowingly, shaking his head just a little before stirring, looking over at Cesc, studying him intently. "Because... he's fucking beautiful. _Because_ he's so young. Because of all of those things. Because he makes me feel like... like I'm in control of something. Not _him_ , just... of my emotions. Of my part in our... in this." He motions between them, smiling when Cesc meets his eyes.

"Because he laughs all the time and doesn't care what people say. Because he's a fucking genius on the pitch, because he fights for himself. Because when he whispers in my ear, it's like... the hottest thing. Ever."

Villa groans when Cesc and Iker kiss. He sits back down in the chair that he had been sharing with Silva and scratches at the back of his head.

"Ohmygod, you guys are so bizarre. I had no fucking clue when I came to this door that I would have to deal with a bunch of starry-eyed lovebirds. Me and Silva need to talk some sense into you." He looks over at Silva for help in his case, giving him as manly of a smile as he can only to find Silva blinking up at him with swoony eyes. He pales and slumps in the chair. "Iker, it's your turn."

Iker is watching every bit of this, and his eyes stay on David Silva. He trails a ticklish hand through Cesc's hair (encouraging Cesc's mouth on his neck) as he opens his big mouth.

"Silva, why do you follow Villa around like a lost puppy?"

Silva gawks at Iker, keeping his eyes decidedly away from Villa. He folds his arms over his tiny chest and looks away from everyone.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Everyone snickers except for Villa who looks mortified.

"Yes, you do! You follow him around like this." Sergio hops up and stumbles around the room, his eyes massive and liquid, his bottom lip quivering as he holds onto an imaginary Villa. He sniffles dramatically. Silva flails in a sudden fit.

"I do not do that! I don't do that! I don't!"

Villa looks down at Silva in slow realization. His eyebrows _sloowly_ raise.

"Whoa. You totally do."

"NO I DON'T. THIS IS NOT FAIR."

"Aww." Fernando reaches over to pat Silva's arm, pouting at him in solace. "Yeah, you do, really."

"It's..! It's just because he's my friend! And I look up to him! And..! And airports are scary sometimes!"

"But... what about like... right now?"

"What about right now?"

"The way you're sitting with him. Right now." Iker nods down at the way Silva is holding onto Villa's arm for dear life. Silva lets go innocently.

"I'm... cold."

"And in love."

Silva gasps.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH VILLA." He looks over at Villa to plead his case and immediately gets a wistful look in his eyes. He sighs and moves back closer to him. "It's... it's not my fault he's so charming."

"Aww! Charming!" Fernando claps for the word and for the adoration on Villa's face. He's drunk enough to clap over such things.

Villa smirks at Silva.

"You think I'm charming?"

Silva sulks to himself, dragging his nail over the fabric of the chair.

"Sometimes."

"Just sometimes?"

Silva looks up to find Villa grinning at him. He grins shyly to himself and Villa wraps an arm around him and pulls him hard up against his body. Villa glances up at the boys watching them as he presses a kiss to Silva's head.

"No."

Sergio leans over and whispers loudly in Fernando's ear. "They're so gonna fuck."

Fernando elbows Sergio and stifles a giggle. Silva hears them but Villa doesn't, or at least he pretends not to.

"Hey, David?"

Villa pulls back from Silva's warm hair and raises his eyebrows down at him.

"Yeh?"

"So... so how many drinks would it take for you to fuck me?"

Fernando grips Sergio's arm painfully. Iker's mouth drops open. Everyone looks at Villa.

Villa looks quietly at Silva, chewing on the inside of his bottom lip as he thinks.

"Fuck, babe, let's go right now."

Silva blinks at him.

"Wait, seriously?"

Villa's grin spreads over his whole face. He stands up and reaches down for Silva, lifting him easily and pulling him against his side with a firm grip on his ass. The alcohol makes him feel dizzy and immortal and horny. He finds Iker with some trouble.

"Meet us down at the pool in twenty minutes."

Iker stammers a reply but has no words. He nods instead.

With that, the Davids make their way out of the room, closing the door behind them. The remaining four just sit and stare at each other dumbly.

"Wait, did that just actually happen?"

 

 

\--

 

 

 

They do as they promise. Cesc, Iker, Fernando and Sergio find their way down to the pool, all without any sort of swim trunks because it's January and they know that just because they're in Málaga doesn't mean that it's going to be warm. Sergio is wrapped around Fernando, trapping him between his arms and legs and warming him with the kisses he's dropping onto his neck. Cesc and Iker are much braver and therefore have their socks and shoes off and their feet in the pool. They're being rather quiet, the sound of the water calming to them in a way none of them expected. They haven't spoken about the Davids.

Villa is one they see first. He steps out of the hotel like he would on any other day, wearing a loose hoodie now, his hands shoved into his pajama pockets, his face only slightly more serene than usual. He lifts his head in a greeting to the others and then suddenly his grin gives him away. Silva is right behind him, attached as always, a noticeable limp to his step. Fernando turns and buries his face against Sergio's shoulder.

"Ohmygod."

Sergio cups his hands around his mouth and sends them a rowdy cheer which only makes Silva hide even more, his grin wide and white and growing bigger with each step closer they get. Cesc and Iker are clapping as Villa sits on the chair next to Sergio and Fernando. He pulls Silva down on top of him, oblivious to the small hiss of pain Silva gives at the sudden movement. They're both sweaty up close, both flushed and heavy-eyed and beaming. Silva sinks down against Villa and pushes his face into his neck. Villa looks around at all of them pointedly.

"What?"

Sergio quirks an eyebrow at him and then raises his fist for Villa to bump. He brushes his knuckles with Sergio's and then he's draping his arms over the small body laying on him, all lazy limbs and smiles.

"Man, have I got a fucking dare for you, Ramos."

"Give it to me." Sergio lays back in the lounge chair and pulls Fernando back against him, very happy with how Fernando's ass digs against his crotch.

"Well, I was thinking--"

"You had time to think?"

Villa tries to scowl but he laughs instead.

"We had to take the elevator down."

Sergio nods, approving.

"Continue."

"I haven't seen you two a millimeter apart all night. So, I dare you to strip down, get into the pool, and holds hands for one minute without touching anywhere else. And you can't break eye contact."

Sergio's eyes flicker.

"We're going to be naked?"

"Mm-hmm."

"...Fernando is going to be naked?"

"Mm-hmmmm."

Fernando looks down and smiles timidly when he feels Sergio's dick move against him.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Let's go, gypsy."

Fernando stands up and reaches down for Sergio who is staring at him hungrily already. Sergio clasps Fernando's hands and pulls himself up, shedding himself of his hoodie and then quickly working on his pants. He tries to do it all without obstructing his view of Fernando who is taking his clothes off rather deliberately in front of him. He steps up to him once he's stark naked, revealing his already half-hard dick and reaching out for the button of Fernando's pants, staring up into his eyes as he undoes it and then works at his zipper. Fernando searches Sergio's eyes, drawing in a deep breath when he feels those hands slip down inside the back of his jeans and grip his ass. He moves against him as his jeans are pushed down, groaning when he feels his dick brush against Sergio's, only a slip of fabric separating them. Sergio sighs against his ear, his fingers digging at Fernando's underwear, tugging on them until they feel a foreign hand stopping him. They both look up and blink at Iker who is shaking his head at them.

"I don't think you should be allowed to touch while getting undressed. It's kind of negating the dare."

Sergio frowns petulantly at Iker and takes a reluctant step back. Iker gives Fernando a strong once-over on his way to the chair Sergio and Fernando just left and that Cesc was now occupying.

"Need help, kid?"

Fernando smiles coyly at Iker and tugs off his underwear.

"I've got it, thanks, Iker."

Iker flashes him a brilliant smile and settles down against Cesc, ready for the show.

Sergio distracts himself by walking over to the pool, looking almost frighteningly beautiful in the clear night around so much aqua and watery lighting. He holds onto the curved railing as he steps down into the pool, gasping for how cold it is. He turns to Villa pleadingly.

"This is... this is... erection-killing."

Villa just grins.

"Sergio, nothing is erection-killing for you."

Sergio glances back at Fernando who is naked and walking toward him. He shrugs his agreement and continues into the water, acting much more casual than he feels (his tummy is already trembling for the cold, nipples hard, toes numb). He gets in waist-deep and takes a deep breath and dips his entire body under. He resurfaces with a loud gasp and turns to look at the four warm boys on land. His teeth are chattering.

"If my dick gets hypothermia, I am suing you, Valencia."

"Fernando will give it mouth-to-mouth."

"Mouth-to- _penis_."

Cesc giggles at his own correction. Everyone joins in.

Fernando is in the water now as well, looking wide-eyed and frozen. Sergio moves toward him instinctively, reaching out for his hands to lace their fingers together, tugging him closer and pressing a consoling kiss to his mouth.

"You look gorgeous even when you're frozen, you know that?"

"Ready? Minute starts... now."

They search each other's eyes, their hands under the water now, muscles aching from the cold and from the need to touch the dicks so close by. Sergio feels Fernando's shuddering sigh across his face and he bites his bottom lip to keep from kissing him. This is going to be harder than he thought.

"I've never had you naked before."

Fernando's mouth trembles as he smiles. His entire body is quivering in cold. Sergio tightens his hands around his.

"Do you like it?"

"No talking!"

Sergio scowls and stamps his foot in the water which sends a ripple to the top.

"You didn't mention that, Villa."

"SHH."

Sergio sighs loudly but keeps his eyes on Fernando's. They share a secret smile and rub each other's fingers. Sergio can spot a mile of freckles just out of his line of vision. He can just barely see the sharp points of Fernando's nipples. He can feel where Fernando's dick is in relation to his own. He whimpers softly in his throat.

"Thirty seconds."

Fernando wavers toward Sergio, the heat emanating from his body too much, too inviting. He licks his mouth and watches Sergio chew roughly on his bottom lip because of it. He squeezes his hands to get him to stop abusing that beautiful mouth. The water laps and licks around them. Fernando can see water droplets glistening on Sergio's dark shoulders and he's suddenly dying to know exactly what they taste like. His heart races desperately in his chest.

"Fifteen seconds."

They stare into each other's eyes deeper now, their chests rising and falling with held-in lust, brown eyes shining in the blued lights of the pool. A growl makes its way softly up from Sergio's chest and rumbles in his throat. Fernando shivers. He's not cold anymore.

"Time."

Sergio shoves himself up against Fernando, knocking him solidly into the side of the pool and kissing him, shoving his tongue as deeply into his mouth as he can get it. They cry out into each other's mouths as suddenly their dicks are together, pressing and rubbing in just the right places. Fernando pulls his mouth away to press it to Sergio's shoulder, kissing and licking and sucking fanatically. He runs his hands up over his arms and gives a moan for the muscles he feels there, the water making them feel even stronger, even more obscene. Sergio pushes his hands down to Fernando's ass, long fingers sinking into the skin of his ass as he grips it, spreading those cheeks apart and pulling them tight enough together so that he can press his dick between Fernando's thighs. His head falls heavy onto Fernando's shoulder, panting as he kissed at his freckled skin, as Fernando presses his legs together to tighten his grip on Sergio's dick.

"God, I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow. _Fuck._ " He thrusts into the tight trap of Fernando's warm thighs, the water giving them plenty of slickness to work with. Fernando moans and kisses his way up to Sergio's jaw.

"I need to play tomorrow. Walking is important." Fernando grins and then cries out as Sergio digs even harder into him, his back getting scratched on the rough concrete of the pool behind him but Sergio is pulsing and burning hot between his legs and his dick is in the trap between their stomachs and everything just feels so fucking good.

"I dream about these thighs. I dream about how they feel in my hands and how fucking thick they are and how soft and how they'd look when I'm fucking you. God, make them tighter. Tighter." Fernando clenches his thighs together, the muscles of his ass following suit and fighting against Sergio's insistent hands. His fingers are questing, rubbing, teasing. Fernando tenses even more when he feels Sergio's fingers circling but not entering. He runs his mouth over his jaw and back to Sergio's lips, kissing him softly.

"Not yet. I'm... I'm not ready yet. I've never..."

Sergio straightens his finger to run over Fernando's hole instead of pressing inside of it. He rubs at him obsessively, drawing out jolts of pleasure from Fernando anyway. He shoves in between his thighs, fucking them and pretending for all he's worth that he is fucking this beautiful boy whose mouth he's feeding from.

"Let me jerk you off, at least. I want to make you come, Nando. Please let me."

Fernando closes his eyes, so shy suddenly even though Sergio is fucking his thighs and his finger is torturing him. He bites down on his bottom lip and hides his face as he feels Sergio's hand between their bodies and wrapped so tightly around his dick. He strangles out a cry but doesn't let it pass his lips. He blushes hotly.

"Please, beautiful, please..." Sergio kisses at his mouth, having to hold back his orgasm because fuck he's so close already and he's turned on beyond belief by finally being able to feel Fernando's dick, to have his hand around it and to be able to feel it twitch and push against his palm like a live thing, like the hungry thing it is. He tongues Fernando's bottom lip, begging it free from Fernando's cruel teeth. He finally releases it and Sergio draws it into his mouth, suckling on it as he starts to stroke him, thrusting against him in time with his wrist, forcing their mouths slowly into the same rhythm, compelling Fernando into wantonness without him even realizing it. When he finally hears him moan outloud he feels the first shocks of his orgasm. He thrusts against him desperately, jerking Fernando off with the same roughness he would use on himself, making that perfect mouth give up cry after cry as Fernando comes between them and into the water, his hands gripping Sergio's biceps, grounding himself with the feel of him so solid and warm against him. Sergio drags his fingernail up and down between Fernando's ass, almost pushing into him each time, every drag of his nail making Fernando cry out even louder, making him jerk and writhe against him, his movements so confined and delicious that Sergio can't hold in any longer, that he has to bend Fernando almost backwards over the side of the pool as his orgasm rips from his body, the air around them echoing tellingly with the violence of his voice.

Fernando's thighs loosen around Sergio's dick eventually and then they're relaxing slightly, clutching at each other and kissing with gasping mouths, arms around waists and necks and wet hair tangling with dry. Fernando collapses against the wall, his legs buckling but Sergio holds him up easily in the water, smiling into his mouth as he keeps him standing.

"No one feels as good as you."

Villa clears his throat from behind them.

"You guys so lose that one."

They ignore him.


	18. Chapter 18

The game had been cancelled.

Not the actual game, but the truth or dare one.

At least for the night.

No one had expected Sergio's injury, but it had happened. At the hands of Thierry Henry of all people. Well. The feet anyway.

Fernando paces the room, not quite sure what he needs to do, if anything. The game had ended, they had won, everyone is now tucked away into their warm hotel rooms, as comfortable as they are going to get away from home.

Sergio's ankle is at least three times its normal size. He is laying in Fernando's bed (Fernando swears it's more comfortable than Sergio's bed), one foot propped and wrapped in ice as painstakingly as possible, upset that he is injured more than in pain. He looks up from the television to Fernando, that cupid's bow mouth turned down into a pout. He raises his eyebrows at Fernando who comes to a stop at the foot of the bed. They blink at each other.

"What?"

Fernando shifts from one foot to the other. His fingers clasp at the wood of the bed. He takes a quick breath that he lets out in a rush.

"I just... I hate to see you upset."

Sergio shrugs and turns his eyes back to the television. Fernando can see him clench his jaw, bone protruding against skin. He grips the footboard.

"I'm not upset. Nando. I'm just tired. That's all."

Fernando sighs, his shoulders lowering. He loosens his grip and walks around the bed, fingers dragging over the grain of the wood until he's too far away and then he's sitting beside Sergio, blocking him from the television, braving his impatient stare to run the backs of his fingers over Sergio's cheek. Just like magic, those eyes soften, Sergio's whole body loosens. He breathes an aching sigh and leans into Fernando's hand, his eyes closing.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be short with you. I'm just..."

"Upset?"

Sergio reopens his eyes and gives Fernando a meek smile.

"Yeah."

Fernando leans forward then, his breath washing like summer over Sergio's face.

"How can I make it better?"

Sergio's eyelashes grow heavier on pure instinct. He glances down at Fernando's mouth and then quickly back up into his eyes. His tongue pushes out to drag over his own bottom lip.

"I ache, Fer."

Fernando hides a smile, leaning forward so that his mouth ghosts Sergio's. He reaches down to let his fingers dance delicately over Sergio's ice-cold ankle.

"Here?"

Sergio's smile is only a shadow now. He shakes his head, his eyes trained on Fernando's mouth.

"Hmm-mm."

"Hmm..." Fernando trails his fingers up over Sergio's bare calf, pushing at the blankets covering the rest of his body, shoving at them until they were all on the floor and Sergio is left on a bare bed in his underwear. "I'll find it."

Sergio grins now as he lays back on the bed, well-accustomed to playing doctor for most of the years of his life. It was rare that he got to play the patient though.

Fernando leans down over Sergio, staring down intently into his eyes as he moves in for a kiss, making it deep, invasive, so hungry that Sergio's stomach churns in sudden passion. When Fernando draws back, it's sudden, pulling a groan from Sergio's mouth. Sergio licks his lips and settles back down, his limbs loose around him, welcoming absolutely anything Fernando is willing to do. Fernando does a quick study of Sergio's body with his eyes, lifting his hands to follow his gaze, starting from his cheeks and down his neck, over the jut of his collarbones and the perfect curve of his shoulders, over his chest and down the expanse of his stomach, down across hipbones, Fernando's fingers curling now and taking Sergio's underwear with them, gliding over his thighs and knees and calves and feet, minding his ankle. Sergio's underwear is gone now and he's already half-hard. He reaches up to touch Fernando's cheek but Fernando shakes his head gently, reaching up for Sergio's hand and tucking it back down against his side. He leans down and kisses him again.

"Sergio, god, you're so beautiful."

"I can dare you to touch me, if you want." Sergio smiles breathlessly against Fernando's mouth, keeping it against his own by will, by the talent of his lips alone. He kisses at Fernando over and over again, giving a tiny noise of protest when he manages to pull away. Fernando is grinning as he kisses down Sergio's neck, pushing his tongue to taste at the tattoo behind Sergio's ear.

"You'd have to tie me up to keep me _from_ touching you."

Sergio moans for that, for his voice so close to his ear, for that tongue that is teasing a place on his body that makes him go absolutely insane, for the perfect mental image of Fernando Torres tied up and at his mercy. He reaches up and pushes a hand under Fernando's shirt, rubbing at his stomach. "God, don't tempt me."

Fernando smiles into the kisses he drops over Sergio's shoulder and down across his chest, pausing over one small, hard nipple, letting his teeth run over it, making Sergio shudder before he kisses it, molesting it with his tongue and sucking mouth. Sergio's stomach tightens as he lets out a full-throated moan, rubbing hard at Fernando's stomach and up over his chest under that loose shirt, his other hand pushing up into Fernando's hair. Fernando glances up to watch him, sucking harder on his nipple, sinking his teeth into it to feel Sergio arch up off the bed under him, that hand tightening in his hair, his face contorted in the most blissful pain, his mouth a pornographic curl. He releases his nipple to stare down at it almost in wonder, pushing his fingers up to rub at it, to twist it and flick it. He feels the heat of Sergio's dick against his stomach. He moves lower to let it drag up his stomach and across his chest, his shirt coming up so that Sergio's dick was now against his chest, trapped between it and Sergio's hip. He pushes his nose in against the tensed muscles of Sergio's stomach, his mouth buried there, leaving wet kisses on his skin. Sergio tries to curl around Fernando, to almost trap him there and beg him with the movements of his body.

Sergio opens his eyes and glances down to watch Fernando there below his heaving chest and curled stomach, watching the progress of his mouth down his lower stomach. Fernando kisses at the tattoo just above his dick, his hands returning to rub at Sergio's hipbones, using his grip on them to keep Sergio down on the bed. He lifts up to stare down at Sergio's dick which is fully hard now and swaying toward him heavily, the tip already shiny with pre-come and deep red. He glances up at Sergio and catches his eyes, the breath leaving his body for the look of absolute want on Sergio's face. He runs his hand down just above the base of his dick, rubbing at every inch of skin around it but not touching it just yet. Sergio pushes his head back hard into the pillows and grits his teeth. He cannot take his eyes off of Fernando.

"Do you know how much I want you, Sergio? Do you know how much I crave the taste of you?"

Sergio sucks in a huge breath, his hands gripping the sheet underneath him to keep from running all over Fernando's body, to keep from jerking himself off. He stares into Fernando's eyes hungrily and shakes his head.

Fernando wraps both hands around Sergio's dick, cover almost the entirety of it with both his palms to squeeze him, the sounds leaving Sergio's mouth devastating, ravenous. Liquid seeps out of Sergio's slit over Fernando's fingers. He leans down to lick them clean. His hungry moans aren't for show.

He releases him and looks down at his dick again as he licks his mouth, running his fingers over the thick vein on Sergio's dick. He is literally salivating to taste him but he doesn't particularly want this to end just yet. He curls down to kiss at the top of Sergio's thigh, wrapping a loose hand around Sergio's dick and giving him a slow stroke. Sergio lifts his uninjured leg and parts his thighs even more, such a movement automatic, trained into him by the hungry men he has been with. Fernando stills the hand on Sergio's dick to kiss even more at his thigh, obsessed with how utterly smooth it is, at how supple under his lips, at how much better he feels and looks than even Olalla.

He removes his hand completely to push Sergio's thighs even farther apart, pushing his mouth down to his inner thighs now, his heart skipping when he feels Sergio's legs draw around him, trying to close for the pleasure of a hungry mouth on such sensitive skin. He runs his hands fully over Sergio's thighs, his knees, the curves of his calves, allowing himself this shameless worship because it is overdue for both of them, because Sergio is hurt and he wants him to feel better even if it was only temporary, because his lust for Sergio is uncontainable, especially with that body writhing and begging and so deliciously naked and throbbing under him. Because he loves him so much that he doesn't care about the consequences of this.

Sergio pushes his hips rhythmically up toward Fernando's mouth, keeping his hands curled on his chest and not touching himself, not wanting anything touching his dick that isn't Fernando even if it means this sort of beautiful torture. Fernando lifts up from the bruise he was sucking into Sergio's inner thigh to look at his face, not looking away until their eyes meet again. When they do, he smiles almost shyly, turning his attention once again back to Sergio's dick. Sergio can't quite catch his breath, he can't stop worrying that this is going to go wrong like last time, that they're going to be interrupted, that Fernando is going to lose his nerve, that he's going to come the second Fernando touches him again. He closes his eyes and forces himself to calm down.

He feels the sudden comfort of Fernando's mouth on his own and his entire body relaxes. They kiss until he is breathing normally. Fernando wraps a hand around his dick again, making a soft shushing sound against Sergio's mouth.

"Stop worrying."

When he opens his eyes again Fernando is gone and he can feel his breath on his dick. He looks down to watch Fernando jerking him off steadily now, to watch as Fernando's face disappears beneath his dick and then suddenly he feels engulfed in warmth as Fernando tongue drags over his balls, making them ache so painfully, so _perfectly_.

"Oh. Fuck." He licks his mouth over and over again as Fernando sucks on his balls, as he draws them one at a time into his mouth and leaves them tight and sopping wet and Sergio has the sudden urge to push him back against them, to try and fit both inside his mouth and beg him to keep up that warm sucking for the rest of their lives. He changes his mind when a burning hand replaces his mouth on them and rubs them firmly. Then he feels Fernando's mouth doing what it was made to do as it wraps around the head of his dick. He settles down into the mattress and offers an elated smile to the ceiling. Now _this_ is what he wants to feel forever.

Fernando wraps his free hand around Sergio's dick, giving him a long, downward stroke as he lowers his mouth around him, as he takes him inch by inch into his mouth, over his tongue and stopping when the head of Sergio's dick hits the back of his throat, not forcing it any further, wanting Sergio to do it for him. Sergio buries his hand in Fernando's hair, pulling on it as he pushes that mouth down on his dick, his head falling completely back as he pushes up off the bed to get the angle and the leverage to shove his dick down inside Fernando's throat, his entire body trembling violently with the beyond ecstasy of it, for how fucking tight and slick and clenching over and over and over it was, for how Fernando can take him so easily, for how deeply he swallows around him so that those muscles tighten and it takes every single ounce of self-control in Sergio's body not to come right then.

His only free foot is digging into the mattress to keep his hips off of it, to keep them in the air but Fernando doesn't need prompting, he doesn't need Sergio's begging because he doesn't want to move either. He breathes harshly across Sergio's lower stomach, his heart hammering inside of his chest and up into his throat and against Sergio's dick buried there. Sergio's hands shake in Fernando's hair, his muscles straining with the force he is using to hold him there, to keep that nose digging into his stomach, to make this last as long as either of them can handle.

Fernando breaks away suddenly, gasping in loud breaths, his mouth almost purple for how swollen it is, his expression absolutely starving. He strokes Sergio wantonly, lifting his dick to return to his balls again, sucking on them noisily, wetly, cherishing every cry spilling from Sergio's mouth, every gasp of _Nando_ , every demanding tug of his fingers. He returns to his dick just as suddenly as he left it, his eyes big and dark and helpless as he meets Sergio's, looking far too innocent to be deep-throating a cock so easily. Sergio's mouth curls into a euphoric smile, in absolute amazement of him, in how this is absolutely the best head he has ever gotten in his fucking life.

He pushes a hand down between his own legs to get to Fernando, wrapping his fingers around Fernando's throat, his dick twitching against his closed mouth.

"Open."

Fernando parts those bruised lips obediently and Sergio can feel his pulse racing even faster against his palm. He tightens his hand around Fernando's throat as he pushes his dick into that awaiting mouth. Fernando sneaks a hand beneath himself to rub at his own dick, groaning loudly, such a strangled sound as Sergio forces his way once again into his throat. Sergio closes his eyes to rely on feel alone, memorizing how Fernando's throat expands around his dick, how tight it is around it, how close he is to coming and how neither of them can stop moaning.

Fernando kneads Sergio's thigh with his free hand, briefly thinking about _how much_ he wants to fuck Sergio in this moment, how much he wants to absolutely control him, how much he wants to force his body open for _him_ and just him, wanting to stake some claim there and make him remember him even when he goes home and invites God knows who into his bed. He grips Sergio's thigh and then impetuously slaps it, not slapping him once but several times, his hand punishing on his own dick as he chokes on Sergio's which stabs even deeper into his throat.

Sergio screams for the sting on his thigh, so immediately turned on by it that he comes, his orgasm tearing up out of his body with such violence that Fernando has to force himself back, pulling Sergio's dick from his throat so he can just suck on him, so that every wash of come spills over his tongue, so that he can taste him briefly. He comes inside of his pants and against his hand and he almost passes out from the acute, sheer pleasure of it all. He doesn't let up on Sergio's dick until it goes limp in his mouth, until he can honestly convince himself that he can't get a single drop more from Sergio. He pushes his way up his body and Sergio is ready for him, wrapping around him and pulling him tight as their mouths meet desperately, both gasping for air and numb from over-stimulation, from the drain of orgasm. He tries to pet Fernando's hair but his hands won't stop shaking, his body won't stop trembling. Fernando strokes his hair instead.

"That was... that was..." Sergio's eyelashes flutter as he tries to open his eyes, feeling warmer suddenly as Fernando drags the blankets back onto the bed and over their loose-limbed bodies, relaxing finally when Fernando's kisses soften and he feels that ever-important sigh of happiness from his mouth. Fernando's hands won't stop adoring Sergio even now, worshipping as he rubs Sergio's chest, calming Sergio's heart under soft fingers. He kisses him until he's sure he's asleep and then he steals a final kiss against his heart before resting his head there, nestling his cheek in against his chest before falling asleep himself.

They have to part tomorrow. Fernando holds on tight in his sleep, willing their bodies together before morning.


	19. Chapter 19

"Do you miss him?"

Cesc studies Iker's profile, his arms wrapped around his pillow. Iker has the most beautiful profile he's ever seen, he decides. He's almost sad when Iker opens his eyes and looks over at him. When he smiles, though, all is forgiven.

"Who?"

Cesc's smile is rueful.

"You know who."

Iker bides his time by sighing, reaching up to fluff his pillow and then finally by turning on his side, his body a paler, more solid version of Cesc's.

"Do you mean David?"

Cesc only nods, studying Iker's face the entire time. His eyes burn from not blinking. Iker looks Cesc over, his fingers following his eyes over cheek, jaw. He sighs again but it's heavier now and Iker looks suddenly raw, older than even the last time Cesc blinked. He suddenly regrets his question.

"Yes."

Iker strokes Cesc's cheek with heavier fingers to make up for the blow of his words but he doesn't look apologetic. He doesn't want to lie to Cesc, never wants to lie to him, not even about something that could possibly end this, that could possibly drag him from the cocoon of Cesc's bed back into the solitude and cold of his own. Honesty had always been Iker's best sleep aid.

"Do you care more about him than me?"

"I love him, Cesc. We were together for four years. We... we shared lives, beds, more..." Iker's intake of breath was sharp and worryingly tearful. Cesc's hands stayed curled up between their chests. "More heartbreak than I could ever imagine that I could live through. It's been really hard. You know?"

Cesc meets his eyes again for that, for the inclusion into this, warmed by just those last two words because of their earnestness. He spreads his fingers to rub Iker's chest.

"I know. I know how much he means to you. But... do you think that someday you'll be with him? I mean, is that how you think about him _now_? Are you just biding your time until one of you makes a big decision and you're together again?"

Iker smiles for that. He leans forward and kisses Cesc's sleep-soft mouth and carefully, reminded for the millionth (endless) time how young Cesc is, how seemingly fragile. He thinks before speaking.

"No. I know it's over. I know I can never have him to myself. He's... well. He is who he is, and that will never change no matter what he does. And I don't feel bitter about it because it's not like he chose it all over me. He couldn't help the result of it all. He's David Beckham. His life chose for him. I'm just one person, I'm not enough to compete with all of it."

Cesc frowns, unearthing a hand out of the warm trap of Iker's chest to push it into Iker's hair, scratching gently at his scalp. He holds Iker's gaze when he speaks.

"You're worth it all, Iker. You're worth every single sacrifice he could ever have to make, no matter what. You're worth everything." He nestles his nose in next to Iker's and kisses him deeply, keeping him still and not letting him pull back and protest with his grip on his hair. Iker finally relents and kisses him back, softening against Cesc and seeming fragile himself at the moment. Cesc fleetingly thinks of how much David probably possessed this body of his, how much he probably loved to bend Iker under his will, how thoroughly and wonderfully he probably loved him, how hungry his kisses probably were. He can't feel bitter about that. He _understands_ that.

"But he's gone, Iker. And... and I'm here now. _Now._ " Cesc pulls Iker's hand against him, letting him feel the thud of his heartbeat in his thin chest, searching his eyes as he pushes Iker's hand up over his neck and over his cheek. Iker's hand comes alive and strokes Cesc's cheek, leaning forward to kiss his mouth again. They shift closer, their bodies intimate again.

"I know. And I'm so glad you are." Iker pulls Cesc closer and pushes a hand down his back, amazed at how utterly soft Cesc is, at how boyish his body is despite the rigorous training and workouts. He cups his ass and Cesc makes the softest noise. "You're so different, Cesc. This doesn't even feel like... the same kind of relationship as we had. Because... you let me be in control of my emotions, in control of... this. It feels so good. But I can't just ignore how I feel about him. I'm... I'm still not over it. I can't help it. And I need you to understand that. You have to, or... this can't work."

Iker hates saying that, hates the finality of his words. But they both know how much he means them.

"Iker, you have to promise you won't hurt me."

Iker is amazed at how observant Cesc is, how ruthless in his words. It almost makes him smile again. He wraps his arm around the small of his back and keeps him tight against him.

"I can't promise something like that. You know that. I don't ever want to lie to you."

Cesc takes a deep breath and gives a nod, averting his eyes from Iker's finally.

"How do you feel about me?"

Iker finally does smile again. He slides a hand down Cesc's back and eases his fingers in against his ass and pushes two of them easily up inside of him. Cesc gasps, licking his lips hard but his gaze stays intent on Iker.

"How do I feel about you?"

Cesc nods, the motion stuttered. Iker digs at him with those fingers, pulling up to spread Cesc open, squeezing a third finger in. Cesc struggles to keep his eyes open.

"I'm completely taken with you. Completely."

"Am I enough for you? Just me?"

Iker kisses him for that, pushing his fingers up inside of Cesc as far as they will go, seeking out his prostate and knowing he's found it when Cesc jerks against him, a cry forcing its way past Cesc's lips and into Iker's mouth. Iker moans for that, lifting Cesc with his curled grip inside of him and trapping him back against the headboard. Iker pushes himself up onto his knees as Cesc spreads his legs around him, straddling him and feeding desperately from Iker's mouth. Iker breaks away to stare into Cesc's eyes, his mouth parted to pant. Cesc looks down at it and almost sighs for how beautiful Iker is, how naked and wet-lipped and hard. He pushes against him until Iker relents and removes his fingers to lay back on the bed, his nails running almost menacingly up and down Cesc's naked back but not breaking skin. Cesc slides down Iker's body with warm, sucking kisses, reaching down to stroke his own dick for the way Iker lifts up in reaction to him, for the way he parts he legs and looks so wanton under him. He reaches up for Iker's hands and places them in his own hair, not looking back down until they grip. Iker smiles for Cesc's distinct way of being demandingly submissive, his eyes falling closed as Cesc's mouth wraps around his dick. He pushes his hips up toward him, stopping when Cesc's hand presses against his hip, not letting Iker's dick find its way down his throat. He is still learning, after all.

Cesc drags his teeth over the hard ridge along the head of Iker's dick, moaning when Iker writhes under him, still amazed that he could reduce this man to these sorts of movements, sounds, to this level of mindless hunger. He runs his tongue down the thick vein on the underside of his dick, sucking and licking at the base of it until Iker suddenly pushes him away and reaches down to stroke himself, sitting up and staring at Cesc like a wild man, every single thing about him animal, masculine, dominating. He pushes Cesc back against the headboard with a hard slam, his hands finding his hair again and pulling so hard that Cesc yelps, their eyes meeting in almost a glare, both panting, tensely waiting for attack. Their mouths meet in a rough clash. Iker gathers both of Cesc's arms behind him, contorting them until he can angle his hands just right and push two fingers from each of Cesc's hands up inside of himself. Cesc is tightly trapped against the headboard, unable to thrash like he wants to and so he just screams, his whole body jerking up and forward under the invasive presence of his own fingers. Iker uses this opportunity to mark Cesc, kissing almost lovingly across his shoulder and down over his collarbones to the other shoulder, the trip back much more violent, leaving telling bites and bright bruises that make tears spring to Cesc's eyes and make his dick harder than it's ever been in his life. Iker releases his arms and Cesc wraps them immediately around Iker's neck, whimpering as he kisses Iker's mouth.

"Do you need..." Iker licks his lips, his hands wrapping around Cesc's thighs to pull him tighter against his body, shifting toward him and trapping him against the headboard with a decided push. He reaches behind Cesc, fingers pushing and questing until two of them disappear easily inside of Cesc. His eyes flutter, mouth parted as he rubs inside of him, teasing at his prostate and reveling in how relaxed he is. Cesc reaches between their bodies, his breathing loud against Iker's face as he wraps his hand around Iker's dick, guiding it up inside of himself, wincing a little as he pushes in along with those two fingers that are still inside of him. Cesc arches his back, his ass digging into the cold wood of the headboard. His head falls back and grazes the wall. Iker latches onto his neck and sucks starved bruises all over.

"Do I need what?"

Cesc's voice is nowhere near as casual as his words; his voice is trembling and husked with sex already, razor-edged with the pain that he always feels (and craves) with Iker invading him. Iker's tongue pushes up the line of Cesc's throat to find his mouth again. Both of Iker's hands are on Cesc's ass now, gripping one cheek in each palm, spreading him open as wide on the outside as he is on the inside.

"I was going to ask if you need me to get you ready. But you're open for me. Aren't you?"

Cesc moans for that, for the sharp snap of Iker's hips as he says the word _open_ , for how hard it is to breathe in this trap, for Iker's possessive hands and body and voice and dick. He kisses Iker's mouth softly, unknowing of how much the shudder of his breath against Iker's lips turns him on.

"Just like you like me?"

"Fuck yes." Cesc is so light on top of Iker, so small and compact and tight and fucking perfect and he tears into him without regret, using his grip on Cesc's ass to anchor him down so that he can fuck him just as hard as he wants. Iker slides back a little on the bed, forcing Cesc into a sharper angle so that he can batter his prostate with each savage thrust. He knows that Cesc is crying now and he is so aroused by it, so close to coming that he releases his grip on him, leaning back on the bed and supporting himself on his hands, gasping for breath and looking up at Cesc trembling on top of him. A tear slides down Cesc's cheek and past his swollen, pink mouth and his tongue darts out to taste it. Iker suddenly craves the taste of tears.

"Fuck yourself on me."

Cesc obeys without a second's hesitation, lifting himself up and dropping back down on Iker's dick that feels as hard as stone inside of him, burning hot, pulsing stone that he can't seem to get deep enough fast enough, that he would let gut him if Iker wanted it, that he is letting bruise his insides and tear him and own him and use him because he loves it, because Iker is a force, because he cannot get enough of him. Iker lays back completely, his hands gripping Cesc's hips now, pulling him into a long curve, his feet pushing into the mattress to give him leverage as he lifts his hips and fucks Cesc again, giving them both just a minute longer before they both fall apart, before Cesc shatters and comes into his own shaking hand and immediately collapses down on top of Iker who is roaring in such a voice that surely to god someone can hear them, who is coming and coming inside of Cesc until he has no more to give and he is pushing them onto their sides, sweat pouring from them both as they kiss. Iker licks at Cesc's face, taking his tears before he kisses his mouth, wrapping his arms around him so that he can stay inside of him, so that he can throb there just a few minutes longer and then grow soft again and continue to stay there while they both sleep.

"I love you."

Cesc is half-asleep when he says this but Iker knows better than to think that negates his words. He gazes at Cesc in quiet awe, his fingers not stopping on Cesc's back until he's most definitely asleep. He finally lets himself sigh, lets himself give into the adoration welling in his chest. He kisses Cesc's forehead and then his nose and then his mouth, not returning the sentiment for a few reasons (fear, overwhelm, timidity, ineptitude, wisdom, idiocy) but mostly because he wants to see the exact shade of Cesc's eyes when he finally does say it.


	20. Chapter 20

"No, you come over here."

"No, seriously, please? We don't want to get up."

"Iker, we don't want to get up either! Are you kidding? This is the first time I've seen him in... in..."

"One month and ten days. I think since I can remember that and you can't, you should be the ones to get up and come here."

"The only reason you remember that is because that's how long it's been since you saw Cesc!"

"..."

Iker whines.

"Please, Sese? I'll owe you one."

Sergio is clearly pouting through the phone.

"More like ten."

"More like one."

"You don't seem to understand how warm and soft Nando is."

Iker rolls his eyes but smiles when he hears Fernando's low voice close to the receiver.

"You've got five minutes."

Their kisses fill Iker's ear. He smiles even more.

"Okay, ten minutes."

Sergio mumbles a reply and hangs up.

Iker tosses his phone back onto the bedside table and turns to face Cesc who is lazy and sated beside him. He grins and moves to cover him, his elbows bent on either side of Cesc's head. Their noses touch before they kiss softly. Cesc runs his hands up Iker's sides.

"Ten minutes, hm?" Cesc is somehow understandable even through the kisses.

Iker grunts a reply and kisses down Cesc's neck to his pale shoulder. He kisses the same spot over and over.

"Something about Nando being really warm."

Cesc closes his eyes and smiles blindly up at the ceiling, his fingers curled into Iker's soft hair.

"I bet he's not as warm as you."

 

 

\--

 

"Don't ever leave me again, don't don't don't..." Fernando wraps his legs around Sergio's body, trapping him just there as he kisses him, saying those same things that he always says, words that he means adamantly but knows how futile they are at the end of the day. Sergio appreciates the sentiment and returns it completely, pushing his fingers up into Fernando's hair as he rocks over him, pushing them both in a slow, deep rhythm that is making Fernando gradually lose his breath.

"Ten minutes isn't enough for what I want to do to you." Sergio is breathless as well, his voice gruff and coming out in hot pants across Fernando's cheek. He shifts so that he's straddling one of Fernando's thighs, pushing one of his own in between those long legs, both of them gasping at the same time. Sergio drops his stomach low against Fernando's, their foreheads pressing as they pant.

"Fifteen minutes won't hurt."

 

 

\--

 

"Whose turn is it?"

They all look around at each other in thought, honestly trying to remember. Cesc's eyes light up.

"It was Villa! He got those two into a pool and not touching for like a minute or something."

Fernando and Sergio exchange a secret smile. Iker rolls his eyes but grins at them.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember. That worked out well, didn't it?"

Sergio pulls Fernando closer to him, wrapping his legs around him, chest against his back, his arms running up and down Fernando's long body. They both sigh.

"No. But it was worth it."

"We did it though!"

"Uh-huh."

"So who should go next?"

"I think I should go next. Since this game was my idea in the first place." Cesc is very convincing and not just because of his (creepily) wagging eyebrows. Iker grins and leans over and bites at his cheek.

"Agreed."

"Oh, yay!" Cesc claps for that, squirming on the couch beside Iker as his brain starts concocting ideas. He glares rather evilly around the room, his eyes landing on Sergio decidedly. Sergio groans and buries his face in Fernando's hair (he smells like honey).

"Truth or dare, Sergio!"

"Truth. My back hurts, I don't wanna move at the moment."

Iker smirks for that, leaning back on the couch with his arms folded over his chest.

"Serves you right."

"So worth it though." Sergio lifts his face up to gaze at Fernando, offering his mouth up for a kiss which Fernando gives him immediately.

"Oh, god, you two have gotten even worse. How is _that_?"

Fernando pouts over at Iker and Sergio tightens his arms around him.

"So, _Sergio_ , have you ever slept with Fernando Gago?"

Everyone looks over at Cesc in surprise. Sergio looks immediately defensive and rather frantic and pulls Fernando back completely against him.

" _No_ , I haven't. Why does everyone assume that we've fucked?!"

"Because... you're both young and hot and single and playing for the best team in the world?" Cesc stares at Sergio like a teenager, his "DUH" face on full display. Iker beams over at Cesc, reaching over to scritch the back of his head.

"Aww, do you really think we're the best team in the world?"

Cesc grins over at Iker and bites at his fingers.

"Well, in spite of all of those things, no, we haven't slept together. Not even close. We're just really good friends. The end."

Fernando relaxes a little in Sergio's arms, making a small noise which Sergio knows means he wants to be held even tighter. He kisses the top of Fernando's head, speaking there softly. "Promise."

Cesc stares at Sergio dubiously, not quite convinced of Sergio's sainthood just yet. Sergio glances up first at Iker and then at Cesc, his gaze carefully avoiding both of them for too long. Iker reaches for his beer blindly, keeping his eyes on them.

"Sese, it's your turn."

"Hmm..." Sergio stares at Iker for so long that Iker knows something is up. Sergio remains expressionless though.

"Truth or dare?"

"...Dare." Iker says this carefully, having weighed his options and deciding that he would rather embarrass himself than confess anything.

"I dare you to..." Sergio looks around the room and then lastly down at Fernando snuggled in his arms. He runs his hands down Fernando's body, drawing a curl out of his back. He glances back up at Iker. "To kiss Nando's ass."

Fernando pulls his head up from its safety in Sergio's neck, absolute surprise streaked across his face. " _Sergio._ "

Sergio grins down at Fernando wickedly, kissing him and laughing past his lips. "Oh, come on, you can give into one of Iker's fantasies, can't you?"

Iker gasps, offended. "It is..! It is not! I don't--"

Sergio reaches down to push at Fernando's pajama bottoms, revealing the sudden and soft expanse of his ass to Iker. Iker shuts up immediately.

"Well?"

Iker glances up at Sergio, the lust in his eyes very evident and inescapable. He looks back at Cesc and raises his eyebrows in silent question. Cesc laughs and lifts a foot to shove at him playfully with his back.

"Iker, it's part of the game. This isn't real life."

Iker grins at Cesc. He reaches to catch his foot and brings a kiss to the bottom of it. Cesc jerks his foot away ticklishly but appreciates the sentiment. He turns back to Fernando and Sergio who are kissing again (softly, of course, always), and he reaches up to press a shy hand to Fernando's ass, his fingers brushing Sergio's which are there as well. Fernando gasps in a sharp little breath inside of Sergio's mouth which makes Sergio tighten his arms and makes Iker's fingers more questing. He glances up to find Sergio's eyes on him. He watches him kiss Fernando until Sergio slips his tongue inside of Fernando's mouth and he hears Fernando moan. He reaches down then for Fernando, pulling on him easily until Fernando is on his knees on the couch, towering slightly over Sergio but still managing to look pliant. Iker looks down at Fernando's ass again and gives it an experimental slap. Fernando gasps louder this time, arching toward Sergio. Sergio presses his fingers on top of Iker's and breaks his kiss for a moment.

"Mine."

Iker grins for that, wiggling his fingers under Sergio's until Sergio lets them go. He leans down then and runs the tip of his nose over one of the pale cheeks in front of him, his eyes falling closed as he does. They are all very well drunk (having gotten that over with during dinner), and so Iker lets himself sigh against Fernando's skin. He feels Sergio's fingers in his hair, nails grazing his scalp, encouraging him but also ready to stop him at any moment. Fernando gets tired suddenly of looming over Sergio and so he curls down, pushing his ass out to get his face level with Sergio's, accepting his kisses eagerly. Iker has to sit back to accommodate for the ass that is shoved suddenly into his face. His dick stirs in his pants. Cesc wraps his arms around Iker from behind him and presses a kiss to the side of his neck. Sergio slides his hands up to the small of Fernando's back and pushes it into an arch, making him practically offer himself up to Iker.

Iker leans forward again (Cesc moving with him) and presses a small, almost reverent kiss to Fernando's skin. He hears Sergio moan for the curling purr Fernando lets out. Iker dares to lift a hand to cup his ass again, squeezing and rubbing and not nearly able to get ahold of enough skin but his palm is certainly filled. He kisses him again, a little wetter this time, a little more hungry. He drags his bottom lip as he travels his skin, letting his tongue slide out to taste, kissing and sucking now. Fernando grinds wantonly back toward Iker, making Iker grip his hips (though Sergio's hands are already there; together they get him as still as possible but neither of them really care if he moves, they just want to feel him) and drag his teeth over to the other cheek that doesn't have trails of spit and faint bruises and flushed skin. He pauses in the center, dragging his tongue over Fernando's tailbone and he immediately feels Fernando jerk to life, hears him gasp so loudly that Cesc gasps in his ear, breaking the rhythm of his kisses on Iker's neck. Fernando helplessly pushes back toward Iker's mouth but Sergio's hands are digging into Iker's hair immediately, holding him back from Fernando's body and not letting his mouth return. He breaks away from the kiss and looks down the line of Fernando's back to meet Iker's eyes. Fernando suddenly slides into Sergio's lap, straddling him and spreading his ass out even farther and making Sergio groan in painful arousal. Iker runs his hands up and down, nails digging in and Cesc actually moans into Iker's ear, for the visual or out of sympathy (and jealousy) for Fernando, he doesn't know.

"No rimming. I haven't gotten to yet, so you definitely can't."

Sergio is serious and Iker knows it, of course. He looks back down at Fernando's ass and watches Sergio's fingers dip in between his cheeks, rubbing against that tight hole but not quite entering. Fernando is whimpering against Sergio's neck, blushing too hard to look at anyone, to continue kissing, too turned on by this admiration and too terrified of it to even really think about it. He grinds against Sergio out of pure want, arching more when Sergio's free hand (the one that wasn't threatening to shove whole inside of him) grips his ass to pull him in harder. Iker watches it all, catches every curl and movement and every feathery, torturous stroke of Sergio's teasing fingers. He continues to knead Fernando's ass, eyes flicking up to meet Sergio's again.

"He's begging to be fucked, you know."

"God, I know. Fuck."

Sergio presses the back of his head into the couch, letting Fernando ride him and getting off on it so much, pressing just the tip of his finger inside of Fernando and growling for how tight he is, for how much he tightens immediately, forbidding Sergio access (or begging for a painful invasion). Iker spreads Fernando's ass wide, giving Sergio as much room as he wants and giving he and Cesc the perfect view of it. Cesc's hand disappears down into Iker's pants and he moans loudly when he feels his hand wrap around his dick. His nails dig into Fernando's skin hard enough to leave tiny moons there.

Fernando cries out in the safety of Sergio's neck, desperately turned on, his naked dick trapped in the heat between his and Sergio's bodies and his heart is slamming in his chest and even louder in his ears. He tightens his arms around Sergio's neck and arches harder, the display making Iker hiss and Cesc sigh.

"Goddamn, Nando."

Sergio tears himself away from the kisses he's pressing into Fernando's cheek when Iker says that to lift his hand, pressing his forefinger long and immediately into Iker's mouth, the look in his eyes unmistakable and so Iker starts wetting it immediately, sucking on it hard and hungry and Cesc runs a nail over the head of his dick and Iker sees stars. Sergio curls his finger over Iker's tongue, pushing it against the back of it just enough to feel Iker start to gag and then he removes it, a mischievous smile on his face when he meets Iker's eyes again. Iker grins at him and licks his lips, settling back into the cradle of Cesc's arms, getting lost in the kisses still being given to his neck and to the handjob he is getting so perfectly.

"Fer, look at me." Sergio kisses Fernando's cheek again to beg him up, his heart skipping when those eyes are on him again. He kisses his mouth because he can't _not_. "Do you want it?"

Fernando looks torn and Sergio can tell immediately. He kisses him again to tell him it's okay but Fernando pulls away to speak again. He reaches for Sergio's free hand that is on his back and pulls it to wrap around his dick. Sergio stops breathing and he stares into Fernando's eyes intently as if to ask again and again (and again) if this is really okay, if it's really okay that he's got his hand wrapped around Fernando's dick. Fernando runs his fingers over the back of Sergio's hand and smiles at him shyly. When Sergio tightens his hand Fernando wavers, settling down harder into Sergio's lap. He reaches up to cup Sergio's face which feels so warm in his hands. Sergio stares up at him and cannot get over how beautiful he is.

"Just... just a little maybe? Just... just enough."

Sergio lets Fernando hold his face as they stare into each other's eyes and as he pushes the tip of his finger once again inside of Fernando, both of them frozen in the overwhelming want of this. Fernando's dick pulses in Sergio's hand and Sergio gives him one long stroke downwards. He cannot believe he's getting to do either of these things, let alone both of them.

"More."

Sergio closes his eyes for a moment to keep from digging his dick up against Fernando and letting himself come just from that small friction and mostly from that word. Iker's spit helps as he eases his finger into Fernando a little more, his breath sucking in through his teeth in a soft hiss. He stares up at Fernando through his lashes and watches as Fernando's body reacts to the small invasion and wonders exactly what his face would look like with the entire length of a dick pushing in. Fernando stretches and tenses and arches and Iker pulls his cheeks even farther apart, each grip of his fingers on Fernando making Cesc tighten his hand and stroke him faster.

Sergio lets go of Fernando's dick long enough to bring his hand to his mouth and spit into it, the sight of it turning Fernando on something awful (it was so dirty and sexual and degrading and boyish and _gorgeous_ ). He threads his fingers into Sergio's hair and pulls on it hard as he kisses him, making Sergio wrap his hand roughly back around Fernando's dick, the slide much easier now and Fernando growls for it, rocking his hips hungrily toward Sergio's hand and then back onto that finger that is almost completely inside of him. Iker brings a heavy hand against Fernando's ass and Fernando cries out, arching hard and throwing his head back to pant up at the ceiling.

" _More._ "

Everyone moves into action then, Fernando first by pressing the heel of his hand against Sergio's crotch and kneading him deeply, making Sergio shove his hips up into Fernando and stroke him even faster, his hand a tight, strong fist on his dick and he leans forward to bite at Fernando's nipple through his thin t-shirt, those two things in combination with shoving the rest of his thick finger inside Fernando's ass making Fernando's body as taut as a bow, making every inch of him tense and spread out and shaky. Iker curls down to feast on his skin, biting hard at his ass and not caring that he was going to leave bruises there, not caring that Cesc was doing the same thing on his neck, not caring that he was going to come inside of his new Armani jeans because everything feels and tastes and looks and sounds _so fucking good_. He runs his teeth over Sergio's knuckles, so tempted to lick his entire hand and the place that lucky finger was shoved into but he restrains himself. He can scarcely breathe now because of Cesc's hand, because of the continuous slaps he's bringing to Fernando's skin, because he is sucking a bruise into it when Sergio's finger finds Fernando's prostate for the first time. Fernando flickers then, his entire world blacking out and he has to grapple for Sergio, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing up as hard as he can against him as he comes all over Sergio's shirt and his pants and he doesn't know that Sergio and Iker are coming, too; all he knows is that Sergio has found a place in him that he hadn't even known existed before then, that he is feeling the most intense pleasure that he ever has in his life, that he feels so sexy and pornographic in between Sergio's hands that are threatening to end him and rip him apart and Iker's mouth that seems ready to tear into soft flesh and those hands of God that are now raw from slapping his ass so hard. He crumples down around Sergio, still rocking softly and god they can't get enough of him, Sergio and Iker (and Cesc now) stroking his back and his hair and his face and his ass, easing him down from his orgasm and adoring him as much as they can, _because_ they can. He whimpers so softly and kisses Sergio's ear in thanks. Sergio doesn't think he'll ever be able to move again.

Iker lays back on Cesc now, completely exhausted and so drunk that he feels asleep. Cesc continues to softly molest his dick in the trap of his pants, running his fingers over it that send sharp shocks of aching pleasure through Iker's body. Cesc is painfully hard and his dick is digging into the small of Iker's back. He smiles dreamily.

"Cesc, truth or dare?"


	21. Chapter 21

"Dare." Cesc's voice is rough and starving in his ear. He pushes his hands up under Iker's shirt and rubs his chest, pinching at his nipples. Iker shudders.

"I dare you to let Sergio suck you off."

Sergio removes himself from Fernando's mouth (that he's nursing from) and looks over at Iker with a perfectly unreadable expression, one eyebrow perfectly arched.

"What?"

" _What_?" Fernando reaches for his pants which are still wrapped somehow around one ankle and pulls them back on, he turns around in Sergio's lap to face Iker and Cesc. Cesc is breathing a bit deeper already, looking at Sergio in a way that he never has. He twists one of Iker's nipples between two fingers and Iker jerks, hissing softly through his teeth. He smiles as he meets Sergio's eyes, his eyebrows raised in the challenge. Sergio searches Iker's eyes and then gives him a small smile, bowing his head in his agreement.

"Alright."

"But... but..." Fernando pouts fully now, lifting himself off of Sergio and sitting beside him on the couch and looking over at him with the most imploring eyes. Sergio grins for his face and for how immediately jealous he is. He reaches over and runs his fingers over Fernando's mouth, letting him kiss them and lick them before he replaces them with his own mouth. Sergio slips from the couch and from the kiss and stands over Cesc now, making himself look as dangerous and seductive as he knows how. Iker has to duck from that gaze, moving from in front of Cesc and moving closer to Fernando. Fernando smiles over at Iker and wraps his arms around his neck, pressing a shy kiss to his cheek. "Dirty mouth."

Iker grins and wraps an arm around Fernando's waist before turning his attention back to Sergio who is dropping to his knees in front of Cesc.

He looks up at Cesc from beneath the long falls of his eyelashes and pushes his hands from his knees up his thighs and stops between his legs. Cesc groans and shoves his hips forward. He sighs when Sergio pushes up his shirt and kisses at his stomach and unbuttons his jeans. He lifts up to let him pull them down completely. Iker watches intently, stroking Fernando's side, his eyes growing heavy for how Fernando is nuzzling him. Cesc reaches up to timidly run a hand through Sergio's hair, amazed by how soft it is. Sergio looks up at him as he wraps a hand around his dick, his eyes dark and bedroom. He kisses Cesc's wrist and drops down to get his mouth level with his dick so that he can run the dark head of it over his mouth, making Cesc let out the most hungry, surprising sound that Sergio actually smiles. He gathers spit in his mouth and wraps his lips around the head of him and sucks hard, coating him with it as he lowers his mouth around him inch by inch. Cesc gasps and reaches for Sergio's hair again, gripping now instead of petting.

"All the way, Sergio, come on, you know how." Iker reaches over to pet Sergio's hair, his tone sweet, adoring. His fingers stroke over Cesc's before he's grabbing his own handfuls of Sergio's hair, forcing Sergio down, pushing Cesc's dick down into Sergio's throat. Fernando watches this in arousal and jealousy and worry (but it's _Sergio's_ throat!), moving from beside Iker to sit on the other side of Cesc, stroking Cesc's hair and kissing very softly at his neck. Cesc whimpers, moving toward Fernando's kisses but lifting his hips to keep himself down Sergio's throat, amazed at how good he is at this, at how he can still suck on him even as he's deepthroating him, at how his tongue is working the underside of his dick. Sergio pushes back on Iker's hand, needing air and his throat needing a break but Iker refuses him, only tightening his hand in his hair and shoving him down harder until Sergio's face is bright red and he is writhing there on his knees, too turned on to not be able to make a sound. He rips Sergio up just as suddenly, licking his own lips as Sergio gasps for breath and reaches up to wipe at his wet mouth. Iker strokes the side of Sergio's mouth, ridding it of spit, making his fingers wet with it before he reaches down to stroke Cesc's dick. Cesc cries out for that, reaching for Iker even as Fernando is kissing at his jaw, even as Sergio is sucking on him again, working just the head of him while Iker jerks off the base. Fernando pets Sergio's hair now that the other two are more focused on each other.

Cesc stares up into Iker's eyes, breathing too hard to say anything intelligible but Iker can see how frantic he is, how close he is to coming. He grits his teeth as he fists his dick harder, leaning forward to press an invasive kiss to Cesc's mouth. Cesc cannot stop writhing, his cheeks flushed deep red. He breaks away from Iker's mouth to watch Sergio, to watch how he swirls his tongue around his dick inside of his mouth, to watch him pry Iker's hand away so that he can take every inch of him once again down his throat, his head bobbing faster than Cesc had ever seen anyone do it before, even in porn. His eyes roll back in his head and an elated smile takes over his face, on the verge of pain for how long he's trying to hold off from coming in that wet mouth. Iker grins up at Fernando and then down at Cesc, rubbing Cesc's chest now under his shirt.

"Is it good? How does he feel?"

"Fuck." Cesc can only nod, licking his mouth over and over, opening his eyes to gaze over at Iker drunkenly. He reaches down to tuck Sergio's hair behind his ears, not minding at all that they just fell down back around his fingers again because Sergio is working his dick like he's going to win something. He braces his hands on Cesc's hips when Cesc pulls his hair suddenly, making sure he doesn't shove down into his throat before he comes because he can't handle that, because it always makes him choke and he hates how undignified he sounds when he does. Cesc lets out a long, high sound as he jerks his hips up toward Sergio, making sure he stays inside the warmth of his mouth for as long as he can as he comes, jerking and moving violently in Iker's embrace and against Fernando's mouth which has found him again, his entire universe centered down just to that mouth that is taking him so perfectly, to that tongue that is _still_ driving him crazy (he'll never be able to look at Sergio the same way again, never). Sergio stays still until Cesc is empty and then he pulls back, letting Cesc's dick fall from his mouth and he looks up at Iker and Fernando with his swollen mouth closed and full of come. Iker stares at him from his sprawl on the couch, crooking his finger to get him to come closer. Sergio pushes himself up onto his knees and braces his hands on the couch between Iker's legs.

Iker reaches up to cup Sergio's face, drawing him in and kissing him full on the mouth, pushing his lips apart with his tongue and drinking from his mouth, the surprise of it making Sergio moan. He opens his mouth to Iker completely, letting him take every drop he wants. Iker runs heavy hands over Sergio's hair and the sides of his face, pressing one final, soft kiss to his lips when he's had his fill. Sergio smiles up at him, giving him another kiss before lifting up off his knees, groaning for how they ache and flopping down on his back on the couch, his feet resting across Iker's lap.

"You know I shouldn't be doing that with my knees. I'm an old man."

Iker laughs and gives Sergio's feet a rub, resting back against the couch once again and sighing happily. Cesc has tucked himself back into his pants and is staring over at Iker in wonder. Iker raises his eyebrows.

"You can say it. It's okay."

"That was... the best head I've ever gotten. Ever."

Sergio laughs, sharp and short. He grins wryly over at Cesc.

"You don't have to flatter me, Fábregas. Really."

Cesc stammers and Fernando whines loudly.

"This is so not fair! _I've_ never gotten head from Sergio!"

Iker just stares at him.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yes! We've... I've... I mean. I've given _him_..." Fernando trails off, fidgeting with his shirt. Sergio is wiping his own shirt off and then decides just to take it off. Fernando looks at him desperately. Iker turns his grin from Fernando to Sergio.

"Is he as good as he seems?"

Sergio narrows his eyes at Iker, completely serious.

"Fuck. Yes."

Fernando blushes beautifully.

"Hey, hey! We're not talking about that! We're talking abou--"

"Then let him suck your dick, Fer. I'm sure you won't have to pay him _too_ much."

Sergio punches Iker in the arm, hard. When Iker sounds like he's in a decent amount of pain, Sergio winks over at Fernando.

"Later. Promise."

"So, it's my turn, right?"

Everyone looks down at Cesc who sounds drowsy, delirious. They all grin. Iker wraps his arms around Cesc and kisses the side of his mouth.

"Mm-hmm."

"Sergio." Cesc rolls his head to face Sergio on the other side of Iker. He grins at him sleepily. Sergio smirks. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth. I've been enough of a whore today, don't you think?"

Cesc laughs, tightening his arms around Iker's stomach.

"Funny you should mention that. I asked my question wrong last time. So I'm gonna try again."

Sergio raises his eyebrows, his smile falling slightly. "Alright."

"So who _have_ you fucked from Real Madrid?"

Sergio's smile disappears completely.

"What?"

Cesc sits up now, glancing over at Fernando with a grin. Fernando's smile is forced at best. Then he looks over at Iker and frowns just a little for his expression.

"Come on, Sergio, spill it. This has got to be good."

"Wait, do you mean like... from a long time ago, or like right now? Those are two totally different lists."

"I mean ever."

Sergio grits his teeth, his jaw protruding against his cheek. He shifts next to Iker and reaches over for a half-full, warm beer. He downs the rest of it and sighs loudly.

"Where should I start?"

"At the beginning!" Cesc scratches gently at the back of Iker's head, at the nape of his neck. Fernando meets Sergio's eyes and gives him a smile that is trying very hard to say "it's okay."

"Well, the... the first person I fucked from Real Madrid was Raúl."

All three of them just stare at him. Iker's mouth drops open.

"Wait, are you _serious_?!"

"Yeah, he... he popped my cherry actually."

Cesc wrinkles his nose.

"God, I hate that expression."

Sergio shrugs, his mind spinning. He glances up at Iker and tries to offer him a smile. Iker shakes his head a little but avoids his eyes.

"Raúl was your first gay experience?"

"Oh, I didn't say _that_. But he was the first man to shove his dick in my ass."

Everyone fights with themselves to find words.

"So..."

"What..."

"Was he good?" This is Fernando.

"Well... yeah." Sergio grins at him, encouraged by the fact that Fernando isn't furious with him. He angles himself to face them all a little better. "It was my first week in Madrid. He invited me over for dinner at his house. Mamen cooked. I played with the kids. Raúl drove me home because I hadn't gotten a car in Madrid yet. And he fucked me in my driveway. He was... slow and an amazing kisser, and... yeah. He was good."

Iker shakes his head in amazement. Fernando is grinning from ear-to-ear.

"That is... incredibly hot to picture."

Sergio's smile is intent.

"Feel free."

"Who else, who else?" Cesc shifts impatiently. Sergio almost glares at him.

"Guti."

They all _gasp._

"Guti!?

" _My_ Guti?!"

They turn to Fernando for that. Sergio raises his eyebrows.

" _Your_ Guti!?"

"Well! I mean... I've had a crush on him for... ever. And... and you knew that! You guys have already picked on me about this! When did... _when_?" He stares at Sergio incredulously, drawing the attention away from himself. He's blushing furiously. Sergio finds it unspeakably adorable.

"Actually... Guti found out about... me and Raúl. And he was really pissed. They've been together forever, you guys know that." They all nod. Even Cesc nods.

"Anyway, so Guti apparently said something like 'well, if you're going to fuck teenagers, we're at least going to do it together.' And... so..."

"... _No._ "

Iker feels like his head is going to explode. Sergio gives him one of his trademark smirks.

"Yep."

"You had a _threesome_? With Guti and _Raúl_?"

Sergio's grin is absolutely feline. He sits back and shifts his hips out.

"Oh, yes. It was. Amazing."

"Who... I mean... who was..."

"I was in the middle. And they both fucked me."

" _What_!?"

Sergio jumps, all three of their screeches together enough to break the sound barrier.

"AT THE SAME TIME!?"

"The two captains?!"

"Raúl is the only _captain._ "

"...That's your defense, Sergio? Really?"

"So..." Fernando licks his lips, shaking his head slowly as if he just _can't_ understand. "So the second time you ever had sex with a guy, it was with two of them, and you got..."

"Double penetrated? Yeah." Sergio actually looks shy now, a small amount of pink showing up on his cheeks. He looks down and examines his fingernails. "They were patient with me though."

Iker snorts.

"Well, they were getting to put their dicks into a newly de-virginized teenaged ass. They _better_ have been patient." Iker sounds almost protective. He sits back and folds his arms tightly over his chest. Sergio can't help but smile at him.

"And then Guti fucked me by himself after that. He said so that he and Raúl would be 'even.' He came and found me after practice and we got a hotel room and... spent the night."

Fernando's freckled face almost looks green (figuratively speaking, of course). He meets Sergio's eyes and gives him a slow smile, his dimples peeking out.

"Unfair, Ramos."

Sergio grins at him and reaches for a pillow, throwing it over Iker and Cesc to hit Fernando playfully.

"Oh, shut the fuck up! You won't even let _me_ in."

"You should just _get_ in, maybe. You're being too nice."

Sergio opens his mouth to reply, too shocked to have anything intelligent to say surely. But Cesc beats him to it.

"Okay, okay! You guys can negotiate Fer's virginity later. _Who else_!?"

"Um..." Sergio starts to look nervous now. He squirms in his seat and diverts his eyes. "Cannavaro."

They all make sounds of approval. Fernando has a knowing little smile on his face. Sergio catches it.

"What?"

"You have a kink. I've figured it out."

"Oh?" Sergio smiles at him, leaning forward curiously. "What's that?"

"Captains."

"Being _fucked_ by captains." Cesc nods sagely.

"That's completely untrue." Sergio tugs his feet up onto the couch and wraps his arms around his legs. He can feel his heart beating against his thighs. "I just... have attractions. You can't really help who you're attracted to, right?"

"Agreed."

Sergio smiles over at Iker but Iker is twirling his fingers around Cesc's hair like he's a doll. He rolls his eyes and takes a huge breath that he lets out in a rush. "Okay, so anyw--"

"Wait, that's it?"

Sergio groans.

"What do you mean? What more do you want from me?"

"Those are the only people you've slept with from your team?"

"No, I guess there are a couple more."

"Like who?"

Sergio takes another deep breath. He looks like he's going to pass out from lack of air. He closes his eyes and lowers his head.

"David."

No one speaks for a long time. Sergio feels like maybe he's fallen asleep or fainted or been killed silently. He opens his eyes and slowly lifts his head. He looks at Cesc first who seems surprised and then at Fernando who seems even more surprised and then finally at Iker. The look on Iker's face brings tears to Sergio's eyes. He reaches to slide his fingers up Iker's bicep, gripping it desperately. "Iker..."

"When?"

Iker is expressionless, jaw set, eyes straight ahead. Sergio tries to suck in a breath but he can't.

"We... it... it was just once. Just one time. He felt so bad afterwards that he made me promise not to tell you. It was my fault, Iker, I.... I seduced him. It was my fault, okay? Please don't get upset with him."

" _When_!?"

Sergio jumps for the strength and anger in Iker's voice. He holds on tighter to his arm because he's an idiot, because he doesn't realize how dangerous his situation is. His chin starts to tremble.

"That one night, after the Barça game. When... when..."

"When you did that fucking dance. When we were all really drunk."

"Ye-yeah. And..." Sergio looks down at his lap, looking very young and helpless. He doesn't realize that his hands are shaking. "And you had left because you were going to meet Eva. And... he felt really alone and I didn't just want to leave him, so... so I didn't. And it was my fault, Iker. He felt so horrible. I'm... I'm so sorry."

"Get your hand off me, Sergio."

Sergio pulls his hand back quickly, burying them against his lap. He sniffles quietly and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, Iker. I'm so sorry."

Cesc looks between them, about to cry himself. He reaches up and wraps his arms around Iker's neck, pressing his face there in the warmth of it and trying to silently push the thought _I'm here now I'm here now I'm here now_ into his skin. Iker still doesn't move.

"Who else?"

Cesc's voice is small, almost afraid. He wants this to be over with, he wants the tension out of the air. He wants Iker to stop hurting.

Sergio's hands are shaking badly now. He laces them together in hopes to still it. His voice wavers when he speaks again.

"...Iker."

He hears the ragged in and out of Fernando's breathing, the small stutter of betrayal. He looks up into his eyes and the tears there make his own fall instantly.

"Nando, I--"

Fernando shakes his head quickly, avoiding all of their eyes. He pushes himself away from Iker and Cesc. Cesc lifts slowly away from Iker as well, looking even more hurt than Fernando manages to if only because of his usual, bright face. He looks between Iker and Sergio, studying Iker's face for a long moment. Iker lowers his head and rubs his face tiredly with heavy hands before pushing them up into his own hair and keeping them there. Cesc's eyes grow wide.

"You're still sleeping together."

Iker lifts his head and meets Cesc's eyes. Cesc gets all the answer he needs from his expression.

"You are."

Sergio rips at his hair, leaving long strands of it between his fingers. He still tries for defiance, fighting this the whole way, thinking that he can just _reason_ this all into making sense for everyone.

"We're not _involved_ though, Cesc, we're not... we're not in love or anything. We just... we just..."

"You just sleep together."

Fernando's voice is cold and Sergio looks up at him pleadingly, lifting himself to his feet and walking over to him. Fernando shoots up off of the couch, throwing his hands up as he backs toward the door. He looks ready to break down but he's fighting it tooth and nail.

"You don't have to fucking explain anything, Sergio. And you know what? _That's_ why I don't want to have sex with you. Because I know how you are, I know that you're all about conquests and about stories and about notches in your fucking belt and I just refuse to be a fucking part of that. I don't care how much you care about me or about how much you say you _love_ me, at the end of the day, you wouldn't hesitate to climb into someone else's bed. And I can't fall in love with a whore."

Sergio stands perfectly still, his entire body feel like it weighs a ton. He watches as Fernando stares into his eyes with more fury than he's ever seen and then he watches him leave, an angry door slamming behind him. He just stares after him.

Cesc watches Iker from the few feet between them now. His head is tipped to the side and he can't stop shaking his head very softly.

"How could you do this to me?"

Iker's face is tear-stained and he cannot bring himself to look up at Cesc. His voice is muffled, watery.

"I'm sorry."

"Not only do I have to compete with Eva and David, but... Sergio, too? Where do I fall in line? Just..."

Iker doesn't move. He keeps his hands clenched in his hair, his head down. His back is heaving slightly. Cesc stares at him for another full, absolutely silent minute and then he stands up, walking out of their room without a word, taking care not to get anywhere near Sergio on his way out. In the quiet of the room, Iker and Sergio can hear a knock next door and then the faint sound of Fernando sobbing.

"I think you should leave."

Sergio doesn't even have the energy to turn and face Iker. He simply nods, somehow lifting one foot and then the other until he gets to the door and then he's outside of it and he's alone.

 

\--

The sound of knocking continues on Iker's door. He doesn't know what time it is, but he's pretty sure it's still the same night. The room is as quiet as Sergio left it, filled with more tears and more whiskey and more self-loathing (somehow). He looks up at the door finally, his voice bleary.

"What?"

The knocking stops.

"Iker, open up. Now."

It's Fernando. His voice is ten times stronger than Iker last heard it. He looks around helplessly for a moment before accepting the fact that the door wasn't going to open unless he did it himself. He sighs and pushes himself to his feet, staggering uncertainly toward the door. He opens it and Fernando pushes past him immediately.

"Close it."

Iker does. He turns to face Fernando, his mouth sliding open to say something, anything, but what he wasn't quite sure yet. The thought is interrupted by a fist connecting with his soft mouth, his teeth breaking skin and he can taste blood immediately. He stumbles back against the door, sliding down to the floor in his drunkenness. He looks up at Fernando as blood pours from his mouth. Fernando is suddenly in his face, crouching down and looking enraged, unapologetic. Iker can feel his breath on his face and he can't smell alcohol anymore.

"If you ever fucking touch him again, Casillas, I will end you. That is a promise."

Fernando stands up again, calm suddenly (scarily so), lifting his foot to shove at Iker's lifeless body until he can open the door and leave again. Iker reaches up to touch his mouth and looks down at his fingers which are stained bright red.

It almost feels good.

\--

 

"Iker."

It's Sergio now. His voice is smothered by the thick wood separating him from Iker. Iker has made his way to his bed and fallen into a comatose sleep. He sits up in a panic and looks over at the clock. It's 4:36 in the morning. And he thankfully feels a lot less drunk than he had when his head hit the pillow hours before. A quiet knock on the door stirs Iker one last time and he pushes himself up once again, tonguing the inside of his lip as he goes to the door. He opens it and the sight of Sergio in front of him breaks his heart. He looks too small, too young, too hurt. Sergio looks so relieved to see Iker that he sobs, taking a step toward him that Iker counters with a step back into the room. Sergio stops, sensing hesitation.

"Can I come in? Please? I don't have anywhere else to go."

Iker glances back into the darkness of his room and at the wall that separated it from Fernando's (and now Cesc's) room. He looks back out at Sergio and sighs heavily, reaching up to wipe sleep from his eyes as he steps back.

"Come on."

Sergio enters quietly, closing the door behind him as if he's afraid of being caught. Iker watches as Sergio turns again and steps forward suddenly as he sees him start to collapse. He reaches him just in time and wraps his arms around his waist, holding him up and cradling him against his body. Sergio buckles against him, wrapping his arms around his neck as best as he can as he starts to cry.

"I'm so sorry. Iker, I'm so sorry."

Iker sighs for that, tightening his arms around him and tugging him toward the bed. He guides him to sit down on it and he sits beside him. Sergio keeps his arms around him, half of his body twisted to reach him.

"I know, Sergio. And... I know it wasn't entirely your fault. I know David, don't forget. I know exactly how he is. You were so young, and..." He presses his face to Sergio's neck and aches. Sergio pushes his hands into Iker's hair and lays back on the bed, tugging Iker down on top of him and parting his legs immediately for him. "God, Sergio."

"Please. Please fuck me, Iker. Please."

Iker buries careful kisses into Sergio's sweaty neck, into his hair made frizzy and imperfect by sweltering bars and humidity. He digs his elbows into the mattress on either side of Sergio's head and loses his fingers in those long brown strands. Sergio whimpers and arches up against him and kisses at Iker's temple.

"I can't, Sergio. I can't. Fernando will kill me. I promised him I wouldn't touch you again. He would..." He lifts up to try and meet Sergio's eyes, to reason with him. Sergio brings his hands to Iker's face and sees his busted lip, the small bit of blood dried there. His eyes widen and he brings that face to his own, pressing the softest kisses to that broken, tender skin. Iker closes his eyes and rocks down against him.

"But I need you, Iker. God, I need you. _Please._ "

Iker opens his eyes and searches Sergio's, their mouths meeting in feathery kisses. Iker reaches between them without a word and tugs at Sergio's pants, flipping the button open with his thumb and shoving at his zipper. He kisses Sergio fully now, encouraged and comforted beyond all reason by the hands that push down his back and pull up on his shirt. They break apart as Sergio tugs Iker's shirt over his head and then quickly does the same with his own. When they reconnect, it's more wanting, hunger gnawing at their insides as Sergio sucks on Iker's lip, breaking the skin again and lapping at the fresh blood. Iker moans as he pushes Sergio's pants down his hips, instinct taking over for both of them, the motions so familiar, so ingrained in them over the last several months. They shove and push at fabric until they're both naked and then Iker is reaching down for Sergio's legs, gripping them in strong hands to guide them around his hips, angling them so that when he shoves his dick inside of him it's perfect, it's tight and painful and _home_ somehow and they make strangled sounds of solace, sounds that belong in this dark room, to this night, to these two boys. They move against each other, the dance long ago learned, wrapped together from mouth to hip and from limb to limb. Sergio feeds from Iker's mouth, sweat covering his body as Iker fucks him deep and fast, neither of them last for more than five minutes before they're coming, not a sound leaving their lips, only breaths, only the solid slap of their bodies and the weighted creak from the bed and the wind pushing against the window and it's all perfect for a single moment, it's all forgiven and forgotten and enough, at least, for tonight.


	22. Chapter 22

Cesc winces before he even raises his hand to knock on the door. He closes his eyes when he hears a quiet sob in a broken voice that he's never heard out of Fernando. His fingers curl up loosely on the dark wood of the door and he tries to swallow past the lump in his throat.

"Nando?"

Fernando grows noticeably more quiet on the other side of the door. Another few beats and then Cesc hears the knob turn and then suddenly Fernando is in front of him, his red eyes down, his knuckles too white as he grips the door. He says nothing. When Cesc takes a hesitant step forward, Fernando falters.

Cesc steps in against him and wraps his arms around his waist, taking full responsibility for Fernando's weight. Fernando drags his arms around Cesc's neck and clings to him as he cries. When Cesc sniffles in Fernando's ear, a flood of understanding and realization hits him full force, He stands up straighter on his own, his body assuming that familiar strength of a captain. He hugs Cesc even tighter there in the doorway, his eyes trained on the dark wall in the hallway behind Cesc. When he hears a door open down the hall, he pulls him into the room and closes the door, not daring to look out and see who was now out there. He knew.

Cesc moves past Fernando and sits down on the edge of the one made bed in the room. He glances over at the other bed and sees the sheets rumpled and dragging the floor, the pillows shoved off the mattress, obviously having made way for impatiently moving bodies and stretched arms. He looks up at Fernando through his lashes and sees the tell-tale signs of Sergio's presence on him all of a sudden (the red marks of sucking kisses on his neck, the faint bruises around his pale wrists, the lovely way his mouth is still pink and swollen from too many kisses). He wonders what he looks like himself.

Fernando eases down onto his knees and takes Cesc's hands in his own. He looks up at him worriedly and Cesc gives him a thin smile.

"This is really bad, isn't it?"

Fernando smiles grimly before he sighs and rests his cheek against Cesc's thighs, his eyes falling closed as Cesc starts to pet his hair. Cesc stares down at the top of his head, lulled by how soft his hair is, by his steady breathing, by the warm weight against his lap. Fernando lifts his head and when their eyes meet, they smile. Cesc leans down and Fernando cranes up and they kiss, all unhesitant, warm mouths and soft tongues. They kiss until they run out of breath and then they are immediately nuzzling, cheeks and noses pushing and rubbing and suddenly they're both laying back on the made bed. They turn on their sides to face each other, dark eyes searching as their fingers meet and lace.

"I didn't know, Nando."

"Me either."

When they sigh it's simultaneous and their eyelashes flutter for the warm breath. Fernando rubs his thumb over the back of Cesc's hand.

"What are you thinking about?"

Fernando doesn't answer right away and Cesc waits patiently.

"About how much I love him."

His eyes glass over as he says this and Cesc strains forward to press kisses on his forehead. Fernando swallows and it's loud and thick to both of them.

"Did you mean what you said to him?"

 _"No."_ Fernando's voice shakes like a child's and he sounds so hurt that Cesc's chin trembles. He pulls Fernando in desperately and Fernando hides against his small chest gratefully. "No, I just... wanted to hurt him because he hurt _me_."

Cesc nods in profound understanding and pretends he isn't crying into the silk of Fernando's hair.

"Why is he doing it? Why are they..." Fernando's voice is muffled but he doesn't elaborate anyway. Cesc shakes his head adamantly.

"Sometimes it feels like he wants everyone but me."

Fernando lifts back then to look up at Cesc guiltily.

"Cesc, I--"

"No, no I don't... I don't just mean you. It's not you're fault. It's... it's me, I think. I don't think he takes me seriously enough. And... and I don't know how to prove to him that he means just as much to _me_ as he does to David and to Eva. And..." He averts his eyes from Fernando's, wishing he were quick enough to backtrack over his slip-up. When he looks back up he finds Fernando frowning deeply, staring past Cesc once again.

"Do you really think they're not in love?"

Cesc considers it, reaching beneath them to tug up on the blankets and pull them over their bodies. When he settles again, he gives Fernando his most assuring smile.

"Yeah. I know Iker, whether he knows it or not. I think he cares about... about Sergio, but I don't think they're in love. I mean, did you ever think that before tonight? Even a little?"

Fernando shakes his head quietly, looking so soft and young to Cesc that his chest aches. He reaches out and runs the backs of his fingers over Fernando's cheek and earns a sweet smile for it.

"Sergio is in love with you, Nando. God, he'd be crazy not to be. Iker's told me so much about Sergio and how he is now in Madrid. How all he's ever trying to do is forget that you're not there. It's become his obsession or something. He loves you _so_ much."

"Iker told Sergio that he loves you but he's afraid to say it. He's afraid he'll jinx it." Fernando watches Cesc, watches the tiny flickers of his reactions to that, watches as he visibly flushes, starts breathing a little quicker. They lean forward and kiss without a second's pause.

"How does he think he'll jinx it?"

"I don't know." Fernando goes quiet again in thought, chewing absently on the inside of his bottom lip. "David really fucked him up. Real bad. Iker had to talk David out of telling the press about them so many times. David wanted to get it all out and just be with Iker, but Iker didn't want him to risk his family and his career like that. And David couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take living a double life. They had an apartment together and everything. When he left it was like... someone had died."

Cesc tears up then, trying valiantly not to be jealous or upset or angry at either of them. He shakes his head as he searches Fernando's eyes.

"You two left at the same time, didn't you?"

Fernando's eyes widen.

"...We did." He sits up a little then, elbow pushing into the mattress. "Oh, fuck, I left the same time David did."

He suddenly feels sick. Cesc wraps his arms around Fernando's waist and pulls him down into a determined hug.

"You had to leave. It was killing you. All of it. All of them."

"But, I mean, it all makes sense. Like that they would start sleeping together. I had no idea how Sergio felt about me, but... I mean he felt _something_ , right?"

"He's been in love with you for years. Everybody knows that." Cesc is smiling now, an endeared little smile for how dense Fernando could be sometimes, for how oblivious to his own charms. Fernando looks immediately flustered.

"No, everybody _doesn't_ know that! _I_ didn't know that!"

"Fernando. He's... he's begged Aragonés to let you room with him because he said you have night terrors and he's the only one that can calm you down. He--"

"I don't have night terrors!"

Cesc narrows his eyes at him.

"Exactly."

Fernando blushes.

"...Oh."

"He wore a strip of fabric around his wrist for a fucking _year_ because someone ripped the bottom of your shirt on the pitch one day when you guys were playing them and he grabbed it before anyone else could."

Fernando's eyes widen.

"Ohmygod. I remember that bracelet. I thought... I thought..."

"He missed training for two days when he found out you were leaving Atlético. He got fined for it. No one knew where he was, not even Iker."

Fernando looks away for that, his heart sinking down into the pit of his stomach. His voice sounds small.

"How do you know all these things?"

"Iker told me. He likes to tell me how much you mean to Sergio. It saves him from having to talk about us, I think."

"How do you feel about him though?"

"How do I feel about Iker? I... well... I almost broke up with Carla before I came here." Cesc pauses and thinks about that, giving a scoff of laughter that masks the fact that his eyes are once again overflowing. He shakes his head self-depricatingly. "Good thing she wasn't able to take me to the airport, right?"

"Oh, Cesc..." Fernando reaches for him then, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around him as best as he can from this angle. Cesc doesn't hesitant to burrow in against Fernando, another one of those heartbreaking sobs spilling from his lips against Fernando's solid chest. Fernando tightens his arms around him. He closes his eyes and curls down around him, letting out a long, heavy sigh into Cesc's hair. "God, he doesn't deserve you. I swear."

"But I love him. I don't even care. Nothing else matters to me anymore and I can't _help_ it. And he doesn't even see it. I don't know how..." His voice dissolves into sobs again that he tries to cover up. Fernando rocks him back and forth, comforted by the motion as well, comforted by Cesc's pain because it matches his own.

He doesn't realize that he's gritting his teeth as Cesc cries himself to sleep.

 

\--

 

Fernando finally exhales once he's back in the dark room he's now sharing with Cesc. He closes the door quietly and leans back against it, hissing as he looks down at his knuckles, seeing broken, red skin and hoping ridiculously that he didn't break his hand against Iker's mouth. He listens and only hears stillness. Maybe he knocked Iker out.

"Where'd you go?"

He jumps at the sound of Cesc's sleepy voice, startled that he was awake at all. He forces himself to breathe normally and walks over to Cesc, leaning over him on the bed and smoothing a hand through his hair. He smiles somehow.

"Just needed to walk around for a minute. Go back to sleep."

He kisses Cesc's forehead and is amazed that he closes his eyes obediently, just like he used to himself when his mother would do that to him. He stares at Cesc as his breathing deepens and his eyebrows relax and wonders why they couldn't have fallen in love with each other.

 

\--

 

He stirs once more, looking first down at Cesc against his chest and then up into the blackness of the room, trying to find and identify the sound that woke him up but he can't quite recall it. He sits up a little when Cesc's light snoring keeps him from completely hearing the faint hint of another noise. He closes his eyes and concentrates and then he recognizes it and knows now how such a small sound could have woken him up out of a dead sleep.

It was Sergio moaning.

His entire body tenses when everything suddenly sounds so clear and so loud: the steady growl of Iker's voice that matched rhythm with the quietest squeak of the bed and the sound of wood against a wall. Sergio sounded so supplicating, so hungry and small. Fernando's heartbeat is so loud in his ears now, loud enough to thankfully drown out the sounds of them long enough for him to lay back down and hide his face between Cesc's messy hair and the pillow. He grips his fingers around the soft fabric that he's been clutching since he's been asleep, the shirt that Sergio had arrived in and that still smells like his sweat and his cologne and his apartment and it's the only way he could get to sleep. He presses his nose into it and breathes it in and wills himself to stay in bed, to not get up and charge over there and rip Iker off of Sergio ( _his_ Sergio) and slam his fists into their sweaty and soft skin until they hurt and he feels better. He wills himself to just sleep, to stop crying again, goddamnit, Fernando, _he's not yours, he never was, he never has been, he never will be._

Cesc stares across the room, out the window through the thin curtains, his heart tensing and thrumming to the beat of what was inevitably Iker's hips, Iker's body. Fernando's quiet sniffles against his ear mercifully block out any voices. He _loathes._


	23. Chapter 23

"So... what do you want to do?"

Cesc stares up at Fernando expectantly, the backs of his legs and feet hitting the side of the bed. Fernando lifts a foot to press it gently against Cesc's knee. Cesc stops.

"I don't know. Do we have to do anything? Can't we just sleep?"

They search each other's eyes and Cesc sighs, falling back against the bed and he bounces for the weight of it. Fernando laughs and nudges his leg again with his foot.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you want me to fuck you."

Cesc peers up at Fernando and licks his lips, quirking an eyebrow at him. Fernando's eyes widen.

"Whoa. No, I was just... I..."

Cesc laughs and sits up again.

"Nah, I was just kidding. I know that you aren't really gay or anything. It's okay."

Fernando almost nods, a smile _almost_ on his lips, but he can't quite figure out _why_ he feels the need to defend himself against that. He opens his mouth and Cesc watches him closely. Fernando loses his nerve and walks away, walking over to the television and the couch, scrounging for the remote control.

"Have you talked to him?"

"Who?"

Fernando is sitting on the couch now, back to Cesc, TV powered on. Fernando sighs for the familiarity of Spanish on television.

"Sergio?"

Fernando clenches his jaw and changes the channel without really comprehending what he is looking at. He feels the tips of his ears grow pink at the mention of Sergio.

"No."

Cesc falls quiet, annoyingly so. Fernando turns around, his eyebrows high in a challenge.

"What about you? Have you talked to Iker?"

"No." Cesc pouts a little then, reaching over for his phone on the bedside table and fumbling with it, running his fingers over the keys. His shoulders are slouched and Fernando suddenly feels bad.

"Why don't you call him maybe? See what he's up to?" He tries to sound hopeful but Cesc doesn't take the bait. His shoulders lift and fall in a childish shrug.

"He hasn't called me at all, it's been, like... two months since we had a meet-up. He doesn't miss me that much. He's probably found someone to replace me anyway."

Fernando's stomach clenches. He turns back to the television and stares just above it at the wall. Cesc pockets his phone and jumps up to go over to the couch and Fernando. He sits down beside him and wraps an arm around him, pushing his nose into Fernando's hair. "That's not what I meant. I'm sorry. I didn't mean Sergio."

Fernando doesn't say anything back. He continues changing the channel and lets Cesc snuggle against him. He has to admit that it feels good to have the gentle scratch of stubble against his skin again, the feel of hard bone and soft skin and a smell that is boy and only boy. He pushes his face down and kisses Cesc's jaw, not hard at all but rather shy. Cesc smiles and kisses Fernando's neck, the feel of Cesc's facial hair making Fernando gasp softly. Cesc kisses up to Fernando's jaw and pauses there. They both sit perfectly still, their chests rising and falling as they think this over. Fernando's heart is pounding beneath Cesc's lips and he feels acutely how utterly soft Fernando is.

"Wanna text those two jerks? See if they wanna play?"

Fernando swallows and the movement feels so good to Cesc that he has to sit up. He glances over at Fernando, waiting for an answer, and sees how red his cheeks are. They push apart to try and make their skin stop tingling. Fernando nods quickly. Cesc mirrors his nod and reaches for his phone, fingers shaking only a little.

 

\--

 

"Sergio, come on, have just one. I promise I won't take advantage of you." Iker nudges Sergio's arm with a cold bottle of beer and Sergio attempts a smile for it. He looks up at Iker and then down at the bottle, giving a sigh as he took it with a mumble of thanks. Iker leans over and buries a kiss into the top of Sergio's hair, closing his eyes as he starts to pet it. He can feel how nervous Sergio is, he can feel it in the pit of his stomach. He opens his mouth to say something but his phone beeps in his pocket. He lifts up and sits down beside Sergio on the couch, watching him nurse from his beer as he flips his phone open. He glances down and sees Cesc's name as the sender of a text message. His face visibly pales. Sergio watches the progression.

"What?"

"It's... Cesc." He glances up at Sergio and would normally be distracted by how wet his lips look from the beer. But his heart is thudding in his ears. "He and Fer wanna come over and play Truth or Dare."

Sergio fumbles with his beer. He almost drops it and looks so embarrassed about it that Iker reaches over to pry it gently from his hands. He sets in on the coffee table in front of them but keeps his eyes on him. Sergio swallows hard and looks like he's going to be sick.

"Nando wants to come over? Really?"

Iker glances back down at his phone, his eyes flicking over the screen.

"'S what Cesc said." He pauses. "What do you want me to tell him?"

Sergio look up at him and his eyes are so big, so desperate that Iker reaches over and clasps their hands together immediately.

"Yes. Please."

\--

Cesc knocks on the door but backs up immediately, not afraid exactly but he's just that nervous. Fernando fidgets with the sleeves of his hoodie, one that he's been wearing for a solid month and that Olalla is completely sick of but it had been the hoodie that he had worn the most back home (back in Madrid, that is), one that Sergio knew better than probably anyone and maybe (just maybe) he wanted Sergio to feel gutted when he saw him in it. When the door opens though, he practically hides behind Cesc in fear of seeing pain in Sergio's eyes. But it's Iker and he's safe, at least for now.

Iker blinks out at Cesc in front of him and his gut reaction is so immediate, so... _visceral_ that he has to grip the doorframe to keep from reaching out for him. They search each other's eyes and the longing that licks and snaps between them is palpable. Cesc's hands are shaking inside the sleeves of his own hoodie and he tightens his fingers around the fabric. He braves a smile and breaks his gaze into Iker's eyes to look meekly down at the ground.

"Come in."

Cesc's eyes flutter for just the sound of Iker's voice, for the flood of memories it brings _(Iker whispering growling moaning sighing coming crying laughing)_ and he has to look back up at him. Iker doesn't move back when Cesc steps forward. He hesitates only for a second before stepping in against Cesc, invading his space completely and pressing their chests together. He curls down to press their foreheads together and Cesc gives an audible sigh that shudders in his chest. Fernando stands awkwardly behind Cesc now, glancing from side to side in the hallway, in agony over the fact that Sergio is in the room just past these two bodies and he _still_ doesn't know how he feels about it. Iker lifts his hands to cup Cesc's cheeks and lets out a breath so heavy it seems like he's been holding it for the whole two months.

"God, Cesc." He strokes his cheeks hard, running his hands down the side of his neck and over his shoulders to his back. He makes a small noise as he squeezes him, as he feels how small and soft and pliant he is. "Oh, _god_."

Cesc lets himself be squeezed and stroked, goosebumps flying all over his body for every tiny movement of Iker's fingers. His mouth trembles against Iker's and he tries to pull away but Iker just won't let him.

"Iker, I think..."

"I'm sorry." It comes out more broken than Iker plans but there it is, raw and honest and pleading. He kisses Cesc and he would swear on his life that he can't _breathe_ for the sheer emotion he feels. Cesc kisses him back but pulls away after just a few seconds and gently pries himself from Iker's arms. He gives him a small smile and ducks past him into the room. Iker reaches up to push a hand into his hair, licking his lips as he glances up, finding himself now face-to-face with Fernando. He winces instinctively, afraid of a violent retaliation like the last time he saw his seemingly innocent face but Fernando just gives him a smile.

"Can I come in, too? I don't have ruby slippers or anything, but..."

Iker laughs for that, the humor quick and unexpected and easing some of the tightness in his chest. He reaches for Fernando and pulls him into the room with an arm around his shoulders. He closes the door behind him, turning back around and almost running into Fernando's back. He looks and sees Sergio frozen on the couch, his eyes enormous and staring straight at Fernando and he gets it. Fernando breaks eye contact and looks away, crossing the room self-consciously, his shoulders pulled together but he's trying valiantly to look casual.

"Iker, do you have another beer?"

"Y-Yeah." Iker looks between Cesc and Sergio, so torn now, not knowing quite what to say or what to do. He rubs his hands on the front of his jeans and makes his way quickly to the mini-fridge. "How was your flight?"

"Good." Fernando sits in the chair furtherest from Sergio, picking at the edges of his sleeves and acting like it was the most interesting thing he's ever done. "How's Madrid?"

"Fine." Iker cringes for how ridiculous this is, for the mundane questions, the tension between them all, after all they had done together. He stands up and makes his way across the room and hands Fernando the beer. Sergio cannot stop staring at him, cannot help the tears burning the corners of his eyes. He looks different, just slightly, and Sergio is obsessed with the thought of touching every change: his hair is shorter, he looks the slightest bit more muscular, he looks even paler (how is that even possible?), a little wiser. And... fuck. There is that hoodie, Fernando's version of a security blanket. (How many times had he touched him in that hoodie, had he ran his hands over Fernando's back covered in that now thin fabric, how many times had he watched Fernando wipe tears from his cheeks using those sleeves?) His heart catches and the tears push forward in his eyes because he realizes just then how much he _misses_ him, how much he misses his laughter, his dry jokes and his half-smile and the way he would fold his long body up in tight spaces and seem like the smallest, most fragile creature in the world. Fernando avoids Sergio's eyes, his heart thudding dully in his chest now because he can feel the desperation from Sergio like a wave and it is killing him. He feels Sergio staring at him, almost willing him to just turn and look at him, to catch his eyes and _please please_ forgive me but Fernando refuses, he can't, he's scared to the point of panic of this sort of confrontation, of the emotions swirling around in the pit of his stomach that are enough to make him feel sick.

Cesc laughs suddenly and it changes the air in the room entirely. The three other boys turn to look at Cesc both in hope and in bewilderment and Cesc just keeps laughing, lifting a hand finally and pointing over at Sergio with a beaming grin. The thought that Cesc is being particularly cruel to him and mocking his misery flashes through Sergio's mind but then he looks down at his chest where Cesc is pointing.

"Sese, why do you have a horse hanging from a noose on your shirt?"

They are all looking at Sergio now, even Fernando (those eyes, god, those eyes). Sergio glances over at him and gives him what he hopes is the sweetest smile he's ever seen and Fernando doesn't even look away. He looks back up at Cesc and gives a short laugh, reaching for the hem of his shirt and tugging on it so he can see the graphic on the tight material.

"You know. Hung like a horse."

They all burst out laughing, Cesc so much that he can't even breathe and he's doubled over, chest against his thighs, his face blood red. Fernando is blushing but he can't completely hide his laughter behind his little sleeves. Iker is smirking at Sergio and shaking his head, arms folded over his chest. Sergio is beaming out at them and god it feels so _good_ to laugh with just these three boys again, to hear their laughs and to see their smiles and to just be in a room with them and he hates himself for fucking it all up. He wipes the tears from his eyes and pretends they're all from laughing.

"Hey, no laughing! It's fact!"

"Oh, Sergio. I've missed you." Cesc smiles at Sergio and shakes his head and Sergio reaches over and wraps his arms around Cesc, hugging him as they both laughed but their arms are strong and they mean it. Fernando drinks his beer, downing the whole thing and lifting it up to Iker who promptly gets him a fresh one. Sergio returns to his side of the couch and they all smile sheepishly around at each other.

"Let's order pizza."

"No goat cheese this time!"

Sergio pouts at Iker for that, squirming in his seat and about to open his mouth but Fernando interrupts him.

"We'll get our own pizza, and you and Cesc can get one without goat cheese _or_ mushrooms."

Cesc gags and hacks.

"Oh _god_ , don't even _say_ that word!"

Sergio's heart soars just for the thought that he and Fernando were going to share a pizza (fuck, was he back to _that_ kind of longing?) and he stretches to reach the phone on the end table, hoping that Fernando is staring at his ass as he does. Iker grins down at Cesc and presses kisses against the top of his head, ones that Cesc doesn't fully react to but he smiles anyway.

"Ohmygod, the pizza Robin and I shared the other day was probably the most rancid thing I've ever tasted in my life. It was _horrible_. We figured out later that there was some sort of... weird vinegar anchovy things on it." He shudders, looking over at Fernando because he was safest and besides, Fernando already knows things. He hears Iker reacting behind him and suddenly Iker jumps over the couch and lands softly between Cesc and Sergio. Sergio can't see Fernando now and it's enough to make his chest tight. He leans forward, so casual.

"Robin, huh? How is he?" Territorial doesn't even touch the the tone of Iker's voice. Fernando clears his throat before anything can start.

"So. How about that pizza?"

 

\--

 

"Okay, Sergio, it's your turn, I think." The pizza is eaten and the alcohol consumed and they're all feeling much more comfortable than they had just an hour before. Sergio leans over Iker and Cesc who are sitting beside him but mysteriously not flirting (though Iker doesn't seem all that happy about it) and gives Fernando a soft, intimate smile that Fernando doesn't accept, that he sees out of the corners of his eyes and chooses not to react to. Sergio sits back, his eyes pleading once again.

"Fer, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess."

Fernando is overly interested in his hoodie now and Sergio wants to shout at him that _yes_ he recognizes it, _yes_ it hurts him, _yes_ he loves him more than ever, _please_ stop this Fernando. But he doesn't.

"Have you missed me?"

Fernando hadn't been expecting that at all though maybe he should have. He glances over at Sergio and his eyes are sharp with distrust. Sergio is nothing but earnest, imploring. Fernando sets his jaw and picks at the cheese on his crust.

"I've been really busy."

Sergio pauses for that but isn't completely discouraged. He sucks pizza sauce off his thumb and Iker forces himself to look away. He presses his face into Cesc's neck and just breathes him. Sergio slides down off the couch suddenly and leans back against it from his new seat on the floor. He licks his mouth and turns his eyes once again to Fernando, his head tilting to the side. His voice is beautifully soft.

"That's not an answer to my question."

Fernando shrugs, ripping his crust into tiny shreds now, his eyes down with a purpose.

"I missed the _idea_ of you."

Sergio tips his head to the side, the hurt obvious all over his face. Iker looks between the two of them, protectiveness taking over his instincts and so he reaches down over Cesc to drag his fingers through the back of Sergio's hair. He frowns deeply at Fernando but keeps his mouth shut. Sergio shifts in his seat, pulling at his sleeves fitfully as he tries to think of a response. He glances back up and finds that Fernando isn't even looking at him but he can see the tension in his shoulders and god, he wants to do nothing more than to press his nose into his hair and wrap his arms around him so tightly that he can feel his breath leave his body.

"Do you really mean that?"

Fernando lifts his eyes to him, chewing roughly on the inside of his bottom lip as he nods, eyebrows raised, obviously thinking the discussion is over. Sergio doesn't know how much Fernando's throat hurts from held in words. Sergio nods himself, head bowed deeply to hide his face from everyone, his arms wrapping around his body because he feels mortifyingly vulnerable all of a sudden. Fernando avoids looking at him.

"Iker, truth or dare?"

Iker runs his nails up and down the back of Sergio's scalp, not caring if it pissed Fernando off, hoping that Cesc will understand (and surely he will, he's _Cesc_ , he has a _heart_ ). He levels Fernando with his eyes but Fernando doesn't back down and Iker isn't the least bit surprised; Fernando can be incredibly ballsy when the mood hits him just right.

"Truth."

Iker knows better than to throw a challenge down in front of Fernando. They stare at each other evenly, almost casually trying to make the other back down. When neither do, Fernando finally speaks.

"How many times have you fucked Sergio since the last call-up?"

He avoids Cesc's expression because he knows how much this is going to hurt him. But the fact that Iker's fingers leave Sergio's hair makes it all worth it. Iker blinks just once, seemingly impervious to his question which is exactly what Fernando doesn't want. Sergio is in tears, his entire body leaning toward Fernando, everything about him begging for forgiveness. Fernando cannot look at him.

"I'd say about twenty times."

Iker's jaw is protruding through the pale skin of his cheeks and his eyes are bright with fury. It just makes Fernando even more angry.

"Was he good?"

"You already got your question, Fernando. You'll have to wait another round before you can be childish and pathetic again."

"Stop." Sergio whispers this but they both ignore him. Cesc has his head down, staring hard at his hands in his lap. He looks so small that Sergio wants to reach over and comfort him somehow but he knows it's not his place.

"Is that a no?"

" _No,_ Fernando, it's not. But I'm not going to play these games with you. If you want to say something, then say it. Don't hide behind Truth or Dare just because you're a pussy."

"I'm not hiding behind anything. I'm not the one that's been hiding something from everyone in this room for _months_."

Iker sneers at him.

"The fuck you're not. You're a fucking _fag_ , kid, I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you. And the fact that you're hiding behind your simple, boring relationship with the girl next door just because you're too embarrassed to man up and be with who you really _want_ to be with just makes you even more pathetic. Don't you fucking prance around here in front of Sergio with your ass shoved up like some cat in heat under his nose and then at the last second act like you're too fucking scared to get fucked by a guy when it's all you've wanted since you first found out what sex _was_. _You're_ hiding more than anyone."

Sergio is crying now and he doesn't know who he's more angry at or who he's more protective of. He stands up to get between them, his knees shaking but he has to separate them, has to make this _stop please please stop_ before he loses it.

"Can't we... please, can't we just--"

Fernando is up on his feet in a flash and Sergio can _feel_ the heat of his wrath against his back and it's somehow warmer than his body even. His voice is growling past Sergio's ear and it makes him nearly hysterical.

"Iker Casillas, don't you dare go there with me. Don't you _dare_. You kept David Beckham in the closet with you because you were too fucking _scared_ to come out and you made _him_ feel guilty about it! He thought it was because of his fame, because of his family but it was really just because you don't want the world to know that you were on your knees in front of a fucking _superstar_ every night."

"Stop!" Cesc pushes himself to his feet the same time Iker does and he wraps his arms around Iker's neck, forcing him to calm and forcing him back at the same time. Sergio turns to Fernando and he wills himself to stop crying long enough to try and reason with him.

"Nando, let's just try and--"

" _Fuck you_ , Sergio!" He's practically screeching now, his voice breaking and then he's shoving Sergio but Sergio is like stone in front of him. When he doesn't budge, Fernando growls, his elegant hands knotting up into fists at his sides. "You can't just sit there with those huge eyes, _staring at me_ and waiting for me to forgive you and come running back into your arms. It doesn't fucking work like that! Especially when _he's_ in here with you!"

He spits the words past Sergio at Iker like venom. Sergio glares at Fernando for the first time and musters up his voice to yell back at him.

"Why are you so angry at Iker, Nando? What did he do to you?!"

" _YOU'VE LET HIM FUCK YOU EVER SINCE I LEFT._ "

Cesc trembles at the absolute fury in Fernando's voice, at how it crackles in his ears and explodes in the room and he _hates this_ , hates, hates, hates.

"You have _no right_ , Fer! You have _no fucking right_ to get mad over us! What am I to you!?"

" _Fuck_ you." Fernando hisses this at Sergio, stepping up against him, tears scalding down his cheeks.

"No, really, what the fuck am I to you!? Your boyfriend? _No_ , you're not gay. You haven't let me kiss you and jerk you off and you haven't sucked my dick like it's the best thing you've ever tasted and you haven't practically _begged_ me to finger you. No, you're not _gay_! If we're not together, then why are you so angry at Iker?!"

"This is _all your fault_! You lost me and it's _your fault_! You don't care too much about me or you would have been able to keep your dick to yourself long enough to tell me you were in love with me! But you _didn't!_ " He's shaking now, his face is red and his throat is bulging and god he's been holding this in for too long. "You never _once_ told me you were in love with me, you never _once_ asked me out, you never just _took the initiative_ , you just tip-toed around me and expected me to fall into your arms because that's what everyone else does but _you know what, Sergio?!_ I _refuse_ to be like everyone else. Even _Iker_."

"I don't want you to be like everyone else! God _damnit_ , Nando, _I've only ever wanted YOU._ " Sergio sobs and it's hard enough that he curls down from the pain of it and when he finally catches his breath it's gasping and he hates how frantic he sounds. "I've never loved anyone else like I fucking _love you_. I've been... _suicidal_ since you fucking _left me_ and I don't know how to deal with it! I still don't know how to deal with it! I've lost my best friend in the entire world and the one person that I've ever been in love with, and you're too busy to even return my phone calls or to drop by and see me when you come into town! _What the fuck do you want from me?!"_

"Nothing." Fernando stares Sergio down, stares into the face of Sergio's sobs and feels it shatter him but he doesn't react, he can't. He's calm again but he's the only one because Cesc is crying now, he can hear him on the couch behind Sergio and Iker is speaking in a rapidfire whisper and Sergio is falling apart in front of him. He hates himself and it fuels him to appear absolutely serene. "I don't want a single thing from you. I'm done with you, with all of it. If you want to be my friend, fine. But that's it. We will never be together. Ever. And if you can't accept that, then we're nothing."

Sergio nods immediately and he reaches for Fernando but Fernando steps back, letting Sergio stumble forward. He clasps his hands behind his back as Sergio's hands come up to his chest and he's embarrassed by how quickly his heart is beating because he knows Sergio can feel it. Sergio wraps his arms around Fernando's neck and just sinks in against him, shoving his face in against his neck like he's a fan and this is going to be fleeting, he hugs him and nods against his skin and it's gone too soon as Fernando steps back once more.

"Yes, what?"

"Friends. Please, let's be friends. Please. I can't lose you, Nando. I just _can't_."

When Sergio steps toward him again, he slides out of the way, not watching him stumble again because he's heading for the door. He knows better than to turn around and see if Cesc is following. He leaves the room because it's suffocating and because he honestly cannot breathe, he has to get out and get down the hall _hurry hurry hurry just a few more steps and you can unravel, just a few more_. He shove his keycard into the door and practically falls in and he collapses against the wall immediately to his left and his head comes into hard contact with the wall on his way down. He sobs finally and curls his fingers along the edge of the wall next to him and his vision is swimming from the rattle of his skull against painted drywall but it feels so good, it feels _right_ and so he does it again and again and again and he knows that there will be a bruise in the morning, he knows that his nails are breaking from their squeaking grip on the wall and that there's a wet feeling of blood on his temple and in his hair and that he's passing out from it all but it just feels _right_.

Deserved.


	24. Chapter 24

Iker stares after Fernando, his eyes flickering with wrath. He stands up, unwinding from Cesc and starting after Fernando, heading to the door in his notorious speed. Cesc jumps up and clasps Iker's hand before he can take a single step into the hallway, wrapping his arms around one of Iker's arms and hugging him that way, pressing his nose against Iker's cheek to try and calm him.

"Let him go."

"I'm going to fucking _kill him_."

"Maybe we should be more worried about Sergio right now."

Something about that sentence registers with Iker and he steps away from the door, letting Cesc close it because he can't get over to Sergio quick enough and he drops to his knees so immediately in front of him that it hurts. Sergio lets his head be lifted by Iker's strong hands and he stares lifelessly up into his eyes. Iker searches them and feels panic spread fast and hot through his gut and he feels his breath stutter when he opens his mouth to speak. He grips Sergio's cheeks and gives him a very gentle shake, searching his eyes intently.

"Talk to me, Sergio. Don't close up, don't do that."

"You always think you might be doing something right, you know? That maybe all the little things will add up to one good, big thing. And I know I'm a fuck up, I know I use people, I know I use _you._ " Iker shakes his head adamantly but Sergio speaks through it. "But... in my head, I always just feel like I'm working _toward_ Nando, you know? Like I have go through all these obstacles but surely he'll be on the other side, right? Maybe I've just fucked up too much. I didn't do something right, I just... how do you fix it? How can I fix that, Iker?" Iker continues shaking his head but it's sad now, his heart is slamming in his chest because all of Sergio's words are hitting him like bombs. He feels Cesc kneel down behind him and he watches as Cesc's pale fingers tuck Sergio's hair behind his ear.

"Give him time, Sese. He feels really betrayed, I think. I mean... he's in a stable relationship, you know? It's different for him than it is for you. To be with you, he would have to change his entire life. There's more at stake. So he's more scared. Does that make sense?" Cesc's voice is so soft that Iker feels a little calmer when he's done, but the double meaning doesn't get past him. He turns and catches Cesc's eyes for just a second before they both look back at Sergio. Sergio nods numbly, reaching up and wiping his face with a damp sleeve. Iker leans forward and presses kiss after kiss to Sergio's forehead, letting Cesc's fingers continue in his hair behind him and he's so grateful for him, for his gentleness and his calm hands and he wonders when _this_ became Cesc, when he became the adult in all this. Sergio closes his eyes and takes those kisses, taking them hungrily and thankfully and he reaches up to fist the front of Iker's shirt in his hands, his eyes falling closed.

"Thank you. Both of you." He feels Cesc kiss the top of his head and then he hears him sniffle. He opens his eyes to look at him, seeing how dark and tearful his eyes are and he feels so horrible that he gently pushes them away, lifting up to his feet and tucking his hair behind his ears, fixing his shirt, trying to stop shaking so fucking badly. "I'm going to leave you guys alone, okay? I'm sorry for... everything. Cesc." Their hands are on him again, petting and comforting and neither of them are indifferent to Sergio's words, they just want to get that _look_ out of his eyes. "Cesc, I never meant to hurt you. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're like... an angel." He lets out a small breath of laughter, shaking his head at his own inability to express himself as he steps past them. He rummages through his bag and finds another hoodie to pull over the one he's already wearing, working completely on autopilot now. He shoves his roomkey in his back pocket and turns toward the door, finding Iker standing in front of it. Sergio deflates, letting out a heavy sigh, hands pushing into his pockets.

"Iker, it's okay. I'll... I'll go find Xabi. I'll stay with him tonight maybe. I might go have a few drinks in town. I'll be back in time for breakfast in the morning. I promise." Iker doesn't move.

"This is your room, too, Sergio. You're staying here."

"You need time alone with Cesc. You don't need me here in your way. No one needs me here." His voice trembles then and he digs hard inside of his pockets, ripping at his palms with rough nails. He bites the inside of his cheek and breaks skin. "I'll be back, okay? Please just let me..."

He tries to move past Iker but Iker shoulders him, drawing him in against him that way because that's how their bodies are together, so when Sergio burrows in against Iker and sobs Iker is ready for it, he's ready for the collapse of weight and for the pain that shoots from his wrist to his heart. Iker kisses Sergio's jaw and he's holding him so tight that Sergio has to gasp in breaths. He pushes his mouth against Sergio's ear and his whisper is fierce, warm.

"I want you here, Sergio. You're my best friend. God, you know how I feel about you. You know that I owe you so much and I'm not about to let you down now. I don't want you to end up in some girl's bed who doesn't care about you. I don't want you to be alone. _Ever._ You're staying. Do you hear me, gypsy?"

Sergio nods and Iker hugs him even tighter. He glances back at Cesc who has pushed Sergio's bedsheets back, who is waiting to help in any way he can. Iker walks Sergio back to lay down on the bed, and they work together to strip him down to the thin tanktop and deep blue briefs he's wearing under all of those fashionable layers. Cesc pushes blankets up around Sergio as Iker retreats to his own side of the room, digging through his carry-on bag and pulling out a small bottle of pills. He returns with one of them and Cesc steps away, returning to the small livingroom to gather plates, to throw away remnants of their evening. Iker leans down over Sergio and presses a pill onto his tongue, searching his eyes before he kisses him so softly, smoothing his hair back as Sergio kisses him back, as he swallows the pill dry. Cesc sits on Iker's bed when he's finished and he stays quiet as he watches Iker tend to Sergio, watches as he runs tender fingers through his hair and eases him into a troubled sleep that will become deep once the sleeping pill kicks in. Only when Sergio is softly snoring does Iker finally rouse himself, making sure that Sergio is covered up and warm before he will look away from him. Cesc gives him a smile after Iker ends up standing beside the bed he's on. Quiet falls on them and Iker simply stares at Cesc, shaking his head very softly and Cesc can't help but smile.

"What?"

Iker lets out a tiny puff of a laugh through his nose and he crooks a leg to ease onto the bed in front of Cesc, not once breaking eye contact. He reaches up and runs the back of his fingers over Cesc's cheek and his stomach quivers for how cream and velvet his skin is.

"I love you."

Cesc isn't smiling anymore. He tips his head to the side, eyebrows furrowing. He's afraid he's heard Iker wrong but he doesn't want to ask him to repeat it because the feeling that has overtaken him is indescribable. Iker leans forward and kisses Cesc, first his bottom lip and then the top one and then the whole, lovely mouth. Cesc kisses him back but more just lets himself be kissed, stunned but mostly just careful. Iker presses down against Cesc and he has to choke back a moan as he sinks down into Iker's bed, trapped beneath him for the first time in too long. He lets Iker feed from his mouth and he rests his hands lightly on his sides, trying not to smile too much when Iker lifts up to meet his eyes.

"I can't go that long without you again. I just can't."

"No?"

"No." Iker wraps his arms around Cesc's waist and crushes his face into his chest, letting out a low, audible sigh into its warmth. Cesc stares up at the ceiling and tries not to squirm too much as Iker pushes his shirt off and digs kisses out on his bare chest. Iker pulls Cesc's pants down and moans before wrapping his mouth around his dick and it takes everything in Cesc not to moan loud enough to wake the entire team. He licks his lips hard and stares unblinking at the ceiling, his dick trapped inside of Iker's mouth. Iker lifts up without warning and descends on him, kissing him fervently. Cesc accepts these without a word, too, his eyes widening only when Iker pulls his own pants off and roughly pushes Cesc's legs apart. Iker stares down at him, his eyes catching on a faint bruise just above one of Cesc's collarbones and his entire body pauses. His dick nudges against Cesc and Cesc tenses in preparation for a dry, painful invasion.

"What is that?"

"Hm?"

Iker can't take his eyes off the bruise. He presses his fingers hard down against it and withdraws them when Cesc hisses in pain. He stares into his eyes, angry but more just jealous. Cesc is breathing hard now and he glances down at Iker's stiffened dick.

"Use lube. Please. I'm already hurting."

Iker is on him before he can even get the last word out, he's pressed down on him so hard he can't breathe and his dick is suddenly inside of him and it _hurts_ and Cesc has never, ever been more turned on in his life. He bites down on his bottom lip to keep from screaming in pain. He's acutely aware of Sergio asleep just feet from them. He struggles to get up, to move at all but Iker holds him down and buries deeper in him. Cesc's hands are shaking as he glares up at Iker and Iker is glaring right back at him and then they cant get their mouths together hard enough, fast enough.

"Who did you let fuck you?"

Cesc lets out a real cry then as Iker starts to thrust into him. He shudders as he pulls out and winces as he pushes back in and his legs are spread obscenely on the bed, his feet slipping on the edges of the mattress. He shakes his head, not as a "no" but as an "I'm not going to answer that."

Iker curls down and latches onto that bruise, sinking his teeth into Cesc skin and sucking furiously, the taste of blood only making him fuck harder, bite deeper. He tightens his hands around Cesc's wrists and Cesc's fingers slowly go numb.

"Tell me."

"Emmanuel. _Ow._ "

Iker doesn't stop when Cesc cries out again, it only makes him thrust deeper. He is furious and he knows he has no right to be but that just makes him all the more angry. Tears slip from Cesc's eyes but he's arching up against Iker, trying to get him as far inside of him as he can, fighting against his body's instincts to try and stop this because he knows better, because he knows this is what he wanted to happen, that this is what they both want. And he doesn't care how fucked up that is.

"Who?"

"Adebayor. He--oh, _Jesus_. Last night. I told him to tear me up, and he did. God, it hurts, Iker. It _hurts_." They're both breathing hard now and Iker is working his hips violently and Cesc parts his mouth to look as innocent as he can and Iker bites down into his bottom lip and breaks skin, marks him. "God, fuck me _harder._ "

"I told you, Cesc. I told you this is mine. This place is _mine._ " He pushes his face down into Cesc's neck to just concentrate on his thrusts now, not caring at the moment if Sergio is awake or not, not caring if any fucking body was awake because this is _important_ , because Cesc hadn't reacted at all to his confession and because Cesc had brought a confession of his own. "You did it on purpose, didn't you? To punish me?"

"Does Sergio feel this good?" Cesc is whispering now and his voice is stuttered because of the brutality of Iker's body. Iker's eyes bore into his own and Cesc can swear that he's bleeding in at least three different places now. Cesc delves his tongue out and catches a few drops of sweat on the point of Iker's jaw. Iker stares over at Sergio in bed and he moans, for Cesc's question, for the fact that Sergio is in the room at all, for Cesc's manipulation of him, for how much he has _missed him_. Cesc reaches up and grabs his face and pulls him to look back down at him. "Don't you look at him. You look at _me_. You get off with _me._ "

Iker actually _whimpers_ for that, fighting against Cesc's hands to kiss at his face, not making his shoves into him any less rough but he loves this _so much_ , he loves the pain of it to the brink of ecstasy and he loathes himself for it. Cesc takes the kisses and smiles almost cruelly into them, his eyes open as Iker uses him, watching his face, watching as his eyes flick helplessly to Sergio and he can feel him drive deeper every time.

"Manu is bigger than you. I think he bruised me."

Iker stops then, the look in his eyes murderous, his hips paused and twitching to move again, to drive drive drive deeper because his dick is calling the shots at the moment.

"Where is your phone? Give it to me. Right now."

"No, no, come on." Cesc tightens around him and Iker groans loudly for it, faltering a little and giving one more punishing little shove into him. Cesc yelps pitifully and then _smirks_. "Don't be like this, okay? It's not his fault. Just fuck me." He gives a pornographic curl of his body up into Iker's and a matching moan, watching the blaze of emotions in Iker's eyes. He works Iker in and out of him and Iker can't help that he's moving again, that he's giving his dick the push and pull it requires. He pushes his face down into Cesc's neck again and bites into the flushed skin, drawing an actual, surprised cry from Cesc as he grabs his hands and hooks them up on the headboard, trapping them there and stretching Cesc out underneath him. He tears into him then with his mouth, absolutely covering him in bites that are hard enough to break skin, sucking ones that draw blood to the surface and leave red-purple circles all over his chest, his neck, his shoulders. Cesc fights against him on instinct now, the pain almost too much to bear but Iker holds onto him, keeps him trapped beneath him and abuses him until Cesc is honestly crying, until they're both coming and god it _burns_ but it only makes Cesc come harder, the pain of it exquisite, perfect, raw and honest. Iker pulls out of him as soon as he's empty and turns over, reaching down to shove his dick that is still painfully tender into Cesc's mouth the same time he stabs his tongue inside of Cesc, licking the torn flesh and tasting the sharp tang of blood and semen and the thought that Cesc is tasting the same thing burns low in his belly. They suck and lick each other until their mouths are tired, until they can't support their own bodies and then Iker is lifting his dick from Cesc's mouth and traveling up his body to kiss him tiredly, the fight all gone from him but emotion trembles on his lips, on his fingers, on his eyelashes. He doesn't remember falling asleep.

 

\--

 

 

When Sergio wakes up, his vision is a little blurry because of how hard he had been sleeping. He lays still for what feels like a few minutes but what was probably half an hour before rousing himself, pushing himself up and staring around the room with bleary eyes. They focus soon and he sees Iker and Cesc in a sweaty tangle on the other bed, bare thighs showing under thin sheets, lazy fingers pushed into soft hair. Iker is snoring and Sergio can't help but smile because he knows it's a sure sign that Iker's had a good fuck. He climbs out of bed and his legs feel like bricks but he trudges to the other bed anyway, staring down at Cesc and Iker for a long moment, amazed at how similar their skin is, how much seeing them laying there together just makes _sense_. He leans down and kisses Iker's cheek, pushing a strand of hair back from his forehead. He dresses as quick as he can (though he can't quite remember how he got in his underwear in the first place, but that's not such an unusual thing), zipping up his hoodie and then setting about finding Cesc's pants and locating his keycard. He does and he slips out of the room, knowing that even if he slammed the door, those two wouldn't stir for a second.

The trip to Fernando's room is short and he finds himself practically leaning against the door, dozing off there again for a few minutes but he starts awake, chilly in the hallway with his barefeet and just wanting to be in a warm bed, against a warm body but he'll settle for sleeping in the same room with Fernando, even if he means sleeping on the couch. He pushes the card in and the door opens easy enough and he walks into a room darker than the one he just left which takes him even longer to adjust to. He shuffles toward the bed that doesn't look empty and now he can see the body laying there and he pushes the curtain open just enough to see him clearly. He sits beside Fernando on the bed but makes sure not to sit too close. The sun won't rise for another several hours and his world is utterly silent except for the deep inhale and exhale from the blonde curl under heavy cotton blankets.

He dares to look at Fernando's face and his hands close up in his lap with the absolute _need_ to touch him. He chews on the inside of his bottom lip, admiring the small upturn of Fernando's nose, his thick eyelashes, the clusters of freckles that dot his skin like stardust and then he does touch him because he can't help it anymore, because Fernando has always felt like cream under his fingers, because he is always just _this_ soft, because he is always _this_ beautiful but somehow never more beautiful than right now. Sergio leans down and just breathes him, letting his nose ghost his cheek and he smells like the pizza he had eaten, he smells like the cleanliness of an airplane and slightly of rain and of faint sweat and another smell, a metallic smell that makes Sergio sit up and look at him with more intention, eyebrows furrowing as he tries to find the source of the smell. He pushes Fernando's hair back from his forehead and his fingers come away with something slick and sticky. He leans toward the moonlight from the window and sees a dark smear on his fingers and he gasps, turning back to Fernando urgently, his heart now the only sound in his ears, heavy with instinct and panic and a protectiveness that eclipses the word "parental." He wipes his hand on his pajama pants and cups Fernando's face gingerly, squinting to see the deep, purpling bruise on his sweaty forehead that is overlapped with a superficial but still nasty-looking gash. He closes his eyes, head bowing in regret because he knows that he's the reason for this, that he is what drove Fernando to hurt himself and he can't move now, he can't quite recover from the horror of that realization.

He gets up, tears falling tiredly from his eyes as he feels his way to the bathroom and wets a washcloth, returning to Fernando to so, so, so carefully clean him off, chewing hard on his lip as he tends to him, the pristine white cloth now darkened in spots with blood. He lays the cloth on the bedside table and leans down again to press the most tender kiss he can to that spot. He keeps his lips there, eyes closed in something like reverence as he strokes his hair back, _feeling_ Fernando breathing under him and god, it breaks his heart, it stretches and rips it in yearning because how did he get here? How is this where he ended up with his Nando? How had he lost him, how had he ruined this? _Why?_ He draws back and he's crying again as he covers him up most diligently, making sure he is as tucked in as he can be. He sees blood on Fernando's hoodie ( _the_ hoodie) and he has to get away from him so he can retreat to neutral ground (Cesc's bed), so he can observe him and guard him from a short distance and so he can cry without Fernando hearing him.

 

\--

 

Fernando wakes up finally when the morning is still pale, but the light from the window still hurts his eyes. He groans softly, lifting an arm to drop it over his face and he groans even louder for the sting on his forehead.

"Motherfuck."

Sergio, still awake and has been the entire night, hasn't taken his eyes off of his charge, his best friend. He smiles faintly, blinking in slow exhaustion but he doesn't say anything. Fernando turns to lay on his side and he opens his eyes again and almost gasps when he sees Sergio there. He pushes away from that side of the bed in surprise, because his gut reaction is to cry from the pain and to curl up against Sergio who would of course (god, of course) come to him and comfort him with soft words and even softer hands and a mouth even softer still. He remembers the night before like a lightning bolt and he's suddenly awake, trying to sit up. Sergio manages a weak laugh as he unfolds himself and slips off the bed, wandering once again into the bathroom.

"You look like hell."

Fernando groans again, relieved that Sergio isn't crying over him, isn't standing over him in accusatory worry, that he's acting... _normal._ He lays on his back and lets out a loud sigh, hands coming up to cautiously touch his forehead.

"Jesus christ, my head fucking _kills._ "

Sergio returns, a palm of pills and a cup of water in tow. He stands over Fernando and offers him both.

"Here."

Fernando looks warily down at his hand and back up at Sergio, the question obvious.

"It's just aspirin, Fer. It's okay. Sit up a little."

Fernando obeys and takes the pills and water, dropping the white tablets on his tongue and thirstily drinking down all of the water. Sergio takes the cup and gets him more water, bringing it back and letting him drink that, too. He gives him a little smile after that, head tipped to the side and Fernando looks up at him most pitifully.

"You can go back to sleep. We don't have to be up for another three hours."

Fernando doesn't respond and so Sergio returns to Cesc's bed, leaning back against the headboard now, not unmaking the bed because it's not his to do so. He's so tired that he can barely keep his eyes open but he cannot stand the thought of Fernando waking up in pain and he isn't there to help him. He glances over after several beats of silence and finds those big dark eyes on him. He raises an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Fernando starts to say something but reconsiders, trying again and then finally just shrugging, pulling the covers back up and relaxing there on his side, yawning but never taking his eyes off of Sergio.

"You look exhausted."

"I'll be fine."

Fernando nods but neither of them are telling the truth, with neither words or movements. He closes his eyes and sighs again.

"Please sleep, Sese."

Sergio watches him now that Fernando's eyes are safely closed again. He studies him and wonders how much pain he's in, if he's cold, if he wants a warm body against his chest and stomach and the insides of his arms just as much as he does himself. Birdsong starts up outside and Sergio leans over to tug the curtain closed again. Only when Fernando is breathing so heavily that it's audible does Sergio finally relax, filling his eyes with the sight of Fernando sleeping in hopes that it will be enough of a replacement for not being able to hold him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
[(&)](http://www.alwaysontherun.net/joanna.htm#m12)   



	25. Chapter 25

They rarely all went out to dinner during call-ups, especially in Spain when a mass media frenzy could possibly ensue. But they were in Santander and it was a warm June night, the last of their games before the Euros would begin. They wanted to enjoy every moment. Pepe had talked them all into getting dressed-up and invading a small restaurant with famously delicious food (Xabi and David Villa had adamantly recommended it), and they got back to the hotel with bright grins, bodies and minds loose from wine and hours of laughter, all the tension from league worries and long flights long forgotten. Fernando, Sergio, Iker, and Cesc all pile into the hotel elevator and collapse back against the walls, lazy smiles on all of their faces. Fernando turns to Iker and Sergio and his smile brightens even more.

"I'm happy for you guys, by the way. I really am."

Sergio raises his eyebrows but his grin just gets bigger. Iker has the mind to feel a little worried. Cesc eases up next to Iker and slips his hand into his, their palms warm.

"For winning La Liga. That was a great game. You were both just..." He shakes his head as he trails off, giving a laugh that feels like a spark in Sergio's stomach. He lifts his foot across the elevator and nudges Fernando's leg playfully.

"Oh, come on, Mister Thirty-two goals. We're mere mortals in your presence."

Fernando bursts out laughing for that, lifting his own foot to kick back at Sergio but he almost loses his footing and Sergio takes the few steps between them quickly to keep Fernando standing, both of them laughing as they wrap their arms around each other. Iker and Cesc watch them with quiet, hopeful smiles. Fernando relaxes against Sergio, a little dizzy from his wine but he he's mostly just warm. Sergio keeps holding onto him, secretly savoring how easily he tucks in against his body once again (definitely, definitely warm). They meet each other's eyes and smile sweetly.

"But, really, Nando, thanks. It means a lot."

Fernando kisses both of Sergio's cheeks as the doors open on their floor. He untangles himself from Sergio and saunters out into the hallway, a content smile on his face. Sergio stares after him longingly, giving a very tiny whimper and a pout over to Iker who has a heavy arm draped around Cesc's hips, his forefinger caught in one of Cesc's belt loops. Iker returns the pout to Sergio and nods for him to follow Fernando which he does, dramatically, dragging after him like a dying man in a desert. Cesc is grinning over at Iker and they both shake their heads as they follow the other two to Iker and Cesc's room. Fernando is standing at the door, pawing at the handle in childish, silly impatience and Sergio is giggling at him like it's the funniest thing he's ever seen which only eggs Fernando on. Iker sidles up next to Fernando and gives him a shove with his shoulder which sends Fernando sprawling to the ground, laughing entirely too much now but his smile makes them all feel even warmer. Cesc collapses down on Fernando and they roll around kittenishly.

"Grow up!" Iker can barely get the words out because he's chuckling too much. He flashes Sergio a smile and Sergio leans over to press a sloppy kiss to Iker's cheek, giving his neck a warm rub before shuffling over and standing over Cesc and Fernando, hands on his hips.

"Don't make me come down there!"

"Come!" Cesc explodes with giggles which only makes Fernando laugh harder. They slap at each other in utter amusement. Iker stands in the doorway, shaking his head at them before letting out a fast, high whistle. All their heads snap up instinctively, waiting for further instruction (from their captain). Iker lets out an amused chirp.

"Cesc?"

"Hm?"

"You coming?"

Cesc blinks rapidly, his mouth closed tightly to keep from bursting out laughing again. He looks up at Iker helplessly. Sergio gives Iker a knowing smirk.

"Plans, Iker?"

Iker shifts his gaze over to Sergio.

"Just give us half an hour."

Sergio pouts fully then, almost stepping up against Iker to dissuade him but he restrains himself. Cesc and Fernando are back to slapfighting so Sergio braves on.

"You really want me to be alone in a room with a drunk Fernando? By myself? All alone?"

"You won't be alone. Nando'll be there."

Sergio glares at him. "That's the problem!"

"What is?"

Fernando is attentive again, eyes wide and blinky. Sergio groans inwardly but reaches down for him without hesitation.

"Let's go hang out for a little bit. Give these two some time alone?"

" _Ooooooohh._ " Fernando nudges Cesc exaggeratedly, a big fat grin on his face as Sergio clasps Fernando's hands in his own and drags him up to his feet. Fernando leers down at Cesc, still grinning. "Cesc's gonna get laaaid! Cesc's gonna get laaaaaid!"

"Fer, honestly." Iker tries to look exasperated as he helps Cesc up, pulling him in against his side and deeper into the room. Sergio meets Iker's eyes and shakes his head, his expression almost unreadable but Iker can see the jealousy there. Sergio pulls Fernando away from their door, reaching out to drag a hand across Iker's stomach, his fingers curling in to catch on the material stretched over it as he passes. He lets go and shoots Iker a smoldering glance that Iker does not miss. Iker gets tugged into the room by Cesc and finally tears his eyes away from Sergio once the door is closed. Sergio looks over at Fernando and his heart soars sophomorically just for the sight of him. He hugs him closer as he fishes out his keycard with his free hand.

"Missed you, babe."

"I've missed you, toooo." Fernando snuggles into Sergio, pushing the soft tip of his nose along Sergio's jaw. He gives Sergio's lean waist a tight squeeze as he opens the door and tugs Fernando inside the already lit room. "So, what's been going on with you? Are you dating anyone new?"

Sergio lifts his shoulders in a half-shrug, turning to Fernando to give him an innocent smile as he steps away from him, toeing off his expensive leather shoes. He shoulders off his tailored jacket and lets it fall thoughtlessly to the floor, long fingers coming up to start undoing his tie. Fernando steps up and covers his hand, stopping his progression. His smile is heavy but honest.

"Keep it on. You look really good tonight."

Sergio takes a quick breath, his mind reeling for the compliment. Fernando pushes his fingers up into Sergio's hair before suddenly wrapping his arms around him, hugging him tightly and burrowing in against him. His voice is soft and not at all childlike but god, he's so vulnerable all the same.

"Hug me? Please? I've missed your hugs, Sese. So much."

Sergio slips his arms around Fernando's waist under his suit jacket to hug him with strong, solid arms, pulling their bodies together almost suffocatingly tight. Fernando gives a grateful little grunt and lets himself be enveloped by Sergio, his eyes falling closed as he sighs.

"God, yes. Just like this. Missed it so much." He's muttering now but Sergio catches every word, every stutter of breath and he hugs him even tighter, running his hands up and down Fernando's back that is warm from the heat inside his jacket, his crisp button-down shirt slightly sweaty under Sergio's palms. Sergio walks them back to his bed and they fall down on it, snuggling in against each other on top of the covers and sighing at the exact same time as they settle in, suits and all. They stay quiet until Sergio is almost sure that Fernando is asleep. He gives a tiny grunt of contentment as he starts to fall asleep only to be startled awake by Fernando's low voice against his ear.

"What's her name?"

Sergio blinks his eyes open sleepily, giving another grunt that's less content this time. He rubs the small of Fernando's back with a slow hand. He sighs finally.

"Elisabeth."

He can feel Fernando nod and push in against him even more. His heart constricts and he returns the favor.

"How long have you been dating?"

Sergio licks his lips, aware now of Fernando so burning against him, of how completely they're pressed together, of the razor-edged jealousy on Fernando's words. He digs his fingers gently into Fernando's back and bites back a moan for how his skin gives under them and reminds himself for probably the millionth time just that evening that they are _just friends just friends just friends._

"A few months."

Another nod, another grasp of those long fingers on Sergio's back. Sergio shifts again so that their legs tangle together and Fernando is sliding his nose down his neck.

"Do you love her?"

It's Sergio's turn to nod now though it's painful to do. His heart is slamming in his chest and he _knows_ Fernando can feel it.

"We're engaged."

Fernando lifts up then, pushing against Sergio's grasp so their eyes can meet, his own wide with shock. His mouth opens and closes several times and Sergio watches it longingly.

" _Engaged?_ Really? You're going to marry someone?"

They search each other's eyes and Fernando is absolutely frantic. He pushes his hands against Sergio's chest but Sergio refuses to let him go which only presses their lower bodies together even harder. Sergio tries to stay calm, objective, realistic. (Don't kiss him, don't confess anything, don't hold him down and...)

"Eventually, yeah. She's really... amazing. She keeps me in line which is nearly impossible, right? And she puts up with me which really _is_ impossible. I mean come on. I know why you _really_ moved to England." He grins at Fernando which only makes Fernando shake his head even more, his eyes now bright with tears.

" _Sergio_ , are you sure you're doing the right thing? _Engaged_? That's a huge step. That's... a big commitment. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Yeah." Sergio's voice is soft and he really does mean it, he at least isn't lying about Elisabeth, about any of this. "Yeah, I really love her."

Fernando just stares at him quietly, finally relaxing against Sergio again though the heels of his hands will have left bruises on Sergio's chest (which Sergio will realize and fall in love with). He pushes down so he can rest his cheek against Sergio's chest and he stares across the room as Sergio pets his hair, Sergio whose heart is still thudding but it's against Fernando's ear now.

"I'm happy for you, Sergio."

His voice is anything but happy and Sergio knows _precisely_ how he feels. He curls down to kiss the top of Fernando's head.

"I want you to be my best man."

Fernando's eyes fill with tears then but it's safe from Sergio. He nods against his chest as he starts to cry, wrapping his arms around Sergio's waist and hugging him desperately.

"Anything, Sese."

 

\--

 

 

"I don't think I'm going to drink anymore tonight."

Fernando waves away the bottle of beer that Iker is trying to hand him, a small smile on his face. He's wearing that damn hoodie again and Sergio can't help but feel like it's on purpose. Iker glances over at Sergio, eyebrows slightly raised, an obvious _what the fuck did you do now?_ Sergio looks away from both of them and nurses from his own bottle, directing his attention instead toward the bathroom where Cesc is camped out.

"Cesc, stop trying to cover up all the bruises and get the fuck out here! We've already been waiting for twenty minutes!"

Cesc appears almost immediately, his expression sheepish. He tugs his sleeves down over his hands as he makes his way across the room, walking past Iker to sit down next to him and smiling at Iker's hand that drags along his back on the way. Sergio tries to smile at Fernando who is biting at his fingernails, ripping and tearing at what little was left of them. He lifts his socked foot instead to nudge Fernando's knee which makes him look up and smile when he sees Sergio looking at him. Sergio gives him his sweetest smile and he _means_ it.

"Wanna come sit with me? This chair is huge and... well. You know how warm my blanket is."

Fernando seems to study him, tongue working on the inside of his cheeks. He finally nods, some of the tension leaving his face as he gets up from the couch that he's sharing with Cesc and Iker, actually smiling when Sergio lifts his blanket that he'd brought from home so that Fernando can squish in against him. He covers them both up and they snuggle in against each other, big, lazy cats, warm from each other's body heat. It takes every single ounce of restraint in Sergio's body not to stroke Fernando's hair like he's so used to being able to do. (This is enough, Sergio. Be grateful.)

"So, it's my turn."

They all nod in agreement with Iker, not a single one of them really questioning it because none of them want to remember the last time they had played. Fernando tucks his head in against Sergio's shoulder, all eyes on Iker.

"Cesc."

Iker and Cesc turn toward each other, Cesc's eyes lazy with happiness but expectant anyway. Iker grins for his expression, leaning forward to capture his mouth in a kiss, his elbow resting on Cesc's shoulder, fingers twined up into Cesc's hair from the back. Only when Iker hears Sergio draw in a (pained) breath does he stop. He licks his lips and searches Cesc's eyes.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Cesc kisses Iker over and over, tiny kisses that make Iker grin under them, that make him tug on Cesc's hair playfully to get him to stop so he can speak.

"Who's the last person you slept with?"

Cesc sticks his tongue out through a beaming smile.

"You, silly. About twenty minutes ago. Don't you remember, you made me stand in the doorway and hold onto--"

"I meant before that!" Iker is blushing hotly, avoiding Fernando and Sergio's expressions. He tugs harder on Cesc's hair in punishment, biting back his smile now.

Cesc contemplates for awhile, though what, none of them know as this seems to be a pretty straightforward question and answer. He finally lowers his eyes back down to Iker and gives him a hopeful smile.

"If I say Carla, will you believe me?"

Iker glares at him.

"Okay, okay. It was..." Cesc trails off, mumbling something to himself as he leans over to grab his beer. Iker renews his grip on Cesc's hair and pulls him up by it, laughing as Cesc lifts his beer to drink it from the exaggerated angle anyway.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Hmm?"

" _Cesc!_ " They're both laughing now and Iker reaches down to tickle Cesc which sends him into a fit of shrieks and wails, partially because he's ticklish and half because he's covered in bruises and bitemarks. Cesc finally gets away from Iker's hands, panting when he finally answers clearly.

"Robin! It was Robin."

Iker grows a little more serious, a little more predatory. He clenches his jaw and Cesc feels a cold shot of fear and lust run through his veins.

"Robin, huh? How was he?"

"Good!" Cesc finishes off his beer and climbs up from the couch to fetch a new one.

"Did he fuck you?"

"Mm-hmm." He curls up next to Iker again, hissing as the beer cap digs into his palm when he opens the bottle.

"When?"

"This morning. Before we both left. The Dutch are pl--"

"I know where the Dutchies are, Cesc."

Cesc nods cheerfully, the mischievous glint in his eyes unmistakable as he sips at his beer. When he lowers it, he looks straight at Iker's scowling face and grins.

"It's my turn now!"

Iker gives a slow shake of his head, a rueful smile ghosting his lips.

"Don't think you're going to get off easy."

Cesc squirms then, a few hundred things he could say back to Iker about getting off flying through his head but he stays quiet. Iker realizes what he said and snorts, hiding a smile by ducking his head.

"Oh, god, _anyway._ Cesc, ask away. I need another beer." He stands up on the couch, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Cesc's head before stepping over him and hopping down to the floor, jogging to the kitchen. Cesc gives Sergio his most innocent smile.

"Truth or dare, Sese?"

Sergio gnaws on his bottom lip, not able to help that he's dragging his fingers through the fine hair at the nape of Fernando's neck (the same way Fernando can't help that Sergio is giving him goosebumps).

"...Dare."

"Mother _fucker!_ "

All three heads shoot toward the kitchen where Iker is standing with his hands on his hips. Sergio raises his eyebrows.

" _What_?"

"We're out of beer! How the fuck are we-- oh." He's standing behind the couch now, surveying the coffee table in front of Cesc, Sergio and Fernando that is littered with empty beer bottles. Sergio burps. "Damnit."

Cesc giggles gleefully, clapping his hands together. "Sergiooo!"

Sergio groans, not even fighting when Fernando shoves at him for burping in his ear. "Whaaat?"

"I dare you to call and order beer from room service--"

"Are you serious? You're daring me to get room service?"

"--and you have to seduce whoever brings it up."

Sergio narrows his eyes at Cesc.

"Seduce? Define 'seduce'."

"You have to make them want to have sex with you."

Iker straddles the arm of the couch and shakes his head grimly.

"You'd better hope it's not a girl or it'll be over in like, point five seconds."

Sergio smiles and it almost looks _shy_. Cesc just snorts.

"Yeah, right."

Iker remains expressionless.

"No. Seriously. It's ridiculous."

Cesc weighs his options and decides to stick to the original plan. He snaps his fingers at Sergio and then at the phone between the beds. Sergio turns to Iker with wide eyes.

"I thought you said he was completely submissive. Does he bring this kind of brattiness to the bed?"

They both reach for Sergio to clobber him and Sergio jumps up from the chair, abandoning Fernando and leaving him to take on Cesc and Iker who decide to attack him if they couldn't get Sergio who is scampering to the hotel phone. He snickers when he hears Fernando let out a pained yowl.

"Uh, yeah, can you send us up a six-pack of Estrella Galicia?" He watches as Cesc and Iker take turns smacking Fernando's ass and thighs and as Fernando girlishly tries to fight them off. "...Make that two six-packs. Thanks." He hangs up the phone and saunters back over, reaching down valiantly to drag Cesc and Iker off of Fernando, shoving them back toward the couch with a grin. Fernando reaches up and wraps his arms around Sergio's neck gratefully, tugging him down against him.

"Ahh, you saved mee!"

Sergio presses his face into Fernando's neck as they tangle up again and runs his hands down Fernando's back, making soft, ridiculous cooing noises in his ear to feign for soothing him.

"Aww, did they hurt you?"

"No! He was begging for it!"

"No, Cesc, that was _you._ "

Cesc gapes at Sergio for that and then turns to Iker, his face covered in shock.

"Stop telling him about our sex life!"

The knock on the door makes Sergio jump up again, leaving the warm softness of Fernando to bound toward the door, reaching up to fix his hair then changing his mind and tousling it. He looks down at his boring t-shirt and pajama pants and then pulls his shirt off over his head, flicking it toward the couch where it lands on Iker's head. From under cotton, Iker smirks.

Sergio opens the door and finds a tall, very handsome man probably in his late twenties, probably (mostly) straight. He assumes his role immediately and meets dark eyes with his own, leaning against the door frame with his hip, making his body a seductive curl. He reaches up to trail his fingers over the elastic of his pants and the ribbon tied at the front. He blinks up at him through sleepy eyes and manages to look like the most helpless, sexual creature on the planet.

"Hi."

The man shifts from one foot to the other uncertainly, a six-pack of beer in each large hand, his eyes trailing Sergio's body from toe to tip. Sergio bites at the inside of his lip, his own eyes making the long journey up the man's body. He raises his eyebrows at him and his voice is so perfectly soft he's almost purring.

"God, you're a lifesaver. Did you know that? What's your name?"

"Angel. Um... do you want...?"

Sergio waits, eyebrows still up expectantly, waiting for him to finish that thought. Angel flushes and looks once again down at the packages in his hands, stuttering a little before finding his words.

"Do you want me to bring these in for you?"

"Why? Do I look like a weakling?" Sergio pulls his ace out then, flashing him that radiant grin that had gotten him into so many beds. Angel steps toward him as if he's hypnotized and he's positively _beaming_.

"No, I just wanted to see what the inside of this room looks like. I've never been up here." Sergio steps back just a little so that when Angel comes into the room, their bodies have to brush together from chest to hip. Sergio digs his hips in right at the last second, making damn sure Angel could feel him through the fabric. Angel steps into the room, about to turn to Sergio and probably say something very dirty but he quickly realizes that they're not alone, that there are indeed three other boys in the room, one that looks older and much more amused than the other two, one who looks amazed and who is attached to the seeming ringleader, and a long blonde curled up in a chair, his mouth turned down in what can only be described as a pout. His eyes fly open wide. "Oh. I didn't realize... I thought you were alone up here. I..."

"Why?" Sergio reaches forward and shoves his hands down into Angel's front pockets, letting his fingers push in between his legs, making Angel groan unexpectedly. He tugs Angel forward with his grip and doesn't look down as Angel puts the beer down. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know... something that involves you over there on one of those beds and me fucking you senseless." They stare heatedly into each other's eyes and Sergio pretends to be breathless. He rubs Angel through his pants and feels him absolutely shudder.

"Maybe later? Right now's not a good time. But I'll find you. Yeah?" Sergio licks his lips then, leaving them full and deep pink and Angel leans down to try and kiss him. Sergio takes a step back then, tugging his hands free and leading Angel back to the door, looking down at the front of his pants and giving an approving smile for how Angel is already half-hard. "Save that for me."

"God, I will. Please..." Sergio shoves Angel playfully back into the hall, closing the door until Angel can just see his face. Sergio gives him an innocent smile and a little wave and then he closes the door again. The other three boys just stare at him as he easily lifts the two cartons of beer with one hand and returns to the couch, out of character now but secretly proud of himself. He looks over at Cesc casually as he tosses a beer each to him, Iker, and Fernando.

"Was that good enough?"

Cesc just stares at him.

"How the fuck did you _do_ that?!"

Sergio lets out a breath of laughter and shrugs as he opens his beer, tipping it back and taking a few drinks.

"I don't know, really. You just read them, I guess. They let you know what gets them off. It's easy."

"You know what gets people off?"

Sergio looks down at Fernando all alone there in the chair, smiling at the slight twinge of jealousy that marks his soft-edged features. "Mm-hmm."

"I don't believe you."

"He does."

Iker says this more into his beer than to anyone and he doesn't look up after he says it. Everyone glances over at him and no one argues it. Sergio returns to sit beside Fernando and he drops a kiss onto his cheek. Fernando accepts the kiss grudgingly but snuggles back up against him anyway. "You're not going to sleep with him, are you?"

Sergio looks down at Fernando, studying the freckles under his eyes. He tugs absently at the label on his beer bottle.

"I'm engaged now."

Fernando doesn't know if that makes him feel better or worse but he pushes in even tighter to Sergio, digging his cheek into the slope of his shoulder. Sergio leans into him, looking back over at Iker who has just finished his latest beer, his cheeks plenty pink now. Sergio just grins.

"Truth or dare, Saint Iker?"

Iker scoffs. "Don't call me that. I hate that."

"Doesn't make it any less true."

"I'm not a--"

"Dare, then?"

Iker glares at Sergio, grumbling to himself for a minute before replying to him.

"Sure. Go for it."

"Iker, I dare you to take off all your clothes and jump on the bed."

Fernando can't pout forever and he knows it but his burst of laughter is huge and infectious and Cesc joins him immediately. Iker flicks his beer cap at Sergio and fumes.

"SERGIO, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE WHEN MY JUNK MOVES AROUND. YOU KNOW IT."

"I KNOW!" Sergio absolutely _cackles_ , leaning forward and slapping his knee hard. Iker glares and glares but none of them are paying attention because they're too busy trying to just breathe. He reaches for pillow after pillow and launches one at each of them. Sergio blocks any of them from hitting Fernando and he jumps up as soon as Iker runs out of pillows, running over to him and trying to lift him up from the couch. "RAMOS, I HATE YOU. You evil little shit!" Iker wraps his arms around Sergio's waist and Sergio just _cannot_ stop laughing. Iker flings him down to the ground and Sergio lands gracelessly, curling up in a ball to keep his maniacal laughter. Iker pulls his shirt off and throws it at Sergio, following suit with his pants. He takes a step toward the bed but Sergio stops him.

"Nuh-uh-uuuh! UNDERWEAR, TOO, CASILLAS. I wanna see that junk move." Sergio reaches up and catches the back of Iker's underwear with his fingers and tugs down, inspiring a high-pitched, uncharacteristic squeak from Iker and a quick scramble to tug his underwear back up. Sergio perseveres and before either of them know it, he's holding Iker's underwear in his hands. He dangles it teasingly up at Iker, a teasing smile on his face.

Cesc scrambles from the couch and stands next to Iker, excited to see what comes next. Fernando makes his way over, letting his eyes drag over Iker's body.

"...You're paler than I am, and I live in England. How the hell did you do that?"

Iker turns beet red, trying to reach down and cover himself but he's pale all over and so... it's kind of impossible. He shoots Fernando a deadly glare and stalks over to the bed, stepping up onto it and turns to face them, still glaring.

"How long do I have to do this, Ramos?"

Sergio beams up at him. "Until I'm satisfied."

Iker waggles his eyebrows for that.

"You're gonna jerk off while I jump on a bed?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Cesc shoves Sergio for that but they both dissolve into drunken giggles. Fernando groans into his hands but mostly to hide his smile. Iker whines, giving an experimental bounce but not quite jumping yet.

"What if I break the bed?"

"Is that the same bed you fucked Cesc on earlier?"

Iker stops bouncing and glances down.

"Yeh."

"It's sturdy then. JUMP, white boy!"

Iker obeys, his hands covering his dick because Sergio didn't mention that, did he? Sergio immediately runs up and smacks hard at Iker's hands until he's forced to drop them. He keeps jumping and Fernando and Cesc cannot stop laughing.

"Look!" Fernando is crying, dragging in huge gasps of breaths between laughs. "Look how it's like boooo-ing! BOOOO-ING. BOOO--"

"OHMYGOD, FERNANDO TORRES, SHUT THE FUCK UP, OH _GOD._ " Iker is red from the chest up from blushing so hard and so he closes his eyes and covers his ears, humming loudly to himself as he jumps. Cesc is hopping along with him in sympathy and amusement on the ground. An uncertain knock sounds at the door and Sergio glances back at it warily before his face suddenly lights up and he's _flying_ to the door. He opens it up just slightly to see who it is and is face-to-face with not one but two (count 'em _two_ ) Davids. A Villa and a Silva to be exact. Villa looks positively incredulous and Silva just looks plain excited.

"What the fuck are you guys doing!? We can't get anything done because every time we start doing anything we hear--"

Sergio flings the door open and reveals Iker across the room, jumping naked on a bed, hands over his ears, eyes closed, singing Jambao at the top of his voice. Villa falters then, both he and Silva just staring, dumbfounded. Iker suddenly opens his eyes to ask Sergio if he can stop and sees Sergio across the room and two pint-sized Davids staring at him with their mouths hanging open and he bolts with a loud, undignified sound toward the bathroom, almost breaking his neck in the jump down. He slams the door and locks it and then kicks at it from the inside.

"SERGIO RAMOS, YOU ARE DEAD TO ME. YOU HEAR ME? DEAD."

Fernando is dancing in his evil joy and Cesc flies to the bathroom door, petting it consolingly and trying to stop giggling long enough to talk to Iker.

"It's okay, Iker! It's... heheheee! It's okay! Everyone's junk bounces! And if they say it doesn't, they're lying!"

"I HATE YOU ALL."

Villa blinks.

"...David and I were just going to go grab a few beers and maybe dance for awhile. How long are you guys gonna be up?"

Sergio grins at him.

"Just knock when you get back."

Villa actually smiles then and Silva gives a couple of excited hops, tightening his grip on Villa's hand.

"You're really gonna let us play again!? I thought you said--"

"We'll be back." Villa looks almost shy and he smiles down at Silva who falls quiet and just grins up at him. Sergio closes the door before they kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part and the next one are going to be absolutely sex-soaked. Sorry in advance.

Cesc had finally convinced Iker to leave the bathroom when he's _sure_ the Davids are gone and when Sergio had promised to return Iker's underwear. He had exited the bathroom looking like a pissed-off cat (Fernando notes that his ears really do look flattened somehow) and had promptly grabbed another beer.

They're now curled up on two pieces of furniture, lazily and drunkenly watching porn on pay-per-view. Cesc is slowly jerking Iker off under the blanket, so slow in fact that Fernando and Sergio have no idea and Iker is almost delirious with pleasure that doesn't seem like it's ever going to end. Fernando twirls his fingers through Sergio's hair, yawning quietly as the girl on the screen sucks off eight guys one after another.

"I bet her knees are killing her."

"They put a pillow under there for her." Sergio points helpfully. Fernando cranes his head to see and gives a grunt of acceptance.

"Then I bet her jaw is killing her."

"God, yes. It is." Sergio nods sympathetically, moving his jaw around just for the thought. Fernando flicks his eyes over to him and grins.

"How many guys have you sucked off at once?"

Sergio grins.

"You really wanna know?"

Fernando nods, half watching the screen and half watching Sergio. The blue lights from the TV make Sergio's eyes look almost glittery, his skin almost glowy. Fernando tucks into him tighter.

"Three."

Fernando blinks at him.

"Seriously?"

Sergio nods, sheepish, picking at a thread on his blanket that still smells like his laundry detergent back home. Fernando looks down at his fingers, watching them for a moment before trailing his nail alongside Sergio's. He glances back up at him.

"Who was it?"

Sergio actually laughs then, just a gentle breath, pursing his lips to keep from grinning as he shakes his head.

"You don't want to know."

Fernando does grin then, dragging his short fingernails over the knuckles of Sergio's forefinger. He stays quiet as he tries to think of a good response but comes up with nothing.

"Do you regret it?"

"No. Not really. I enjoyed it. You know?"

Fernando nods, meeting his eyes to let him know that he means it. They lean forward and their foreheads brush as they snuggle up even more. They both sigh.

"I bet you don't regret anything, huh?"

Sergio shakes his head then, lifting his eyes to look at him.

"No. I regret a lot."

Fernando meets his eyes for that and they just gaze at each other, their fingers having found a way to lace together without either of them realizing it. Fernando makes a tiny, soft sound and digs his forehead against Sergio's and his voice is so quiet when he speaks.

"I can't believe you're gonna get married."

Sergio takes a deep breath that fills their ears and lets it out slowly. He curls his fingers in against Fernando's palm and closes his eyes.

"I regret a lot, Nando."

"Don't get married." Fernando says this in a breathless rush, gripping Sergio's hand now, nuzzling him so that he'll open his eyes. He does and he swallows thickly, his eyes looking even brighter now, more liquid.

"Why not?"

"Because--"

The knock at the door is loud and all four of them jump and Iker lets out a noise that sounds mysteriously sexual. Sergio stares urgently at Fernando, shaking their hands to get his attention again.

"Open the goddamn door. I can't feel my goddamn fingers. Goddamnit."

"Shh! Don't say goddamn!"

They all groan for the conversation between Villa and Silva they can clearly hear happening in the hallway. Cesc gives Iker's dick a squeeze before pushing himself up off of the couch and Iker shudders out a moan. Sergio looks over then, watching as Cesc's knuckles drag up against the blanket covering them in front of Iker's crotch and he knows exactly what they've been doing. He shakes his head, laughing wryly as he relaxes down against Fernando, his heart aching for how close he'd probably come to getting a confession from Fernando, or at the very least a truth. Fernando presses the smallest kiss to Sergio's temple and his heart races for doing even that because it feels so clandestine somehow, in spite of everything they had done before. Cesc opens the door and finds Villa and Silva swaying against each other and he grins.

"Drunk?"

Villa tries for a glare but he forgets what he's doing in the middle of it and just leans on Silva, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Silva squeaks and tries to stay standing.

"I'm..! David, you know I tip over easy!"

"Get in here! Aragonés is going to have our asses!" Cesc steps back and tries to usher them in.

"Eww, he'd totally love that. Wouldn't he? Especially Sergio's. He has such a fucking boner for Sergio." Villa slinks into the room, eyes dragging the room, unfazed by the sex on the television. He leers at Sergio. "Right, Ramos?"

"Are you belligerently drunk, Villa?"

Villa blinks at him.

"When the fuck did you learn the word belligerent?"

"Your mom gave me a few lessons that day."

Villa's eyes widen and he shoots Sergio a death glare. "You poon."

"Poon!" Silva and Cesc both laugh gleefully as Iker sits up, keeping the blanket firmly in his lap. He looks up at Villa and motions for him to sit down beside him. Villa collapses down and smacks his lap, letting out a sharp whistle that makes Silva's head jerk around, ears perked. Villa raises his eyebrows at him and pats his lap, the message clear. Silva blushes meekly but walks across the room anyway, slipping into Villa's lap and letting himself be wrapped up in his arms and pulled back tight in his lap. Villa playfully bites at his earlobe and Silva lets out what can only be described as a (manly) squeal, trying to push away from him only not really.

Sergio lets out a long-suffering sigh and sits up, reaching down to re-cover Fernando's feet with his blanket.

"Ohmygod, I'm going to kill myself before this is over."

"Did you guys have fun dancing?" Fernando tries to sit up as well because he feels bad that he's probably leaning his heavy self on Sergio and his arm is probably asleep, or his leg, or his whole body, Fernando doesn't really know. He frowns for the thought, for every single thought he's having right now.

Villa shrugs and Silva nods, their expressions exactly the opposite.

"We found a place that was really small and had a dark corner and--"

"And we got spotted anyway and had to pretend we were trying to fix Silva's cell phone."

"It is broken though! That drag queen stepped on it with her platforms."

"Why did you have to pretend you were fixing his phone?" Iker reaches for Cesc's hand as soon as he's back next to him and plants it firmly back under the blanket and at the waist of his pants. Cesc keeps his hand there teasingly and smirks to himself, only half listening to this story.

"I had to give _some_ kind of explanation for why Silva was on his knees."

The other boys snort out laughs and Silva shoves at Villa, his cheeks bright red. "You talk too much when you're drunk!"

Villa just grins at him, spreading his hand on the side of Silva's thigh and giving it a possessive squeeze.

"So. Whose turn?"

Iker clears his throat, reluctantly pulling his hand back from where he's trying to push Cesc's into his pants. "Mine. I've had too much time to think about this. _Fer_ , truth or dare?"

"Hmm..." Fernando lulls his head from side to side as he thinks it over, chewing on his bottom lip and releasing it so wet that Sergio has to physically hold himself back from latching onto it. "Dare."

Iker holds a smile in and Fernando feels his stomach sink for the nefarious look in his eyes.

"I dare you to take a picture of your dick and send it to Guti in a text message."

Sergio stops fitfully arranging his blanket over Fernando's legs (and arms and chest and _are you alright, are you warm enough, your little fingers are_ freezing) and sets his mouth in a firm line, sending it straight to Iker who is trying so very hard not to absolutely lose it. He just blinks at Sergio while the rest of them cover their mouths to keep from gasping outloud or giggling or whatever it is they want to do.

"Iker Casillas, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"I can't send that to Guti! He'll... I've... _we've_..." Fernando pushes up, the blanket falling from him again. Sergio turns to him immediately and reaches for his cold hands. He stops suddenly, his head tipping to the side.

"You've what?"

"What?" Fernando smoothes out the blanket, nervous now that all eyes are on him. He suddenly looks up at Iker, desperation making his voice sound pleading. "I don't have his number."

"I've got it!" Iker reaches for his phone on the coffee table amongst the bottles and pushes a few buttons. Villa continues studying Fernando's face, his signature smirk making an appearance.

"You've fucked him, haven't you?"

"No! No, I've never..." He turns to Sergio and shakes his head, his eyes massive and begging Sergio not to freak out. "I've never slept with anyone but Olalla. And that's a promise."

"Nando kinda has a crush on Guti." Cesc says this as quietly as he can to the Davids. Villa gasps sarcastically and swivels his head back over to Fernando.

"A gay crush, Fer? Oh, you definitely have to be hard for the picture then."

"How am I supposed to do that?!" Fernando is exasperated and maybe that's why he says something so stupid but he catches himself quick enough and lifts a hand to keep Villa from saying anything else. "Nevermind."

"Do you have your phone, kid?"

Fernando frowns at Iker.

"No, it's in our room."

Iker tosses his phone to Fernando and he catches it, looking down at it and nervously turning it in his hand. "But what if--"

"It's a dare. No buts."

Fernando looks over at Sergio helplessly and sees the jealousy there. He wants to reach up and cup his cheek and kiss the tension out of his mouth and from around his eyes but he just sighs, offering him a strained smile. "You might wanna move. I kind of have to... get ready for the, um. Picture."

VIlla snorts. "Oh, please. I'm sure he won't mind being next to you while you jerk off. I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time."

Neither of them say anything and no one is in a rush to explain their current situation to Villa, and Sergio has too much pride to say that yes, this would be the first time he's seen Fernando touch himself. Fernando shifts in the chair and Sergio watches him shamefully, knowing rationally that he should get up or look away or _something_ but Fernando's hips are lifting and working to push down his pajama pants and _fuck_ there's just a slip of the skin of his stomach, just a flash of pale flesh that sends a shudder from the base of Sergio's spine up through his entire body. Fernando is blushing but he's drunk enough that this isn't bothering him too badly. Sergio stares at his dick now, licking his lips for how he's completely soft and Fernando catches it out of the corner of his eyes and blushes even more. He settles back in the chair, one hand on his stomach, thin fingers pulling his shirt up out of the way as the other hand wraps around his dick and gives it a squeeze. He doesn't make a sound but his breath quickens just slightly, quiet enough that only Sergio can hear it. Sergio hears Villa take a breath to say something, probably something sarcastic but Iker, being a veteran of the build-up of the mouth-watering sexual tension this game can bring, reaches over and gives his arm a warning squeeze. Villa sits back grudgingly and just watches.

Fernando closes his eyes as he starts to stroke himself, the pornographic sounds from the television filling his ears and it makes him grunt as his dick stiffens to life against his palm. He tightens his fingers on his shirt and shifts his hips up even more, his leg catching on one of Sergio's and he uses it as leverage. Sergio is absolutely dying to overtake his hand and jerk him off _just right_ , to lean down and suck and lick between his fingers, to lewdly slurp up the pre-come seeping out over Fernando's pale fingers, to at the very least lift up Fernando's shirt and suck his nipples into raw, rock-hard little points, to sink his teeth into every soft inch of his stomach. He jumps when he feels a hand nudge his own and he looks over to see Cesc there giving him a secret smile as he presses a small, half-empty tube of lube into his hand. Sergio looks down at it and his eyes are big when he looks back up at Cesc. Cesc nods over at Fernando and grins at Sergio before sinking back into the couch. Sergio looks once again at the lube and then over at Fernando who isn't paying any attention to anyone now, who is jerking himself off loosely because it's dry and the friction he wants would be painful. All eyes are on Sergio as he opens the tube with unsure fingers (he almost wears innocence well), his mind flying with his options here but he decides to turn the tube upside down, squeezing the watery liquid out over Fernando's moving hand and the head of him and Fernando arches for the sudden cold, for the sudden ease of this, for the reminder that he's being watched and who's beside him. His eyes fly open and he looks straight at Sergio who is re-capping the lube and setting it on the arm of the chair, who flicks his eyes up at Fernando. They stare at each other headily, Fernando's hand speeding up on his dick now and tightening and twisting and he's moaning right at Sergio and Sergio has to grip the chair to keep from reaching for him and jerking him off so hard he'd cry.

Fernando whimpers and drops his head back against the chair, slowing his hand down again and Sergio curls up against him again, resting his cheek against Fernando's shoulder which makes Fernando shiver hard, just the feel of Sergio's mouth so close to his ear, his breath blazing across his already sweaty skin. Sergio keeps his eyes trained on Fernando's dick and when he licks his lips it sounds so slick and so loud that Fernando cries out, finally. Sergio pushes his mouth up right against Fernando's ear, careful not to make a single sound because he doesn't want Fernando to push him away. He closes his eyes and just listens to the way he gasps, the sharp drags of breath from deep in his stomach, the raunchy, wet slide of his hand on the thick length of his dick. When he opens his mouth to speak, his top lip catches on Fernando's earlobe.

"Don't come."

Fernando immediately stops, pushing his hand down to the base of his dick and gripping it tightly, trying very hard to obey. He opens his eyes and looks over at Sergio out of the corner of his eyes, breathing so hard that he feels light-headed. Sergio is digging at his pants, the edge of his nail catching on the fabric and he cannot for the life of him bear to look at Fernando. Villa chooses this moment, of course, to speak.

"Hurry, Fer, take the picture! Before you combust or something."

Fernando somehow lets go of himself and Sergio looks down to watch his dick bobbing and soaked and red and he is absolutely salivating. Fernando picks up the phone but his hand won't stop shaking and so he drops it, blushing for the fumble and trying to pick it up again. Sergio takes a deep breath and reaches for the phone, trying to look much, much calmer than he is. He takes the phone and presses buttons until the camera is working and he takes the picture without really looking because he is rock hard inside his pants and he cannot take a single second more of temptation from Fernando. He stands up and hands the phone down to Fernando, not looking as he takes it. Fernando is bright red now with all those eyes on him now that he's out of his little dream land and he's fighting to pull his pants up. Iker stands up and follow Sergio into the kitchen as Silva scampers around the couch to sit next to Fernando in the chair, graciously taking the phone from him and finding Guti's name. Villa watches them, obviously astounded at what just happened. He glances over at Cesc who is looking Fernando over worriedly, nudging him to get his attention.

"So this stuff is just normal for you guys, huh? Like, seeing Fernando jerk off isn't a big fucking deal, it's just 'eh, part of the game. Really hot but part of the game'?"

Cesc considers it before slowly nodding.

"Kinda. I mean, he's never done _exactly_ that before but--"

"Have you guys all fucked?"

Cesc just blinks at him.

" _No!_ "

Villa blinks right back.

"I don't believe you. At all."

Cesc stammers and makes chirpy noises of indignation. Villa cackles and reaches for Cesc's beer.

Sergio leans against the counter in the kitchen and takes a deep breath, his eyes falling closed. He's facing away from them all and is trying not to do a repeat episode of his bathroom-disappearing antics. He suddenly feels warmth in front of him and his eyes snap open to see Iker there in front of him, against him, eyes large with apology.

"I didn't realize you'd get involved. I'm sorry, gypsy."

Sergio searches his eyes and lets himself take a bit of sympathy from Iker. He swallows hard and lets out the breath he'd been holding. Iker steps toward him and presses up against him, not shocked at all by Sergio's erection digging into his thigh. He looks back into the livingroom and makes sure that no one is watching them before sliding a hand between Sergio's legs, spreading his fingers along his length and rubbing him deeply. Sergio's legs almost give out under him as he leans forward, supported by Iker and the counter. He presses a kiss to Sergio's ear and gives a rumbling sigh there.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this. God, we should stop drinking when we play this game."

Sergio whimpers, spreading his legs and settling down against Iker's hand, rocking there against it as he grips his forearms.

"Iker, please."

"I should stop. God, beautiful, I should stop. I'm sorry." He gives him one last good squeeze before he releases him and Sergio wraps his arms around Iker's neck, hugging him as he grinds against him. Iker bites back a moan and grips Sergio's hips, trying to push him back and extract himself at the same time. Their eyes meet and he smiles at him so sweetly that Sergio stops and lets out a breath of laughter, leaning back heavily against the counter and reaching down to rub himself. Iker watches him intently, bottom lip caught between his teeth. He flicks his eyes up to meet Sergio's that are watching him right back and he shakes his head.

"My little temptress."

Sergio grins and gives Iker a shove, stepping away from him and giving him a passing kiss on the neck.

"Fuck you."

Iker growls playfully and gives Sergio's ass a firm squeeze before returning to the livingroom, obviously half-hard but no one says anything. Sergio returns after a few moments and finds Silva back in Villa's lap and Fernando alone and swollen-mouthed in the chair. He takes his place beside him and tries to give him a neutral smile.

"Did you send it?"

Fernando smirks at him and nudges him with his shoulder.

"Silva finally figured it out."

"Did you send him a message with it?"

Fernando blushes again and doesn't respond. Iker groans.

"Oh, god, did I start something I'm going to regret?"

Sergio frowns for that, squirming fitfully in the chair.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing! I just let him know who I am and all. You know."

Sergio's frown deepens and he sits back.

"Uh-huh."

Cesc thankfully interrupts.

"Fer, you're turn!"

Fernando settles back against the chair and Sergio uses his diverted attention to stare over at him longingly, recalling with frightening clarity every single inch of him. He reaches over and wraps an arm around his waist and Silva lets out an "aww!". Fernando looks around at all of them carefully, deciding that he really wants to get revenge on Villa and Iker and not exactly sure the best way to go about it. Silva watches him with excitement, obviously ravenous to see anything. He grins at him and Silva grins, too innocently, right back.

"Cesc, truth or dare?"

"Hey! Are David and I getting ignored on purpose?"

Fernando ignores Villa.

"Dare!"

"How's your mouth feeling, Gunner?"

Cesc frowns a little at Fernando, obviously confused.

"...Fine?"

"Good. Suck Villa off."

"What!?" Silva's squeak and Iker's growl don't match at all and it makes Sergio and Fernando absolutely giggle.

" _No_ , Fernando. _No._ He is _not_ going to suck _anyone_ off."

"Why can't I?" Cesc looks over at Iker with his most boyish smile.

Iker flies into a fit for that, arms flapping, looking between Fernando and Cesc and Villa.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE, THAT'S WHY."

"I'm yours?"

Iker reaches over and shoves Cesc's shirt up, revealing a thin, pale chest and stomach mottled with bruises and deep red bitemarks tinged with blood. Silva gasps and Villa gives an approving grunt. Iker stares into Cesc's eyes.

"Mine."

"I wasn't yours when you were in the kitchen with Sergio rubbing on your hand, was I?"

Iker can only gape at him as Cesc slides off the couch and onto the floor, looking up at Silva with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, David. It's a dare."

Silva opens his mouth to protest but closes it with a loud sigh, sliding off of his lap and sitting now beside Iker. Sergio avoids Fernando's eyes and just looks straight at Iker who is now looking at him for help. Sergio just shrugs at him, giving him a lazy grin as Cesc rubs Villa's thighs through his jeans. Villa grunts and reaches down to unbutton and unzip his pants.

"Can I give you instructions?"

Cesc scoffs for that.

"You think I need instructions?" Cesc pulls Villa's pants and underwear off in one go, smirking up at Silva for the fact that Villa is already half-hard (which probably makes for a total of six drunk boys in one room with boners). He reaches up and wraps his hand around him and gives him a slow stroke.

"David, were you letting him rub one out under you?"

Silva beams at Cesc.

"I let him do whatever he wants."

Villa moans for that and for Cesc's tongue that is now lapping at the head of his dick like it's a melting popsicle. Silva sneaks in against Villa's side, slipping a hand up underneath Villa's shirt to rub his chest as he kisses his neck. Cesc wraps his mouth around Villa's dick and Iker grits his teeth so hard he's afraid in the back of his mind that they'll shatter. Silva purrs against Villa's ear, not expecting that he'd love this so much but he does, he loves to see Villa getting off, being able to watch his every reaction and draw even more out of him.

"Is his mouth warm? Isn't he beautiful, David?"

" _Fuck._ " Villa hisses as Cesc takes him all the way into his mouth and as the head of his dick hits the back of his throat. Cesc grips the base of his dick and lifts his mouth up again, staring up into Villa's eyes as he smacks his dick against his own bottom lip over and over again, mouth open to breath hotly over it. Villa stares down at him, slack-mouthed, hips jerking, goosebumps flying up his body for Silva's tongue against his ear and for how Cesc is now digging his dick against the inside of his cheek. Silva watches Cesc out of the corners of his eyes for as long as he can and then he's snaking down from the couch to join him on the floor, reaching over to pet Cesc's hair as he leans forward, his eyes still on him in question. Cesc glances over, Villa's dick in his mouth, and tries to smile at the look Silva is giving him. He pulls Villa out of his mouth and jerks him off quickly now, licking his lips and managing to smile at Silva now. He watches as Silva leans down, latching onto the underside of Villa's dick with his mouth and letting his teeth drag lightly up which makes Villa let out a fluttering, elated moan. Cesc grins before he starts to suck on just the head of him, letting Silva work the base and the hard line underneath. Villa reaches down and grips Cesc's hair, pushing himself into Cesc's mouth which makes Cesc moan, his eyes falling closed. Silva curls down even more and takes Villa's balls into his wet mouth one at a time, sucking on them as hard as Villa likes and he's rewarded with Villa's one free hand threading through his hair, keeping him where he is.

"Oh, shit, babe, I'm gonna... _fuck_. David..." Silva's face is bright red for his lack of air but he reaches up obediently and wraps a hand around Villa's dick, jerking him off frantically into Cesc's mouth as Villa completely unravels, his hands in a deathgrip in both boys' hair when he comes into Cesc's mouth, his orgasm intensified by Silva's greedy mouth locked onto his balls. They only pull back when Villa is through with both of them and when he pulls them off of him, both of them completely out of breath and with puffy red lips, Cesc with a mouthful of come. Villa uses his hold on them to push them together, still panting harshly as he guides them together, the message clear.

Silva gives Cesc a shy smile before he wraps his arms around his shoulders, their noses bumping with the force of Villa's hands as they kiss fully, open-mouthed and sopping wet and Silva takes every single drop from Cesc's mouth, drinking it down eagerly. They flick their tongues together outside of their mouths to give Villa a show and Villa shudders before slumping back against the couch, completely and utterly spent. They kiss lightly one last time before they both lift up, Cesc to sit boldly back beside Iker and Silva back into Villa's lap after he helps him get his pants back on. Fernando and Sergio clap loudly, letting out rowdy whistles and grinning from ear-to-ear. Iker glares at them hard, his arms folded over his chest, already plotting his revenge.

"Let's see... who should I pick..." Cesc singsongs as he looks around the room, still licking the inside of his mouth which is driving Iker absolutely insane. He jumps when his phone comes to life on the table, and he reaches down with a frown to see who it is. His eyes widen cartoonishly and he looks straight at Sergio.

"Fuck. It's Raúl."

Sergio's eyes mirror Iker's perfectly.

"Why is _he_ calling?"

Iker just stares at him.

"Uh. Maybe because a certain blonde sent another certain blonde a picture of his dick. And one of those certain blondes is probably laying in bed with Raúl?"

Fernando pales.

"Oh. Fuck."


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygod, these boys are out of control. I don't even know anymore.

"Hello?"

"Fernando Torres, please."

Iker chews on the inside of his cheek as he goes over what he can do here, and his eyes flit from Sergio to Fernando and back again (there wasn't much distance between them in the first place). 

"Raúl?"

"Very good. Lemme talk to him."

"...How do you know that he's here?"

"Because, Iker. He sent Guti a picture of his..." Raúl pauses, obviously looking at said picture. "...very, very hard cock. With a note that says 'wish you were here.' Let me talk to him."

Iker stammers a little before finally just sighing, tossing the phone across the room to Fernando. "It's for you. It's Daddy and you're in trouble."

Fernando catches the phone and looks like he's going to be sick. He puts it to his ear and closes his eyes and sounds around nine years old. 

"Hi?"

"You better watch it, Torres."

Sergio frowns at Iker, wishing he had put up a better fight for Fernando. Iker shrugs helplessly and gestures toward the phone as if to say _it's_ Raul _, do you really wanna disobey him?_

"...Did he show you the picture?"

"The phone was laying beside my head on the nightstand."

"...Oh."

"What the fuck were you thinking? That I wouldn't find out? Or worse, that Arancha wouldn't find out? What if it was her instead of me, huh?"

"Then I would tell her the truth!"

"Which is?"

"It was a dare."

Raúl pauses, clearly not expecting that response. He pushes the phone away from his ear and murmurs something to Guti who responds with rapidfire, muffled words. Raúl returns, incredulous this time.

"Someone dared you to send Guti a picture of your dick?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Who would do that?"

"Iker! Iker would!"

"...You're serious."

"Yeah! He dared me! And Villa dared me to be hard for the picture, so--"

"He dared you to be _hard_?"

"Yeah!"

"And so it just _happened_?"

Fernando is immediately flustered. 

" _No_! I had to _make_ it... that way, but still! That's why--"

"Did you jerk off?"

Fernando _blushes_.

"Stop picking on me."

"No, I really wanna know. Did you jerk off or did someone else do it?"

"I... I did it."

"Did anyone watch?"

Fernando whimpers in his mortification.

"...Yeah."

"Who?"

"Iker. And Cesc. And Villa and Silva. And Sergio."

" _Sergio? Watched_ you jerk off?"

"...Yeah?"

"And he didn't... explode?"

Fernando opens his eyes then and looks over at Sergio who is watching him worriedly. He forces himself not to glance down at Sergio's grey pajama pants.

"No. Wait. What makes you... I mean..."

"Are you kidding? That boy's been in love with you from the second he met you. He's turned in an acrobat trying to get you to notice him."

"Why are we talking about this?"

"...You're right. Anyway, so Iker dared you. Why would he do that?"

"Because."

"..."

"We're playing truth or dare."

"You're playing truth or dare."

"So?"

" _So_?! There are six of you, sitting around in a room at..." He glances at the clock by the bed. "Three in the morning when you have practice at ten tomorrow, jerking off and taking pictures and pissing me off?"

"Hey, we're doing more than that!"

"And you have _Cesc_ there? Don't ruin him, Fer, he's still very young."

Fernando scoffs.

"Ha! He just sucked David Villa's dick and let Silva kiss come out of his mouth!" Fernando claps a hand over his mouth, amazed and scandalized that he'd said something so vulgar. Everyone but Iker and Sergio gasp and try to kick him, to throw things at him, anything.

"CESC?! You let _Cesc_ suck someone's dick!? Did he survive?!"

"Ohmygod, Raúl. You don't know Cesc anymore. He's corrupted. Iker's made sure of it."

"Iker?! So he's... he's... and he's... let me talk to Iker."

"OH! Can we do this again on Skype like before?! That was so great!" Cesc claps to himself, his eyes bright with his amazing idea. Fernando pauses as the rest of them look around at each other, no one saying no but no one saying yes either.

"...Raúl?"

"What, kid?"

"Do you guys have a computer at your little hideaway?"

"...Why?"

"Does it have a webcam?"

"... _Why_?"

"Raúl, don't act like you've never had webcam cyber sex before."

"...You want to have webcam sex with me?"

" _Raúl._ " Fernando's pleading his adorable and Raúl groans, obviously sitting up. 

"Guti, go get your computer."

Fernando can hear his whiny, lazy "Whyy?"

"Fernando wants us to--" Raúl chuckles and Fernando hears the slap of a hand connecting with skin (probably Guti's ample ass) as Guti apparently scrambles to get up and retrieve the computer. "Oh, I see what the secret word is now. I'll remember that."

Cesc is already up and getting his computer and Iker scoots over and waves the Davids closer to the edge of the couch.

"You two, come sit over here, too."

Fernando and Sergio both whine at Iker and Sergio wraps his arms around Fernando's stomach, giving him a squeeze that draws a squeak out of him. "We're warm."

"You can be warm over here. C'mon." Iker rubs the spot next to him and Sergio lifts himself up, sighing the whole way. He reaches down for Fernando and helps him up, making sure that Fernando stays wrapped in the blanket. Fernando tucks in against Sergio and stays there as they make their way over to sit beside Villa and Iker. Sergio grins up at Iker who kisses his temple, draping an arm over Sergio's lean shoulders. Cesc returns and frowns when most of the seats are taken. 

"Where am I gonna sit? I have the computer!"

Villa looks around on the couch and shifts Silva over to one leg, offering up his other leg for Cesc to sit on with a fiendish grin. Cesc glances over at Iker who is staring at him, daring him to do it. Cesc shrugs and does, settling down in Villa's lap as Villa grips both his and Silva's thighs, his smug smile on display for everyone to see. Cesc leans forward in Villa's grasp and places the computer on the table, stretching to open up Skype and he actually jumps when he hears the immediate sound of a phone ringing on the computer.

"How do they know my screen name?!"

"Guti has _everyone's_ screen name." Sergio nods sagely, grinning when he sees Raúl and Guti's faces looking back at them from Cesc's computer screen. It's dark where they are except for the glow from the computer and the obvious moonlight from the balcony. They're laying back against a mountain of pillows and they both look freshly fucked. Iker can't help but laugh.

"Good to see you two."

Fernando hangs up the phone with Raúl and watches him do the same. Raúl squints over at Cesc and his eyes widen.

"Fábregas, what are you doing on his lap? Villa is never up to any good. Ever."

Villa's grin is cheshire cat and he lifts his head in a nod to Raúl.

"Hey, captain."

Raúl grins fully then, wrapping his arm around Guti who pushes in against his chest, partially gone from view.

"I miss you boys."

Fernando tightens his arms around Sergio, trying not to become as emotional about this as he always does, especially in front of Raúl. 

"We miss you, too. You should be here. You guys would have fun, I think."

"So you're playing truth or dare, huh?"

Fernando looks down at Guti on the screen, their eyes meeting somehow and they both smile almost breathlessly. He nods and it looks so demure that Guti shivers a little. 

"You look good, Fer."

"Mm. You, too."

"Okay, enough!" Raúl squeezes Guti and it just makes Guti grin even more. They all laugh and Raúl turns his dark eyes on Iker. "Casillas, what's this I hear about you corrupting Cesc?"

"He doesn't corrupt me, Raúl. He fucks me."

Raúl's eyes get as big as plates. 

"You let Iker _fuck_ you?"

"Several times a day."

Raúl smirks for that.

"How many times today?"

"Just two. We've only had a couple of hours."

"Okay, okay, I have an idea."

They all look at Guti, all with drunken smiles plastered on their faces. Guti grins right back.

"I'm going to ask a series of questions, and everyone has to answer them. How's that?"

They all nod enthusiastically, and Iker is just relieved to be off the hook. He glances over at Sergio and licks his lips just for the sight of him. He presses a kiss to a certain spot behind Sergio's ear and makes him sigh beautifully. Villa grunts and shifts under the weight of his two charges but doesn't complain for a second.

"Okay, first question. What is your biggest turn-on?" He looks over at Raúl first.

"You first, José María."

"Oh, right. Voyeurism. Definitely. I love being watched and watching. It's the hottest thing ever." He grins out at Fernando and licks his lips slowly and Fernando watches him, his eyes heavy with longing. "Now your turn, babe."

"Oh, umm... god, let's see." Raúl looks at the screen of the computer balanced on his chest, his eyes trailing over all six of those boys. "Honestly? Youth. Just really gorgeous, young male bodies. Mm." He pauses, licking his lips, goosebumps flying over his chest from where Guti is scratching at it with short fingernails. "Can I beg you guys to take your shirts off? This is kind of a once in a lifetime opportunity. You should at least be _half_ naked."

They all look around at each other and shrug, one a time pulling their shirts over their heads and tossing them away. Raúl watches them all eyeing each other, the fingers traveling over soft skin and he sighs. 

"Villa. Your turn."

"My biggest turn-on? Hm." Silva watches him with a grin, his fingers trailing up through the back of Villa's hair. Villa grins then, looking back down at Raúl on the screen. "The way David lets me contort him any way I want when I fuck him. He doesn't care if I'm holding his legs behind his head or if I have him spread completely across a table or if he has his face shoved into his own knees. He just does it and he doesn't care how rough I am with him. He just lets me do what I want to get off. And it's so fucking _hot_."

"I love it. It's so hot, David. Just watching how... you get this look in your eyes like I'm something you're hunting to kill and the way you hold me down and..." Silva squirms in Villa's lap, not surprised at all that he's hard again and that Villa's fingers are digging into his stomach. They kiss almost roughly, more teeth than lips and Silva's moan goes straight through the microphone in the computer to Raúl and Guti's dicks. They press against each other more, their hands a little more urgent. Villa breaks away to kiss down Silva's neck, sucking his way down his shoulder possessively. Silva sighs and moves fitfully against Villa's arm. 

"Is that your biggest turn-on?" Raúl's eyes flutter as Guti rubs a heavy hand across his stomach and down over his dick. Silva doesn't look down at them but he nods, his eyes falling closed. Cesc keeps his eyes on Guti and Raúl, fascinated by Raúl's face and the way it contorts as Guti obviously starts giving him a handjob. Raúl stares at Cesc now, his eyes hungry but he manages a sweet smile specially reserved for Cesc. "And you?"

Cesc steals a glance over Fernando and Sergio at Iker. Iker looks right back at him, hurt written all over his face but there's also a glint of lust in his eyes and Cesc can't help his smile. He knows the game he's playing, the game he essentially turned _into_ a game, he knows the stakes here, the emotions he's fucking with, he knows how much it turns them both on. He looks back at Raúl and slips off of Villa's lap to get closer to the camera. Raúl stares at him from close range, at his chest that Cesc is showing them and he gasps for how battered it looks, for the bruises on his ribs in the shapes of fingers, for the bitemarks over his nipples and his collarbones and down over his stomach, for the handprints from hard slaps over his arms, his chest. He moans for the sight of them and for the hard twist Guti gives to his dick.

"This. This turns me on more than anything ever has in my life. It's what I think about when I need to get off fast." He runs a hand over the bites and bruises and reddened handprints on his skin and he shivers. He's not looking at Raúl or at Iker but down at himself. He turns around to meet Iker's eyes as he drags a hand down over his dick through his pants. "Iker owning me." 

Iker clenches his jaw visibly. He digs his fingers into Sergio's ribs and stares intently into Cesc's eyes. "Come here."

Cesc stands up and takes the few steps he has to to stand over him. Iker gazes up at him as he rubs a hand over Sergio's hipbone. "Does it make you angry when I touch him?"

Cesc nods, jerky and lustful. He wants to glare at Sergio but he can't. Sergio has his head tucked against Fernando's shoulder and he seems overwhelmed with the pleasure of being between those two boys. Iker pushes a hand down into Sergio's pants which makes Sergio gasp to life, writhing beside them both now and pushing up into Iker's hand.

"Iker..."

"How about when I do this?" Iker licks his lips as he wraps his fingers around Sergio's dick, the glint in his eyes dangerous. Cesc takes a step closer and straddles the arm of the couch, facing Iker. He's straining against his pants and Iker can tell. He gives Sergio a slow stroke and feels him absolutely tremble. Cesc nods again, his breathing shaky.

"I hate it."

Sergio tries to lift up away from Fernando, to keep him out of this because he feels Fernando tensed against him already. He glances over at him the second Iker latches onto his neck and he bites down hard into his bottom lip to keep from crying out. Fernando watches Guti on the screen, watches him kissing Raúl's jaw and panting there tempestuously. Raúl looks over them all like they're a feast.

"Guti, move the computer back. We can't see..." Fernando speaks quietly but no one else is talking so they all hear. Guti opens and suddenly there is Raúl's dark, pulsing dick huge on the screen with Guti's pale fist wrapped around it. Fernando grits his teeth and grips Sergio's blanket. Guti watches Fernando out of the corner of his eyes and grins against Raúl's neck. 

"Tell me how to do it, Fer."

"Tighter. Work just the head." 

Guti obeys, tightening his hand on Raúl's dick and stroking the head of him furiously. The computer moves as Raúl jerks his hips up, a low, guttural sound tumbling up from his chest. Guti hisses against Raúl's skin, unable to take his eyes off Fernando who is all but covered up under that damn blanket.

"Move the blanket. Let me see you. Stop hiding from me."

Fernando's face reddens but he does as he's told, tossing the blanket over into the chair he and Sergio just left, leaving him in his simple, green plaid pajama pants, the full, lovely expanse of his chest and stomach visible to Guti now. He whimpers as Raúl takes hold of his dick, his eyes fluttering but he refuses to close them. 

"Fuck, you've always been so... _ah_. So gorgeous, Nando. So fucking gorgeous."

Fernando chews on his bottom lip, feeling very exposed now and entirely too turned on and like there's not enough air in the room for all the sex going on around him. He spreads his fingers out on his thighs and keeps them still, not daring to look over at Sergio, not for a second. 

"Iker, what turns you on?" 

Iker looks up at Cesc for that, his hand pausing on Sergio. Cesc grinds against the arm of the couch, looking illegal and pornographic and everything he's doing is so furious, so full of angst and hungry for something, _anything_. Sergio presses a tiny kiss to Iker's neck, making Iker take a deep breath, his eyes dropping low as he watches Cesc and feels Sergio. 

"I have three things. And I can't pick between them."

Cesc nods for that, begrudgingly accepting it because he has to. Raúl growls from the computer.

"Say them."

"The way David felt about me. The way he treated me like I was gold, the greatest thing in his life, in his perfect life. He loved me more than any of it, and he fucked me like I was the best he'd ever had. And... I can't explain how hot that is to me. How feeling him unravel on top of me, _in_ me, _because_ of me... it was... euphoria."

Sergio kisses him again, reaching up for Iker's face and turning it toward him to kiss him on the lips very softly because he knows what Iker needs, he always knows and he has to give it to him. Iker sighs there in his mouth and he watches Sergio from thisclose as he rubs his thumb firmly over his slit, watches as he jerks and cries out against his mouth. 

"How vulnerable Sergio is with me. How..." He shakes his head a little, his heart thudding in his chest because he had never said anything remotely like this about Sergio and especially not _to_ Sergio. Let alone in front of a crowd of over-sexed men he considers his best friends. He stares into Sergio's eyes as Sergio runs soft fingers along Iker's hairline and he forces himself to forget everything else. "How you give yourself to me like you _trust_ me, like I'll put you back together. You come to me when you've had your heart ripped out of you or when you need..." He kisses Sergio quickly in apology for what he's about to say. "When you _need_ Nando and you can't have him and when you're so lonely for him that you probably want to die but you come to _me_ to fix it, to help you forget. And god, Sergio, I would do anything for you, to make you happy, to help you get whatever it is you want. Fuck, you just get me off so hard, no matter how wrong it is. I know how wrong it is, how wrong _we_ are. I know we'll never end up together or anything, but sometimes, you feel perfect. Just perfect."

Sergio is in tears now and he kisses Iker desperately, pulling his hands away from everywhere else to cup his face. Iker jerks his hand out of Sergio's pants and holds him just there as they lick and suck at each other's mouths, breath rushing out too erratically to be sober, to be not crying. Sergio breaks away and can't look at him anymore. He licks his lips and feels the overwhelming need to run, to not deal with anything else that could happen. He wants to look over at Fernando and apologize for kissing Iker, for the truth of Iker's confession, especially the part about Fernando. But he can't help the ripping feeling in his guts that Fernando just doesn't care, not like that, not anymore. And he just _cannot_ risk it, he knows that he couldn't survive one more rejection. He stares at his hands, detached from both Iker and Fernando now and he zones out when Iker starts to speak again because maybe he cares too much, about everything.

"Cesc..." Iker reaches up and clasps Cesc's hand and forces him to meet his eyes even though Cesc is upset now, probably a little beyond upset. "I think what turns me on the most is your innocence. And how... no matter what happens, what I do to you, what you _beg_ me to do to you." He pauses when Cesc smiles sheepishly. "No matter who you let fuck you to get back at me, to punish me or to forget me, whatever your reasons are for it, under all of it, under..." He lets out a small breath of laughter, reaching up to trace over the marks he made on Cesc's body. "...Under these bruises and all this bullshit we're involved in, when you wake up, you have this look in your eyes like nothing is wrong, like you've trapped all the fucking light in the world in your eyes while you slept or something." Iker looks shy then, or like he feels stupid. "And I just feel so _bad_ that I could have ruined you, that... I hurt you at all, that you _let_ me hurt you, that you _want_ me to hurt you. And you give me that smile that is nothing but sweet and... god, I feel like such a horrible person because all I want to do is just... _fuck._ Just turn you inside out, just... rip you apart and make you cry because of how good it feels. Because of how good _I_ feel. Better than anyone else you've been with, ever." He stops finally because he _knows_ he's said too much, because he's given all of them too much. He looks up at Cesc and is absolutely shocked to see him smiling.

Cesc laces his fingers with Iker's and leans forward, pressing a kiss in the middle of Iker's forehead. Iker closes his eyes and swallows dryly and he's fighting the ridiculous need to _cry_.

"Love you, London."

Cesc laughs softly then, digging another kiss into Iker's skin, one foot pressed into the carpet at his feet, the other tucked into the side of the couch as he curls down uncomfortably over Iker. "I know."

"Sese?" 

Guti's voice breaks through the comfortable quiet that falls over them all after a few minutes. Sergio looks up from where he's been studying his lap, the desperate, sad look in his eyes enough to break Guti's heart. None of them are touching hungrily anymore: the Davids are lazing on each other, eyes heavy and content as they listen and watch, Fernando goes between guiltily watching Guti to not looking at anyone, to staring at the edge of the coffee table and feeling the regret, the sorrow emanating from Sergio in waves. Cesc has sunken down into Iker's lap and they're wrapped shamelessly around each other, Cesc curling his fingers into Iker's hair and kissing at the side of his face. Sergio looks back down at his tangled hands, his heart settled heavy in his chest.

"I'm sorry." Sergio looks over at Fernando suddenly, not looking away until Fernando meets his eyes. He looks away just as quickly, his hands gripping each other tight. "Fernando. Every single thing about him. How silky his hair is, how he smells like rain and grass and sweat and how he tastes like something sweet all the time. How... ohmygod." Sergio closes his eyes and leans back suddenly, his eyes burning with tears as he stretches out, exhaling loudly with thick emotion. "How soft he is. Everywhere. His chest and his stomach and..." Sergio actually _whimpers._ "His thighs and his ass and his hands when he touches me. The face he makes when I'm about to make him come, the way his bottom lip just trembles and his eyelashes flutter and the sounds he makes and the sounds he tries _not_ to make. And his _smile_ and his laugh and his voice and his sense of humor and the books he reads and the music he listens to and the way he hugs me and hides against me and how heavy and warm he feels when he wakes up and... all the things we've shared, all the hours we've spent together, all the bad movies and nights sleeping on my couch and the basketball games and lies to girlfriends so we can go to the bar. The _way_ he kisses me and the way he could never really gives himself to me, how shy he is and how scared and how much he loves me but he can never love me like I love him and I know that now. Even all of the things that hurt me, it's all perfect because it's _him_. Nothing in the world is better. Nothing. I'm sorry, Fer. I'm so sorry." He scoots over closer to Iker and Cesc, his chin trembling now as he fights off the need to cry. He can't look over at Fernando because he knows he's not going to get what he wants out of it, out of him, out of any of it. Fernando smiles softly and shakes his head.

"It's okay, Sergio."

Sergio nods his thanks, sniffling but just once, gritting his teeth hard and it hurts but he's relieved mostly, relieved that Fernando is still sitting beside him, that he didn't yell at him, that he didn't leave the room crying or angry. He folds his arms over his chest and lets out the breath he'd been holding. Silva wipes at his eyes quickly, hoping that no one saw him crying. 

"Christ, I meant for this to be hot, not to make everybody all emotional." Everyone laughs for that and the tension snaps like a thread. Sergio glances up at Guti on the screen and gives him a grateful smile. "Alright, Torres, you're up."

"What turns me on the most?" Fernando chews on his bottom lip, his eyes lifting to the ceiling, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "God, I don't know. Just... everything I want but can't have."

"Like what?"

Fernando gives Guti a wry smile and shakes his head. 

"That's my answer."

Guti sits back dramatically, letting out an airy sigh. "All that and yours was the answer I wanted the most."

They all laugh again and Fernando tries to glare at Guti but fails miserably. He grins at him as he lifts a socked foot and nudges the computer with it.

"Ow! Jesus!" 

Fernando laughs even harder, shaking his head for how ridiculous Guti is. "What now, boss? You seem to have taken over our game here."

"You want me to shut up?"

"I didn't say that." 

"Okay, then. I have a dare."

"I thought we were doing a bunch of questions?"

"You guys are too fucked-up for me. You're all... fucking or _want_ to be fucking and all emotionally involved and... no, thanks."

"So what's the dare? We're not going to have an orgy, so don't even start."

Guti's face falls.

"Why'd you have to go and say that?"

All six boys' eyes widen and several of them gasp. Guti bursts out laughing.

"Ohmygod, I'm _kidding_ , I'm just kidding. I wasn't going to dare that. Hell, I wanna be there for _that_."

"You're such a pervert."

Guti narrows his eyes at Fernando and grins. "You have no idea. Anyway. This dare is for Sergio. Are you still awake, sweet ass?"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"I can't help if it's true!"

"It is _not!_ "

Guti looks to Iker for help. Iker purses his lips to hide a smile as Sergio shoots him a warning look. 

"What? It's true, Sese. You do have a sweet, sweet ass. It's no one's fault."

Sergio gives them a threatening growl that is little more than an angry purr.

"What's the dare, María?"

Guti glowers at him.

"Finger Nando."

Sergio's heart stops.

"What? No. No, no, Guti, I--"

"Oh, yes. And you have to get at least three fingers in. And you have to make him come. Right now."

"But--"

"No buts. Only asses. That one." Guti points over at Fernando who looks absolutely frozen in place. He looks over at Sergio out of the corners of his eyes, his heart thudding in his neck and his wrists and his chest and in his ears. He looks terrified. Sergio gives Guti a pleading look.

"But he doesn't _want_ me to."

Guti snorts for that. "Oh, please. Everyone wants your fingers up their ass. Villa?" Villa's head snaps up.

"Eh?"

"Wouldn't you love Sergio's fingers up your ass?"

Villa just grins.

"As long as I'm fucking him while it's happening."

Guti's face lights up triumphantly. "See?!"

Sergio whimpers. "But--"

"Sergio." He looks over at Raúl who has been watching them silently. He looks scared himself and Raúl smiles for it. "Do it."

Sergio looks over at Fernando who is gripping the couch cushion. They search each other's eyes and Sergio shakes his head gently. "This won't mean anything, Fer. It's just a dare. I know it won't mean... I... it's okay. I know you don't want me like that. I promise."

Fernando sighs finally and looks over at Guti with a strong glare. "You're an asshole."

Guti grins.

"Bend over and let's see that big, beautiful ass."

Fernando blushes hotly as he stands up, his knees shaking but no one can tell, of course. He looks around for a place to lay down or bend over or...

He swallows, so nervous that he feels sick. Silva hops up at that moment, reaching down for Villa and dragging him over to the now vacant chair, leaving the couch clear except for the small space Iker was taking up (with Cesc in his lap). Fernando climbs back up onto the couch, breathing so hard he's afraid he's going to faint but there he is on his knees, his hands supporting him. He turns to look at Sergio who is standing beside the couch and behind him, who is staring at him like he's something poisonous or maybe magical. Sergio blinks at Fernando, snapping out of it and looking around anxiously. "Um... um... I need..."

"Lube." Villa grabs the tube beside him in the chair and tosses it to Sergio who uncharacteristically fumbles and doesn't catch it. He quickly bends down and picks it up, his hands shaking so badly he almost drops it again. He pushes a knee into the couch and kneels now behind Fernando, the tube pocketed for the time being. He stares at Fernando's ass quietly for a long moment, reaching up to run a hand over the small of his back which draws the smallest arch from him. Fernando swallows hard and Sergio shivers. He reaches up and catches his fingers on the elastic of his pants and underwear and pulls them down all at once, revealing his ass and thighs. He leans down to take them off completely, tugging Fernando's socks off while he's at it so that he's completely naked. When he's kneeling up straight again, he sighs so loudly that Guti can't help but smile. He covers his mouth with both hands and exhales into them, utterly overwhelmed now and he feels stupidly on the verge of tears again. 

"Oh, god. OhgodohgodohgodNando." He pushes forward and presses his nose against Fernando's ass, running it along and just breathing him in, reveling in how soft his skin is and he's fully aware that this is probably the first and last chance he's going to have to do this. He brings his lips together in a reverent, gentle kiss and Fernando drags in a ragged breath. Sergio runs his hands over his ass and spreads his cheeks out, revealing that beautifully virginal little pucker that is the beginning and end of everything Sergio desires. He leans forward and runs the tip of his nose against it and he feels it draw in immediately as Fernando gasps, the muscles of his ass tensing and so Sergio tightens his grip on them. He releases him and reaches into his pocket for the tube, twisting it open without looking away and spreading it out on his right hand, soaking all of his fingers and dropping the tube carelessly. 

He takes a long, deep breath as he rubs his fingers gently over him, giving a small moan for how Fernando tightens immediately, almost refusing Sergio access at all. Fernando sinks down onto his elbows, his ass pushing up even more toward Sergio. He closes his eyes and keeps his mouth closed tight, trying not to utter a sound. Sergio curls his forefinger and slips it slowly inside of Fernando and the entire room seems to draw a breath at the same time. Fernando bites into his bottom lip, his eyebrows drawing together as he pants, trying to relax but not quite sure how to do it right, he can only keep thinking _relax relax oh god relax_ to himself which only makes him more nervous. Sergio pushes a slow, soft hand up Fernando's back, stroking his skin in smooth circles. He leans down and presses a kiss to his ass, licking his lips hungrily as soon as he does to keep the taste of his skin with him. He looks down at his finger disappeared inside of him and drags in a quiet hiss of a breath.

"Fuck. A-are you okay? Is this okay?"

Fernando doesn't ease up at all but he nods, his hands tight around his forearms, his forehead against them. Sergio moves his finger in him, curling it up and then down as he pushes in and out of him slowly, going round and round in a circle to relax him from the inside, to work the tension out of that suffocating ring of muscle. He literally salivates as he watches this and he can never, ever remember wanting anything more. He loves boys, he _loves_ them, he loves eating ass and sucking dick and torturing these delicious, tight little holes with every digit on his hands, with his dick and with anything else he can think of. This was Fernando Torres, _his_ Fernando Torres. This was the culmination of every single one of his wet dreams, right here in front of him, wrapped around his slick finger. He braces his left hand on Fernando's back as he curls his finger up inside of him, seeking out his prostate and pressing fully up into it once he's found it. Fernando sucks in a loud, choked breath for that, reaching down to wrap his hand around his dick fiercely to keep from coming. Sergio presses against him without meaning to, his body seeking out something solid against his dick and he finds it in the back of Fernando's thigh. He rubs against him as he pulls his finger out and adds a second one, laying it on top of the first one so that it feels thicker than wider as he pushes in. Fernando wavers then, his legs shaking and spreading out a little farther, putting himself on full, gorgeous display. Sergio forces his fingers apart inside of him and Fernando almost sobs in pleasure. He rocks back against Sergio and the movement curls a fire in Sergio's belly, making him forget all fear and hesitation and all of the bad things between them. He thrusts into him with those two fingers now, his lips pouting in concentration, hips planted against Fernando's thigh to rub as he fucks him, the wet, invasive sound of his fingers working inside of Fernando a racing, loud noise. Fernando curls over even more, pushing back onto those fingers and fucking himself with them, giving over to the feeling of being fucked and he's starving now that he knows how good it feels, how much he fucking _loves it_.

He pulls away suddenly and Sergio's fingers slip out of him. Sergio opens his mouth to say something but Fernando is turning around and facing him and staring urgently into his eyes. He pushes Sergio back to lay on the couch, his head resting back against Iker's thigh and Fernando lays down against him, their dicks lining up and it's like fucking magic because they both cry out. Fernando buries his face into Sergio's neck and wraps his arms around his neck.

"Please."

"Ohmygod, Nando. Ohmygod." Sergio wraps an arm low around Fernando's back, keeping him down fiercely tight against him. He pants into his ear and rubs up against his dick with his own as he runs his free hand down Fernando's back, not giving him even a second to draw a breath before he's digging three fingers up inside of him and locking them there, the heel of his hand buried against Fernando's tailbone. Fernando screams then, tightening his arms around Sergio's neck and he's spreading his legs around Sergio's body to open up for him, to urge Sergio's fingers up deep deep _deeper_ inside of him. Sergio growls as he pushes in deeper, feeling the sound rumble around in his chest as he pushes inside of him past his knuckles.

" _Yes!_ " Fernando sobs, shaking violently on top of Sergio, not moving because their dicks are grinding and Sergio is so hard that Fernando feels like he's going to faint. Sergio jerks his arm hard, his hand moving inside of Fernando and he swears he blacks out. "H-harder. More more more _harder_."

Sergio snarls for that, his entire body reacting as he pulls his fingers out only to add a fourth one, shoving his hand up inside of him to his thumb and he just starts fucking him, the veins in his arm bulging as he pulls and pushes brutally inside of him, stabbing against Fernando's prostate, and Fernando is literally crying now, his ass quivering with the force of Sergio's movements. When he comes he absolutely falls apart, his sobs wracking his body over and over as he spurts between their bodies and he feels Sergio coming inside the trap of his pants. Sergio works his fingers in and out of him now, rubbing at him to feel how he's gaping open for him, because of him, slipping one and two and then three fingers back into him because he's absolutely obsessed, because this is like a fucking fantasy and because Fernando is fucking _perfect._ He kisses hotly at his neck, sucking in heaving breaths of his own as they rock together and as he continues to molest his used, raw ass. He closes his eyes and sighs finally as Fernando quiets against him, both of them still, their hearts still beating against each other.

"Don't worry, Nando. Don't worry, I know it doesn't mean anything. It's okay."

Fernando lifts up finally and looks down at him, searching his eyes with his own tearful ones. He leans down and kisses Sergio's cheek and sighs there.

"Thank you."


	28. Chapter 28

After the night was over, everyone piled up on the couch and on the beds and slept, lazy and heavy and snoring. The computers stayed open and on until the batteries died. Cesc woke up with an ache in his neck from where his head had been draped over Fernando's leg. They had gotten up and dragged themselves to practice and had won the game. Raúl had made them promise after the game that they would pick up where they'd left off the night before. They all knew they couldn't say no to their captain. 

"Maríaaa..." 

They all giggle as they clink glasses together and there is Guti's face now on the computer screen, glaring up at them and especially at Villa who had called him that. They throw back the shots of Jack Daniel's (requested by the very same Mr. Villa) and one by one grin over at Guti who is sitting on the bed with the computer balanced on a breakfast tray in front of him, wet and fresh from a shower and naked as far as any of them can tell. 

"Alright, little girl. Don't call me María. It's not nice to pick on your elders."

"The fuck I'm a little girl!" Villa scoffs, pouring them all another shot of whiskey and drinking his down with a salute. He smacks his lips together, his cheeks growing pinker by the second. His grin is cocky when he looks back over at Guti. "Where's your Daddy?"

"He's still in the shower. Needs to get clean again. You know." Guti winks but it's dramatic and theatrical and they all laugh. He shakes his head and leans over to grab his glass of wine from the bedside table, taking a long elegant drink. "Good game, boys."

Iker snorts and rolls his eyes, falling down in a heavy heap on the couch, taking the bottle of whiskey with him. 

"Yeah, after Xavi scored."

"Iker, can't you just take a compliment, you asshole?"

Iker gives Guti a shit-eating grin.

"Nope."

"Is Iker picking on you again?" Raúl appears then, suddenly settling beside Guti on the bed, a towel draped perilously low on his hips. His shoulders are still damp as he leans back against the headboard, offering the boys on the computer screen down the bed a curl of his lips that looks somewhat like a smile. Guti grins and pushes his nose against Raúl's jaw, letting his top lip dig in against the bone.

"You smell too clean."

Fernando licks his lips, glancing around uncomfortably. He slides down to the floor and sits right in front of the computer where it's perched on the coffee table. Sergio watches him with resigned eyes and Villa and Silva take advantage of the extra room to sprawl out a little more. 

"Guti?"

Guti's blue eyes flick over at the computer screen and they brighten lustfully when he realizes it's Fernando speaking to him. He curls in closer to Raúl and slides a spread hand across his lean chest. Raúl keeps his eyes on Fernando, making a soft grunt low in his throat.

"Lick the water. On his shoulder."

Iker and Villa and Sergio let out little noises of agreement, their eyes now trained on the two languid men on the computer screen. Guti turns back to Raúl, parting his lips (and god, his profile looks delicious, doesn't it, Fernando? The line of his nose and the spread of his lips and those long, long eyelashes and the shock of blonde hair laying across his high cheekbone) and dragging the tip of his tongue from Raúl's bicep up the slope of his shoulder, continuing up his neck until Raúl tips his head to the side, his eyes not leaving the computer. Guti grins against Raúl's earlobe, catching it between his teeth before murmuring in a low voice just barely picked up by the computer's microphone.

"You're hard again, aren't you?"

Raúl's lip curls even more in almost a snarl but he's nothing but pleased. He's staring straight at Fernando and Fernando's cheeks are so pink that he looks sunburnt. 

"God, you'd love his tongue, Fer. He can curl it and flick it faster than anyone I've ever felt. Ahhh- _ahh_." Raúl moans now, eyes fluttering as Guti curls down to wrap his mouth around one of his dark nipples, sucking on it without warning or apology. His hand travels insatiably down over the towel around Raúl's waist, not pushing it aside but rubbing him over it, letting the scratch of terrycloth dig into Raúl's dick. Raúl hisses and arches. Fernando leans forward, trying to see anything slightly offscreen, trying to see everything Guti is doing and he's not apologizing for it. All of them watch in absolute quiet, enrapt by what they're seeing. 

"Touch him, Raúl. He looks so _soft_." Raúl almost smiles at Fernando but he's already processed his words and turned his attention to Guti, using the strength of his body to press him back against the pillows, to fit himself between Guti's legs and kiss him fully, the towel falling away and revealing Raúl's ass to the webcam, the long rippling line of his back tensing and gliding as he runs his hands over Guti's arms, down his ribs, over the almost feminine spread of his hips. "T-to the side. Lay the other way. Let us watch."

Raúl again obeys Fernando, reaching for Guti's arms to hold onto him, turning them to lay the wrong way on the bed so that they're both in profile to the camera now, Guti spread out under Raúl, his dick hard and tipped up to graze Raúl's stomach, leaving a damp trail as it pulses there, his arms thrown back lazily over his head and hanging off the side of the bed, his smile secret and intimate and trained on Raúl. His legs are parted around him and bent at the knees, the backs of his feet digging into the edge of the mattress to keep them there. Raúl kneels over him, one hand on his dick to lazily pull himself into penetrating hardness, his free hand running up and down Guti's leg closest to the camera, down the outside of his thigh and down the inside, each round trip making Guti's stomach visibly tremble and twitch, his dick lifting of its own volition as if pleading. Guti reaches down and strokes himself, rubbing the head of his dick against Raúl's, causing them both to moan and Guti to grin impishly. Raúl glances over at the screen, already breathing a little harder, those long curls wet and clinging to the side of his face.

"What do you want me to do, Nando? Just tell me."

"Fuck him."

"How hard?"

" _Deep._ Just... really _deep_. Make him come real hard." 

Guti cranes his head to the side, his eyes heavy with sex and oceanstorm blue as he looks at Fernando, their eyes burning at each other if not _on_ each other as Raúl feeds his dick up into Guti, making his face contort in the perfect combination of pain and ecstasy and invasion and starvation. His whole body reacts to the introduction of Raúl's dick, curling from hip to shoulder to accept him reverently. He parts his mouth and pants over at Fernando, his hands clawing up to latch onto Raúl's hips, digging into his hipbones to pull him in as deep as he can get him. Raúl pushes his hands up Guti's body and Guti writhes whorishly under him, moaning as Raúl snaps his hips and digs elegant fingers into his nipples, scratching them into hardness. 

"Watch this, Kid. Listen to how much he moans when I find it." Raúl slides his hands down to the side of Guti's ass, to those full thighs, gripping them as he works his hips against him, pushing and moving his dick inside of Guti until he suddenly stops, the action simultaneous with Guti's sharp gasp, with his body freezing in place, his fingers tightening on Raúl's waist as he moans and moans and moans, grinding down on Raúl's dick to rub the head of it inside of himself good and tight and it makes him see stars. Raúl grunts, his fingers visibly digging into the cream-white, giving flesh of Guti's thighs. He tosses his head back and water flies from the strands, back arching to stay completely inside of him. "And fuck he gets so _tight_."

Fernando whimpers and he doesn't care who hears him. The heel of his hand is pressed down against his crotch in his soft jeans and he's trying not to grind up into it, trying to do it all discreetly. 

Raúl falls down on Guti suddenly, bracing himself up on his hands over him but they're pressed together from collarbones to hipbones and higher and lower than that and Raúl thrusts into him unapologetically, the depth and power of each one rocking the bed and the computer. Their profiles are pornographic alone as they pant against each other's mouths, eyes open and staring (dark earth and deep water), Guti's hands spread on Raúl's ribs as he just lays there and _takes it_ , as he's fucked into the bed. 

"You're still wet from earlier, I can feel it, I can feel myself all inside here." Raúl growls and Guti _purrs_ for it and it only makes Raúl fuck harder. Guti's hands grow more urgent on him, more begging. Raúl kisses at his mouth and Guti lets him. "You let me fuck you whenever I want, don't you? Like my own, personal whore. Ready to spread your legs and just take it."

" _Y-Yes_." Guti's legs fall even wider apart just for the insinuation and they jar with the brutality of Raúl's body. He moans relentlessly now, keening with his head thrown back, the ample flesh of his thighs slapping with Raúl's hips and the sight of it makes Fernando _moan_. Sergio watches him watching the computer, hard not because of the sex they're getting to see but for how Fernando's body reacts to it, how he's writhing there on the floor, how red the back of neck his getting, the sweat building in the curls at the nape, the tension in his shoulders as he rubs himself so guiltily, so _gorgeously_. Sergio can't help it when he reaches up and pushes his fingers into Fernando's hair from the back up, pushing from the base of his spine up to the crown of his head and he slowly pulls on his hair, making Fernando cry out and pull his head forward in resistance and also just to feel the tug even harder. Sergio tightens his hand and Fernando comes, hips pushing desperately up against his hand, his eyes trained obsessively on Guti's pale body as he and Raúl both orgasm, Guti first, a long arm disappeared between his legs to jerk himself off and the camera just barely picks up the streams of white spurting onto his stomach, his chest. Raúl grips Guti so hard he breaks skin as he comes into him, his moans shuddering and unending until he's empty and Guti is full and they're both loose, lifeless bodies exhaustedly pushing up and down against each other, Raúl's mouth buried against Guti's ear on the side away from the camera and they can all see Guti's heavy, blinking eyes as he gazes up at the ceiling. He smiles for what Raúl is mumbling against his ear, his hand pushing lazily up into his hair to stroke it back. He sighs finally and turns his head to the side again, catching Fernando's eyes and giving a pleased little moan for the sight of him so pink and spent.

"Did you come for me, Nando?"

Fernando blushes somehow, looking down at the front of his pants in embarrassment but he nods anyway, his hands still shaking. Sergio has removed his hand probably without being noticed by Fernando in the first place though everything in him is tell him to pet him pet him, to still bring him down from such a powerful orgasm. He watches almost helplessly as Fernando leans forward to get even closer to the camera, to Guti.

"Did you come for _me_?"

Guti lets out a long "mmmmm" and the grin that takes over his face makes Fernando's heart flutter. He twists to lay on his side to face Fernando who still looks shy and Raúl follows him to stay inside of him, spooning behind him now, his back parallel to the pillows. He strokes Guti's hair back and kisses at his sweaty neck, sucks on the salty clean strands of his hair, pushes his hand over and down over the smear of come on Guti's stomach, rubbing and rubbing until his skin absorbs it. Raúl watches Fernando from behind Guti now, mouth caught on Guti's shoulder. He still manages to speak.

"Truth or dare, Fer?"

"...Truth."

"How long have you lusted after Guti?"

"Ah, good question." Iker nods for that, giving Fernando an endeared smile when he turns to look at him with those big eyes. He shifts under Cesc but it just makes Cesc tuck even closer to him, arms tightening around his neck, a definite body between Iker and Sergio. Fernando looks back down at the screen and his face is criminally red. 

"Tell me."

Fernando looks at Guti who is just watching him with a knowing smile. He curls back against Raúl and places his hand over Raúl's as it rubs across his soft stomach. 

"He already knows."

Raúl actually looks surprised. Guti tangles his fingers with Raúl's as he cranes his head to grin back at him. "What?"

"Truth or dare, Guti?"

Raúl is grinning but he's still in a bit of shock. Guti grins even wider. 

"Truth, Daddy."

Villa smirks.

"Have you had a sexual experience with that boy?"

"Which boy?"

Raúl reaches up with a slightly sticky hand to cup Guti's face and turn it back toward the computer at the foot of their bed and Guti is already locking eyes with Fernando, his own sparkling mischievously. Raúl presses his mouth to Guti's ear, eyes lifted to stare at Fernando as well.

"That one, the one who is staring at you like he would let you shove your dick in any hole of his body." Raúl sighs against Guti's ear which makes him shiver. "Fer, if you were here... we'd have so much fun. Wouldn't we, Guti?"

Guti nods slowly, watching Fernando lick his lips and try not to look aroused all over again. Raúl thrusts up into Guti suddenly, sharp and hard and it makes Guti wince, gasp, _moan_.

"You didn't answer me, love."

"It was... years ago. At a party. Sergio had disappeared with twins and Fer was sad and alone and he needed a big strong man to come save him." Guti laughs self-deprecatingly, his smile stretching from ear-to-ear. "Or me, at least. And we found a room and... you know."

"And what?" Sergio leans forward now, the alcohol making him a little louder, a little less scared. Iker glances over at him nervously before looking back at the computer. Guti turns his eyes over to Sergio and smiles at him gently.

"I didn't de-virginize him or anything. I left that to you, don't worry."

Sergio frowns.

"I haven't fucked him, Guti."

"Why not?"

Sergio sighs loudly and snatches the bottle from Villa.

"Let's talk about something else."

"I just wan--"

"I don't fucking _care_ what you wanted to talk about, Guti. I said let's fucking talk about something else."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, gypsy. I didn't mean to make you upset." Guti is sincere and Sergio knows it and it makes him deflate a little. He pours himself another shot and drinks it unceremoniously. Fernando is avoiding looking at any of them now though all eyes have returned to him. 

"I'm passing my turn on. Villa, you go."

Villa shrugs, unruffled as (almost) always. He squints around at all of them before stopping on Cesc. His eyebrows shoot up to his hairline.

"Fábregas, truth or dare?"

"Uhh... umm... truth?" He looks doubtful for a minute but then gives a decisive nod. Fernando glances up at Sergio and finds his eyes on him and looks away immediately. 

"Where the _fuck_ did you learn to love cock like that?"

Cesc gives a surprised little laugh, reaching up to cover his mouth in childish shyness. He pretends to hide his face in Iker's neck but Villa snorts.

"Oh, _please_ , don't act all shy now. You've been a come-swapping slut in front of us."

"Hey!" Silva tries to sound indignant but he's really just grinning. Villa leans over to bite at Silva's shoulder and he trills in happiness. 

"I don't... know exactly. I mean..." Cesc glances over at Iker and gives him a meek smile. Iker smiles back but he doesn't really know if he should be on guard or not. "Iker was the first guy that I really... _really_... you know?"

"No, we don't. Details."

Cesc sighs, exasperated. He tries to glare at Villa but wilts in the face of his point-blank stare. 

"Like... _wanted_ him. Like, really wanted him. And the first time I went down on him, I wasn't very good and--"

"Not true."

"Well." Cesc smiles, secretly pleased and he shifts closer to Iker to show him. "I didn't _feel_ like I was that good. But he was patient with me and he showed me how to suck him right and..." He shivers a little, his eyes falling closed as he rests his cheek against Iker's chest, shrugging. "I don't know, I just started craving him. I would be back in London and just _dying_ to... fuck. Anything. And I developed this horrible oral fixation and started sucking on sweets and lollies and I got a cavity." 

Iker laughs, sharp and surprised, turning his head to do it away from Cesc's ear. Cesc sits up and grins at him. "You think I'm kidding?"

Iker shakes his head, reaching up to trail his fingers over Cesc's cheek that is somehow still smooth at the end of a long day. They kiss and it's soft, easy. Iker searches Cesc's eyes, still smiling.

"But I didn't teach you any of that stuff you did to David. So keep talking."

"Just... a few other people, really. Not a lot."

"How many?"

"...Five?"

"You've fucked five guys?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Besides me?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Who made you into such a cockslut?"

" _Iker._ " 

Iker smiles but he's not deterred. 

"C'mon. Tell me."

"All of them. They all liked different things."

"Which one of them liked to slap you with their dick?"

Cesc squirms and Iker slides a hand down to grip his ass to keep him still. His smile has faded a little.

"Manu."

Guti raises an eyebrow.

"Who?"

Cesc glances over at him.

"Adebayor."

He and Raúl _gasp_.

"CESC!"

"You... you-you... _what!?_ "

"Why are you fucking all these guys when you have Iker? Why the fuck would you do that? Iker seems like he'd be fucking fan _tastic_ in bed." Raúl smirks at Guti for that and brings his hand down in a hard smack on the side of his thigh. " _Ow!_ Well, fuck, it's true! Don't tell me you haven't thought about it!"

Raúl avoids his eyes. "Nevermind that. _Cesc. Why_?"

Cesc looks straight at Raúl and shrugs.

"Cause he fucks Sergio. And it's not fair that he's the only one that's allowed to sleep around."

"I don't sleep around, Cesc. Sergio is just one person." Iker says this softly and he barely has the nerve to even say that.

Guti quirks an eyebrow at Cesc.

"Have you watched them fuck yet?"

Cesc's eyes widen.

" _No_! I don't want to see that!"

Guti snorts.

" _I_ do."

Raúl gives him another well-placed slap which makes Guti writhe.

"You wanna see everybody fuck."

Guti peers out at them all.

"Can you guys arrange that?"

Another smack.

"Fuck! Fine. I'll stay over here and be a monk. It's fine."

Iker rolls his eyes. " _Guti_. You're hardly a monk."

"Will you all three kiss, at least?"

Sergio gives Guti a lethal look.

"Who?"

"You and Iker and Cesc. Just kinda do that tongue flicking, three-way porn kiss thing. Please? For me?"

"...You're supposed to be my captain, Guti. My _captain_."

"...Is that a no?"

"It's up to Iker." Sergio sits back and glances over at Iker, trying to catch his immediate reaction. Iker looks over at him and they search each other's eyes, talking silently. Cesc looks between them, wide-eyed and seemingly innocent. Guti grins and grins.

"Of course it's up to Iker. I've heard you two fuck before. You're a fucking _slave_ to his dick, Ramos."

"...I hate you, Gutiérrez."

Cesc watches Iker and Sergio squirm nervously and he smiles, seeing his loophole to gain control of this situation.

"I wanna do it."

Iker and Sergio eye him suspiciously. Cesc shrugs and shifts over to the farthest side of the couch, across Iker's lap, leaving the space beside Iker empty for Sergio to take over. Fernando has turned around to watch them because he can't help it but his stomach is tight and his chest hurts from regret, from restraint. Sergio shifts over and drapes one of his legs over Iker's, his hand pushing up into the back of Iker's hair gently. Cesc watches them, watches how Iker's eyes grow a little heavier with the presence of Sergio's hand and so he mirrors him, his own fingers digging against Iker's scalp and Iker grunts, looking between them and bringing his hands up to rest on their hips, pressing in equally on both boys. Cesc drops light kisses down Iker's sharp cheekbone and Sergio dips down to kiss at his jaw, tongue darting out to taste him each time. Iker's eyes fall closed, head dropping back against the couch, his hands gripping the tight, moving bodies on top of him. They both kiss up and over until they're at his mouth and they glance at each other up close, licking their lips at the same time before they move in to kiss each other, the soft, wet sound making Iker's eyes snap open and stare hungrily. When he sees their tongues slide against each other he leans in, adding his own tongue to the mix, greedily kissing and licking at them both until they turn toward him just slightly and then they're somehow all three kissing, both Cesc and Sergio fighting to get more of Iker's attention. Cesc moans very softly and the sound goes straight to Iker's dick which Sergio feels beneath him. He presses down and rocks on him, sighing as both Cesc and Iker's tongues fight to push into his mouth at the same time, as Iker's nails drag over his naked waist under his shirt. They all pull away finally when they're too breathless to keep going and Iker is smiling contentedly, licking his lips and giving them both a small kiss before sinking back into the couch, sighing to himself and staring at them under heavy lashes. 

"I know what I want for my birthday."

Sergio grins at him flirtatiously. 

"It's already passed, babe."

"Christmas, then."

"Well, don't forget it."

"Tease." Iker bites Sergio's neck which makes him writhe in a way that very few of them have seen him do, makes him let out a tiny sound that inspires a growl out of Iker. He pushes Sergio playfully out of his lap and reaches over to slap his ass. Sergio jerks and fights to sit up, grinning wickedly as he smoothes his hair back out, trying to look as unkempt as he had before. He looks at Guti expectantly.

"Are you happy now, you horny old man?"

"I'm hard again. I don't know about happy because I'm all the way in Madrid and all the hot, drunk boys are in fucking Santander."

They all laugh (Fernando a little forcibly) and Iker digs out hot, wanting kisses into Cesc's neck, definitely hard now and letting him know it. 

"We're gonna have to end this soon, boys. I'm wanting."

Cesc licks his lips, thoroughly pleased (with himself) and not hiding it at all as he reaches between his own legs to rub Iker's crotch. Iker drags his teeth over Cesc's neck.

"It's your turn, London. Hurry it up or I'm going to explode."

Cesc's eyes grow lazy as Iker kisses him and he tries to pull a brilliant plan out of his head. He finally gives up on dirty brilliance and settles for just plain brilliant.

"Villa. Truth or dare."

Villa stirs, having settled in heavy and lazy under his favorite warm body and not been asked to move for quite awhile. He flashes Cesc an easy, drunken smile.

"Dare, baby."

"I dare you to recite Silva a poem, confessing how much you love him. And you have to write them poem right now."

Villa doesn't blink or move. He stares at Cesc blankly.

"You want _me_ to make up a poem right now, about David. Right now. _Me._ "

"Uh-huh. And it's gotta rhyme."

Villa sputters.

" _What_!? I can't fuckin' rhyme! I can barely talk when I'm drunk! I can barely fuckin' move!"

"Now, Daviiid!"

Villa grumbles and glares. Silva's eyes are lit up like Christmas morning.

"Do I have to fuckin' write it down? I don't want that shit just hanging around, waiting to be used as blackmail."

"Nope! You can make it up as you go. It'll be beautiful no matter what." 

Villa scoffs for that, a laugh rumbling up from his chest as he lifts Silva to turn and face him more. They meet eyes and Villa smiles almost bashfully. 

"Don't get your hopes up, little bit. You know I'm not good at the mushy stuff."

"You're good at everything, David. Everything." Silva smiles, his heart skipping (because oh _David_ ) as he leans in to kiss him softly. Villa sighs in resignation after they've finished but at least he's partially smiling. 

"Oh, David, David, what can I say  
I love that we get to be together pretty much everyday.

Oh, fuck this." Villa bursts out laughing, his cheeks plenty red now and he reaches up to rub his face with a heavy hand. Silva grins so hard his cheeks hurts and he pulls at Villa's hand, trying to uncover his face so he can drop kisses all over it.

"No, please. Please keep going? It's not bad, I promise!"

"Cesc, I'm going to kill you." Villa sighs again but he's smiling even more, shaking his head in his embarrassment. "Oh, alright, Christ. Um...

I love your smile, it's so fucking huge  
You make me wanna...  
Uh  
Give you all my spooge."

They all erupt in laughter, no one more so than David Villa. Silva squeals his adoration, his cheeks bright bright pink but he's cupping Villa's face, petting it so gently. When they all get a little more quiet, Villa braves on.

"I'm so glad we started playing this stupid game  
Or else we might not have started fucking because I'm lame  
But it's more than just a fuck, I promise you  
I don't wanna freak you out but..."

Villa licks his lips, averting his eyes now from Silva who is staring at him in unabashed love, his fingers trembling just slightly on Villa's face. His heart is thudding loudly in his chest and he nuzzles Villa to get him to look back at him, to finish his sentence. Villa meets his eyes again and his expression is all softness now and his voice matches.

"I love you."

Silva leans in immediately and kisses him, shaking uncontrollably now but Villa reaches for his hands to hide them in his own and against his chest, to try and still the tremble there as they kiss. Silva sniffles softly and Villa just kisses him more tenderly for it, plenty humiliated for his rhyming skills but he doesn't regret it now. Silva mumbles his "iloveyousomuch" in such a tiny, soft quiver of a voice and Villa kisses and licks at the couple of tears that find their way next to their mouths from Silva's eyes. Everyone stays quiet for another half second before the room explodes with

"AWWWWW!"

They all clap and cheer, no one louder than Cesc and Guti. Villa buries his face into Silva's warm little chest and Silva wraps his arms around him, cradling him there and looking shyly out at them all.

"I think we should call it a night, you guys."

Iker and Cesc nod in agreement, not moving from their spot because... well, this is their room and they damn well plan on fucking on the couch because they're too lazy to take it anywhere else. The other four get up, two of them attached to each other, the other two noticeably not. Raúl and Guti don't move because they plan on another fuck, too. They all wave and airkiss their goodbyes.

Guti sighs dramatically, his eyelashes fluttering.

"Aww, queers really are the sweetest things."


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about a week after the last meet-up, right before Euros. They're all on a bit of a break. God, I'm _so_ glad I've finally gotten to write this part. It's been a long time a-comin', loves. :)

Iker has never been one much for parties, for loud nights out, for bad music for any prolonged period of time. So when Sergio asked him (begged him, really) to go out with him, to go to dinner and bar-hopping one Sunday night, he had to refuse. No amount of promises and puppy-eyes and sniffling pouts could make him change his mind. Spending an evening out with Sergio in a quiet restaurant was one thing, one very pleasant thing that he loved to do. Grabbing dinner at a crowded bar and traveling on to the next bar and then the next one until Sergio found a girl to suit his pleasure (his engagement had only been off for a week and he was back at it, insatiably restless and too horny for his own good) was an entirely different beast. Either way, Iker would end up back home by himself. He much preferred to get ahead by not going at all. Plus he's in the middle of a really good book.

He's sprawled out on his bed, feet bare, pajama pants dirty and wrinkled but they're his favorites and besides, who's gonna see them? His record player is sending out a low, sliding, sultry blues song that's making him feel a little too turned-on to keep his mind completely on his book. He glances over at his phone, picking it up and making sure that the screen is still blank of any new messages (it is) before he puts it back down with a sigh. He taps his foot on the footboard a couple of times before snatching his phone up again, flipping it open to find Sergio's number. Before he can enter in the first letter he hears his front door open deep in the house. His first instinct is paralyzing fear but he hears the faint jingle of keys and he's a little calmer. Then there's the unmistakable sound of Sergio moving about his house: turning on a lamp in the livingroom, clearing his throat, dropping his keys noisily on the kitchen table, toeing his nice shoes off on the newly polished hardwood floor. Iker can tell by his footfall that he's had alcohol but not too much. He smiles to himself, pushing his reading glasses up on his nose and looking back down at his book, trying to seem nonchalant, unaware.

"Iker?"

"In here."

Sergio pads down the hall and stops in the doorway of Iker's room, standing there almost timidly, his mouth turned up in a slow smile, his hair a little sweaty and falling around his face, button-up shirt tight across his chest, jeans hugging every single curve and muscle. He looks in at Iker and hears the tinny crackle of the blues song from the speakers and it makes him want to sway his hips.

"Hey." He crosses the room toward Iker, crawling up onto the bed hands first. He crawls until he's face-to-face with Iker and they smile at each other. Iker lowers his book and leans in and they kiss softly, lingeringly, just in case either of them doubted what the other inevitably wanted out of the night. Sergio rocks toward him on his hands and knees to keep the kiss going, slipping his tongue into Iker's mouth and letting him suck on it until they're a little warm, a little out of breath. Iker draws back and leans against his headboard again, watching almost helplessly as Sergio takes his book from him (holding Iker's place thoughtfully with a finger between the pages) and lifts one long leg to drape it over Iker's body, straddling him. He sits down on him comfortably and rests back against Iker's bent legs, opening the book up and peering down at it.

"What're you reading?"

" _House of Leaves._ By Mark Danielewski?"

"Mm."

Iker smiles as Sergio frowns down at the book, obviously never having heard of it before, elegant fingers turning the pages and reading casually which only seems to confuse him more. Iker settles back deeper against his pillow and rests his hands on Sergio's thighs, rubbing at them with heavy hands, studying Sergio's face as he reads.

"I thought you were going out?"

"Nn. I did. It was a tomb out tonight and I got bored. I thought I'd come bug you for awhile." He sounds distracted and Iker laughs softly for how much he's concentrating on the book. He runs his hands up to Sergio's hips and keeps him still as he grinds up against him, the stirring in Iker's pants making Sergio's eyes fly right up to meet his face. He dog-ears the book blindly and tosses it aside, grinning as he pushes his hips forward, laying back against Iker's legs and letting Iker's hands work at him.

"Bug me, huh? What, you wanna play Scrabble maybe?"

Sergio shrugs vaguely but his eyes are sparked with light. Iker digs at Sergio's shirt that is tucked primly into his pants, pulling it out and pushing up the wrinkled fabric to spread his hands across the burning skin of his stomach. Sergio lies back and watches him, his eyes opening and closing in a slow blink.

"I like this song. It's sexy."

"It's dirty."

"Can you play it on repeat?"

Iker stretches out to reach the remote control on his bedside table, aiming it toward the stereo system and pushing a button before dropping the control on the bed, forgotten immediately in favor of Sergio who is now writhing on him slowly to the beat, a long, languid curl and drag of his hips that makes Iker lick his lips quickly, both for the sight and for the feel. He watches Sergio's eyes fall closed, losing himself in the rhythm. Iker reaches up and unbuttons Sergio's shirt one-by-one, pushing it apart as far as it can go each time so he gets a full showing of fresh, tanned skin with each button freed, the muscles in Sergio's stomach rippling with the movement of his hips. He pushes his shirt open completely, pushing it apart and sliding his hands up and around the back to pushing up the small of his back, making Sergio arch gorgeously, his body spreading out on top of Iker's as he dances lazily, his hair fallen over his closed eyes, mouth drawn up in a curling, concentrated pout. Iker glides his hands up his back and across his ribs and his chest to get to his shoulders so he can push his shirt off, leaving him bare-chested, his nipples hard. Iker draws his knees up even more to tighten the space Sergio is taking up in his lap, forcing him to lean closer. He runs his hands over Sergio's back and down into the back of his pants, rubbing at his ass with strong, pleasure-heavy hands. Sergio curls forward then, his eyes sliding open almost sleepily to catch Iker's as they kiss again. Iker licks into his mouth, tasting him luxuriously, sampling him almost, a lick across the roof of his mouth, a soft suck at the dip of his top lip, a slow flick of their tongues together, all the time in the world. Sergio continues his dancing, tortuously slow and heavy, hips rubbing down against Iker, hot stomach dragging against Iker's that's already bare as well. Sergio holds onto the top of the headboard to keep himself braced up against Iker, not kissing now just breathing against each other's mouths, staring intently into each other's eyes as they rock against each other languorously.

Sergio reaches up and pulls Iker's glasses off, smiling gently for the sight of his eyes not disrupted by them. He turns to place them carefully on the bedside table before turning his attention back to him, not fighting as Iker holds onto him by his chest, firm hands splayed over his ribs to stretch Sergio out over him so that Iker's mouth is level with his chest. Sergio sucks in a deep, slow breath when he feels Iker's hot mouth against one of his nipples, all of it dragging: first his breath and then his lips, then the wet tip of his tongue and then his teeth and then he's drawing it into his mouth to suckle at him. He braces his arms on the headboard over Iker's head and closes his eyes again, still writhing on him as Iker works his nipple into rawness. He finally lets a quiet moan escape when Iker does the same to his other nipple, those hands working at his belt now, metal clinking and leather sliding and then his pants are looser, and then Iker's hands are down the back of them again and pushing under his underwear to knead his ass once more. Sergio is breathing heavily now, his mouth swollen with arousal as he lowers himself down and Iker kisses the entire way up his chest, over his collarbones and the line of his neck until they're mouth-to-mouth again and then they're nipping at each other with teasingbiting kisses.

 

Sergio slides his way out of Iker's lap, pushing ass-first down the bed so that he can kiss down Iker's neck and chest and stomach, hands wrapping around the backs of Iker's knees to stretch him out of his curl. He pushes his nose into the soft skin of Iker's belly and just breathes him in, sucking and licking slowly at the faint line of hair under his belly button. Iker sucks in a loud breath through his nose, his legs now limp and spread out on the bed as he reaches down and cards his fingers through Sergio's hair, not gripping it or anchoring either of them or guiding him with it to do anything (he knows what to do, he knows _exactly_ what to do), just feeling the silk of it against the pads of his fingers, against his palms, the sensitive insides of his wrists. Sergio works his fingers under the elastic band of those old pajama pants and tugs them down just enough to reveal hipbones to kiss and rub with his nose. He smiles into the warmth of Iker's skin.

"I told you to throw these things away."

Iker gives a breath of laughter that shakes his stomach but he's too breathless, too turned on to really laugh. He grips Sergio's hair playfully, giving it a tug which makes Sergio grin as he gnaws gently on one of Iker's hipbones. He pulls the pants down even more to reveal Iker's dick and then he forgets exactly where he leaves the pants (half-way down Iker's thighs, to be exact) because there's his dick, there it is half-hard and laying up against Iker's lower belly, already twitching for Sergio's attention. He leans down and buries his face there, too, digging out wet kisses down the side of it to the base and he inhales the thick scent of him, the growing smell of sex emanating from Iker's skin the warmer it gets, the more Sergio touches him. He takes him in his mouth, sucking on him firmly but it's slower than he usually does it, moving in perfect time with the music still, one hand holding onto his balls so he can rub them into an almost painful tightness, the other hand teasing at Iker's ass, rubbing almost ticklishly which makes Iker jerk, makes his dick jolt to life in Sergio's mouth, makes the taste of clean salt spill over his tongue just a little. He lifts up to push his finger into his mouth, sucking on it and meeting Iker's eyes which are almost closed but he's fighting to watch him, he's bending his knees again and spreading his legs so that Sergio can push that wet finger cleanly up into him. He sucks on him harder now as he works his finger inside of Iker, drawing out the first stuttered cry from him and then there's that salt again in his mouth, and there are Iker's fingers tightening in his hair. He pulls back and pushes up onto his knees between Iker's legs, reaching down to pull Iker's pajama pants off the rest of the way and toss them onto the floor. He stares up at Iker from under long, dark eyelashes, his body loose and inviting, practically begging Iker to claim him with every and any part of himself. Iker starts with his hands.

He pulls Sergio toward him, fingers hooking in his belt loops to get him close enough to flip open the button, to work the zipper down. Sergio moves with the strength of his hands, a ragdoll kneeling in front of him as Iker pushes at his pants and underwear, having to fight to get them over the curve of his ass easily. Sergio maneuvers until he's out of both and Iker reaches for him with more hunger now that he's naked, now that his dark, hard dick is visible, now that he can see every velvet inch of his yielding body. They decide wordlessly on the position, on the preparation. Sergio climbs back into Iker's lap, jostled a little as Iker reaches over to the bedside table one more time, this time for the lube in the drawer. Sergio reaches back and pushes Iker's dick between the soft cheeks of his ass, letting his length rub there in the warm trap. Iker's hands slip a little as he opens the bottle and drips some lube onto his fingers, pulling his dick away from Sergio's ass long enough to wrap his hand around it, coating it in a thin, slick sheen that would give them just enough ease but not too much (Sergio never liked it to be _too_ easy). Sergio watches Iker's face as he strokes himself, watches the tightness in his mouth as he grits his teeth, the sharpness in his eyes as primal instincts take over, as he looks up at Sergio like he could eat him but it's still all in delicious, slow motion, all heavy and dream-like. He runs his hands through Iker's hair, scratching at his scalp with his nails as Iker nudges him with the soft, full head of his cock, pushing and pushing until he can pop it inside of Sergio, spreading him out immediately and Sergio sucks in a huge gulp of air, his body tight and tense and Iker loves the fight. He grips himself tightly and forces in even more, leaning up to suck at Sergio's heartbeat in his throat, distracting him from the stretching invasion just enough for Sergio to relax, to moan long and high as Iker inches into him the rest of the way, removing his hand so the tight ring of Sergio's hole is gripping the base of his cock. He rests his hands on the swell of Sergio's ass and pushes up deep into him, staring up at Sergio who is moving like a heavenly thing on top of him, who is working Iker's dick in and out at an agonizing pace, his hand pushing and pulling at his own dick, eyes closed, head tipped back, slowly losing the ability to breathe.

They move even still with the music, the thrusts slow and heavy and Iker worships at Sergio, savors him with his hands and his eyes as he's ridden, rubbing the tight expanse of his stomach and the sharp juts of his hips and the perfect lines of his chest and arms. Sergio holds onto the headboard once again and uses the leverage to lift and _drop_ , lift and _drop_. He finds himself suddenly pulled down by Iker's strong arms, those hands spanning his back and holding Sergio down so that they're a tight curl of bodies, so that their mouths can line up again and meet heatedly, so that he can brace them both when he starts to thrust into him, the movement of his hips so intensely deep and thorough that it almost overwhelms them. When they moan it's like secrets between their ghosting lips and Sergio can't keep his hands still, can't stop rubbing deep circles into Iker's chest, can't stop pushing down to grip and knead his thighs, the attention making Iker move harder, making his thrusts more compact, more well-placed. Iker grips Sergio's ass now, fingers pressing into the creases of it and spreading him apart lewdly so that he can fuck up into him deeper, getting exactly what he wants when Sergio grows immediately more wanton, whimpers rolling past his lips and against Iker's tongue and one of those lovely hands disappears between their bodies so Sergio can jerk himself off with a airtight fist. He comes almost immediately, thrashing and writhing on top of Iker and so Iker spreads his arms out, hugging Sergio down against him as he feels come warming against his skin, as Sergio shakes apart on top of him, his insides twisting and choking and quivering around Iker's dick, trying to suck the orgasm right out of him but Iker can't let go, not yet, not when this feels so fucking _perfect_. Sergio drags all four fingers across Iker's stomach, gathering as much come as he can and holding them over Iker's mouth, letting it drip like honey down on his lips, into his mouth. Sergio watches him, still trembling with his orgasm, still feeling jerks and twitches of climax as Iker digs into his prostate in perfect pulses. Iker parts his lips and laps at Sergio's fingers, letting the taste of Sergio slide over his tongue and down into his throat. He sucks his fingers into his mouth when there's not even a drop left on them and he pacifies himself with them as he finally lets go, tightening his arms around Sergio almost in a deathgrip to keep him right _here right here god stay right here_ as he comes hard and impossibly deep into Sergio's tightness. Sergio shudders for the feel of him, for how he can almost swear he feels each spurt like a razor-sharp fire inside of him, he can almost swear that Iker's heart is beating inside of him with the thick pulses of his cock.

He stretches out over him, covering Iker almost completely because that's what Iker loves, because he loves to lick at Sergio's skin and drink his sweat and smell his sex and he loves to let Sergio devour him a little bit longer. They kiss easily now, panting unapologetically into each other's mouths and Iker slips one, two fingers into him along with his dick, feeling around to memorize his tightness, the tremble of him. Sergio kisses him in utter reverence, staying right where he is and letting Iker do what he wants. They both finally relax, Sergio slipping off of him to lay half on the bed, half across his body, arms and legs draped over Iker. Iker pulls their hips together to stay inside of him.

"Stay tonight."

Sergio nods into the burning skin of Iker's neck, wrapping his arms there loosely, eyes falling closed and he lets out a long, pleased sigh that gives voice to how well-fucked he is. Iker runs a possessive hand over his ass, keeping it there as he falls asleep, the soft scratch of the needle starting the song over once again lost under their heavy breathing.

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Iker awakes to the sound of his phone ringing and his eyes snap open immediately, finding himself in complete darkness (apparently Sergio had gotten up at some point and turned off the light, the record). He blinks blearily around the room, trying to focus and follow the song blaring in the dark:

_London calling to the faraway towns  
Now war is declared and battle come down_

He leans over Sergio who moans and stirs to grab his phone from beside the alarm clock that reads 4:12. He lays on his back again and worriedly opens his phone (Cesc is never awake at this time of night, especially not at home), reaching down to calm Sergio who wraps around him petulantly, rubbing softly at his forearm and pushing the phone to his ear.

"Cesc? Is everything alright?"

"He's fine, love. Don't worry."

Iker stops everything he's doing, including breathing. He blinks out into the darkness and then down at the soft glow of Sergio's naked back, his hand gripping Sergio's arm. He finally opens his mouth and his voice sounds pitifully young.

"...David?"

"Very good." He hears David laugh and then he hears another voice, one that unmistakably belongs to one Francesc Fábregas. Iker just blinks again. "How are you?"

"...What... what are you doing with Cesc... with Cesc's phone?"

"I'm in London. I dropped by Arsenal's training session today and we decided to go out for a drink. One thing led to another and..." David makes a soft, pleased sound, obviously painfully glad to be talking to Iker, obviously a little apologetic for the circumstances, obviously excited about them. "We have a proposition, Iker."

"We?"

"Cesc and I. We're laying here in my house in London. You remember where that is, right, my love?"

Iker's heart aches. _My love._

"O-of course."

"We're both absolutely spent right now but I think three hours is plenty of time to be ready again and that's just about how long it would take you to get here from Madrid. There's a plane that leaves in forty-five minutes out of Barajas. I booked you a flight. Can you get to us? Please?"

"Please?" Iker hears Cesc and his voice sounds somehow soft and husky.

"You want... you want..."

"We've had quite a night, angel. We've decided that what we've really wanted all along is you in between us." David pauses, his voice catching in his throat. "Could you consider it? Being with me again? Just one last time?"

Iker sits up, his mouth opening and closing and he doesn't know whether he wants to scream or cry or laugh but he doesn't do any of them. His breath shudders around in his chest and his eyes fall closed. Sergio is watching him with eyes that are so big they're shining in the darkness. Iker practically whispers to David.

"I'll be there."

"You promise?"

"I promise, David. I promise."

"We'll be waiting for you. Please hurry?"

"Y-yes."

"Goodbye. Be careful. Precious cargo, you know."

Iker smiles, all the air leaving his body. He nods and David knows it. They hang up and Iker cannot move, at least at this very second. Sergio sits up and turns on the lamp by the bed, reaching over and cupping Iker's face, trying to get him to look over at him. He gets worried when Iker can't meet his eyes.

"Look at me. Please? Tell me what's going on. Where are you going?" Sergio climbs into his lap again to get closer to him. He kisses the paperthin skin under Iker's eyes, his long eyelashes tickling his nose. Iker exhales finally and he sounds on the verge of tears.

"That was... that was David. He's with Cesc. In London. They want me to come up there tonight to... to..."

Sergio's eyes fly open and so does his mouth. He stares at Iker, unblinking.

"...To have a threesome?"

Hearing it finally _said_ makes Iker come to life, makes him shake out of his stunned confusion and look up at Sergio.

"Fuck. Fuck. I have to go. I have..." He throws Sergio off of him and darts from the bed, flying into the bathroom first to grab his toothbrush. Sergio, now laying in an ungraceful heap on the bed, watches after him in shock.

"You're going to let David fuck you again? Iker, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, it's... it's..."

"I know." Iker pulls on a pair of briefs and a pair of jeans from the floor with the belt already looped through it, fastening them blindly as he walks up to Sergio, kneeling in front of him on the bed and searching his eyes with a sigh. "I know I probably shouldn't be doing this but... I _can't_ pass this up, I just can't. I can't pass up the chance to... just..."

"I understand. I do." Sergio strokes Iker's cheek gently, offering him a tiny smile before giving him a brief kiss. Iker kisses him meaningfully, kissing him until he has to pull away and Sergio lets him, falling back onto the bed with a sigh. "I promise I'll get up and leave in the morning. I'm too worn out tonight."

Iker flashes him a grin before pulling a shirt on, tucking it in as he digs his feet into a pair of shoes half-hidden under the bed. "Stay as long as you want. I'll call you when I touch down."

"Don't forget to bring your charger."

"Oh! Good, good, yes, yes..." Iker unplugs said charger and throws it into his overnight bag, stopping for a moment to turn slowly in a circle, his mind flying and trying not to spin out of control by overplanning everything. When he hears a song break out from the depths of the clothes on the floor he almost jumps out of his skin.

_I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles_  
In our eyes are mirror images and when  
We kiss they're perfectly aligned 

It's Sergio's turn to look alarmed and so he does, beautifully. He scrambles over the bed and leans down to dig around for his pants, pulling them up onto the bed and feeling around in his pockets for his cell phone. He's frowning deeply. "That's... that's Nando. Why... oh, God, I just... hello?"

"Sergio?"

Sergio deflates immediately, every ounce of tension and worry and fight leaving him for just hearing that voice. He curls down over himself, bending almost in half to keep Fernando's voice right in his ear, to keep him closer somehow.

"Fer, it's me. How... what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Sergio, I... I need you."

Sergio's heart jumpstarts for that, slamming erratically as tears spring to his eyes. He sits up and sucks in a huge breath, reaching up to press his hand hard against his chest over his heart.

"Talk to me, are you alright? Just tell me what it is, I'll do anything. Just name it."

"You... you told me to call you when... when I wanted it. You made me promise to call you. And... I want it. I need you, Sergio. Please."

Sergio's eyes slowly grow bigger, hand falling down to brace himself up so he won't just collapse, his fingers shaky but gripping the soft cotton. He can't even look at Iker who is staring at him with increasing urgency.

"Yo-you... you want..."

"I want... no, no, Sergio, I _need_ you. I need you right now. I'm..." Sergio can hear him sniffling, can hear the cloud of tears in his voice and it absolutely breaks his fucking heart. "I'm so fucking tired of fighting it, I'm so sorry for... for everything I've done to you, everything I've said to you. I never meant any of the things I said. God, I love you and I just... please, Sese. _Please._ "

Sergio is hyperventilating now, honest to god hyperventilating. He pushes the phone away from his ear to try and catch his breath but it doesn't work. He lets out a shallow sound that would be a sob if he could form such a noise. He nods as he pushes himself up from the bed, pulling his pants on with horribly shaking hands. "I love you, too. I love you so _f-fucking much_ , Nando. I'll be there. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm leaving right now. I promise I'll get to you. I-I... I love you."

He covers his face with his hand as he drops down onto his knees, the emotion completely overwhelming him to the point that he can't even stand. His face crumples against his palm and his bent fingers and he sobs deeply. Fernando is whispering to him, soft little words that are probably redundant but Sergio understands, he understands it all.

"Will you please fuck me, Sergio? Just... just come here and... and..."

" _Yes._ Ohmygod. I'm leaving now. I'm going to the airport. Just wait for me, okay?"

"I will. I will."

Sergio pauses, not sure now to end this conversation, not really wanting to but he needs to _leave_.

"I'll see you soon."

"I love you, gypsy."

"Bye, beautiful."

They hang up and Sergio shoves himself up onto wobbly knees, unable to breathe all over again and Iker is right there, gripping his arms firmly to keep him on his feet, his eyes bright with hope.

"Did he... did he just..."

" _Yes_." Sergio sobs, slowly unravelling, slowly letting it all hit him word by word and he just can't wrap his brain around it. Iker kisses his temple, stroking his hair back to try and calm him, shaking his head in disbelief but he's smiling.

"God, what is going on tonight, Sese? Is it a full moon or what?"

"I don't know. I just need to get to him. I just need..." He tries to pull his shirt on but he can't quite grasp the fabric because of the tremble in his hands. Iker takes it from him and pulls it over Sergio's head, lovingly tugging his arms through the holes and kissing his forehead.

"C'mon. I'll drive us. We'll take the same plane into London and you can fly into John Lennon from there. I'll be with you, okay?"

Sergio nods almost numbly, beyond comforted by Iker and his words and his hands and his mouth. He kisses Iker's jaw and sighs finally, calming down enough to find his shoes. He leaves without a bag and he doesn't care, he doesn't care about any of it. He dials the airport from Iker's car, his whole body filling with warmth as he says "I need a ticket to Liverpool."


	30. Chapter 30

Iker lets himself into David's house and it's like stepping into his childhood home, stepping back in time but being fully aware that he _just doesn't know_ what is about to happen. He closes the door and the sound echoes throughout the vast, empty parlor. He steps through to the main room and pauses just there, letting his fingers stroke over the back of a leather chair and closes his eyes, taking in the scent of it again, the quiet sounds that spoke of someone's presence deep in the house. He tiptoes through the livingroom, knowing his way by pure, cherished memory and he makes his way up the stairs in the same way. The door to David's (and Victoria's) room is left carelessly open, like someone couldn't be bothered with shutting it after entering. He pushes it open enough to step in and sees them tangled there in the bed across the room, David's tanner, longer legs laced with Cesc's paler ones. He stops in the doorway and simply stares at them, honestly and completely unable to comprehend what he's seeing, the implications of it, how he feels about it at all. He steps into the room and toes off his shoes, removing all the sharp edges from his body (watch, keys) before coming to a stop beside the bed. He studies them now, his heart working overtime for just _seeing_ David again (my god, Iker, has it really been a year? This month?). Tears suddenly burn in his eyes and he can't escape them, he can't help the soft, gasping sobs that steal from his chest out into the warm air. He covers his mouth and takes a step back as he starts to cry, his chin trembling and he forces himself to look away from David, forces himself to try and _calm down, he's just a person, he's only human, he isn't what he is in your head, he isn't perfect, Iker, he just isn't and even if he is, he isn't yours anymore._

He jerks when he hears the a soft movement from the bed, opening his eyes and watching David slide from under Cesc and to the floor and then gently toward him, his hands coming up first to cup Iker's face as soon as he can reach him. Iker _whimpers_ , a long, soft, pained sound that shivers around pathetically in his throat and in his heart and he cannot stop crying for the life of him. David runs his fingers over Iker's face, the insides and then the backs and then his palms and he dips to press their foreheads together, willing calm into Iker, his eyes lazing with the effort.

" _Shh_ , god, please don't cry. Oh, my precious Iker, god, don't cry. You're going to tear me apart." David's eyes are glistening with tears and Iker can see it in the dim hints of light from sunrise out the windows. They nuzzle and it's hard, it's pushing and pushing and digging skin against skin and it's the tamest way they can think of to try and get even closer, fingers slowly grasping at shirt sleeves, at lean waists. Iker opens his mouth and sighs against David's lips and David absolutely shudders. "Oh, _god._ Iker. Iker. Ohmygod."

Iker kisses him then, finally, making himself small against David so that David will hold him as tight as he used to, as tight as they both need and he pulls David's tongue into his mouth with a soft suck and dies for it, for his taste and his smell and his stubble and his voice and his arms that hold him like Iker needs to be held together and like David wants to rip him apart. Iker lets out a shamed, faint sob into David's mouth which he swallows, absorbs into his chest and it makes him hold Iker even tighter. Iker feels a hand slide across his thigh and he knows it immediately, he knows its exact warmth and pressure and it makes his heart lift in his chest. He breaks his mouth away from David's gently to look down at Cesc who is watching them sleepily, who is still stroking Iker's thigh with the tips of his fingers. Their eyes meet and they smile softly, in comforting familiarity. David kisses down Iker's neck and Iker moans, his eyes growing heavy as he continues to stare at Cesc, as Cesc's hand feels more persistent on him. Cesc sits up and pulls Iker's hips to face him, turning him so that he can unzip his pants, not watching but hearing David sink down onto the bed again but on his knees this time, keeping himself lifted up so that he can tug Iker's shirt over his head. He kisses at his exposed skin, licking across his collarbones and drinking down the salt covering it. Cesc pushes Iker's pants and underwear down and runs his hands down over the fullness of Iker's ass, leaning forward to let his lips drag along Iker's stomach, his hipbones. Iker wraps an arm around David's waist, holding him close and his other hand pushes up into Cesc's hair, stroking it instead of holding him, incapable of anything rough at the moment, incapable of any thought that wasn't the bliss of these two together, of that one and that one and he cannot help how he feels, he cannot help the love he feels for both of them, how much he needs both of them to feel truly happy. He lets out a loud, aware moan when the two mouths on him get closer and closer together and then they're gone and he can hear them kissing, wet tongues pushing slick and insistent against each other, their knowledge of each other's mouths a testament to how much they'd been kissing all night.

Iker pulls back away from them and lets them continue kissing, running his hands along their backs as they press their stomachs and hips together, David knocking a knee between Cesc's legs so he can fit himself between them. He guides Cesc to lay back which he does and he reaches down to stroke his dick as he watches Cesc spread out immediately, again. He looks over at Iker, eyebrows raising gently in invitation ( _He's yours, take him_ ) but Iker shakes his head, dropping down into a crouch and wrapping a lazy hand around his own dick, looking between both of them there on the bed beside him.

"Fuck him. Let me watch you. Please."

David leans forward then and Iker does as well and they kiss again as David runs his hands up the sides of Cesc's thighs and pulls him toward himself. Cesc spreads out and reaches up for David's dick, licking his lips as he watches them kiss. He pushes David's dick up into himself and they both moan, David's hands tightening on Cesc's thighs and Cesc immediately starting to move under him, working David's dick in and out. Iker kisses down David's neck and David's eyes fall closed as he starts to fuck Cesc, pushing up into him firmly, grunting each time Cesc moans. Iker kisses and sucks down David's chest, lapping over his nipples and down the line of his stomach, his hand behind David and kneading his ass which David loves (and Iker knows it, knows exactly how much). Iker pushes in closer to their bodies, jarring with their sharp movements but he pushes his face down where their bodies are connected, watching as David's dick slides easily in and out of Cesc, watching the stretch of Cesc's ass and how fucking hard David is. He curls down and lets his tongue slide out to lick at them, his skin tingling when David and Cesc gasp. He flicks his tongue over just that spot where they're fucking, tasting Cesc's skin and David's skin at the same time and he doesn't regret when his eyes overflow with tears again. He presses one shaking hand urgently on both of them, grasping for them bothbothboth, god, why can't I just _please_ have you both, letting out a quiet, grateful sob when they both reach for him, when they pull him closer and stroke his hair and caress his shoulders, his back. He kisses at David's dick as he slides in and then at Cesc's stretched little hole and back and forth and again and David pulls out suddenly, gasping as the head of his dick nudges Iker's mouth.

"Taste him. Lick him. Taste me there."

Iker plunges his tongue inside of Cesc and Cesc reacts violently, his entire body arching up off the bed, digging down to get closer to Iker's mouth, to get his tongue deeper inside of him. Iker licks and licks and sucks and tastes and drinks and god it's _David_ , it's that specific, delicious taste of him and it's so heavy, it's so earthy and warm and him him him _mine_. He tastes his own tears as he pulls back, turning immediately and taking David's dick into his mouth, reaching down to stroke him as David cries out, as he slides his hands down Iker's back and uses Iker's mouth to fuck. Cesc reaches down and pushes a couple of fingers into himself and digs, stroking his dick at the same time and he can't help how beautiful he finds them, how beautiful Iker's emotions are, so raw and bare and _real_ and _honest_ and god he loves him, he only wants him to be happy and he only ever wants to see him this happy, so happy he can't contain it. David savors Iker sucking his dick, about to come because Iker remembers _exactly_ how to do it, exactly where to work his tongue and how long to hold him in his throat and how fast to move his head. Iker lets the tears fall and he swallows down everything that slides across his tongue, all of it tastes of Cesc and David and the combination is enough to kill him. David tugs on Iker's hair and lifts him up off his dick, watching how he licks his mouth and watching his pale chest rise and fall and he just has to kiss him, has to taste all three of them on his tongue and he does, he delves his own tongue into Iker's mouth and licks and _moans_. Iker shudders when he feels Cesc's damp hand wrap around his dick, when he feels David's dick nudging his hip. He looks up into David's eyes and he offers him his complete and utter submission, the look so wanton, so supplicating that David grabs Iker's hips and moves him effortlessly, turning Iker to face Cesc, to kneel between his legs and he pushes up behind him, dragging his dick up across Iker's ass and slipping it between his cheeks. He presses up fully against his body and Iker's insides quiver. He breathes heavily into Iker's ear, kissing between each word.

"Do you know how much I crave you? How much I miss you? Do you really understand?" He grips his dick and pushes almost insolently up into Iker, the stretch painful because no one had breached him, had been here at all since David last was, since the morning David left for America, in the shower covered in steaming water and tears and they could not have held each other tighter. David is breathing even harder and Iker can hear the breaks in his voice and he realizes that David is crying, too. Iker chokes on a sob and David wraps his arms around him, curling down over him and Iker is pushing back against him to get closercloser and get him deeper please please stay. _Stay._ David drags his nose over the shell of Iker's ear and tries to kiss him, to adore him like he deserves but he simply cannot get over him, cannot get over how he feels and how he feels just the same and how this feels like it never ended and it feels like it never _should_ have ended. His voice is a weak, trembling whisper. "I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry, Iker. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry you were alone and that I just _left you_ there, left our life..."

Iker cries even harder and Cesc reaches for him then, tears slipping down his own cheeks and he just can't _stand_ it anymore, can't stand to watch Iker fall apart, to watch him dissolve and not try and help, to offer himself for anything Iker needs, anything. Iker falls down heavily on top of Cesc and Cesc wraps his arms up around him, his nose bumping against David's but they both have plenty of room to kiss Iker's skin, across his cheek and at his ear and his jaw and his mouth and anywhere, anywhere, anywhere. David bears down on them both, pushing up fully inside of Iker and the weight of them both feels like heaven to Cesc, feels overwhelming and gorgeous and too much and _perfect_. He wraps slippery fingers around Iker's dick and guides it up against himself, sighing when he feels Iker ease into him. Iker wraps his arms around Cesc and buries his face into his neck, trying to kiss him but he just cannot stop crying, he can't keep it in anymore, he can't ignore it or be strong or be angry or bitter because this feels too good, it feels like the first time and the last time of everything and he loves it as much as he hates it. David wraps his arms around Iker's waist, his forearms between his and Cesc's stomachs and they're both holding Iker as tight as they can, they're trapping him between the warmth of their bodies and comforting him with kisses and with their sex, with warm things to burrow into and burning things to sink inside of him. They move under and over him, drawing out the most heartbreaking cries, the sheer weight and pressure and pleasure making Iker almost paralyzed, so far beyond grateful for both of them that he cannot move. Cesc nuzzles Iker's face until he lifts up and then he's kissing him, kissing him so desperately and Iker whimpers into his mouth, gasping everytime David moves in him, everytime he pulls out and digs his dick back up inside of him. David kisses at Iker's neck and down over his shoulders and he rubs his hips down against the cushion of his ass and the backs of his thighs and god he's so _soft_ , he's so lean and soft and young, he's still young somehow.

Cesc cups Iker's face, rubbing tears off of his cheeks and their eyes meet and lock and Cesc feels Iker's dick pulse strongly inside of him. Cesc drags his thumb over Iker's bottom lip and watches as he's fucked by David over him, Iker's eyes almost closed with pleasure. He kisses Cesc's finger and his heart feels lighter when Cesc give him that breathless smile. He leans back down in slow motion until their mouths meet and their eyes are too close to be open anymore. Cesc curls his hands into Iker's hair again and their mouths bump as David pushes and pushes and pushes.

"Love you, Iker."

Iker kisses Cesc softly as soon as the words leave his mouth and he feels David smile against his jaw. He pulls back enough to search Cesc's eyes and it feels so good to be looking at him in love, not in jealousy, not in possessiveness, not in regret or fear or ineptness. Cesc's heart squeezes and jumps fitfully in his chest and he's so close, Iker's dick feels so deep and so warm and so delicious. Iker pushes into him faster, as best as he can, completely under the control of David's body, of his thrusts, his movements. He clenches around David's dick and David _groans_. He tightens his arms around Iker's body and fucks him hard, the intensity of it all building up around Iker and suddenly David's mouth is on his, awkward because of the angle but they kiss anyway and then he feels Cesc's tongue lapping at them both and his orgasm slices up through him, gutting him and twisting up his insides and he explodes into Cesc, absolutely screaming through his climax and both men on either side of him come with him, one against his stomach and the other irretrievably deep inside of him, offering themselves in the most intimate ways they know how because they want Iker to have that part of themselves, because they want to share him at least for tonight, this one time, the first and last time. He moves between their bodies as they rock, crushing him between them but he never wants to be anywhere else, he never wants to feel anything else. David revels in him, tucking this all away, packing it up to take back home with him and he cannot stop kissing Iker, at his sweaty hair and his scorching skin and the throb of his heartbeat in his neck. He listens to the close, wet sounds of Iker and Cesc's mouths working frantically against each other and he feels relief, deep-rooted relief that when he leaves, Iker won't feel alone, Iker has someone to give him the unrelenting love that he needs, that he _deserves_ He sighs into Iker's skin, his eyelashes dragging over the top notch of his spine as his eyes close.

"Be happy, Iker. I only want you to be happy."

 

\--

David had left early.

Iker knows it when he wakes up. He can see the light coming in slits from beneath the dark burgundy curtains. He moans when he shifts because his entire body is aching and it feels so good that he has to stretch. A sleepy smile spreads across his face when he finally relaxes, letting out a long breath in a heavy rush. He looks over and sees Cesc beside him, just Cesc. He smiles even more but it's softer, infinitely so. He reaches over and runs his fingers over Cesc's cheek that is scratchy from dark stubble. He watches the slow motions of Cesc waking up, the twitch of his mouth, the draw of his eyebrows, the flutter of his lashes, the stir of his long arms. Just before Cesc can open his eyes Iker kisses him. He continues to stroke his cheek as they kiss and Cesc melts into it, letting his eyes fall closed completely again and he moves closer to Iker under the heavy layers of blankets, letting their sleep-soft bodies jumble lazily together. The kiss ends and they smile simultaneously, eyes opening finally and meeting. Iker reaches for Cesc's hand and brings it to lay on his chest, spreading Cesc's hand out over his heart and letting him feel the slow thrum of it. Cesc presses and rubs and he slides a soft-mouthed kiss across Iker's lips. Iker covers Cesc's hand with his own and laces their fingers together. He searches his eyes for a long, silent moment and Cesc waits patiently as Iker works the words out inside his lips.

"I'm sorry, Cesc. I'm sorry for... how I've treated you. For how much I've hurt you. For not appreciating you. For not just... _loving_ you. Because you're so amazing. You're just... beautiful and you're just... so much light and you make me feel..." He shakes his head a little, timid for his admission, for how scratchy and unsure his voice sounds, for how inadequate his words are. "You. I only want you. I only want..." He searches his eyes more desperately now and he leans forward suddenly and kisses him. Cesc kisses him back and he feels as tender as he had the first time Iker had kissed him, he feels just as scared, just as small, just as soft and pleading and... _Cesc._ He runs his fingers over and over Cesc's hairline and he tips his head up to kiss where his fingers had been. "Please give me another chance. Please forgive me for being such a fuck-up, such an asshole. God, you love me so right, you're just... just..."

"Shh." Cesc laughs and it's swollen with adoration. He kisses the tip of Iker's nose, the point of his jaw, the curve of his adam's apple. Their hands are clamped tightly against Iker's chest now and Iker closes his eyes and lets himself relax again. Cesc kisses him between the eyes and sighs there. "I'm yours."

Iker smiles and his heart soars. His eyes look so young and hopeful that Cesc _aches._ "Mine? Just mine?"

Cesc nods, their foreheads bumping, smiles growing bigger, softer with emotion. Iker's chin trembles and Cesc can feel it.

"I've... I've ne-never really had anyone just be _mine._ I've always had to share."

Cesc closes his eyes, letting that break his heart. He nuzzles Iker and he kisses him with firm tenderness.

"You don't have to share me with anyone. I'm just yours."

Iker sighs, a long-held sigh that eases the ache in his chest. Cesc kisses him again. And again. Iker's heart pounds under Cesc's palm.

"I'm just yours, too."


	31. Chapter 31

Sergio arrives in Liverpool and touches down to the sunrise. He's exhausted, the flight from London ridiculously short (twenty minutes), but it's twenty minutes inside of _his_ head, twenty minutes to worry, to think about all the things that could go wrong, all of the things they hadn't talked about, all of the things that Fernando is expecting of him and all of the things that he _wants_ to give him that Fernando may not want, not today, not ever. He's shaking again by the time he's outside in the bright, pastel-colored England morning, the weather rather beautiful because it's early summer. He feels ridiculous without a bag, without something to anchor him down, something to occupy his hands, something to distract himself with. He flags a cab and can only say "Hello" and then his cheeks color as he tries to think of what to say, what to say to this man that can get him to his Nando. He stares at him helplessly, suddenly remembering he doesn't know the address, that... he doesn't know _anything._ He sucks in a couple of stuttered breaths, the man now frowning at him in almost worried confusion. Sergio's eyes fill with tears, despair setting in before he suddenly gasps, remembering his phone in his pocket, his lifeline that contains all the information he could ever even think to need. He touches frantically through screen after screen to get to his address book and _there_! There it is, Fernando Torres and there's his address, easy and magic. He presents his phone to the man with a triumphant beaming grin and the man laughs, taking the phone to glance the address and then he nods just once, handing the phone back to Sergio. Sergio sits back with a relieved, shaky sigh when the cab goes into motion, closing his eyes to the morning traffic, not wanting to open them and see anything again until he sees _him._

The cab ride is graciously short and before he knows it, the cabbie is swiping his credit card and he's signing a piece of paper and he's out the door with a wave, standing in front of Fernando's home in England, birds calling back and forth overhead, the sun pushing up into the sky so that yellow now stretches out into the pale rainbow from earlier. He pushes his hands into his pockets and walks slowly toward the door, step step step and then nothing is preventing him from ringing the doorbell. He closes his eyes and inhales until he can't anymore so that he can let it out slowly, forcing himself to calm down. He grits his teeth when he finally rings the doorbell, the sound absolutely deafening (or at least it feels like it is) and he glances around, eyes wide with fear that someone would see him, that he would get caught, punished, kept from--

The door clicks and turns from the inside and then it's opening and then there he is, his Fernando, his, his, his, _his_ Fernando with the sleepy eyes and wild hair and skin made even softer by clean Egyptian cotton as he slept. His eyes are bright with apprehension, with worry. He opens his mouth to try and come up with something to say to Sergio but Sergio takes a sudden, invasive step forward and he closes his mouth, stepping back into the house to allow him room, their eyes locked. Sergio steps into the house and doesn't look around the room even once, the quiet of it beautiful and unnerving and sacred. He closes the door behind him blindly and fumbles until he can turn both locks into place. Fernando's heart is racing now and he's so afraid, afraid of disapproval, of scorn, of rejection, of Sergio's pain even though he deserves it all, he knows he should be prepared to have his heart broken, to be told _no_. He pulls at the bottom of his shirt in tiny tugs, soft brown eyes wet with emotion. Sergio walks toward him, his pace one that makes Fernando stop backing away, makes him pause and prepare to take whatever will happen when their bodies meet. Sergio reaches for him two steps away from contact, large, strong hands extended and covering Fernando's cheeks and then pushing up over his ears and into his hair and he kisses him, his tongue tucking into Fernando's mouth in one fluid slip. His hands tighten in his hair and Fernando reaches for him finally, his own hands seeming much younger, much more helpless but they find Sergio just the same, clutching at the front of his shirt, fingers trickling over the hard muscles of Sergio's stomach and he kisses him back without reservation for the first time, the very first.

Sergio walks them backwards again, toward the stairs. His hands are on Fernando's face again and he _moans_ in absolute thirst, licking at Fernando's mouth and his teeth and tasting the insides of his cheeks. Fernando drags his hands roughly around Sergio's waist and shoves his shirt up, shuddering for the first contact with Sergio's searing skin. The back of Fernando's heels hit the bottom step and his knees buckle, both of them dropping to their knees and Fernando stretches out over the steps, ignoring the dig of wood into his back as he pulls Sergio down on top of him, his legs wide open to accept him, welcome him, _beg_ him. Sergio bumps down against him, his top lip curling in pleasure when he drags their hips together, watching Fernando's face contort almost painfully as he groans, those pretty eyelashes fluttering and then falling closed.

Sergio slides his tongue down along Fernando's jaw and across his neck, flicking and sucking on his adam's apple and Fernando is breathless, the pants leaving his mouth fluttering against the pout of his bottom lip. Sergio pushes Fernando's shirt up and he's on his knees on the floor now, Fernando spread across his lap and up the first few steps, his body arched up beautifully. Sergio slips Fernando's shirt off over his head and discards it impatiently. He slides into a downward curl and kisses across Fernando's stomach, a crackling, starving moan digging up out of Fernando's throat as he arches up even harder, so, so hard inside of his soft cotton pants. His head falls back onto the fifth step, one hand gripping the railing beside him on the wall, the other digging nails at Sergio's back under the collar of his shirt.

"U-upstairs. Take me upstairs."

Sergio nods, gnawing his way up Fernando's chest to get to his mouth again and he kisses him briefly, eyes caught again as Sergio runs his hands down that soft body and grabs his thighs, pulling Fernando's legs to tighten around his hips. He stands up and keeps him up on himself, one arm under Fernando's ass to hold onto him and keep him from falling, the other running along the wall as he makes his way up the stairs. Fernando wraps his long arms around Sergio's neck and kisses him languidly, the rhythm of his mouth calming them both little by little so that when they're at the top of the stairs they're nuzzling, sighing out kisses against flushed cheeks and temples. Sergio heads for the door that's partially open, pushing into the room with Fernando's body and god, those eyes, those beautiful eyes are on him and Fernando's hands are now on his face, tendering tired skin, adoring the curves of Sergio's nose and his lips and the dark falls of his eyelashes. Sergio bends forward to lay Fernando on the bed and he kisses at his forehead as he forces them to detach. Fernando protests but he's smiling, a sweet, shy smile as he curls up on his side, pulling his legs up against his chest. He glances over at Sergio, his eyes conveying how wanton he is, how much he wants him. Sergio grins as he leans down over him, still standing but bracing himself over Fernando with his hands on the bed and he kisses at Fernando's shoulder, watching that body arch in profile now, the heavy curl in of his back and the curl out of his stomach. Fernando stretches his arm up and tangles his fingers into Sergio's hair, smiling in quiet bliss now, goosebumps flying over him as Sergio kisses around to the sinfully soft skin under his arm, licking at Fernando's ribs. Fernando twists his body now, his shoulders pressed into the mattress but his lower body still on its side. Sergio moves up to catch his mouth again, spreading out over Fernando and he reaches down to grab his leg, pulling his legs apart so that he can settle down between them, pressing Fernando down prone beneath him and they start to rock against each other, hipbones digging deep.

Fernando pulls and pulls at Sergio's shirt, giving a tiny begging sound in his throat until Sergio lifts off of him for a split second, just enough time for him to jerk Sergio's shirt over his head and toss it away and then Sergio is on him again, eating from his mouth, his breath leaving in gruff pants. He runs his hands down Fernando's body, mirroring Fernando's hands on his own: shoulders, collarbones, chest, nipples, stomach, hips. They sigh into each other's mouths and rock against each other even harder until Sergio finally has to stop, sinking down fully on top of Fernando and panting into his hair. Fernando rolls them over carefully, pushing Sergio onto his back and farther up onto the bed so that he can kneel between his legs. Sergio stares up at Fernando, a wave of affection hitting him so hard that tears burn in his eyes. He reaches for Fernando's hand and kisses his palm, searching his eyes and seeing the tears welling there. He pushes up into a curled sitting position and reaches for him again, their bodies pressing together as they kneel on the bed and kiss, their hands working at the same time to push pants off. Sergio swipes his hands down over Fernando's ass, taking pajama pants with him and the loud sound of his palms sliding over that fullness sends a sharp jolt straight to his dick. He wraps his arms around Fernando, crushing him against his body and curling him backwards with a low growl. Fernando arches against his arm and pushes his mouth away from Sergio's to try and breathe. He hugs Sergio's head to his neck to keep him sucking there, his eyes falling closed. His body is covered in bright red splotches from strong rushes of blood, his cheeks a gorgeous shade of deep pink with a matching mouth. Sergio stares up at him as he licks at his neck, spreading one hand across his ass and pushing his fingers between it to rub at him, the deep tremor running up Fernando's body reverberating in his own.

"I don't... I don't have any... a-any..." Fernando whimpers as Sergio's fingers tease at him, their dicks fighting against each other and he can't stop rubbing his hips in a tight circle, mindlessly trying to get friction from Sergio. Sergio shakes his head, stretching up to press a kiss to the dip below Fernando's bottom lip. He turns them easily and lets Fernando lie down, head against the pillows, hair a halo around him. He reaches for Sergio's dick and wraps a hand around it, encouraged by the rough moan pulls from Sergio's mouth. He reaches down for his own dick and tugs on them both at the same time, staring in fascination as Sergio writhes above him, at how gorgeous his cock is, how thick in comparison with his own, remembering _exactly_ how he tastes, exactly the way the vein that is pulsing against his palm feels against the tip of his tongue, that hard ridge against his teeth. He slaps Sergio's dick against his own flat stomach and does the same with his own against Sergio's, the quiet room filling with the sounds of their grunts, sighs. Sergio reaches for his pants at the foot of the bed and digs the two condoms and the small, crinkled up tube of lube out of his pocket (the airport searches had been mortifying but worth it). He shows them to Fernando almost shyly before dropping the condoms beside them on the bed, twisting the cap of the lube off and squeezing some out onto his fingers.

He meets Fernando's eyes and his chest suddenly feels tight. He leans down and his breath trembles across his lips as he kisses him, Fernando's mouth parting for him sweetly. Sergio pets the top of Fernando's head with his free hand, his nose burning with held-in tears as he quests beneath Fernando, feeling him spread his legs and bend them at the knee so he could offer himself up for Sergio more readily. Sergio takes a deep breath that Fernando sucks in from him as he eases his finger inside of him, feeling Fernando gasp but he spreads his legs even farther, hungry for more more more. Sergio curls his finger inside of him and rubs back against that tight circle of muscle and Fernando shivers for the sensation. Sergio kisses down Fernando's body and wraps his lips around his dick, moaning long and savoring as he licks at the head of him.

" _Shit._ " Fernando forces his head back against the pillow as Sergio works another finger into him, stretching him in a slowly building rhythm so that Fernando is burning up by the time there's a third finger and by the time his dick is fully hard inside of Sergio's mouth. He strokes his hair back, gently working out the tangles and curling long strands around his fingers as he squirms on the bed, working down against Sergio's fingers and up into his mouth and god he does it so much better than Olalla, than Kun (fleeting and hot as it had been), so much better than he could have imagined. Sergio lifts up from his dick and kisses at Fernando's balls and then sucks at the skin behind them, rubbing that neglected spot deeply, feeling it swell slightly under his fingers and he puts pressure inside of Fernando now with his fingers, pushing up into him with purpose and he can't stop watching his progress, watching Fernando loosen around his fingers and listening to the wet sound of them digging up inside of him. He kisses at the inside of one of Fernando's thighs, sucking on the skin wetly and Fernando can barely move because Sergio feels divine, everything he's doing is right, so, so right, his adoration is _real_ and he's not having to beg for any of it. He wipes at his eyes with the backs of his hands as his chin shakes slightly, overwhelmed with how he feels, with the tight clench in his heart and he's not nervous anymore, he just _wants_.

"Sese..." His voice is a flickering sound and Sergio looks up immediately, having always possessed a frightening intuition when it came to Fernando. He pulls his fingers out of him with a soft sucking sound and he eases between his legs once again. He reaches over for one of the condoms on the comforter (lamenting that he only brought two, Sergio, are you really that much of a pessimist?), looking up in fear when he feels Fernando's hand clasp loosely around his wrist to stop him. He looks over at him, dread spreading cold through his chest. Fernando gives him a tiny smile and shakes his head, sliding his fingers down into Sergio's hand and taking the condom from him.

"I don't want to use one."

Sergio just blinks at him for that, looking down to make sure that he'd brought condoms and not something more ridiculous (what, Sergio? What?). Fernando brings Sergio's hand to his mouth and kisses the tops of his fingers, paying special attention to the tattoo on his middle finger. Sergio cocks his head a little.

"Are you sure? I don't mind, Nando, I promise. I know that... I'm--"

"I want to feel you. Please, Sergio. I _need_ it. Can't you feel how much I need it?"

Sergio's eyes grow darker then and he moves toward him, dropping his body down heavy on top of Fernando's which makes him whimper gratefully, his arms wrapping around Sergio's neck when their mouths meet again (again again again always).

"I'm clean. I promise."

Fernando smiles at him and shakes his head gently, their noses rubbing together.

"I trust you."

Sergio digs his forehead into Fernando's and looks down into his eyes, his full mouth parted against Fernando's and they gaze at each other for a long, quiet moment, Fernando's legs split apart and Sergio is positioned right between them, nudging up against him. Fernando's heart is galloping in his chest.

"Are you ready?"

Fernando nods and he starts to breath hard, adrenaline taking over and he's suddenly shaking. Sergio kisses him slowly, small, pliant kisses and he doesn't move his hips (with the strictest of discipline), doesn't hurry him. Fernando lifts his body under him finally, offering himself up to Sergio, the need swollen in his guts and he doesn't even have the words to beg him. Sergio reaches down to grip his own dick, kissing Fernando more firmly to distract him. When he breaches him finally they both absolutely stop, their eyes locked together, breath rushing out hot and mixing in the cool air. Sergio holds on tight to his dick, only in him the barest bit but his chin is trembling already, just the smallest feel of him already too much. Fernando pushes down against him, easing just a little more of Sergio up inside of him, letting out a loud rush of breath and sucking in another one quickly. He holds on so tight to Sergio, fighting to keep his eyes open, to maintain this eye contact that feels more intense than anything he's ever felt in his entire life. Sergio eases a little more into him, stopping suddenly to sob, breaking eye contact as he buries his face into Fernando's neck. Fernando slides his arms down around Sergio's shoulders and his back, kissing up the side of his face and murmuring soft, shushing sounds as he goes. Sergio lets out another sob, thankful that it's quieter than the first one but mortified to be crying at all. He feels Fernando tighten around him and he gasps, his one free hand gripping Fernando's side, trying to hold onto him, to wrap his brain around the idea that this is actually _happening_ , that this is _real_ , that ohmygod, Sergio. You're inside of him.

"Oh, god, _Nando._ " His shoulders shake as he cries and Fernando sniffles against his skin, kissing down his neck and over his shoulder and he returns finally to just pant against his ear, his eyes falling closed to savor him, to fall in love with the feel of Sergio inside of him and he feels so heavy there, so solid and hot and _alive_ , so right here, right here. They move at the exact same time to get him the rest of the way in, Fernando rocking up and Sergio rocking down and one more push and he's in, he's completely in, the very lowest part of his stomach is pressed firmly up against Fernando's balls and there isn't enough air in the world for him to gasp in, not enough minutes to just _feel_ him, not enough words to describe him or this or them or this moment, this random morning in June, a week before they set out to conquer Europe together, in this bed and at a time when Sergio had all but accepted that he would never even get to feel his smile against his lips anymore, get to feel him sigh in post-coital contentment, never get to love him at all. There are no words for Fernando.

"Kiss me. Please, Sergio, please kiss me. Please."

Sergio lifts up and sniffles and Fernando kisses him immediately, finally letting out his own soft cry once it can get lost in the safety of Sergio's mouth. Fernando kisses and kisses him, stealing away to lick at his cheeks and his chin and keep those tears for himself. He can't move just yet, he knows the second either of them do he'll feel a pain so exquisite he won't be able to contain even more tears, even more little noises. Sergio kisses down to Fernando's throat again, finding that tiny, specific place that makes Fernando's heart speed up when it's sucked just right and doing just that. He reaches between them with the hand that's still slightly damp with lube and wraps it around his dick, feeling and hearing him react then, the first jerk of his body and Fernando freezes, his bottom lip gripped between his teeth so he doesn't cry out. He pants loudly through his nose and Sergio looks up to see his eyebrows drawn together in pain, his eyes firmly closed. Sergio curls down and kisses across his chest, rubbing his thumb over Fernando's nipple as he slowly jerks him off, working him back into hardness from where he'd softened in discomfort. He finally twitches against Sergio's palm and releases his bottom lip to gasp, eyes fluttering.

"Shit."

"It's okay. Just breathe through it and try to relax, okay? I know it hurts but I promise it gets better. God, I love you. Nando Nando Nando Nando..." Sergio sucks feverishly at his neck now, his toes curled with the determination to not move inside of him. He squeezes his dick and works just the head of him, relieved when Fernando moves his hips finally to try and get closer to Sergio's hand. Fernando nods his consent to move and Sergio does, slowly pulling his hips back and pushing back up into him steadily, the rhythm already born between them. Fernando pushes his head back into the pillows and lets out a long, wailing moan, not frozen anymore but shaking all over because he had underestimated how this would feel, how big Sergio would feel, how powerless and _fucked_ he would feel under him but he mostly underestimated how fucking _good_ it would feel, every single bit of it.

"Ohmygod. Oh, fuck, _Nando._ " Sergio can't stop panting, can't stop saying Fernando's name but mostly as a reminder to himself of who he's in, who's under him, who is now running his long hands down his back and gripping his ass to get him deeper. Sergio obeys him gladly and he attempts his the first display of the power of his hips, pulling out just as slowly as he has been but shoving up into Fernando solidly, moaning for the way he clenches and for the way his body flushes and for the way he screams. Fernando digs his fingers into the soft flesh of Sergio's ass and he spreads his legs even more, digging his feet into his blankets to thrust up into him, meeting him perfectly in the middle with the most gorgeous smack of their skin. He eases back against the bed and just lets Sergio fuck him, lifting up every few thrusts to get him in deeper but he loves just this, he loves the deep invasion of him and the proof of Sergio's strength and how beautifully masculine he is, how small and supplicating and raw Sergio makes him feel. Sergio latches onto his neck again and licks out kisses there and Fernando smiles through his moans, breathless with his newfound euphoria.

Sergio drops his whole body down, full weight banging against Fernando so that he's just flat-out fucking him now, putting his ass to work to drive deeper and deeper each time, crying out every single time he hit Fernando's prostate head-on and that body would tighten up around him like a vice, fighting against all of Sergio's strength to keep him from leaving again. He digs his elbows in under Fernando's arms, putting himself at an angle so that he's braced over him and his hips are kept down and he's thrusting into him perfectly, both of them realizing it and they move against each other in sheer desperation, fighting to push their mouths together as they both come, Sergio's hand stroking Fernando at a maddening pace and he pushes his orgasm deep up into Fernando, spilling it out wet and hot and into _him_ and Fernando starts to cry then, gripping Sergio's forearms and he feels like he's going to die from this, the ardor he's feeling, the overwhelm stopping him from breathing and when he comes it feels beautiful, it feels like all the stories he'd heard and books he'd read and daydreams he'd thought up about perfection, about giving yourself to someone and knowing they love you enough to let you fall apart, knowing they're strong enough to put you back together and Sergio _is_ , he is and he is and he's doing it right now. They absolutely quake against each other and Fernando just lets himself cry, his fingers fluttering on Sergio's cheeks and they kiss so intensely that it frightens them both.

"Again. Fuck me again."

"Christ." Sergio's stomach convulses, his climax slowly leaving him and he nods as Fernando sucks his tongue. He pushes into him again, drawing another moan from Fernando and he reaches for him suddenly, wrapping his arms under Fernando's and hauling him up, his dick slipping from his body which makes Fernando whimper. He turns him over and pulls him up onto his hands and knees, keeping one hand on his hip as the other one slides firmly down Fernando's back, forcing him down onto his elbows and he's at a gorgeous, gorgeous angle, his ass shoved up and he's freshly devirginized, still aching from being broken and begging for more. Sergio stares down the line of him and is immediately hard again. He rubs at Fernando's back hungrily and jerks himself off, pushing back to give himself room to shove his face between Fernando's ass, growling softly for the feeling of just _that_ as he slips his tongue out, licking at him and Fernando falters then, falling down onto his shoulders as he moans and reaches back to grip Sergio's hair, tugging on it roughly to keep his mouth there. He pants against the blankets, eyes closed hard again.

"Keep doing that. _Fuck_ fuck fuck, ohmy _god._ "

Sergio feasts on him, eating him out like he's never done before in his life, with more hunger than he even knew he possessed. He tastes himself and his cock jumps against his palm.

"Hold it in. Don't spill it. Keep me in."

Fernando cries out as Sergio's tongue works inside of him and for the filth of his words. He move his hand from Sergio's hair to his own ass, digging his nails into one cheek to pull himself open better for him.

"Fuck me."

Sergio rips his mouth away, his eyes sharp with his appetite and he plunges his dick back inside of him, stretching him out all over again. Fernando screams from deep in his gut for that, rocking forward with the force of Sergio's body but pushing back again quickly. He digs up onto his elbows again and braces himself as Sergio immediately starts to fuck him, as those hands spread out all over his ass and his thighs, worshiping at him even as he tears him apart. Sergio throws his head back, hair flying and throwing sweat up across the wall but he looks back down to watch Fernando obsessively, watching how tight his body gets, watching the roll of his spine as he fucks back against him, watching the shudder of his ass as they both thrust and thrust and thrust, his body working so hard to get in as fast and deep as possible that he can barely keep up, that he keeps up a rhythm by instinct alone. Fernando cranes one arm so that he can stroke his own dick that is shamelessly leaking everywhere, that is pulsing with desire and all too quickly spurting come all over the bed for a second time and he does collapse then, jarring on the bed as Sergio continues to ram up into him. Fernando licks his lips hungrily when he feels Sergio's orgasm again, when he fills him again and he wants to _taste_ it, he wants to feel every drop on his tongue and he wants to savor it all. He falls onto his side and Sergio slips out of him. He tugs on Sergio until he can reach his hips and he's pulling at him and curling his tongue out to lick his dick. Sergio shivers for his panting mouth against his dick that is so tender, so drained and pulsing painfully. Fernando licks and swallows every bit of dampness from him and Sergio pulls away too soon for Fernando's liking. He turns Fernando on his side, loving how heavy he already is, how spent. He curls up behind him, fitting their bodies together and wrapping his arms around him. He rests his chin on the crook of Fernando's shoulder and they kiss lazily from this angle, their bodies still heaving but it slows with every kiss. Fernando sighs contentedly.

"Again."

Sergio gives an exhausted laugh, tightening his arms around Fernando and kissing the freckles across his damp shoulder. He smiles into his skin as his eyes slip closed.

"Just give me a little bit. You wore me out, love."

Fernando pushes back deeper into Sergio's arms, reaching down for the messy blankets and pulling a good amount of them over their bodies. He tips his head to the side as Sergio kisses up his neck.

"I want you inside of me. I want to sleep with you there."

Sergio pauses against Fernando's jaw, those words making his chest tighten. He squeezes him firmly as he moves his hips, practice letting him ease up into Fernando again and it's all worth it for the sudden intake of breath from him, for the blissful sigh he lets out. He relaxes finally in Sergio's arms, boneless against him.

"I love you so much, Sergio."

"Say it again."

Fernando grins, such a languid grin. Sergio cranes his neck to kiss at the side of his mouth and he lifts one of his legs to drape over Fernando's body, both of them long-limbed and heavy and warm.

"I love you."

"God, Nando. I love you, too."


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \

Sergio opens his eyes and he can tell that it's way past morning, that it's late afternoon and the bed is warm from the sun. Panic sets in (oh god, practice, oh god, a game, oh god, why hasn't anyone called me?!) but he reaches up and rubs his eyes and they focus slowly, focus on a fall of blonde hair, on a naked, perfect body curled against him, in front of him. He closes his eyes and his breath settles in his lungs as he takes it all in, listening to the rise and fall of Fernando breathing, to the soft snore at the end of each in and out of breath. Sergio's fingers come to life against Fernando's stomach and he strokes the skin with heavy tenderness, a blissful smile curling on his lips. He's still inside of him.

He dips his mouth down and presses a featherlight kiss on the low slope of Fernando's shoulder, palms sliding fully over his stomach and he hugs him back against him, shifting his hips and Fernando lets out a tiny sound of pleasure, a sighing little "mmm" and he pushes back against Sergio on instinct. He tenses as Sergio's already hard dick stirs in him and the sudden tightness makes Sergio moan against his ear. He licks at his skin now, hands spreading over Fernando's hips as he pushes into him. Fernando strangles out a cry for that, his body in shocks of pain from use and new adjustments and gorgeous invasion and his insides are deliciously tender and Sergio is digging in again, both of them insatiable, hungry after heavy sleep. He pushes his ass back against Sergio's lean hips, asking for more before his eyes even open and Sergio gives it to him without hesitation, working his hips deep against him, grinding out a fuck inside of Fernando and making sure he eases into his prostate on every slide in. Fernando's eyes flutter and his head falls back against Sergio's shoulder, letting himself be fucked and his dick is shuddering with arousal and Sergio's hands feel like they're everywhere on him but one of them slows down to stroke his cock.

"O-oh, _Sergio._ Ohmygod." Sergio digs his fingers into Fernando's stomach, trying to grip him there to anchor them both as his hips gain speed and the room sings with the pop-slap of their bodies and with the increasing speed of their breathing, of their sweet little cries. When Fernando comes Sergio is filling him up, holding him so tight he can't draw in enough breath to ask for more but he never even has to ask.

\--

Sergio tips his head back and Fernando pushes his fingers into his hair, both of them smiling happily as Fernando works the shampoo out of Sergio's hair. He stares at Sergio, at the way his mouth looks when it's open like that, when water is dripping from the curl of his top lip down the rest of his body, the way his eyelashes look like ink when they're wet. He steps forward to bully Sergio back against the cold tiles and he sinks to his knees in front of him, licking the water from his chest until he can get to his dick. Sergio moans when he's taken in, when Fernando sucks in his cheeks and makes his mouth a heated, soft vacuum. He pushes his fingers into Fernando's hair that's squeaky and soft and clean, warm water pouring over both of them. But he refuses to come until he can get that boy off of his knees, until he can turn Fernando around and press his yielding body against the tiles and push up into him and god, how Fernando cries out, how he aches from the inside for how raw he is from use by Sergio's cock, for how sore his muscles are from holding around him all night, keeping him inside. He takes him, he takes it all, every thrust because he _needs_ it, he needs to never recover from him, he needs the hungry stretch inside of his body that is only ever waiting for Sergio to return. They fuck against the tiles in the billowing steam and the burning water and Sergio says "I love you" so much he loses his voice before he comes.

\--

"So you just eat eggs by themselves? What's this?" Sergio opens a jar of strawberry jam and sniffs at it suspiciously. Fernando laughs as he pours them both coffee, filling Sergio's with cream and sugar because he loves it too sweet.

"It's jam. Do you know how to scramble eggs?"

"...It doesn't look like jam. Is scrambling where you just push 'em around until they get fluffy?"

Fernando grins and nods as he saunters up to him, dressed in pajama pants and feeling sexy in them in front of Sergio because of how hungrily his eyes trail up his body. Sergio dips his fingers down under the drawstring to rub at a hipbone as he kisses him in thanks for the coffee, taking a careful sip before setting it on the counter, returning his attention to breakfast. He's clean and his hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail. He's wearing borrowed sweatpants and one of Fernando's old Atléti t-shirts and Fernando is finding it increasingly hard to keep his hands off of him. He watches Sergio's long fingers as he cracks eggs against the edge of the counter, letting the contents spill out into the hot skillet. He turns to Fernando for approval and Fernando grins even more, his face bright with profound happiness. He steps up behind Sergio and wraps his arms around his waist, watching contentedly as Sergio scrambles the eggs with a fork before he's pushing them around with an ancient wooden spoon, his mouth pouted in concentration, wanting to get these just right because he cannot mess up his first breakfast for Fernando.

"You're sure this is what you want? You don't want a churro or torrijas? I'm like... super good at breakfast foods." He cranes to look back at Fernando and give him a hopeful if not insecure smile. Fernando rubs their noses together and beams against his mouth.

"I love you."

Sergio laughs outright for that, dropping a kiss to his mouth and turning back to the eggs. Fernando sighs wistfully against his shoulder and nestles in against him to watch him finish the eggs. Sergio keeps one arm resting on both of Fernando's on his waist and the kitchen falls quiet except for the soft, domestic sounds of cooking. Fernando kisses the tattoo behind Sergio's ear over and over, lulled by the motion, by the warm taste of Sergio's skin, by just him being there at all. He tightens his arms around him as his chest constricts, his eyes falling closed. He sighs again and it's filled with even more longing.

"I want this forever."

Sergio turns off the eye on the stove and sets the spoon down, turning gently against Fernando but keeping him righthererighthere against him. He wraps his arms low around his body and rests them on the soft shelf Fernando's ass provides. He searches his eyes and they just gaze at each other, the emotion building and building until Fernando has tears in his eyes. Sergio leans forward and kisses them away before they can touch Fernando's skin. Fernando braces his hands on Sergio's biceps and closes his eyes, letting himself relax into Sergio's arms, into his kisses. His mouth trembles but he talks through it.

"I just love how... you take care of me. How different my life feels when you're around. It feels like I used to, I... I feel settled and happy and... just..."

"Home?"

" _Yes._ " A low, heartbreaking whine pushes up from Fernando's throat as his face crumples, tears falling too fast to be caught by any number of kisses. Sergio strokes his hair, his cheeks instead. He kisses the arch of Fernando's eyebrow and they push even closer together. "Please just promise me we'll end up like this. Promise me that this is how we will be someday. That I can have you in the end."

"You can have me right now. You can have everything you want. I'll be a little farther away but I'll be yours, I'll stay yours. And you can come home to me and I can come up here to you and we can make this work. Don't you think we can?" His voice softens at the end to comfort Fernando and it works because he nods softly, sniffling but it's an apologetic sound. Sergio kisses his eyelid and Fernando sighs again. "I'll sacrifice anything for this. You're worth the whole fucking world, Nando. I love you more than everything else combined."

"And we'll be together this summer."

"God, yes." Sergio grins then, his entire face brightening. "In just a few days you'll have more Sergio than you could ever handle."

"I want you all the time. I want you right now."

Sergio pushes his hips into him, letting him feel that he's hard for him, fuck, he's always hard for him. Fernando moans and parts his legs, letting one of Sergio's slip in easily.

"Have you ever fucked on the kitchen table?"

Fernando manages to blush as he shakes his head even as he's rubbing down on Sergio's thigh, licking his lips and making them look even more inviting. Sergio takes the bait and sucks at them. He walks them back through the kitchen and to the small table in the breakfast nook. He spreads his hands across the table expertly, knocking mail and pens and Olalla's grocery lists to the ground, letting them flutter in a rain of paper so he can lay Fernando down on the smooth, dark wood, so he can spread that boy out under his body and take him again.

\--

"Hello?"

"It's me, Sese."

Sergio smiles into the phone and settles back in against Fernando who turns down the television. He snuggles down against Sergio on the pull-out couch in the livingroom. He smirks as Gene Wilder gets invited to roll in ze hay with Inga and warms to Sergio's fingers that slide down over his cheek. He turns and blindly kisses the inside of his wrist.

"How are you? How is..."

"Cesc is here with me. He's fine." Sergio can hear the smile in Iker's voice and the soft sounds of them kissing. "Everything is... perfect. Where are you? Are you at Fer's?"

"Yeah, he's laying here. We're watching _Young Frankenstein._ "

" _Frahnk_ -in-steen." Fernando is smiling from ear-to-ear up at Sergio and god he can't help but kiss that face. Iker laughs.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of watching that movie?"

"No!"

Iker sighs but it's obvious he's grinning. "Listen, gypsy baby, Cesc and I were wondering if you and Nando wanted to come down here. We're at David's house and it's huge and empty and it'd be a good place to meet-up before we all head back to Madrid on Monday. What do you think?"

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"We miss you guys. It's kind of annoying how much."

"...Can we come in the morning? We kind of have plans tonight."

Iker cackles then.

"Oh, yeah? So what's the grand total up to?"

"...Six."

"In less than a day?!"

Sergio blushes but he buries it against Fernando's neck, leaving wet kisses there just because. Fernando squirms and wriggles closer, offering his neck up to whatever Sergio wants.

"We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Uh huh." Iker pauses and his voice grows a little softer. "How was it?"

Sergio's eyes fall closed and he tightens his arm around Fernando's soft body. Fernando kisses and nuzzles up the shell of Sergio's ear.

"Perfect."

Iker stays quiet for a few moments in understanding, in reverence almost. Sergio lifts his head up to meet Fernando's eyes and they kiss immediately and it's almost frantic, almost tearful again. Iker listens to the soft, mumbled "loveyouloveyouloveyou's" and his heart aches in happiness for it.

"Fly in tomorrow morning, okay? Whenever you guys want. Just call me and I'll get you directions."

Sergio grunts a reply but Iker doesn't press for more.

"Give Fer my love."

Sergio smiles against Fernando's lips for that, searching those dark eyes from so close. Fernando's long, thin fingers glide up and down Sergio's face that is a little scratchy with stubble. He pushes to straddle Sergio and so he lies back to accommodate him, the phone rustling. He stares up at Fernando stretched up pale and rosy-skinned on top of him and he sighs into the phone.

"I'll give him more love than he can handle."

"See you tomorrow, Sese."

They hang up and Fernando's nose bumps with Sergio's as they kiss for the thousandth time that day, settling in as the sun sets and preparing for their first night together, truly together.


	33. Chapter 33

"Please."

"Yes."

"Oh. _Please."_

" _Yes._ "

"Oh, god, Iker. Please. "

"Yes. Ohmy _god._ "

Iker buries his face down into Cesc's neck and curls his back to thrust in deeper, feeling Cesc's fingers trail up and down his back before tangling in his sweaty hair. He can't bring himself to come, not yet, he can't even think about it. Cesc drags a leg up to hook it around Iker's back, his toes curling hard. He sucks on the shell of Iker's ear, so hungry for him even though he's getting all of him, every inch of him, every second of him, every word. So hungry for him even though they hadn't left the bed for more than an hour at a time in two days.

Iker rakes up into him one more time and Cesc sobs when he comes, making himself so, so tight around Iker, begging him to come, trying his best to milk his orgasm out of him. He clutches at Iker's solid body and gasps into his hair, his fingers pressing into his shoulder blades as Iker starts to fuck him harder, slapping, rough little jabs and the pound of his body is irregular at best. Cesc grinds up against him, fucking him back, too dizzy now to do much, too breathless to beg him much more.

" _Please._ "

" _Cesc._ "

Iker's forearms crush Cesc's ribs as he absolutely grips him, his orgasm shaking out of his body and emptying into Cesc's, trying to curl down around him even though he can't loosen any of his muscles just yet, can't do anything but give and give and _give_ and _give_ and ohmy _god give_ it to Cesc, everything, anything he wants, anything. Only when Cesc kisses his face does he realize he's crying. Their mouths find each other by instinct alone and they kiss in utter desperation.

The doorbell rings deep in the house and Cesc makes a tiny noise of surprise. Iker tucks down against him, ashamed of how he's trembling, how wet his eyes are. Cesc smiles and scratches at the back of Iker's head lovingly, wriggling just a little.

"That's Sese and Nando."

"Hmm-mm."

"I bet they're tired?"

"No."

"You want me to go get them and have them climb into bed with us?"

Iker pauses now and the innocence in Cesc's voice takes the sexual edge off his words. Iker nods and Cesc nods back. Their eyes finally meet and Cesc kisses Iker's temple.

"Let me up?"

Iker whines.

"Can't you just. Send your legs and face out to get them? Leave the rest here. Leave this..." Iker pushes into him, into his warmth and he moans, purring contentedly. "God."

Cesc blushes and he cannot for the life of him stop grinning.

"Just for a minute. You're going to spoil me."

"Sugar doesn't spoil. Heaven doesn't spoil either."

The doorbell sounds over and over again. They both know it's Fernando.

Iker groans and he finally rolls off of Cesc, slipping out of him and Cesc sits up immediately, leaning down over Iker to kiss his mouth over and over.

"Miss me."

"Ohmygod." Iker reaches for him but Cesc slips away just in time, rushing to pull on his pants, the ones he'd been wearing the night at the bar with David. He still had the bar receipt in his pocket. His chest is sticky and shining with sweat and Iker whimpers and whimpers. "I miss you already."

"We need to shower sometime, you know."

"We don't need to do anything but love each other."

Cesc laughs in simple delight as he heads for the door.

"You've been in England too long. You're starting to sound like John Lennon."

He runs down the stairs before Iker can reply and the closer he gets to the door the more he can hear Fernando and Sergio's muffled voices on the front step. He opens the door and the first person he sees is Fernando. Sergio detaches his mouth from Fernando and opens it to greet Cesc but Cesc is on them both before they know what's happening, he's wrapping his arm around them and hugging them both, burrowing his face between theirs. They close in around him and kiss his cheeks and Cesc shakes with emotion, with happiness. He lifts back and his face is bursting with a grin.

"Hi."

They both laugh and Fernando leans in to kiss his cheek as Sergio steps past Cesc into the house, his hand trailing over Fernando's body until it physically can't anymore. Cesc and Fernando's eyes meet and Cesc's eyes are loaded with questions, so eager to know, to hear, to see Fernando's revelation that Fernando's cheeks flush. Cesc kisses his cheeks and grips his arms.

"I'm... _so_ happy for you, Fer. When Iker told me that... that you called Sergio and..."

Fernando definitely blushes now, trying to distract Cesc by leading him into the house. Cesc follows him and almost closes the door before he sees a discreet white envelope just outside of it, by Fernando's foot. He leans down and grabs it, frowning as he looks it over.

"Iker, which fucking room are you in?! This place is like a maze!"

Cesc and Fernando laugh as Cesc closes the door, tucking the envelope into his back pocket. They follow a lost Sergio up the stairs. Sergio follows Iker's voice, or at least he's trying to.

"Iker, put on some clothes!"

"Cesc, I think they've seen me naked enough times to not be alarmed!"

"Iker!"

Iker groans and it's just loud enough that Sergio finally figures it out and bounds into the room, crossing it as Iker drags his sorry ass from the bed and Sergio just launches himself at him, tackling Iker back down to the bed and hugging him fitfully. Iker complains as he's shoved back into the mattress but Sergio is earnest and so he sighs, relaxing as he hugs him back. Sergio sniffles quietly against Iker's ear, his long fingers gripping the pillow behind Iker's head. Iker runs a hand through Sergio's hair that is clean and soft and smells like Fernando's shampoo. He closes his eyes and kisses his smooth cheek.

"Talk to me, gypsy."

"He loves me, Iker. He actually loves me. It's... Everything is gonna be okay."

"Are you happy?"

Sergio pulls back to meet Iker's eyes and his own are welled with tears, making him look all of five years old. He nods and when he laughs they tumble down his smiling cheeks. Iker reaches up to drag them away and wipe them on the blanket and he kisses the side of Sergio's mouth.

"I couldn't be happier for you. It's perfect. Isn't it? It's all perfect."

Sergio nods and his chin is trembling and Iker has to hug him again. Cesc's weight suddenly sinks into the bed beside them and his arm flops down around Sergio's back. He smooshes his face in against Iker's and Sergio's because it's his new favorite thing to do and they both laugh and turn to him, letting him into the hug. Fernando stands shyly next to them, dropping his and Sergio's bags beside the bed, tugging at his hair, anything to avoid feeling silly or left out.

"Nando! Come down here!"

"Okay, okay, wait. I'm still _naked._ Let me up for a minute." Iker extracts himself from Cesc and Sergio who puppypile in the middle of the bed. Cesc grins over at Sergio impishly.

"We prob'ly should've changed the sheets before you guys got here."

Sergio blinks and then wrinkles his nose.

"Oh. God."

"Don't worry. It's all just mine."

"Oh, _god!_ "

Iker cackles as Sergio hauls himself up from the bed and wipes at his clothes. Fernando steps up to Sergio and wraps his arms around his neck from behind and presses his nose against Sergio's jaw, his eyes slipping closed.

"God, you're gorgeous."

All the fight leaves Sergio's body and he more or less melts back against Fernando, turning to him with the most vulnerable, smitten eyes and Fernando kisses him with a happy smile. Iker sits down next to Cesc on the bed and Cesc claps, both he and Iker grinning from ear-to-ear.

" _Awwwwwwww!"_

Fernando blushes and hides his face in Sergio's hair and they shuffle toward the bed, curling down to lay on it and the four of them migrate toward each other, heads against chests, fingers in hair, legs in a graceless tangle. Cesc shuffles around and pulls the envelope out of his pocket. Iker glances over at him and down at the envelope as Cesc slides his finger under the flap to open it.

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure. It was on the doorstep. There's no name on it or anything." He pulls out a single slip of paper with scratchy, elegant handwriting inked out in bright, black ink. His eyes slide over the page, his voice distracted. "It's to me. From David."

They all stay quiet as Cesc reads over it, speaking as soon as he's done.

" _Cesc,_  
Tell Iker I said goodbye. Sorry for leaving so abruptly, but I hope you'll understand. I know you'll be good to him and take care of him so I won't insult you by saying such things. I will say thank you for doing so, though. And to thank you further, I want to offer you all something (by all, I mean my gypsy and his Scouse boyfriend, too): I have a private jet here in London with a pilot at my disposal. I want to offer you both anytime any of you want. At the bottom is his phone number. Just tell him where you want to go (Madrid, I'm sure) and he can take you, no airport hassles, complete privacy, the whole nine. Take care, Cesc. You're a good man.

D."

Iker smiles up at the ceiling as Cesc rests his head back against his stomach. Sergio ruffles Iker's hair and grins when he realizes that there isn't a stitch of pain on Iker's features. Fernando sits up and beams back at Sergio.

"Ohmygod. You're going to get so sick of me!"

Sergio leans toward him to prepare for the kiss he's going to get.

"Never."

After he gets his kiss they all settle back down, sighs slipping out of happy mouths. Sergio grins after several moments of quiet.

"Is this the part where we have a foursome?"

 

 

 

 

The End. (Well. Maybe. For now anyway.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Truth or Dare (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212198) by [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit)




End file.
